


Welcome To The Pack

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 92,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Alpha Steve has a stranger approach his pack lands, a female escaping from her Alpha. When he scents her, him and his wolf are attracted. Will she stay with the Alpha and become a member of the Mountain Pack? Will her other Alpha let her go?
Series: The Pack Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome To The Pack

The large silver wolf circled around the downed alpha, his muzzle wrinkled to show red stained canines, a warning to the alpha laying at his feet, whose ears flattened against his skull and tail tucked under to flatten against his belly, even his head was twisted to show his throat, submission. He was giving up his pack to this other wolf, this other alpha. The pack mingled around, ears perked in interest and now that the battle between the two was over, they settled down to wait. Would there be a death or banishment. 

There was a yelp and heavy growls from beyond the pack of wolves, and the victor snorted in disgust at the cries, his gaze turning towards the sound. The downed wolf tried to slide away, but was met with fangs sinking into his ruff and slamming him full force back into the bloodied earth, not having been given permission to move. A split in the pack and a smaller light colored female was herded in, snaps at her haunches leaving her spinning, trying to fight back. But she was outnumbered, and when she saw what was happening, she to dropped her belly to the ground, slithering forward. Her muzzle nuzzled against the victors neck, whining her devotion, but that just resulted in a snap to her neck and a yelp as she scuttled to the old alpha, cowering against him. She no longer had favor here, he was her last hope. 

It was Steves time to make his first decision as Alpha, release Brock and his own personal mate Alana, or would he kill them both. He had the right to, he defeated the old alpha,and his mate broke the code of bonding, with Brock of all choices. But he wasnt a killer, not when it was unnecessary. Instead of mauling the two of them with heavy snaps of his jaw like he was tempted to, he turned away and scraped dirt at the two of them, like a animal burying his waste, and shook out his ruff, shaking off the remnants of aggression that had bristled his fur. The silver toned wolf padded away, two of his pack mates broke away from the group, a equally large white wolf with a limp, and a darker mottled wolf, loping to catch up. The two disgraced were soon snapped and growled at, the remaining members of the pack chasing them down old running trails, and when the disgraced wolves crossed into no mans land, the pack paced the line, howling about there disgrace to any neighboring packs. Brock flashed his canines in anger at his old pack and nudging Alana with his long muzzle, the two sprinted off into the night. 

**Couple Years Later-**

With a groan Steve covered his face at the glaring sun, and he rolled out of bed, running a hand through his hair and back over his face. Morning, always glaring yet persistent. He was a creature of habit, so he appreciated it. Stretching his arms over his head and twisting a bit till he got the satisfied pops in his back he was looking for, he got up and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats on his way in. 

Few minutes later, he was going to make a cup of coffee, stirring it slowly watching the cream he had collected from the fridge swirl around in that tracing way before it melded into a soft syrup color, and he opened his door wide and stepped out onto the covered porch of his cabin, breathing in deeply. For most it would be a breath of fresh air, but for Steve, it was like the morning news. Closing his eyes to the foggy haze stretched among the towering pines before him, the scents hit him, the pack chased down a buck, its blood still a metallic tang in the air that he could taste on his tongue. Border patrol just passed a few minutes ago, Sam took the pups with him this time to start to build there stamina. Further up the mountain, they were logging again, the trees seeping sap a tang in the crisp morning air, soon it will be time to bring a truck up there to collect. And then there… it sidled all sneaking in his senses. A scent he wasnt familiar with, like wild honeysuckle and fresh ferns just unfurling in the light. An earthy scent that made the wolf in him perk up, the large beast pacing in his mind. 

<Must find Steve, does she not smell good?> In which Steve inhaled once more, trying to catch it again, his coffee abandoned on the railing, and he left a barefoot trail through the dew covered grass, his nose still seeking for that scent. 

_Stop, Im trying to concentrate._ The wolf kept pacing heavily in his mind, wanting to take over. Steve strengthened his resolve to not shift. _There!_ He caught it again, and wandered from dewy grass to cold pine needles, they muffled the sound of his walking, but soon members of the pack weaved after there Alpha, and Sam moved up next to him, keeping even with Steve. “I smell her, did she cross over from the southern border.” Steve inquired Sam, which the mottled wolf growled in response, a soft yes. Howls started up, announcing they were incoming and thats when Steve picked up others streaming from among the trees, the fog still clinging to the ground shifting at the disturbance. 

Thats when he was hit with the outsiders scent for the first time. Honeysuckle and morning ferns? Oh it was more then that, it was dripping warm honeycomb plucked fresh from the hive, the sweetness of wild clover being plucked and sucked on, that fresh freezing stream that runs back of his cabin, always seemed to have a tinge of ice laced through it. Womanly.. _Female._ He sought out the unfamiliar wolf, and his eyes roamed over the familiar members of his pack till he saw her, lowered slightly next to Bucky, his large muzzle once in a while nudging her forward with a press to her ribs and she would skirt forward. Everything in her language showed her complying. <Ours> Steves wolf paced and started to push harder for control, pushing at the mind block Steve normally maintained, making the Alpha take a deep breath to calm his mind, big mistake as he was hit with her scent all over again, making him growl softly. 

You had arrived at this packs border just before dawn, when the morning was in that phase you could start to see shapes in the darkness, as a human. For your wolf, everything was clearly visible, and you had hit the scent. It was multiple wolves, the pack larger then most. The one you were seeking. You knew this Alpha was one of the better ones, have heard the stories of his pack thriving when others struggled. So you waited, and didnt have to wait for long when yellow eyes burned at you from nearby brush studying you. Scrambling up from where you lay, you gave a light wag of your tail, waiting for an invitation. The large white wolf stepped out, and seemed to continue studying you. Bucky, you recognized his description, mostly white, silver lacing his fur along one side, and he limped slightly. He studied you for a moment before crossing over with a leap, he brushed around you, scenting your fur with heavy huffs burying into your ruff, growling for you to drop, submit. You wouldnt be getting near the alpha if you wouldnt comply to one of his secondsl and you lowered your whole body, flashing your throat to him in submission. Another growl became an invitation to join him and Bucky loped off in his off kilter gate, and you leaped to follow, keeping just behind him. 

All the new wolves that joined you made your senses swarm, so you never scented the Alphas presence, not at first. It was when you broke from the thick trees onto a well worn path you first saw him, standing among others, and what surprised you first was he remained human to greet you. A tall man, sweat pants slung lower around the hips, shirtless, a mat of dark blonde hair swathing his chest and muscled arms folded across it, waiting. You could see he was reading you, his features all male. Beard covered jawline, dark hair brushed back from his face, and his eyes snapped open to narrow in on you, making you sink lower in respect. 

When he stepped forward, thats when he separated for the packs scent, and it hit so hard the fur along your back bristled in surprise, making Bucky growl at you in warning. But it wasnt aggression firing your reaction, and your pupils blew at the sensation. How would you describe it? Virile, Tang of pine and sharp metal, the way a fire burns blue hot and sears when you even go near it, hint of iron blood, he was alpha and even now he towered over you. Bucky gave a warning snap and you looked away, calming yourself. Steve squatted more to your level, _an alpha that will come to your level?_ and held out his hand for you, not touching, but offering. 

“Welcome to the Compound Little Wolf, my name is Steve.” his baritone was deep, but still had a hint of lightness to it. Instead of a harsh demanding look, some of his features softened, and you took the chance, moving to a sit and pressing your nose into his palm, and he cupped around your muzzle and let his hand shift along the side of your head to dig into those long fingers into your ruff. _Oh that feels good…_ <Yes Y/N! Hes meant to touch us> You inhaled his scent again and it washed over you, making your wolf want to rumble with pleasure, but you kept quiet for now. 

“Come on, lets goback to my cabin, and you can tell me your story.” He gave one last brush of his hand and pushed to a stand, and the pack started howling, prancing in place before they all lunged forward to race off, Bucky next to you gave a light wag of his tail and also pounced off, to reach Steve. You sat there for a minute and started to follow after Bucky, the rules here were different, you werent entirely sure how to act. Normally the Alpha would pin you, establish dominance, maybe see what it took to make you show your throat to him. Then he would decide, let you live or take it. But not this man, he never even tried. So instead you brought up the rear, the trees started to thin out more and more, turning to towering shady pines that easily Steve in his over six foot frame walked underneath, Grass started to shoot up among the needles, and soon they led you into a clearing, small cabins littering here and there along the tree line, a large structure at one end and in the middle looked like a large gathering area, a large firepitt. The two didnt pause, and continued onto a nearby cabin set off further from the rest, edging a lake. 

Steve looked down at Bucky. “Go see if you can scrounge up a outfit for our guest Buck. Probably Wanda has something she can spare.” In which the white wolf flicked a ear in response and trotted off without another look back at you, and Steve walked onto a nearby porch, grabbing a coffee cup and tossing the cold coffee into the drive, and he opened the door. “Come on in.” Steve offered and you skirted past him and into his cabin. Steve followed along behind, knowing Bucky would be along soon enough. Inside it was simply set up, wide windows ran along one wall to show the lake that the cabin was edging, along with a long deck that allowed you to go out to the deeper end. The edges of the shoreline showed deep green pines and stone grey beaches, scattering with logs. Steve set his cup in the kitchen sink and turned to watch you.

<Mark her… shes ours. Cant you feel it?> Steves wolf growled, his tail lifted and nose in the air, scenting her again. Steve didnt make the mistake dragging in air to fill his lungs after last time. Having you in this enclosed space was even more noticeable. He wondered if you were having a time like he was, thankfully his control had been honed through the years. “You can shift back whenever your ready. Bucky be back soon with some clothes. I will be out on the deck when your ready to come chat. Help yourself, theres coffee, water, beer… thats about it.” Moving to his back door, he stepped out, letting the clear air cleanse him, shaking his head and his wolf growled at him. <Why are you leaving her unmarked? Another alpha could take her. If you dont I will take her, I have no problem pining that little wolf in my bite.> _Fucking hell…. dont make me muzzle you._ The wolf snorted in disdain and flashed his canines in warning at his human counterpart. _Remember the last mate we took? Didnt end up so well._ That left him bristling remembering her, his ears flattening. _ <_Alana is no wolf, shes was a viper in our nest.>

You waited and there was a short knock a few minutes later, and a man entered, his eyes scanning till he saw you. Gruffly he set a pile of clothes on the table, and without a word he let you to pick through, going out onto the porch, snapping the door shut. That must be Bucky, you wrinkled your nose. He was just as silent as a human as wolf. Bracing yourself for the thankfully quick process of shifting forms, you tug on the clothes, they were a size bigger then you would normally wear, but beggers cant be choosers. Running your hands through your hair, you make your way to the glass door and the packs Alpha. You also suspect Bucky was an alpha by nature as well, he was almost the same size as Steve in human form, the two of them standing with there backs to you, just about shoulder to shoulder. You cracked open the door just in time to hear a growling comment. 

“Yea, well dont let her cloud your senses, I saw the change in you.” Bucky heard the door open and looked over his shoulder, his eyes raking over you to see what you looked like, and gave a nod to Steve before walking past you to leave you two alone. Steve remained looking at the lake, but you saw his shoulders stiffen before tilting his head more towards you. You wondered if he was having an inner debate as you were about to. Your little wolf was starting to howl, wanting to give herself over already to the Alpha before her, prance and rub herself up against him, invite him to play. <Oh lets present, touch him, wrap around him.> This was gonna be harder then you anticipated. Youve never had this kind of reaction to anyone. Your hands hugged around your torso for the control. 

Steve took in the whole demeanor, the way you hugged yourself and hunched your shoulders, your eyes they looked but didnt see, unfocused. You were feeling it just as he was, and last thing he wanted to think that he was gonna manipulate you physically. “You got nothing to worry about… Whats your name?” He moved to one of the alpine chairs nearby, and sat down, one leg crossing over the other and you followed suit, perching on the edge of the seat. “Y/N, and from further south, as im sure you can tell.” 

“Yes, thats the direction I first scented you this morning.” Steve gave a smile, and when you returned one in return, both him and his wolf preened a bit. It was a fitting look from you, your features not so drawn in worry looking. The ache in his gut in how badly he wanted to tug you into his lap, the clothes, he could tell they were Wandas were just slightly to big, the shirt hanging loose, but not enough to him to get a peek at the delicate curve of your shoulder, oh how badly Steve and the wolf wanted to see it. “Why did you travel all this way, and alone? Its dangerous… “ Steve didnt want to point out the obvious. Unmated wolves, drew attention, sometimes not always the kind wanted. 

“Things, are not like this elsewhere Steve.” You started and hesitated a bit, both you and your wolf wanted to hide away, She whined in your head and curled up, her tail flicking over her face at the memory. “The alphas are selling off unmated wolves, to whoever wants them at this point. I was able to escape before I was collared at the monetary exchange.” You didnt go into details about what happened during the process, you pushed that all down to continue with your story. “Its also not in the deep south anymore, its basically on your doorstep.” Your eyes darted at him, and right now he said nothing. An L shape of his fingers pressing along his cheek and jaw, which was clenched as he heard more of what you were saying. 

Steve was well aware of what you were talking of, but never up here. This was a practice that was a barbaric practice the alphas before him had done away with. Brock initially brought it up to return it, that made Steve challenge him in the first place, among other reasons. “How far did you travel?” He asked you now, trying to figure out where the pack was you initially were from.

“2 days of steady travel once I lost the trackers coming for me. I- I honestly dont know if they will continue to track me. My Alpha, he isnt one to give up so easily.” You fold up your legs and tug your shirt over your knees, a sign to Steve of making yourself small, unnoticed. <Oh we see you Little One, you cant hide from us> The wolf in him watched closely, making sure you were safe. Your words, your tone really stirred him, rumbling in Steves mind that you might have come to any kind of harm, Steve felt his own growl roll from his chest, quickly clearing his throat when you seem to perk up at him. 

“Y/N, I dont turn any away that are in trouble, and your Ex- Alpha can try to reclaim you, but unless you decide to leave, he wont have any right to you.” This had the wolf snapping in agitation, and Steve slammed up a wall to block him out, not wanting to deal with the agitated beast. “I have a spare room, today we can show you how everything is set up, go from there. You can decide if you want to join us.” <She cant leave, shes ours. we will protect her.> Ignoring him, Steve continued. “Tomorrow is a full moon run, most the pack will be attending. Its up to you. When your ready, I will have Sam show you around.” His wolf settled down, if they couldnt show her, Sam was the best choice, mated male and his second. Sams mate would probably join them in there travels. 

You rewarded him with another soft smile, and you nodded while loosening your earlier tight grasp around your legs. “Okay Steve, I would like that… “ Again Steve softened for that look and his wolf wagged the tip of his tail. He reached over and gave you a proper shake of hands in greeting. “You got a lot of ground to cover with Sam, lets get that started.” 

Just as Steve predicted, Sams mate Sara, immediately welcomed you with open arms. “Of course we can, we will bring her back to your place afterwards.” she smiled assured at Steve and the two of you disappeared into Sams home. Steve was loathe to let you go off, his wolf even more so. <An unmated alpha will pick up her scent.> The wolf growled while Steve made his way towards the large building, Bucky stood waiting patiently with his hands in his pockets. “What did you tell her?” Bucky asked, not remarking on the agitated walk Steve had at the moment. 

“That she can stay if she wants. She was gonna be sold Buck. They almost collared her.” Steve yanked open a garage door and sighed. “And before you even start about it, yea… I noticed. Hit me like a ton of bricks okay. But im in control.” 

Bucky arched a brow and went inside, going through some keys on a side table before tossing them to Steve. “You sure? Your wolf is just gonna keep pushing until something happens.” 

Yanking open the trucks door, Steve climbed into the 18 wheeler and settled behind the wheel, waiting on Bucky. “Im sure, I cant make a mistake like I did with Alana.” He shoved keys into the ignition and it roared to life. Bucky settled back into the seat and shook his head in disagreement with Steve. 

“Man, you gotta let that go. You sure as hell didnt know and you were what… 20? You got caught up in the moment, and did what you thought was right after you bit her. The bitch had everyone fooled.” 

“I should have known Buck. That it was all hormones and no connection.” He edged the truck forward and started to go up towards the lot to collect the logs for the mill. “Im not gonna put myself, or the pack through that again. Yes, theres something… but nothing is going to come from it right this second or ever. I got to much going on now to think about taking a mate. Whos to even say she is going to stay.” 

Bucky dropped it for now, seeing that Steve wasnt going to admit to himself what was that apparent. Steve went quiet to, thinking back on his years with his ex. He sworn that they were a pair. The moment he met her, he couldnt control himself, and in his haste he marked her as his own that first night. She had been all for it, hanging off his arm for a while. Then she started showing interest in other males, when Steve confronted her about her actions, Alana always brushed it off as his wolf being aggressive, jealous. Many nights of yelling, they would get physical with one another as there wolves raged in battle with one another and after the violence leaving marks, it would turn into angry rutting sex, each trying to out do the other. Forgiveness would come after they were both beaten, exhausted. 

That was until He caught her with Brock. His hand flexed around the wheel, and turned white knuckle. The betrayal still cut. 

Once the two men arrived to the yard, they hopped out and with the rest of the team started loading the logs, making counts, and planning maintenance of the land, where they would replant, and what kind of wood they would start to grow. Since they lived much longer then typical humans, and they needed to maintain there source of income, the connection to the humans. All they knew, they were loggers living with there families in there own little community. They had a few humans employees, but none lived in The Compound. Steve was always able to dissuade them in different ways. 

They worked quickly once they got to the logging yard, and within a few hours Steve was maneuvering the truck with Bucky in the passenger seat down the mountain and to the mill, after getting the load unhooked, another trailer attached and Steve made sure they collected the check, he made his way back to the truck. “Hey, im gonna split and stay in town a bit.” Bucky said as he grabbed his jacket from the trucks cab and hopped down. Steve shrugged a bit, knowing the bachelor frequented after hours at some dames house when he wasnt doing pack duties. Steve never asked who, and Bucky never offered to tell. “Sure… see you tomorrow morning. Dont do anything I wouldnt do.” Steve said joking and Bucky smirked, giving a salute. 

“Well, I always do buddy. Dont get yourself all tongue tied up with that girl.” Whistling, Bucky turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Steve scowling to himself a bit. Starting up, he headed back to The Compound, and his wolf settled in happy. <Lets go home to our mate>

 _Shes not our mate._

<Ha, she will be. I know she belongs to us. Just wait till we get hands on her, you will see how she responds.> The wolf smug as always. 

_Were not doing anything of the sorts, shes here for protection from a terrible situation._

<Yea, we will be protecting her while we put our mark on her> The wolf licked his jaws with a swipe of his tongue. 

Steve still didnt know how he could have two such personalities in him, some days he thought he would loose his mind. Soon he was pulling back in, just as night started to fall, and once he had it parked, and locked up the massive garage, he glanced at his cabin, to see it all aglow. At first he was surprised, its always been cold and dark sitting on the lakes edge, but no… this time he was actually going home to someone. 

Sam and Sara returned you a couple hours ago to the Alphas house, you were tired, it was alot to see on your first day. They had driven you on an ATV around some of the property line, it was expansive. Much larger then any territory you had been on before and could see now how Steve was able to maintain such a large pack. They also took you up the mountain to show you there operation. How they kept up there cover with the humans, and also raised funds necessary to survive. 

Once you returned, Sam assuring you that Steve would probably be back in an hour or two, you first waited on the edge of the couch, looking around the mans home. Your wolf pawing and brushing up against your minds wall, wanting to roll in his scent to get it all over. _Will you stop._ You chide her as you push off the couch, and start to explore a bit. First breezing over his bookshelf, and stepping through the small kitchen, to look around. Yea, you opened cupboards and drawers, looked in his fridge. Then you stepped into the hallway and started towards the three doors all begging to be peaked into. 

<He will like it, smelling us through his house, on his things, we are his after all> Your little wolf hummed happily now that you were looking around, the first door you popped open was his bathroom, small and clean. Stepping in, You popped open the shampoo bottle and inhaled. It did have a hint of his scent, masculine. You set it back down, and back out to the next door. _Or maybe not? Just cause theres an attraction doesnt mean anything._

Your wolf snorted at you <Then why you going through his stuff if you dont crave him?>

 _Shut up, you know how Alphas can be. Give them a little, you loose everything. Why would we want that?_ This time the little wolf of your mind didnt say anything to retort back, just wrinkling her muzzle in warning at your words. Next door opened and it showed a bed, dresser, lovely view of the lake. This must be your room for the night. On the end of the bed, there was some folded womens clothes and much to your surprise a large over sized tee, which when you picked it up and pressed it to your face, smelled just like him. It hit you hard, your lower gut clenching and your thighs tightened to control the throb that made you quake. Your fingers curled in the fabric, and left you panting. Dropping the shirt, your little wolfs triumph howl echoed through your mind. and with a drag of your teeth over you lips, you eyed the last door, the final door. 

_Steves room._

This is where you smelled him strongest, that masculine scent of fresh pine and fire swept over you and you couldnt stop yourself from sliding inside the room. He had a large bed, it actually took up a majority of the room, and much like yours, it faced the lake. A nightstand, simple dresser and doors to a closet and attached bathroom was all that was left. Your hand runs over the quilt on the bed, and you move to a kneel on it, sitting back on your ankles as you keep getting yourself high on his scent. Your eyes close and your head tips back. A pleasured haze swirls in your mind, and your body responds in the only way it knows how. 

Your little wolf is quiet finally, and you can get lost in your mind, imaging Steves hands rough, and yet gentle on you roaming your body, his nose dragging along your neck like he cant get enough,thinking this you bite your bottom lip to make it plump. Your hand now falls between your thighs at these thoughts, and pressing against your core through the cloth, as your imagination takes a different tone. Laying your body out and his head dropping to your breast, pulling at your nipple between sharp teeth, your fingers press harder at the images in your head, making you whimper and start gyrating your hips into your palm. Soft pants rush out and then you imagine him flipping you over to your stomach, arching your ass into the air and his hot breath flushing against your neck, just behind your ear. “Your gonna be a good girl for me Little Wolf?” Calling you the same name he did this morning, and giving you that bite at the nape of your neck, where any mate would pin you down, and you cry out, as you orgasm and fall against the bed, pressing your face into his pillow. Coming down was slow, you were now on edge and ashamed of your actions. 

Not your wolf though, she was purring and stretching at the satisfying feeling buzzing through you <Just imagine how much better it will be with your Alpha> Your quickly rolling off the bed, and making sure its all straightened out. Your wolf huffs out <Hes gonna smell you in here you know…> You ignore her and rush out, deciding that maybe the best thing to do is just act like you hadnt invaded his private space, and maybe turned yourself on just a bit to much. _Dinner… Dinner is a good idea. Lets make him dinner to thank him._ With a rush you leave his room, making sure the door is closed behind you and make your way into the kitchen. 

Quick inspection of his fridge proved two things, he was a beer man, as well as a liquor man from the contents on top of the fridge. He also liked to eat. There was an array of food, but what really caught your eye was some steaks he had wrapped in wax paper. Taking them out, you let them sit on the counter, and start making the a salad and toast off some garlic bread. Digging out a cast iron, you drop butter and some dried herbs in the pan. Outside it had turned dark, you flicking on a overhead light and you saw Steve had a small radio up on the kitchen counter. Simply hitting on, the music of an old rock station started to play, and you let yourself just enjoy that moment, forgetting you were a hunted unmated wolf, that this was an Alphas house you didnt know, and yet you felt perfectly at home in. No, right now it was just something as simple as pan frying steaks and making sure you didnt burn the damn bread. 

Coming up the steps, Steve wondered if he should knock on his own door to let you know he was coming, the music drifting to him made him grin, and your shadow flickered through the light falling through the window. <Look at our mate, making herself right to home> His wolf observed. _Yes, she does seem to be comfortable in our place…_ His wolf simply growled with content, still sure that the female on the other side was his. Steve did happen to knock, and letting himself in. You hadnt noticed though as you stood at the stove, swaying your hips one way, your head the opposite and you sang right along

“Pour some sugar on me

C'mon, fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

I can’t get enough

I’m hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet, yeah…” This is where you had picked up the beat, arching a bit to your toes, and lifting the fork to your lips to mimic singing in a microphone. _Fuck shes damn cute_ … <Cute? Shes perfect>

Steve cleared his throat loudly, and was grinning while leaning against one of the counters, watching as you swung around with a fork in hand, wide eyed in surprise. Red laced up your neck and into your cheeks, flinching as if you had displeased him, making you stutter a bit to answer and he interrupts you. “It smells really good Y/N, you certainly didnt have to do this, but thank you.” He gave nothing more then a warm smile, and you returned it, relaxing when you saw he wasnt upset with you. 

“It was the least I could do for everything.” You return to the stove and flip the steaks, keeping them on the rare side, you plated them, and set them aside. 

_Why in the hell would she think I would be upset about her cooking?_ Steves mind raced, and his wolf rumbled in anger. <Because someone has probably beat her before.>

“Im just gonna go jump in the shower quickly. Wanna eat out on the deck? Its a nice evening out.” After you nodded in agreement, he turned away, heading towards his bedroom. It surprised Steve how _right_ this felt, it was never this way with Alana in the years they were mated together. Usually when he returned home from a day away, she was either demanding sex from him, or was restless, whining, pacing complaining about being left alone. Steve tried to alleviate her discomfort by trying to balance pack life and his mate, but it never seemed to be enough. This though… there was no tension to him coming home to this female. Even his wolf was calm and settled, just soft brushes in his mind cause he knew she was in the kitchen, and seemed content. Stepping into his bedroom, it hit him full force. 

There was no hiding the growl that ripped from him scenting you in his space. HIs eyes flashed yellow as his hold just about wrenched his door handle off before he released it, allowing the door to swing shut. Fuck if it wasnt the best thing he ever scented, even more then this mornings encounter. Couldnt drag it in enough, heavy huffs as he searched it out, and there, it was strongest on the bed, making him hard at the remnants of your scented arousal. It made him a bit high, and he didnt even realize the low possessive rumbles rolling from him as every nerve along his body strained, partially to go claim you as his. Even his wolf’s fur stood on end, his muzzle lifted in the air, howling for his mate. 

Still in a high, as he laid on the bed and just let himself get under control at the raging wolf in his mind, and his own bodies reaction. “Fucking hell” he cursed as his need ripped a fire through him. When it wasnt going away, he ripped off his clothes while getting up, grabbing a clean pair of jeans and a tee. Stepping in the shower and flipping the water to ice fucking cold, he let the cold water cascade of his shoulders and back. Yet that fire still wasnt going anywhere, it was simmering just as hotly in his lower gut, his erection still pressing against his lower stomach although it felt like ice was pelting him. Giving in to his needs, he wrapped a hand around his erection and started to jerk himself off, letting himself imagine you were with him in the shower, your hands rubbing his cock, while your wide eyes looked up at you, your lips full, beaded with droplets of water that your tongue would flick off. 

The image alone made him jerk faster, bringing himself closer. Picturing your hands sweeping over his chest, nails lightly scratching, soft nips traveling down his body, and your sinking to your knees. Steve fell forward in his ice shower, his hand bracing against the wall, his head dropped forward, and picturing you lowering to your knees before him in his mind, well that sent him over, and heavy ropes of cum sprayed against the shower wall, and he took ragged breaths, just waiting to return back from his unsatisfactory orgasm. Giving himself a light shake to dispel the energy rippling through him, he grabbed his soap and shampoo, making quick work of cleaning himself off. Stepping out, a whisk of a towel of his body and through his hair, he got dressed, sure to be quick going through his room so he wasnt caught up again. 

Coming back out, Steve didnt see you in the kitchen, but there was a soft candle glow outside and you had made you had the food set on the table outside, but you still werent anywhere to be seen. Stepping out onto the deck himself, he leaned against the railing watching you when he finally caught sight of you. The moon, not quite full was silhouetted against your form at the end of the dock, outlining all your curved features, you seem to be studying the water, your foot dipping in before you pull it back out. Then to his surprise you arched your back, hands raised over your head and jumped into the water, diving into the darkness out of sight. 

Steves wolf was howling to you when you disappeared from sight, welcoming you to The Pack. The man let himself get caught in it, tipping his head back and his deep baritone lifted in the barely there night sky, echoing over the lake and behind him, answering calls filled the woods with the cries of pack mates. Lilting in different tones, the pack howl echoing to travel further then usual till all wolves in neighboring territories to there land would pause in hesitation, ears perked and exchanging looks, they to would answer back, establishing there strength against the wolves of the mountain. Two outsiders skirted in the no mans land, the strips of land between borders that was meant to keep wolves from crossing into another, noses to the ground. Following the sweet honeyed unmated scent of the runaway female. They to heard the massive cry, pausing to flick ears back and forth, and promptly, they turned in sync, racing towards the sound, swift and silent in there travels. 

## Moodboard Inspiration By Sims 


	2. Full Moon Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve x You. Next day is the full moon run, a ritual important to bonding of wolf packs. Steve learns a bit more of what you dealt with. Warning- Violence and mentions of abuse.

Steve was gone before you even made your way out of bed and in the shower. But the scent of coffee had your nose lead you to the kitchen, and there was a handwritten note set under an empty mug, words scribbled on it in a rush. 

‘Make yourself to home Y/N, be back sometime tonight for the run. ~Steve.’ 

Simple and to the point, your finger brushed over the letters and they were well dry. He’s been gone some time, the coffee has a bit of burnt smell from being on the brewer for a while. It didn’t matter, you got to indulge a bit. Who would have known something like a ready-made cup of coffee would make you excited. 

Your little wolf lolled on her back and stretched her legs out, twisting her body back and forth like she was scratching her back. <Because you weren’t allowed these basic things before Y/N>

_I remember, trust me I haven’t forgotten._ You thought back as you lifted the mug to sip the black coffee, and searched out for a sugar bowl. Once you found it, you scooped in enough for a taste and looked around the cabin. Alone once again, you smiled to yourself. Honestly, this kind of life you could get used to. Morning coffee out on the deck, have the freedom to be in your human side or wolf side. Not have your old alpha breathing down your neck, controlling all your movements. Your hand absently came to an old scar on your shoulder, rubbing at it as it started to ache. One of the many bites you’ve been issued from your old pack. Although never properly claimed, you would never lose any of them. 

Shaking it off, you popped open the door and came out to see that The Compound was bustling, trucks coming and going from the large garage at the other end of the clearing, a bunch of kids were herded into another vehicle, and across the lot, Sara headed over with a greeting, a wave of her hand before she got close enough to speak. “Hey, I was heading into town, you wanted to come? Can hook you up with some clothes and such.” 

You look down at your outfit. Wearing a woman’s named Wanda’s shorts, and wearing the oversized tee that you had a feeling belonged to Steve, knotted at your side so it wouldn’t fall almost to your knees. “I would but… well I didn’t come with anything. I don’t have any cash or such.” You tried to shrug off your situation and Sara dug in her pocket pulling out a card. “Steve dropped this off to me this morning, and we know Alphas don’t take no for an answer. Might as well come along and get what you want.” 

“I don’t know…” You started, rubbing at your arm. “Steve didn’t exactly say I could leave the grounds. And I don’t want to upset the Alpha already.” Sara frowned and shook her head, smiling. “Trust me, Steve isn’t like that at all. He won’t mind, I know he wants you to have what you need while you’re here. If you want, I can call him? I know Sams got his phone on him, and they went up together to the lot.” 

You finally give in, and finish off the last swallow of your coffee. “Okay, I trust you. Give me five and I will be ready to go.” You pop back in the house and Sara comes up the steps, following you in to wait. Going to the bathroom, your finger brushes your hair, glancing around to see if Steve happened to keep a comb or something. Probably in his room, but you weren’t risking that again. 

<Chicken shit> your little wolf snickered, and you rolled your eyes at your reflection, muttering under your breath. “your such a bitch.” 

<Sure we are> sharp yips echoing in your mind as laughter. Deeming yourself looking fine, you come back out, lifting the back of your shorts back up as they slid down a bit, scowling. “Clothes are desperately needed. These are just too big.” 

“That’s the spirit” Sara loped and arm through yours, and ou two headed out of the cabin and to a vehicle that Sara dug keys out of her back pocket. You two headed out of the compound, and you couldn’t help a bit of the panicked feeling, which Sara must have picked up on. Your breathing and heart race both lifting slightly. “Hey, I promise he’s okay with this. Giving a nod, and taking a deep breath, your little wolf shook out her nerves before settling back down. 

<Steve won’t hurt us.> Stated so sincerely and with conviction, you let yourself agree, and settled in the seat, taking in the scenery and Saras talking about how she and Sam met. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself listening, it was apparent how much she loved her mate. For the first time in a long time, you just did something as normal as hanging out and shopping. You were happy, as well as your little wolf, although there was the occasional pining for Steve, which you promptly continued shutting that down with frustration. If you don’t stop, I’m throwing up the maze for you to work through… 

<You got enough, let’s go home.> prancing in places, her tail wagging at the idea. You couldn’t help but smile at how happy your wolf side was now. There wasn’t cowering aggression constantly rippling through you anymore. _Soon, we will head back to the cabin._

<Home.>

_Maybe home. Were not sure yet._

<After tonights run, it will be home.> you’re yanking a shirt off over your head, retorting back. _Its been a whole day, and who knows if we’re still being hunted? You are so damn ready to bond with this male, and then what? That’s it. This is where we will always belong._

<What’s wrong with that?>

Before you could even answer your wolf, or pause Sara at the dressing room door since you were distracted between the two simultaneous happenings at the same time, the door open. “So I thought this color- oh sweetie” she gasped at your back. Grabbing the shirt you had just pulled off and holding it to your front, trying to spin out of sight, but this is a dressing room, and there was no hiding from all the mirrors behind you. 

“Are you okay?” Sara is sure to close the door and you still clutching the shirt. “Who did that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter…. ” shame floods your face and your little wolf whines while wrapping around herself, a soft quivering ball in your mind going down your spine. “Please… Don’t say anything, I don’t want anyone knowing.” _I don’t want Steve knowing._

Sara breathed out and her gaze went from the mirror to your face, that looks of sadness just bringing more shame. Her hands came up to cup your face and make you look at her. “I won’t say anything, it is your story to tell. But if you want to, I’m right here. Steve too, he would want to know.” You wolf whined at his name, the feeling of yearning rolling through your chest, to have him see you and not turn away. But your last Alpha deemed you useless to mate, to marked with bites to bond with anyone. Why being collared and sold was your only option. 

“Thanks Sara… I think I’m ready to head back.” You say softly and go to pick up your shirt and slip it back on, all the memories and feelings slipping back darkly in your eyes. 

Sara gathered up the clothing you had picked, worried features pinching her face. “Let me just ring these up sweetie and we will head on home.” 

Miles away Steve stood to survey the damn delimber they used to clean the logs, arms folded over his chest until he lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing. Sam, he’s underneath it, hands up in the machine, looking at parts. 

“Mmmhh, Just as I thought, they stuck that oversized pine into it and jammed it all up. These parts are gonna take at least a couple weeks to replace.” He rolled out from underneath and stood, brushing off his backside. 

“Standstill?” Steve asked, his headache starting to form at his temples. Not that they would be financially strapped, but there was a large order coming in, and they had won the bid to fulfill it. Steve always made sure to deliver on time, and this set back might be pushing that back, in any business, it was all about the name and word of mouth. Something he had worked fucking hard on in the years he’s been Alpha. 

“Not quite, gonna be a bitch though. Clean them up by hand, it will be slow though.” Sam stated honestly, and rubbed the back of his neck, a slight bit of hesitation in his voice. “Or, you can contact Stark, see if he has the parts on hand. I know you’ve been wanting to drive up there to discuss Nat and Clint coming back from there internship in New York.” 

Steve remained silent, staring at the broken piece of machinery, willing it to be fixed. <If you study that thing any harder, you are gonna give us a migraine.> His wolf huffed, impatient. The beast didn’t like staying still, studying, thinking. Wanting action, to do something, anything besides just staring. _Well what do you think we should do, wait on the parts, or ask Stark Towers for help?_

<I think you should just get done this crap and let’s go home to our mate. I bet shes back now, and just as ready to see you.> The wolf stated smugly, is no help in his current predicament. 

_You know what… So am I._ Checking his watch, he decided it was time to just call it a day. All of this, well it would be a problem to deal with in the morning. Maybe that would bring him the answer he needed. “Let’s pack it up Sam, it’s getting late, and I can think about which we should do.” 

Sam broke out in a relieved grin, grabbing some of the tools he had used, and tossed them in the back of the pickup. “I’m not gonna say no to that. Sara sent me a message that she was done shopping with Y/N, and they were headed back.” Grabbing the walkie off the passenger seat, he pushed the button, hearing it crackle then turn to a hollow soft hum, he spoke telling everyone they were knocking off early and shut it all down. The woods slowly stopped humming with the sound of machines miles away in another lot. Another cackle with a “Sure thing Wilson” and it went silent. 

Hearing that You had spent a day out shopping made Steve warm, blossoming with soft happiness swirling from his stomach and up to his neck, turning his ears red at the thought of you twisting in a mirror to see all of you. Now he wished he was there handing you the clothes, have you model for him, see the way your eyes would light up and your cheeks bloom pink with his compliments. Of course his wolf appreciated the visual image, pressing for more control, making Steve get behind the wheel with Sam and drive just a bit faster back. 

_When is the last time we’ve been excited to return home?_ Steve considered, fingers thrumming on the steering wheel as they pulled off the logging road to Route 2, speeding along to The Compounds entrance. 

<It’s been a while since life’s been this good.> The large wolf shook himself out, itching for the little wolf at home. <Full Moon run we will get to see her set free for the first time.>

That made Steve smile more thinking about getting to see you shift. Having only seen you once, your wolf had been a beauty to him. Long-legged for swift travels that wolves in the south typically had. You were still smaller in size next to the northern packs such as there pack was, with a long slender muzzle that ended in a pointed nose. Large eyes that at the time were fearful. This time he hoped to see the joy in them. 

When Steve and Sam parked the truck, the two men stepping out and discussing tomorrow’s plans for the crew tomorrow, Steve inhaled your scent, and whipped his head around, searching. Upon the front porch, both You and Sara are lounging in the deck chairs, feet kicked up on the railing, and a glass of iced tea in each of your hands, laughing together. Neither of you realized that that the men were back, but as they approached, Sara dropped her feet and jumped up to lean over the railing, see them. “Well look what old mutts finally arrived back! we’ve been waiting for you.” Sam paused and his hands went to his hips. 

“Woman, you gonna come say hello, or am I gonna have to come up there and drag you down?” A wide grin flashed her teasing, and she skipped down the stairs and raced over to him, jumping in his arms to give him a racy kiss and playful ones all over his face. “Missed you Stud.” That just made Sam grin, and let her fall back to her feet, her arm wrapping around him. Steve in the meantime walked up the steps, and you to had come to a stand to welcome the Alpha home. 

<I can tell you how to welcome him home. Look at him! He wants you to be all his like those two.>

 _Please give it a rest!_ You plead as you take in the sight of Steve coming up the porch steps, his hair a mess, they tee clung to his chest where he must have sweated at some point. Yes, yes he did, cause that just barely hit you too. Normally someone’s scent would make you pull back a bit, but not his. It warmed through you, screaming MAN in your mind. Healthy and strong, your Little Wolf appreciated it, rumbling out. <Alpha, even in human form. He certainly wouldn’t tire easily…> Teasing lilt to her tone. 

_God your really a bitch._

Steve was looking you up and down, once he saw your outfit, his gaze seemed pleased at the choice you made, and although simple, nothing more than a pair of denim shorts, and still that men’s tee tied in a knot just a few inches above the top of your shorts, he seems to fully approve of the relaxed look. “Do you want me to go get you a beer? Or make an iced tea like Sara and I are having?” 

“No, I got it. I heard you went out with Sara. I hope you were able to get everything you needed?” 

“Oh yes, thank you… you didn’t have to do that Steve. But I appreciate it.” his wolf rumbled happily hearing you, and although the two of you weren’t touching, you were close enough that Steve could just reach out, brush fingers along the curve of your face, grasp your chin… _Enough!_

<Shes close, see the way her eyes are taking us in? She sees were strong and would protect her. If you would just make the first fucking move!>

“It was not a problem Y/N, nothing I wouldn’t do for anyone.” and your eyes seemed to shut off a bit, pull back at Steve’s words, leaving his wolf growling and snapping at Steves behavior. Giving an awkward nod as he reached for the door, Steve escaped inside, and you breathed out a held breath, a bit taken aback from his comment. 

Your Little Wolf paces now unsettled, nuzzling into you as she knows your upset feeling. <He cares, he’s just afraid of pushing you.> so calmly said, you sink into your thoughts. _I don’t know, maybe I misread the situation. Besides, this is what I wanted. Nobody special, I’m just a member of this pack._ You glance at the closed door. <No you haven’t! Just wait, the run will prove it. I feel his wolf calling to me. Why do you keep lying to me?> You have nothing to respond with, and turn your attention to Sam and Sara coming up on the porch. Sam sat in Sara’s previous chair, and Sara perching on his lap, falling right back into conversation with You. You make yourself pay attention, ignoring Steve’s comment from earlier. Or trying to. 

On the other side of the door, Steve leaned against it, cursing under his breath. “Son of a fucking bitch, why did I say that?” he pulls away and tugs off his dirty shirt, balling it up and as he went into the bedroom, he tossed it with frustration at the hamper, still mentally cursing himself out for the sheer awkwardness that made him up. 

<I don’t know either, I mean you just let me take over, your mate wouldn’t be out on the stoop now trying to figure out your mixed fucking signals.>

Opening his closet door, Steve grabbed a plain grey tee and tugged it on. _And what do you know about any of this? She’s here for protection, not to be my next anything._ He snapped back as he headed into the bathroom, and ran the water to let it warm up. Soaping his hands and scrubbing vigorously before cupping to splash water in his face. <Well I know enough not to let her think she’s not wanted> The large wolf roared back in frustration and as Steve dried his face, and looked up in the mirror, he stared back at yellow eyes staring back at him, not his usual blue. The wolf was pissed off, and threatening to finish taking control. Grasping the edge of the sink, he let his head dip so he didn’t have to see it anymore, dragging in air deeply and letting it out slowly. The next time he glanced at himself, all was normal. The wall he slammed up in this mind would control his beast… for now. 

On his way back out, he grabbed two beers from the fridge and stepping out on the porch, he rejoined the three of them, handing Sam the beer before leaning back against the railing. The two women were animated talkers, telling Sam all about there shopping trip. Steve admired how your hands would wave in the air, and your head would tip back, long tresses of hair falling down your back as you laughed. The anger he felt dissipated in your presence, and you would look up at him with a grin, and what he wouldn’t do to be the one making you feel this way. 

“And here we are.” Sara leaned back against Sam’s chest, taking his beer bottle and taking a drag off it. “Y/N, how you feeling about the run tonight?” The Little Wolf pranced joyfully to be able to run in a pack again, and you hug around yourself for a moment, Steves eyes flicking to see the defensive move you made, even your scent changed slightly to him. Tinged with fear, although your smile remained on your face. “Excited, it has been a while since I’ve been able to do something like that. A long while… “ You drifted off and picked up the iced tea glasses. “Excuse me please.” You dipped inside and Steve pushed off the railing, taking another drag of beer. 

“Meet up with you two later?” Steve went towards the door, and Sam picked up on what he was saying, tapping Sara’s thighs. “Come on Baby, how about you come to show me what you bought.” The two of them standing, Sara bit her lip and looked towards where you had disappeared. “Steve….” Sara drifted off, and Steve looked over his shoulder with an arched brow at the woman. She waved it off suddenly and went down the remaining stairs. “See you later.” Taking Sam’s hand, the two-headed off. 

Weird… Steve popped open the door and went inside to see you remaking more teas. “They headed on back home till later tonight.” He let his elbows leaning on the counter while you paused. “Don’t worry, I will take Saras.” Reaching out to take it, you chuckle just as he took a swallow and winced. 

“I haven’t put the bit of sugar in it yet Steve.” Chuckling as you took it back and sprinkled some in. “I would have said goodbye if I known.” 

“You will see her again in just a bit,” Steve started and watched as you finished making yours. “Y/N earlier when we were discussing the run, were you okay?” The wolf perked back up at this, his ears straining towards the woman, silent though. They were both vividly aware of her nervousness at the question. 

“Sure Steve. Wh-Why do you ask?” You are not looking at him, seeming to avoid his gaze, watching with interest at the glass before you, the spoon spinning the liquid around and around. Steve reached forward once more and took the glass from you, and set it aside. 

“Y/N, please look at me.” His voice was different this time, and Steve could see the inner battle crossing your face. _A bit stubborn?_ You have been nothing but compliant since you’ve arrived, and this surprised him a bit. <Tell her again, we have to find out what’s wrong.> Steve tilted his head though instead and tried to catch your gaze, his tone sterner this time. This was absolute. Your Little Wolf wouldn’t let you disobey him anymore. “Y/N, look at me?” This time he saw your features smooth and you did look up at him. “because you smelled of fear, If you are afraid to do this, You don’t have to.” Pushing off the bar, he instinctively circled the counter to stand near you, a hand lightly touching your arm, hoping that you would be able to answer him. 

“Sorry, yes, I’m very excited about this. I haven’t… I haven’t been allowed to run with a pack in over a year.” You tried explaining, and Steve frowned at this. Being denied to run with your pack? It was everything a wolf craved, the closeness, working together. Steve had never thought of denying any of the packs the right to run together, and his wolf growled with a bristle of fur along his spine. <What kind of Alpha is this? He doesn’t lead a pack with honor, denying his wolves the run.> Steve let it sink in that you’ve been semi-isolated as a wolf. 

<We need her to tell us everything that this Alpha is doing, selling wolves, denying the run… what else could the Alpha have done to her?>

_We will see if she tells us._

“Y/N, why would he deny that to you?” Steve asked and you wrinkled your nose to keep from letting your emotions take over. Picking up your glass and taking a swallow, you set it back down, your nails tapping against it. “Because I was to be collared and sold. I was kept away from the pack with the other unmated wolves. That way we wouldn’t find a partner in the run. He would lose his income.” You wipe at your face and ask softly. “Please… can you release me? Let me look away.” 

It took a minute till it clicked for Steve that you were serious, your eyes big and round staring at him, shining with held back tears, he suspected now from being forced to listen. “Of course, you can do whatever you want Y/N, you don’t have to look at me anymore.” And you lost the rigid attention, seeming to sink in on yourself. Head bowed, shoulders dropped a bit with a shudder. Taking your glass of iced tea, you skirted around Steve, keeping your voice low “Was there anything else you needed right now Alpha?” 

“No… no. We will come to find you for the run in a couple of hours.” How hard did he restrain himself from reaching out to touch you, give comfort at your unease. But you didn’t seek it, and he wasn’t going to force it on you. Promptly you disappeared to your room. Once you were out of sight, Steve didn’t look away from your door, processing everything he had just learned. 

<Her free will had been taken away… She would have obeyed us if we told her to harm herself.> His wolf whined out, ears pinned back against his skull at the unease of the situation. 

_Why we will not use that on her again if we can help it…_ and it’s time to find out more about this pack. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, and sent a text to Bucky explaining what he needed to be done. He received a simple text back with a “Done” and set his phone aside. It also reminded Steve he needed to get back with Stark about his wolves on an intern with him. If the twins Natasha and Clint were back, he would have sent them. Glancing outside, Steve noticed the moon starting to edge over the lake, and he found solace in that. At least he could be the one to give her the first run in over a year. And tonight’s moon looked like a Super Moon, large glowing orb that would recharge them. Tonight will be a good night… 

Later you heard a knock on your door and you stirred in your bed. “Y/N, it’s time… “ Steve poked his head in and flashed a grin of excitement that made him almost child-like. Swinging your legs off the bed, you can’t help but catch that excitement, and stretch out any kinks in your back. Your Little Wolf started hopping and slapping her front paws in anticipation, just feeding your mood. 

“I’m kinda nervous” You breath out as you pass Steve, and head for the door, you’re biting your lip as you look over your shoulder at him, grinning. Any discomfort from your earlier conversation just seems magically gone as both of you slip more into the wolves personas. As you opened the door, Steve came up behind you, tickling along your hips. Laughing, you sprang out of reach and leaped off the porch, and spun on your feet in the soft grass to face him, smirking as you looked up at him tugging off his shirt to toss it aside. Your breath sucked in, and fingers flexed wanting to drag your hands across his pecs, through the hair dusting down beyond his slightly softer stomach. Even your Little Wolf stopped her exciting dance, licking her muzzle with a sweep of her tongue, whimpering. 

<Y/N….> whining out and you whimpered yourself inwards, taking a teasing step back from the Alpha who started to stalk you playfully down the steps. _Trust me, I see…_ You bolt away before he can even reach you, racing down the path where you see other people similarly playing with each other, Steve was quick to catch you, and swinging you up where he grasped your waist, your feet kicking out and laughing. Prying at his fingers, you growled at him with flashing wolf eyes. “You don’t seem too nervous right now Y/N, growling at your Alpha,” Steve stated against your ear, inhaling deeply against your neck while setting you down, and your dancing away from him, your legs stretching and twisting, making you itch to shift. Your breathing was coming out in rushes at being so close, pressed against the wall of his chest, his scent having washed over you and making your body ache for so much more. 

<You can have more if you let him. I told you he wanted you.>

 _He’s caught up like I am in the full moon, that’s all it is._ The Little Wolf snaps a bit at you in frustration. 

Steve pulled up quick to admire you dancing through the moonlight, your head tipped back to be washed in the light, your eyes shimmering in the wolfish way as they reflected the moonlight when you looked back at him. <Shes so beautiful Steve, this is the way she’s supposed to be. Your mate, dancing in the moonlight.> And Steve really couldn’t rebut the Wolf’s observation at this moment. “You haven’t given me a reason to be.” You turn and say simply, and before he could respond, Sara came jogging over, Wanda in tow. “Were stealing out girl here!” Sara sass’s while booking an arm through Your arm, and Wanda takes over the other side, smirking at Steve, who’s folding his arms over his chest. 

“Oh really, and what if I say no?” Steve retorts. Leaving Sara snorting at him, the two women already dragging you away. “Since when do we listen to you?” Slight amount of panic races through you. <He didn’t say we could go Y/N, you have to go back before he gets angry!> and you’re about to pull away from the women to return to the Alpha. 

Steve watched as Sara and Wanda started to lead you away when he saw your back tense up and the way you glanced at him over your shoulder. Even your scent was once more tinged with fear, now picking up that sharp sting in his inhale that mingled with your usual honeysuckle softness. Before his wolf could point out the obvious to him, he nodded at you, letting you know it was okay, you were safe to go. It was immediate, the change of relief, and you turned back to follow along with Wanda and Sara to join other women, as was how their pack started to run. 

Breathing in deeply, it surprised Steve how easily he was able to follow you, easily picking you out of the other mingled scents that made up the pack, and content that you were safe, excited and he would be seeing you within a few minutes, he decided it was officially time to start. Not bothering to go down to the lower field where the males were showing off moments of bravado and boasting as large groups of the male species did, Steve lost the last of his clothing and started to let the wolf take over. Although uncomfortable, it was fairly quick for shifters. Their bodies melding from human to wolf. When he opened his eyes again, the world was different, the night now belonged to him and he was more than ready to claim it. The silver beast tossed his head back and paid homage to the moon, officially starting the pack run. Answers called back, some as sharp yips and others as low dragged out songs. 

You had never met Wanda, but her scent was familiar as the borrowed clothes. Just as with anyone you’ve met so far aside from Bucky, she introduced herself and that was it, you were her packmate and she treated you as if she’s known you for years. “We better be quick.” She states as she lets you go and starts tugging at her clothing, yanking it off without any hesitation, and the others around you are doing the same. A bit more tentative, trying to keep your back hidden you start doing the same. Tossing a shirt and dragging down your pants, already Sara has shifted, a sleek black wolf and Wanda is right behind her, and red wolf stretching out with long front legs stretching behind her, head was thrown back to the moon. Sara tilts her head towards you waiting as Steves howl starts. Soon you’re surrounded by howling wolves, and your own Little Wolf is pushing to join. 

Releasing her, she was quick to take over and your howls are dipping right in with the rest. A ripple went through the pack, as haunches coiled underneath and a wave of wolves leaped forward, moving into the forest beyond The Compound. Sara waved her tail, and you to stretched out to run alongside her, brushing up against her as the two of you worked in sync, soon passing others on your left and right. It’s not long before the larger males join, weaving among the females, snapping at them in play, out of the corner of your eye, you can see Sara pull up, and twist into a mottled brown wolf. Recognizing Sam from the day before. She leaped at her mate, brushing up against him and nipping under his chin. The pair weaved around each other, fondly biting each other’s ruffs and showing affection in the way wolves do. 

Your fast run slowed to a jog, letting your nose lead you now. Once in awhile another wolf would brush up against you, enticing you in play. Slapping front paws against the pine needles, tail high in the air, waving above you like a flag before you two would charge at one another. This, this is what you missed when with your previous pack. How your Little Wolf leads you two through the night with fleeting bursts of speed. Your howl, rang clear as a bell being struck through the night. 

Steve cocked his head listening to the wolves’ cries, picking you out right away, the large Alpha spun in place, his nose high in the air, seeking… until he found you. With a loose jog, he followed the tail like bread crumbs, his tongue lolling out to taste the air, and a swipe over his muzzle like a beast getting ready for dinner. Finally he saw you, teasing another packmate with leaps and bounds, back and forth chasing one another through the brush. You twisted away from yawning jaws and snapped back in play till you saw Steve. Shaking out your fur vigorously, your ears perked at him, yellow eyes flashing in the darkness at him. Rolling forward into a lope, you packed up to him, and lowered to your belly in submission to your Alpha, sidling up underneath his chin, and licking nibbling at him. The wolf softened, and nuzzled back, gentle as he bit the top of your muzzle, accepting that you now belonged to him, his packmate as well.

So easily the wolves accepted each other, now if only the humans could as well. 

Once he let go, you nipped playfully at his ear, tugging it and brushing alongside, the two of you bounding off as a pair, soon catching up with the rest and bypassing them as well. The only other pair matching you two was Sara and Sam, long-legged leaps eating up the ground, you couldn’t pass up the challenge that the two of them gave, and with a burst of speed, you pulled away from the large silver wolf matching you, your legs stretching and claws barely grazing the pine needles before they flew out again, Sam huffed at being beaten watching your tail whisk at him with a laughing bark from you. 

The Alpha had never seen anything quite like it, Sam had many years ago earned the nickname Falcon for his speed, but here you were, outpacing him easily. Your sleek fur brushing back, and your muzzle sharp and streamlined you. Like a bird of prey spiraling into a dive, you twisted in the air once you got to the border, paralleling yourself along no man’s land, the rest of the pack came up from behind. Soon you eased up, falling back to pace with Steve, your nose low to the ground, tracking the border scent. Half the pack weaved out to the right, the large group ominous to any that might challenge them. Steve relaxed into your touch every time you weaved back into him, your scents now intermingling, becoming as much as an imprint on others as it was on you. You were now officially part of the mountains, losing the scent of your old pack life. 

It was early hours when the pack returned to The Compound, weaving among each other, tiredly pacing with each other. Adults carried pups from the scruff if they were small enough, heads hanging low enough that the pups backsides would bounce a time or two off the soft grass, even Steve is carrying one back, the pups yawning, and blue eyes blinking sleepily up at him, licking at his chin before his head flops down to give a tiny snore. You follow along next to Steve, chuckling at the dangling pup. Soon his mother comes and collects him, bounding off towards home. 

Home… what a thought for you. You never really expected any place to feel like home, but as you pause going up the wooden steps, Steve not far behind, you watch as the rest of the pack settle down wherever they were content. A few stayed outside, circling one another in mismatched pairs, tucking head over another’s back, and giving a sigh. Some returned home, Sara and Sam trotted past, still playfully nipping at one another and giving a yip in greeting before they went towards there own cabin. Steve brushed past you, mouthing your ear with affection before he went inside, you right behind, and to your room. The human persona edging for control again and a leap sent you into bed. 

You were laying there, right on the edge of a deep sleep when a hand muffled over your mouth and a sneering face loomed over you, whispering. “Make a fucking noise, and your throat is ripped out before I die.” Your eyes go wide in panic, and your hands go to claw at his chest, trying to push away. Where was Steve?!?! Your Little Wolf is snarling, pushing to shift but to exhausted from the run earlier, and your body ripples in the frustration and pain, causing you to tell out before your back to your human self. Outside you hear loud snarls of wolves fighting each other and the man cursed, that’s when it clicks it’s the Tracker on your trail just a couple of days ago. Grabbing you by the arm to drag you out. 

Steve is sound asleep when his senses tingle. <Intruder… someone is in the house.> His eyes shot open, and quiet as he moves to get up, yanking on a pair of sweats near the bed. Soft steps send him to the door, and his wolf is bristling in silence, honed in for any noise that might be made by the individual. It certainly wasn’t anyone he knew but did carry your old scent. That’s when he heard the scramble in your room, and he burst into the hallway, your scream of pain making his fist slam against the door. The door was thrown to embed into the wall, and the man had his arm fisted around your neck, wrenching your head back, you’re trying to connect a fist or foot at him to release you, and Steve takes this all in a glance before he’s tackling at the man, ripping him to release you, where you fall to the ground, trying to drag air back in your lungs and coughing. 

Now Steve has the upper hand, dragging the man from his house, his oversized hands wrapped along the back of his neck, ready to snap it with a twist the other fisted in his shift to haul him along. Kicking his front door open, outside was a whole other scene. Bucky must have caught the second intruder, the lookout outside the cabin as he was returning home from his time in the town. Blood streaked down his white chest and along the side of his muzzles, the wolf at his feet dead. Steve snarled in the man’s ear. “You better start fucking talking or that’s going to be you in five seconds.” Fingers digging in threat along the back of his neck just above the spine, the man tried twisting in his hold at an attempt to save his life. “NOW TRESPASSER" 

“She’s not yours! My brother and I were told to bring her back to our Alpha. He didn’t release her, you cant lay any kind of claim to her. “ The man’s voice panicked, eyes rolling up at Steve looming above him. “It’s our job, our Alphas command.” Just as he’s saying this, you step out onto the porch, tears streaming down your face. You knew this was what would happen, Pierce never let anyone get away from him, not unless it was with death or from a sale. Steve happened to see you, and lowly growled out. “Go back inside Y/N….” But you took another step forward to descend the stairs. His anger at the situation left Steve roaring out. “Right Now" and you had to listen. Your wolf couldn’t disobey her Alpha, and you raced back inside, the door yawning open to show the darkness of the interior. Now that Steve was sure you were away from the men, the pack coming out to gather around, Sam racing up alongside Bucky to kneel near the dead wolf and inspect him. 

“I have a message for your Alpha, the only reason I’m not killing you,” Steve growled out as he twisted his hand, strength making the man cry out. How easy would it be to snap his neck right now. “Tell your Alpha if he wants her, he has to come to get her from me.” Tossing him away to sprawl against his dead brother, Bucky snapping right at his face, spit and blood scattering across the man’s face like splatter, leaving him blinking in shock at the white wolf. Steve snarled out. “Get out of here, and be sure to haul your brother away to. Count yourself fucking lucky. If you come back, I will rip your throat out.” Sam and a few others ready to escort them right out of town. Bucky sighed almost wearily as they marched away, and Steve dropped a hand to his friends back. “Thank you Buck.” The white wolf eased away, leaving Steve alone. 

Inside your panicking, your chest aching and pacing around. Steve came in to find you wide-eyed, his shift hanging loosely whipping around you as you snap back and forth between the kitchen and living room, there wasn’t much space in between so if you went like that for long, sure to wear a hole in the floor. 

<Go to her… she needs to know it’s okay, that you are here to protect her.>

“Y/N… “ Steve starts, but you snap out instead. 

“I knew, I knew this would happen. I didn’t go far enough, I should have gone further north. He’s coming, he’s coming to destroy you all and drag me back. I can’t fucking believe I caused this, Fuck fuck fuck, Steve I’m so sorry I brought this on.” 

Before you could continue, you twist to go the other way and slam into Steve’s bare chest, his hands wrapping around you. You are momentarily struck into confusion, pulling away, but his voice is soft against your ear, calling you to attention. “Hush, you didn’t do anything wrong, and nothing is going to happen to us. Let him come… the man needs to be removed from what he did to you what he is doing.” Your panting as your forehead least against the center of his chest, and he loosens his hold now that you are not fighting him, keeping it loose around you. 

“I shouldn’t have brought it to your doorstep, Steve.” You cry out softly, unable to hold it back anymore. Warm tears fall on his chest, and he rumbles softly. 

“I’m fucking glad you did Y/N.” He allowed himself to let his head drop to press a kiss at the crown of your head. _Let them try to claim you…_

<Oh yes… please let them try.> The Silver Wolf grinned in the darkness of his mind, wickedly curved canines flashing white, just waiting to be used. 


	3. Build Up Of Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve x You. Morning after attack, Steve shows you around, Bucky follows the Tracker, Natasha is brought back by Alpha Tony and Pepper. Warnings- implied abuse.

You were sitting out on Steve’s back deck for the rest of the night, sleep? It wasn’t something you could bring yourself back to do. Crawl back into that bed with the memory of waking up the Pierces tracker looming over you with nothing but the moonlight edging his outline. Even your wolf paced back and forth in your mind, shaking herself once in a while to dispel the tension lacing your body. Around your shoulders Steves jacket rested, warding off the early morning’s damp chill rolling off the lake nearby. Nearby the large Alpha was settled in the opposite deck chair, his feet stretched to lean on the deck railing, bare feet crisscrossed at his ankles, and his arms crossed over his chest, head tipped forward so his chin rested on his chest. You couldn’t help but watch him on occasion while he was lightly sleeping, your nose pressed in the collar of his jacket, inhaling his comforting scent.

<You should crawl in his lap.> Your little wolf whined as you took in that heavy male scent once more <I would at least feel better.>

_We’re not disturbing his rest anymore then we already have, he should have gone to his own bed last night._

<He would have if you went with him so he could have kept us safe Y/N>

You grumbled at your Little Wolf, not needing her to point out things you didn’t want to admit to yourself. You could already feel the Full Moon Runs bonding starting to sharpen, just being in his home was tying you two together, and that human side was scared of that connection. You’ve seen bondings that were all one-sided, the other losing themselves completely to there partner that they turned into a husk. Nothing more than property to the other. You shuddered at the idea and turned back to face the lake, watch with a new fascination at the way the light broke through the pines, beams dancing over the rippling water that lapped at stony grey shores. The soft haunting lilt of mourning doves ripping through the upbeat morning songbirds just starting their greetings scattered through the forest The Compound was settled right in the middle of. This was more fascinating then assessing the possibility of being an Alpha Mate, you lied to yourself over and over, sure that would make it true.

After Steve was sure the Trackers were removed, he had gone inside to find you earlier that night. You weren’t hard to find, the glass door leading to the back of the cabin wide open and he could see your silhouette sitting in the alpine chair you had sat in just a couple days ago for the first time. He wanted to insist you come back in, put you back to bed, you needed the recharge after the run as much as he did. You and your wolf needed rest in order to shift properly again, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to demand you do such a thing. Twice in a short period of time, he had already took away your willpower to disobey him, and he wouldn’t again, not this night. Instead the Alpha picked up a jacket he had hanging, his Wolf rumbled protectively while he stepped outside. “Hey” He said softly and holds the jacket open which you willingly leaned forward, he had set the jacket around.

When you willingly accepted it, Steve resisted pulling you into his arms, let his hands relax you in his lap, against his chest where he could envelop you. You weren’t his. And with that, he settled down, to stay out with you as long as he did. The silence drifting far beyond his back deck. It encased the forest much like the fog rolling off the water frequently did. You made no effort to talk, and he didn’t either. His Wolf, diligent with perked ears and flashing eyes watched over you in the only way he could, nearby, in silence. Finally a lone howl echoed back to the two of you, and Steve tilted his head listening to it. The pack mate informing that the Tracker had crossed the border, and they were following along the line to make sure he didn’t attempt to return.

Now that he could relax a bit more, letting his head drift to rest against his chest, never truly falling asleep. Steve still was aware of you nearby, of the pack running the border tracking the intruder, every breath in brought him news of the stirrings of other members settling back in the early morning hours that there was a tinge of unease with them. Unease, some of them were worried about what the stranger might have brought with her. The Wolf slowly sunk down to a lay, processing everything Steve was giving him. <We will need to take care of any doubts, she belongs here. At our side, she is ours>

_We will handle any that have an objection to her being here. I wouldn’t turn any away that was a danger to the pack._

<They will point out the Trackers, that she brings danger.> He pointed out, resting his head down, muzzle crossing over his paws.

_She can’t help the danger that follows her. She is just trying to start over._

Satisfied with your answer, the Wolf remained silent, watching over the one he considered his. Neither beast nor man chose to point out that they didn’t disagree with the ‘she is ours.’

When Steve stirred hours later, he tipped his head back to yawn, stretching his jaw, and arms lifted over his head to reach for nothing really. He dropped his feet from the deck. You stirred next to him, shifting in the seat to face him, giving a soft smile of the collar of his jacket that you were cocooned in. You had drawn your feet up and now it had encased you like an oversized hug. It made the wolf in him very pleased to see you covered in his clothing, his scent would cling to you to any other wolf that passed you. “Morning” He said his forearms draping over his knees and letting his upper weight fall against them, leaning in closer towards you.

“Morning Steve.” Your Little Wolf, is preening at the Alpha, seeing his 'Wake Up’. “I hope we didn’t wake you up. But now that your awake, I did want to say something.” Your Little Wolf perked, and knowing the thoughts edged in your mind, she gave you a growl. <Stop that right now.>

“Not, not at all Little One” He rubbed on his face with vigor and paid attention again. “what’s on your mind?”

It all kind of rushed out, you could feel what you were saying shattering your heart and the Little Wolf snapping at you in anger for what you were saying, her growls first and foremost at your mind that it even muffled what you were speaking. “Steve, it’s not going to stop, I know Pierce. For everyone here, it will be safer for me to leave, and be seen leaving… “ You could see the moment his eyes went from a hazy blue to sharp and warning, Steve’s jaw clenching under his beard, it ticked.

“The only way your leaving Y/N, is if you want to. Not from fucking fear, or intimidation from anyone. If you want to move on fine.” His wolf bristled, all the fur on his ruff standing on end, traveling down his back in hostility at the very idea she should leave cause of danger. And much like yours, was very vocal. Steve overlooked that though, knowing it was simply his drive to keep you with him at all costs. “But this is your home as long as you want it to be.”

<I knew he wouldn’t turn you away Y/N, I bet his wolf is raging at the very idea of it.>

_I had to, he has to know the danger being here could mean for his pack. If anything happened to them… I couldn’t._

<Our Pack. Steve is stronger then Pierce. You have to learn it’s okay to trust in your Alpha.>

Trust, what was that really like? You haven’t trusted anyone since you matured and was forced into finding a suitable mate to be paired with, continuous threats at being collared beaten into you until that day finally came. You didn’t even realize Steve moved to a stand, and his hands cupped around your face until he tipped your face up to look at him, his thumbs sweeping over your cheeks, and his brow creased in worry. “Y/N? Hey, you hear me?” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts and your eyes lifted. His warmth started to seep into you, making you want to uncurl from his coat and right around him. Your breath hitched a moment, and you could feel your Little Wolf start to stir, your own body aching to press into his hold, feel him against her, over her… _Quit It!_

<That wasn’t because of me Y/N> The Little Wolf snorted

_Fuck_

Who would have guessed just a simple touch would send Steve spiraling high, he immediately picked up the way your heart sped up and your sweet honeysuckle scent wafted in that intoxicating way that told him to drop his head, taste your lips, lick down your skin till you were saying his name in that breathless manner. His pupils blew in his arousal, a light hazing of yellow gleaning over as the beast started craving more. “I understand Steve.” Your voice, soft and inviting. He had to pull away before he dragged you down on the porch and… snapping out of it, he pulled his hand away, growling out softly. “Good, this is your home now Y/N.”

Quick to escape inside, Steve went one way to prepare for the day, and you remained curled up in the Alpine chair, your forehead pressed to your knees, chastising yourself for the way your body responded to him. The way your Little Wolf constantly fought for it, the way you were simply scared of it. This wasn’t anything like the other times, when Pierce would present you to an unmated wolf, there wasn’t the same fear in his hands that there was in any of theirs. And that… fuck that terrified you.

Steve needed to step away, get a clear head. This was nothing like with Alana, and as he wrenched open his front door, Bucky and Sam already headed up the walk to meet with him, Steve played it off as he was expecting them. Not running away from you sitting on his back deck, looking at him with those wide eyes of yours that looked innocent, but stirred something much more than that. “He’s still nearby, we have a tail on him, but he looks like he’s getting ready to move,” Sam said as they both came up on the porch, not picking up on Steves distracted presence at the moment.

“Mmhh… I want to know where he comes from, where the pack is settled in. That alpha isn’t going to be okay with having one of his wolves killed.” Bucky didn’t flinch a bit when Steve mentioned this. He was doing nothing more than protecting the pack, and although he was hesitant with you, he would do it again. “Call Stark, I want Natasha here now. It’s about time we see how well that training of his works.” Sam immediately pulled out his phone and started preparations. Bucky leaned up against the railing, and eyed the Alpha for a moment, arching his brows. “How did it go last night? Your wolf push for more?”

Steve glanced at him and rubbed the back of his neck. “No, he was satisfied she was safe, but that run, her staying here… It’s different this time, not like before with Alana. She’s scared, of what her old Alpha is capable of. Y/N actually considered leaving, she brought it up this morning. We had a moment just before you two showed up.” From behind him, Steve was acutely aware of you in the kitchen, doing what he now realized was a morning routine for you, Scooping grinds into the filter, pouring water into the canister… And Bucky watched Steve get slightly distracted, the curve of his mouth lifting at the corner hearing you. “You got it bad man…”

“Shut up Bucky.” Steve snapped back at him.

“No, I mean it. Even now you’re so fucking tuned into her that you can’t hide it. Hey, maybe I was wrong earlier, and you should actually see where this takes you. I thought at first you were just being your usual self, needing to save someone and got distracted cause she was unmated, but this… this isn’t like that at all.” Bucky gave a shrug. “Maybe this is what Sam is always going on about with Sara. I know I’ve never bought into that soul mate stuff, but maybe you two are compatible. Just don’t be so fucking stubborn, a'right?”

Sam turned back to the two of them, Steve drifting from all the Bucky just laid on him to his news. “Nat be back by tonight Tony said., he’s going to fly in. He asked if there was some kind of trouble since it was a rush, but I told him to get ahold of you later, then you just tell him what you want.” Steve nodded. “Bucky trail him, just don’t let yourself get caught. He will probably recognize your scent.” Steve started to feel better now that things were happening, his wolf to, and just as the men left, you stepped out onto the porch, bringing him a cup of that coffee you just brewed. Steve accepted it gratefully, letting the caffeine ease into his system.

“How about I show you more of the area Y/N?” he suddenly offered, his eyes looking you over momentarily, your blush spotting your cheeks at the attention. That made him smile, seeing you get a bit bashful on him. “Works canceled, need a part to fix the machine, and there are some good beaches to run on nearby, if your up for a shift so soon.”

< Let’s do it Y/N! I can handle coming back out.>

_You sure? We haven’t slept to recharge._

<Running with Steve will be enough of a recharge for me.>

You dipped back your mug, and eyed the Alpha over the rim, he waited so patiently for your answer, that you grinned at him and nodded. “Would love that, I will meet you back out here in just a few minutes.” Taking his mug, you escaped inside with the door ajar, and cleaned up right quick. Steve thought nothing of it, and simply waited. He was surprised though when you didn’t necessarily come back out, but your wolf trotted out to greet him, “Oh! well aren’t you quick Little One.” Holding out his hand, you mouthed it lightly and his other came up to brush over your head and down your neck, chuckling. “Guess I gotta catch up.” You flashed your eyes up at him and gave a wolfish smirk before bolting out of his hold and off the porch, hightailing it for the woods you had run in the night before. Steves wolf was now ramped up, pushing for a shift and Steve started peeling off clothing off right there on his porch, tossing and kicking it away.

<Hurry up! she is halfway to the border before we even get close.>

_I’m fucking going as fast as I can!_ as soon as Steve lost his sweats, the wolf burst forward, and the heavy alpha was sailing off the steps, landing heavily on his front paws and as soon as his back legs spring back underneath him, Steves off, following where he’s seen the light-colored she-wolf disappear into the shadowed depths of the forest.

_His Forest.The she-wolf was exploring His Forest._

Steve had been running these trails since he started shifting, and his eyes slit almost closed to protect from flying debris every time he pounded into the pine needled trails, and under low hanging branches slapping at him. Your scent clung to the cool air under the towering pines, fresh and enticing 'catch me Alpha’, his muzzle weaved back and forth following it till he shot past it, and spun mid-trail to backtrack, leaping off into the unbroken ground, and weaving around trees. Heading for the edge of the lake, where he caught sight of you pacing ahead, your ruff hanging around your neck swaying back and forth in your trot. Your ears flicking back when you heard him, but the oversized Alpha had effectively caught up to you and before you could spring away once more, he crashed into you, the two of you rolling and nipping at each other sharply, all in play of course.

Once you land on his chest, you make a growing noise while shaking a mouthful of his silver fur, making as if you were mad at his antics. Steve twisted so you slipped off and pinned you down below him, making you bare your fangs at him. A large oversized tongue swiped over your muzzle and he bounded away with a howl, twisting to slap at the ground with his front paws, enticing you to play. Very cat-like, you slithered forward through the grass and sprang at him, chasing after him as he barreled away, leading you closer to the lakeshore.

The air went from dark trees shadowing you to damp freshwater, begging to be played in and lapped at. Of course with the air so heavy from the moisture, it carried the Alphas scent better, and soon you were whining with need, pulling Steve up short when he heard the sharp noise, ears perked and the tip of his tail, cricking in concern for you. Trotting back, and inhaling against you, his muzzle poking around, to search where you might be hurt, is when he caught the reason why. Dragging in your aroma, the Alpha started nipping in affection at your neck as you tilted it, careful not to bite hard, his tongue lolling over your forehead and ears, over your eyes and muzzle.

Essentially any who come near you would smell him, that you were his and his alone. He wasn’t willing to share your and would kill any that threatened the two of you, anyone who would dare lay an unwanted hand on you. In return you rubbed your chest against his, licking under his chin, and nuzzling against him in respect for who he was, his leadership of the pack and yourself. Your wolf had no qualms giving herself to Steve, it was only your human selves that made this complicated. The two of you weaved around each other in circles, a courtship dance before bounding off together to escape the treeline and stretch out in a run across the stony beach, crisscrossing back and forth in harmony. Neither pulling ahead of the other, although Steve was well aware giving the chance to let loose, you could easily outtake him.

Both of you slowed to a trot, shoulder to shoulder, brushing up against each other once in a while before pulling apart, you tilted towards the water’s edge, and bit at the water, spraying it in play. Steve sat at the edge, tilting his head watching as you pawed at it with a growl, wading in further with your tail happily wagging back and forth. Finally you slipped beyond where you could reach and started swimming in short bursts. Steve on the other hand was content to watch you play, settling himself down with a groan on the stones, his head following your back and forth movements in the water. His ears perked when you disappeared for a moment underneath, only to see you pop back up closer to shore and slowly making your way out.

Your wolfish grin gave you away as dripping wet you padded up to him. Making him flash his canines at you in warning. You faltered a bit, but then continued on, the warning rumbles getting deeper as he followed you, pinning his ears back. You came close enough and then shook vigorously, spraying the scrambling Alpha, who returned to wrestle you to the ground, unable though to catch you, the two of you started dancing across the beach again in play. Bowed bodies, slapping forepaws on the ground, high waving tails, barks and yips at each other.

Further away, Sam and Sara sat just out of your two’s sight on a ledge, watching there Alpha do something he never really did with another. Sara’s head tilted up to her mate, whining excitedly and nuzzling into his fur, before moving to a stand and she padded away to give their Alpha privacy. Sam watched with a tilt of his head at the courtship dance a moment longer before spinning away to join his mate, the two of them running in a similar manner to the deeper forest. Down below, the two of you sprinted off again, Steve leading you back into another part of the forest, continuing to take you around the lake for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon, human worries aside. The wolves were enjoying the freedom these forms got to enjoy. You two only returned after exhaustion started to set in from the quick shifts and night before.

You stumbled into Steve once you two reached The Compound. Shouldering you forward and nudging you to go up the steps before him, you push inside the house while he shifts right on the porch, grabbing clothes and stuffing legs into a pair of pants once more, the rest of his clothing hanging off his forearm. Digging the phone out of his pocket, he checked to see if he missed anything while away with You. Sure enough he had a few messages. One from Buck- **He’s on the move, i’m following behind. I will be sure to let you know where we end up.** The tracker must have been traveling by the road, and knowing Bucky he probably stole a vehicle in town. The next was from Stark- **Pepper and I will be up with Natasha soon Steve.** Steve arched a brow reading the New Yorks Alphas message. He had forgotten the New York Alphas were coming to.

But he wasn’t surprised, Steve would welcome him, the two Alphas having made a pact years ago.

<We have to keep Stark away from our mate.>

_She’s fine, we’re not mated and he has his Pepper. Stop worrying._

<You were there when her Little Wolf called to us. I bet she’s just waiting for us inside now, and you should go take care of her, she’s tired.>

Curious to see what you were actually doing, He went inside, calling out your name, and you came out of your bedroom, rubbing at your eyes with a yawn. “Mmmh right here. I’m starving.” Again you were wearing just his shirt, and what seemed to be nothing else, since they fell to mid-thigh, and he groaned softly just seeing it.

<You could go see you know what’s under the bottom of that shirt..> The wolf rumbled, and Steves nostrils flared to hold himself back, the wolf snickering at the human’s reaction.

_Yes, I could…_ The wolf licked his muzzle, suddenly very interested in this new change, pushing up from where he had been resting to a stand. Pushing, for the Alpha to claim her. Steve inhaled her scent, the sweetness of her committed to memory now, but he really wouldn’t get enough of it, and it took away his common sense, no he wanted her in a way Steve had never wanted a she-wolf. Not even Alana could compare to the way you have him captured. And you didn’t even know. 

Your hair cascaded down over your shoulders as you brushed past the Alpha, sniffing the air for something. You followed your wriggling nose around, opening cupboards and such. Steve leaned on his elbows, watching with a quirked brow as you would go to tiptoes to spin the other way, searching still with closed eyes, the tip of your nose lifted.

“What are you looking for Little One?” Steve chuckled in response when you yanked two cupboards open, scanning boxes.

“I’m looking for… THIS!” You arch up to reach well above your head whining as your fingertips just can’t reach the red cereal box with Capn’ Crunch on the front. The back of shirt lifting to show the flowered panties you were wearing, and Steve’s heart jumped in his chest, the Wolf rumbling at the sight of you all stretched out, trying to catch the box. “Steve can you help me please?” You bit your lip in your efforts. Steve pushed off the counter and wrapped his hands around your hips to lift you, making you yip in surprise while looking back at the Alpha who was smirking. “Go ahead Little One, get your prize.”

Your hand grasped around the box, and he eased you back to your feet, his chest brushing against your back and making your breath hitch in your throat, resisting the urge to arch back into him. The tension rippling between you two makes you swallow, and take a few shallow breaths. You can feel his fingers grasping the curve of your hip a little harder than normal, that maybe his breathing stopped in the moment, waiting to see how you would react. Your Little Wolf stretched, a silent movement in your mind till her yellow eyes snapped on in a glow, rumbling softly. <Reach out for him Y/N…> Your body as if against your will turned to face him, looking up into vibrant blues that were searching your face matching the way yours were, your gaze falling from his eyes to his lips, the plump softness that even though the rest of him was hard masculine, they weren’t. You couldn’t lie having thought about them skimming down your body while you laid in his guest room in the night, when he was just on the opposite side. To feel his hands as they were now, but not with clothing between the two, just completely bare, skin to skin. To feel the Alpha cage you in so you had to submit to him… Steve’s head started to lower, and yours tipped up, both drawing in deep breaths drowning in each other’s aroused scent.

So when the sharp knock sounded at the door, Steves hold on your hips tightened at you tensing and the alpha growled in an aggressive way that sounded nowhere close to human. You immediately pulled back, clutching your cereal box at your chest and the connection was lost. So fragile in it’s beginning that it shattered as soon as the knock snapped them both back to there surroundings. Steve’s wolf was snarling at whomever was on the other side, and Steve just rumbled when he saw you retreating away from him, and to disappear down the hall towards the guest room. _Fuck…_ Rubbing the tension off his face, he called out “Come in.”

The door popped open to Natasha strolling in, the redhead smirking and her green eyes went up and down the tensed Alpha, cocking a brow. “well hello to you to. Sent you a text message but…” Her nostrils flared and a knowing look simmered in her eyes. “See you’ve been busy.” Steve rolled his eyes at the she-wolf, beckoning her to come on in, whatever there was, it was done for this moment. “I heard Tony came with Pepper as well?” The Alpha asked her as she settled in a stool, nodding. “Yea, Sam and Sara are with them right now, discussing the broken equipment so you have a few minutes. I told them I would let you know they were here.” Natasha looked around the dwelling, picking up little signs of you here and there. “And your woman. I heard you took in someone off the border.”

“She’s not _MY_ woman.” Steve corrected her. “How soon can you join Bucky on the road.”

<Yes she is Steve. You just have to bond with her.>

_That’s correct I haven’t, so she’s not mine._

Natasha tapped her nails against the marble countertop, studying Steve. “No… no she’s not. Not like you two connected on the full moon run, no one saw you two run as a team. No ones noticed all this mess right here… “ Natasha waved a hand at Steve as if confirming the rumors she’s been told. “Or that there was a perfectly good guest cabin at the other end of The Compound set up just for such an occasion. Can’t feel the tension in here at all, nope.” Natasha smirked at her Alpha. _Why did he send for her again?_

<Natasha is one of your strongest wolves and she doesn’t just bow down cause your Alpha. Fuck I missed her.> The wolf howled to his packmate, clearly siding with her.

Steve was getting so tired of everyone pointing it out to him, and he rumbled out as he turned away from Natasha and snapped the cupboard you had opened closed. “You didn’t answer my question about Barnes.”

“Yes of course Steve, I can probably hit the road in the next hour and meet up with him. I just need the details. Welcome home Natasha, we missed you Natasha” she grumbled. 

“Sorry Nat, I missed you since you’ve been at Starks.” Steve apologized and went back to business, Steve filled her in before he went to go meet Tony and Pepper.

In your room you were sitting on your bed, stuffing a mouth full of Capn’ Crunch in your mouth, chewing without enjoying it. Your mind was to busy processing what had happened, those urges riddling through your gut that you never felt before. Your Little Wolf paced back and forth, sniffing the air once in a while to catch the she-wolfs scent in the kitchen. <What is she doing here? Is she trying to take Steve from us?>

“When the hell you get jealous?” you happened to say out loud, and the Little Wolf twisted in your mind, going to lay down, acting disinterested. <I’m not. Besides, you were the one who almost jumped him.>

Another mouthful of cereal and a mumbled. “With your help, what the fuck was that. It’s never been… like that before,” you recalled the heat pooling so low, your skin tingling to press closer, rub against him. You, Little Wolf, snickered low in your mind, and you gut clenched at her next words.

<The start of your heat when you’re in the proximity of a male you’re compatible with Y/N.>

_Oh shit…. oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Your eyes widened and you whine loudly.

<Oh shit is right…>

“Y/N? I’m headed to go meet with a visiting set of Alphas… “Steve’s voice came closer to your door and you rolled off the bed, grabbing shorts and stuffing them on, right when his head popped in the door.

“Be right with you.” you say hurriedly, and his gaze takes in your rushed features.

“Oh, you don’t have to by any means, I was just letting you know.” He mentioned, but you shook your head and pulled your hair back into a ponytail.

“I’m ready.” You smoothed your hands down your shirts and fuck didn’t you just look cute with his tee all tied up one side again and shorts, getting a bit sunkissed in your skin.

“Okay, we can walk with Nat, so you can meet her.”

Heading out to wander to the garage where Tony was, the two women exchanged greetings, and followed a bit behind Steve, checking each other out. The Little Wolf just stared at Natasha while you shook her hand, you smiled at her. The Little Wolf tilted her head, still checking her out. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing out not. Usually the wolf knew right away. After a few moments of silence, the Little Wolf announced to you. <Shes not a threat, you can read it, Steve is like a brother to her, just her Alpha.>

_Seriously? That’s what that was about?_

<Someone has to look out for him>

And as soon as that happened, things just fell into place. That five-minute walk ended with you and Natasa laughing at some story she was telling you, how Steve once fell off his own dock into the lake, you were snorting, Nat was smirking, Steve was looking over his shoulder at the pair of them, hiding a smile, and saying in a much sterner mocking alpha voice. “Do I have to separate you two?”

Natasha looked at you, and snorted in the most unwomanly like way. “He thinks he’s tough, Y/N, he’s a softy I swear. Alright, if I’m gonna meet up with Barnes, I gotta go. See you two crazy lovebirds around.” Nat shot out as she walked away, you blushing and Steve moaning to himself _. Fucking Natasha._ From the open doorway, Sara leaned against it, and reached inside to push a button, the main door lifting to show Pepper working with Sam looking over the parts inventory, and Tony was at the workbench, twiddling with the broken part from the other day. “Fixed it! I mean, something any genius can do. Oh hey Steve.” The New York Alpha grinned over his sunglasses at him, wiping his hands clean on a rag. “Nice to see ya, how have you been? We’ve been GREAT, thanks for asking.”

“Hello Tony" Steve uttered, and you shyly stayed behind him for a moment, not missing the slight aggravation in his tone. But it warmed when he greeted the other woman. “Pepper, I’m sure Sam is making you quite an order list.” The other woman chuckled, tucking her tablet back in her bag. “Its not to bad Steve, about half as much as last time.” She went over to Tony and leaned into him slightly, his arm immediately going around her waist. Steve decided to let you be for now, sensing that you were a bit nervous at the newcomers. He knew you would come around when you were ready for him to introduce you. 

“Thank you for escorting Natasha back, it was very generous of you.” Steve reached out his hand and the two men shook, Tony rolled his shoulder in a nonchalant way. “No biggie, Pepper, and I been needing to do something away, and I wanted to check on Wanda and Pietro.”

“Well Pietro isn’t here at the moment, he’s doing a deal with some investors for me out west at the moment, I sent that email to you, but Wanda I’m sure will be more than thrilled to see you.” Sara already had stepped away to go find her, and Tony nodded. “Yes, but first Steve, we need to talk. Privately.”

You tensed up a bit and Steve let an assuring hand rest in the small of your back instinctively. _All is okay Little One…_ “Of course, how about we go back to my office, Pepper knows her way around well enough. This here is Y/N by the way, she just arrived, so she’s not entirely familiar with everything quite yet.”

Sam stepped forward and winked. “Come on you two, let these two have at it. In fact, I think today would be a great day to do a community meal. You two want to help me set up?” Steve was relieved to see you brighten up at the idea, and with a parting look to him, you went off, discussing what needed to be prepped. Tony waited till they were out of earshot.

“Brock and Alanna popped up on the council’s radar again. They seemed to have joined a pack, selling unmated wolves off.” Tony started sharing and Steve guy clenched. “I’m aware of the pack… that’s actually where Y/N came from. Showed up on the border, running from Trackers. The fuckers actually had the balls to cross into our lands, and into my fucking cabin to remove her. Why I needed Natasha back. She’s the only one I trust getting us more inside information.”

Tonys gaze went back to you following his Pepper and Sam, shaking his head. “Getaway? How… I’ve been told they have that whole pack under the fucking strictest rules by there Alpha, Pierce. He’s a real piece of work. In fact, he’s part of the reason the council is getting uneasy. They are selling off unmated wolves to human hunters, although we have no proof. Yet. Just a body of a young wolf slaughtered online, bragging. We’re trying to look into it… but… “ he shook his head, growling from deep in his chest, the situation obviously had the other Alpha tense.

“Even more reason to dismantle them, Tony, they are disrupting the laws we do have, exposing us to the world that’s not ready for us, and basically torturing. Our own kind. It’s not like the humans can be blamed in this.” Steve said darkly. “I have no problem going down there myself and taking care of it. Especially if Brock and Alanna are involved. I should have ended Brock that day, but… “

Tony looked at Steve and nodded. “Yes you should, but that was then, and this is now. Look, don’t do anything too rash, okay? Council isn’t going to want an all-out pack war until we have all the facts. Just have Natasha collect, not assassinate.”

Steves wolf growled at Tony, flattening his ears. <Who made him Alpha of the Mountain Pack?> Steve snapped his own teeth in irritation, and cast the man a sharp blue-eyed glare. “I will do as I see fit with my wolves. Natasha will do as I ask.” With that he pushed off to go back outside, and join the people gathering tables together to bring out to the middle of the compound, Tony stood there for a moment, watching this large family that even welcomed his Alpha partner Pepper as one of his own, and worried for what was to come. As the voice to the packs about what the alpha council issued as law., a council set up specifically to protect the wolves, he couldn’t help but feel he was thrown in the middle. Steve had always been against the monitoring of the wolves, but never put up much of a fight cause he saw the benefits it did do. Little did Steve know they were now drawing up new laws, and they would be enforced sooner rather then later if this mess with Pierce wasn’t resolved quietly. Tony just couldn’t see how that would happen.

The atmosphere later that night turned into a party, lights strung up around the trees, and a large bonfire, everyone brought more food then even a huge pack could eat, and now people were either dancing or sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows. Steve you watched from the corner of your eye laughing with a group of others he sat with, sharing a beer. You sat with Pepper, Tony and Sara just talking, your feet stretched out towards the fire to warm them. Tony was talking to Sara with his arm hanging around Pepper, about some program he had set up with other Alphas. And you held up a hand as if you had a question. Tony gaze fell on you and he barked out a laugh. “You got a question for the professor, lay it on me kid.”

“Why was Natasha with you in the first place, and Wanda… She’s your wolf?” Your brows arched, and from across the fire you could see Steve push to a stand, looking around till he caught sight of you lounging in the grass, starting to make his way over. “Ahh, yes. One of my.. OUR proudest little organizations.” Tony corrected once Steve reached them, the long-legged man falling to sit next to you, leaning back on one hand and nodding. “Yes, ours is correct. It took a while, but Tony was diligent with convincing other Alphas to join in the idea.” Tony grinned all proud of it while Pepper looked at him, parting his chest. “Down boy down.”

“Not what you usually say to me Pep, but we will let it slide.” Tony teased her, dropping an innocent kiss to her cheek, and he returned to the question. “So we take wolves that can easily travel, not have too many obligations in the pack, and play them in an on-hands internship in another pack. Natasha and Clint, have extraordinary skills they learned from being in the human’s military programs. Something I have a hand in the human world. In exchange Steve has two of my best more natural magic wolves. All this here, just strengthens there natural abilities, as well as Steve being somewhat really good at managing an industrious business.” Steve shook his head in embarrassment, and you grinned at him, seeing the flare-up of warmth in his cheeks. “You’re overselling it Tony.”

“Your logging corporation has reached the top in the area. You choose to keep it small time and you know it.” Tony snorted at the other Alpha. “Anyways, although us Alphas don’t get along for long periods of time in each others company doesn’t mean we can’t work together. So far not too many packs are willing to “loan” out there wolves as they see it, but those of us that do, it’s created stronger bonds and our wolves are getting the education they need to succeed in this life. Any questions?”

You shake your head, getting an understanding of what they were doing. “No, I think I’m all set.” You naturally fall into Steves side, your eyes starting to feel heavy. Your wolf is quite happy in this moment, warm from the fire, settled in a loose ball napping in your mind. You try to pay attention to the conversation, but it’s becoming harder, cause it’s so warm, and Steve smells so good and relaxing. Not the lust-driven like before, but this time it’s more of just him. A masculine pine and woodsmoke, a bit of just him that has no other explanation, the desire in your body to curl into him was strong, and instinctively you pressed into his side a bit more.

Steve looked down at you, eyes half shut and curled up into him a bit, he wondered if you knew you were even doing that. You felt different too him, he let his nose brush lightly near your hair, but didn’t quite pick up on what it was. And he would keep you like that, even with Peppers and Tony’s gaze falling frequently to the scene while they chatted with Sara, who also was yawning,if he was able to. Sam arriving to check in on Sara, catching her yawn. “Still tired from the Run?” In which Sara nodded and took his hand to stand. “You know what, I know I’m exhausted as well" Steve piped up and you nodded at Tony and Pepper to in agreement. Pulling away from him, Steve felt a bit deflated having to lose you like that. “If you two aren’t headed home tonight, your welcome to use that Cabin at the end.”

“Thanks, Rogers, we will probably head out in the morning, see if Wanda is ready to come home or not. See you all later.” Tony sprang up rather quickly and helped Pepper up, the two of them leaving hand in hand. Steve turned his attention to you, but you were already standing and stretching, making Steve groan at that little bit of skin flashing on your belly before you offered a hand to help him up. Steve stretched himself, his back flexing beneath the shirt, and scuffed his boot through the burning logs, scattering sand to kill the fire for the night. You waited till he was ready, and the two of you headed towards the dark cabin by the lake, each saying goodnight and going to your respective bedrooms, both to debate with your wolves and be frustrated. Even after your shower, you could feel your need to breed starting to take effect, your body heating more, and urges long dead inside of you taking hold.

Another state over Bucky stood in a wooded area in a crouch, once in a while pulling out his cell phone and having it on the dim setting, muttering to himself. “Come on Natasha.. where you at?” He had gotten a text hours ago from her saying she was almost there, and he already had time to skirt around at least the northern border of where the Tracker had crossed back into with his fallen brother. It was not quite as large as The Mountain Packs land, but still fairly large. He suspected Pierce didn’t visit this end as often as he should from the scent lines. Or there was heavy human traffic, cause the packs border stopped at a tree line edging the town, and there were ATV lines everywhere. Within minutes he was checking his phone again, and sure enough there was no call from Natasha. “Fucking hell Nat… “He moved to stand up, when there was a hot growling breath behind him, and he spun around to almost smack into a slender red wolf, she bounced back before getting wailed, her green eyes dancing in laughter as she sidled back up to the man, licking his face.

Shoving her gently to get away from him, he snapped at her. “Must you do that? Sicko… One of these days I’m really going to hurt you.” The she-wolf flipped her muzzle up at him in a 'bring it’, wagging her tail. Buckys features softened slightly, at Natashas play. “Yea I missed you too. But don’t come to close, they know what I smell like. You ready for this?” She bounded to him once more, licking his cheek before disappearing into the brush leading to the border.

“Well answers that" Bucky sighed as he rubbed his cheek dry. From further off, he heard Natasha’s sharp howl, holding the White Wolf in him back to answer, Bucky waited, and sure enough another series of howls answered in a threatening tone. Moving to a stand, he wandered closer, staying out of sight to watch what happened. Natasha paced back and forth along the border, throwing her head back now and then to howl, taunting the pack’s inability to get to her faster. Then three rather shaggy wolves came trotting up, circling around her, snapping at her face and haunches to try to get her to flinch, submit to them. The she wolf merely yawned at them, waiting for the invitation to cross over. Thats when Bucky saw him. He smelled like an Alpha… Kind of, even though he wasn’t nearly the size of Steve, and even the smaller Tony. Bucky was confused for a moment at what he was seeing. But Pierce had a staggering stride, the way his head was held up and even his tail, higher ranking than those skirting around Natasha, trying to get a reaction out of her, they all lowered drastically in his presence.

Once Pierce approached her, the others stopped, all dropping to there bellies, Bucky tensed watching as he stared Natasha down, she slowly lowered, not nearly as the others did, but low enough that she could flash her neck at him, and he accepted. Now she was in, as they started to head further into the territory, she gave a slight wag of her tail for Buckys benefit.

<I don’t like this.. > The white wolf growled, uneasy shifting, and Bucky agreed with him. It felt wrong. _I know… I don’t like it either. Why we’re sticking around for a few days, just in case Natasha needs a quick way out._

<Something is not right with them, Pierce is no Alpha, he looks like he’s supposed to be a beta. How did he get this pack?> Bucky turned to leave back towards the road when his entire world went black, something hit him right in the head and the man just crumbled. A laughing voice sniggered as they prodded him with his foot. “Now we got both these bitches. Throw a collar on him and let’s get out of here.”

Back at Steve’s cabin you tossed and turned in your bed, sweat slicking your body, and your breaths were soft gasps of fear, your eyes screwed tight as you were stuck somewhere in your mind. Flashes of being screamed at, a belt snapping above you in a threat as you huddled on the floor. A hissing voice you were too familiar with. “You will fucking bond with him, he played good money for you!” Your eyes would lift to see a male strut close, his hands fisting in your hair to drag you across the room. “I paid for a willing female, she’s already refused both bites. I want a refund. If the bitch ain’t gonna submit, I don’t want her. ” It all swirled together in a jumble of memories, and your wolf was frantic trying to snap you out of it, pawing and throwing her body against the wall of your mind she was trapped behind. She even tried using her fangs, to break you loose, screaming. <WAKE UP!> and you did, snapping awake you sprang out of your bed, panting, eyes wild as the looked around for an escape.

Then it all came back, you escaped, you were with The Mountain Pack, and Steve was the alpha here. _Steve…_ you don’t know what compelled you to do it, but you padded out of that bedroom, the smell of fear following you, and you lightly scratched at his door with a whimper. Waiting for your Alpha to come open it, to let you in, keep you safe from the memories. That was what Alphas did, they were protectors. When the door open and Steve tilted his head curiously, rubbing at his face, he immediately perked. “Y/N? What’s wrong?”

Your fear his him first, that acrid stinging scent that mixed with your honeysuckle ferns immediately made his heart jump in his chest, set his wolf on edge looking for danger. You look so small in his doorway, your eyes wide and you voice was so soft he barely heard it.

“I don’t want to be alone.” And he inhaled your scent, it was more than that, _fuck, she’s close to being in heat._ It was a risk to Steve, it could send him into a rut, and then there would be no stopping the two of you. No matter what you both actually wanted. But he stood there looking at you, and he knew that he couldn’t turn you away. Stepping back, his bedroom door opened further in invite, and you stepped in, this time without hesitation, the door closing out the rest of the world.


	4. Not Like I Needed That Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve x You. You go to Steve needing him in just about every sense of the word. You Heat fully hits and there is no controlling it. Bucky and Natasha find out more of Pierces doings. Warnings- Okay guys, shouldn’t have to tell you, but Smut. Readers in Heat, really what else can you expect from her and the Alpha? Female Receiving Oral.

Steve closed the door behind You when you came in, your heavy soft scent washing over him, reminding him of the day you arrived. The day you sat on his bed, and he could only imagine what had happened from there to set off your arousal. The one that had sent him straight into a ice shower raging hard, fuck you smelled so good. This had a touch of that, and it made his cock stir. He could only hope that his sweatpants he yanked on when you first knocked could hide it for now. Turning towards you, you were seated on a chair in the far corner of the room, much like how you sit on the alpine chair out on the deck, having folded up your legs, peeking at him as if you were upset you were disturbing him.

Steve walked, a bit stiffer then usual, and went to sit on the end corner of the bed, facing You. “Y/N, Little One, why are you afraid? I can smell it.” 

You fidgeted, picking at your fingers, and he reached over to capture your hands in his before you could do anymore. Apologetic you looked at him, and wrinkled your nose instead. Your emotions so easily played across your face in the dark, Steve suspected you felt less vulnerable in the night, and for that he was grateful. It gave him a better reading on what was going on in your mind, and he issued a reassuring squeeze of his hands on yours.

_I got you Little One, We will keep you safe._

His wolf rumbled in agreement <Always, she’s ours.> Steve could just feel him aching to wrap around you, pull you in close to tease that look off your face, feel your body press into his with need, just as he was feeling now. You would be safe in the circle of his arms.

You immediately felt your Wolf and you calm down when he touched you, his grasp bringing you back to him, and you uncurled, letting your legs stretch and tiptoes brush into the rug beneath the chair. Opening up to him, in a way it made you proud to see his features softening cause you trusted him. “Nothing more than nightmares, but sleeping alone, well it’s not something I’ve done often. Just having someone nearby…” your eyes lifted to meet his, really hoping he didn’t misunderstand what you were saying. Steve just studied you a moment, and moved to a stand, his hand outstretched.

“Come on, let your Alpha take care of you. You have nothing to fear.” He smiled, although his body raged at him to take you, to throw you down and rut into you, cover your body with loving bites, and fill your womb with him so you belonged to him forever. All these desires he was able to control, for now. When you rewarded him with a soft look of relief, and slid your hand into his, pulling you to a stand, the Wolf in him crooned softly with affection seeing you take his hand willingly, and lead you to the bed. You crawled up on it, of course giving Steve a perfect view of the heart shape of your ass in sleep shorts swaying back and forth, that did nothing to help his current issue. Slamming him with tented pants, and deep rumbles from his Wolf, he slid in right behind you.

“Can I touch you Little One?” Steve did his best to keep his voice normal, calm. Not the raging fire to claim you he felt inside of you. When you looked over your shoulder, and scooted back to press against his chest, body fit against his just as his Wolf knew you were meant to. Soft against the hardness of the Alpha, his hand sliding over your waist to press his palm under your shirt against your stomach, and there was a visible sigh from you. For now that made his Wolf content, the beast settling back down, laying his head on his forepaws, bright yellowed eyes shimmering in the darkness of Steves mind.

You could feel Steve settling behind you, when you gave the invitation for his hand to encircle you, you relaxed, all that tension caused earlier in your room seeped away. Your Little Wolf started grooming to calm herself, long licks along her forepaw, and knowing she was no longer crying in your mind made you breath out in relief. Steve was warm against you, his fingers brushing against you with a gentleness you’ve never experienced in another. You wondered if he could feel the fire licking along your nerves just below your skin. The way his heavy scent of the pines he ran through, and metal that you associated with your Alpha stirred your core. Of course he can, you could feel him firm behind you, nudges against your lower back, this wasn’t easier on him then it was on you, and yet… this is exactly what you craved, sinking in closer and letting yourself to slip away in his hold.

It was the sweetest torture for both You and Steve.

Bleary eyed Bucky woke with a moan, rolling to his side and his hand went to his head to press against the fucking temple where he felt sharp pain. Whoever fucking clocked him, got him good. Cursing under his breath as he sat up and looked around, trying to get a bearing of where he was. Looked like a normal room, in a normal house, one small lamp was on nearby. There was a weight around his neck, and his hand dropped to a collar, it was cold to his fingertips with carvings all around it, it left a burnt singe sensation in his nose When he dipped inside his mind, the White Wolf was subdued, chains interlacing around him, tight around his throat that it bit through this thick fur into the skin, muzzled, and held down, the White Wolf couldn’t move an inch.

 _So they were using fucking magic on these wolves, great._ Bucky thought as the White Wolf growled, trying to move, which resulted in the chains just tightening more. **_“Toto, I’ve got a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore.”_** Bucky snarked as he tried to feel for a clasp on the physical collar around his neck, and it was no use, it was as smooth around as it was heavy on his neck.

“No Soldier your not in Kansas.” A voice said behind Bucky, and a older man came in, smaller in stature then the two that followed him in, but Alpha… or Alpha like, Bucky couldn’t see the physical demeanor that Alphas usually had in this man. But his body language said it, and the way the two larger men were sure to stay back behind him, bringing up behind him like a couple body guards. This must be the wolf Nat had to get past in order to be on the pack territory. “But you are on my territorty. I’m the Alpha of these lands, and I want to know why the “famous” White Wolf was scoping us out. I know your not looking to join.” Pierce snarled at these last words as he sat down, pulling a cigar from his pocket. “Especially not after you killed one of my Trackers.”

“Oh the Tracker on OUR territory? I stayed in No Mans territory, he didnt. Not only did he cross our lines, he entered our Alphas house.”

Pierce cut off the tip of his cigar and lit it, looking over at Bucky after a few inhales. “Your Alpha took something that didn’t belong to him. I intend to retrieve her, with interest of course. If I find out he bit her, and she took the fucking bite, I’m going to skin her alive.” He waved a hand over his shoulder and stretched out on the wall were skins Bucky didn’t notice before. Various colors and species of shifter. The White Wolf tried fighting his binds all over again, his fur bristling down his back, and roars bursting from him in a rage. Buckys’ face changed to one of horror.

“Thats fucking sick man…”

Pierce gave a wicked grin, blowing cigar smoke in Buckys face as he came closer, the chain holding Bucky tightened and wrapped around his torso quickly by the other men, holding him still. “Is it? They are all animals who couldn’t listen to the Alpha, and I can’t make a profit, they are added to my collection. Your a handsome fellow, all white, I’ve seen pictures of you. You would make a nice addition. Yet… your wanted by Hydra, and since they have been bugging me for an Alpha Male to do ritual magic, I can’t. That pretty Red Wolf though, Natalie I think she had said. She will look good on my wall.”

This Bucky tried fighting back, break the bonds on the collar, it only resulted in him getting several kicks to the ribs and back. Pierce watched with satisfaction, motioning to Bucky who was once again subdued in pain. “Ship him out to Hydra in a few days, make sure you received the payment at the exchange. And bring my fucking collar back. They can put there own on him.” Bucky got hauled up and dragged away, Pierce going over to the desk, and dialing the phone. “Ahhh yes, the new wolf. Get her situated will you please. Put her in a cell till I can speak with her. ” Settling back in his chair, he went over the stuff they found on Bucky. Particularly his phone. Once he got into it, with a little help from stolen Stark Tech, he was able to go through all his messages, the ones of most interest, Alpha Steve fucking Rogers _. Oh he was going to kill that fucker for what he’s taken._ There also seemed to be some interesting ones from a human, Pierce was sure to jot that info down as well with a smirk.

The next morning Steve woke up slowly, breathing in deeply against the back of your neck and a flex of his arm around you pulled you in tighter against him. _Fuck this felt good_ , his mind was groggy and he grinned against your neck, nuzzling the back of it when he felt his erection press tightly against your back side. Clearly he wasn’t thinking straight at the intimate wake up, and his Wolf wasn’t going to remind him that Steve was dead set on not getting romantically involved. Steve’s hand traveled up to cup one of your breasts, softly squeezing in his palm, the nipple tight to push for an escape between his fingers. _Oh Fuck!_ His mind cleared and he immediately pulled away from your sleeping form, his whole body throbbing now.

<What are you doing? She’s in your bed now, and practically throwing herself at us.>

_Absolutely fucking not. I’m not taking a sleeping woman as a partner._

<You really think she was sleeping? She felt you, and wanted it. Her arousal spiked as soon as you started to touch her.> Yes Steve had noticed, he just chose to ignore it. But it was enough to have him raging hard. <You humans make everything so fucking difficult.> The Wolf started to push for more control now.

Steve was quick to rush into his bathroom, starting the water to the coldest setting, he didn’t even bother looking at himself in the mirror, he knew. The Wolf was right there, ready to take over if Steve gave an ounce of control. Turn animalistic and fuck you right into the mattress until satisfied you belonged to them. Shucking his pants off, he got into the shower and gripped his raging cock, abusing himself to hurry up and cum. His jaw tense to stay as quiet as he could to not disturb you, he came once heavily, making his legs shake at the effort. But it wasn’t enough and he sunk to his knees, still one handed and fast, his balls tightening and more thick ropes of cum covered his shower wall, tipping his head back into the freezing cold stream of water.

<This isn’t going to solve her problem.> The Large Silver Wolf stretched and sat with his tail wrapping around his paws.

_What problem?_

<Oh you can’t tell? She’s all fucking hot and aching cause she needs her Alpha, her Mate. It wasn’t just cause she had a nightmare she came seeking you out. You had to know this would happen with her under our roof and in our care.>

 _When did the fucking wolf get so insightful_ Steve sighed to himself as he grabbed a towel to dry himself off, not sure what he was going to find in his room.

<When you started to go against every instinct you have.>

Trying to breathe through his mouth, Steve could taste your arousal heat as well, making his mouth water and a heavy groan rip through his body, feeling just as he done before the shower. _Fucking hell…_ Pushing open the door with a towel wrapped around his lean hips, his eyes widened to find the bed empty.

You stumbled back into the bedroom, early dawn lighting the room with a brilliance of light and you just shaded your eyes, your reasoning at leaving Steves bed was that you overstepped your boundaries when you found yourself all alone. Plus a deep seated lust started, slicking between your thighs, and you simply couldn’t control it. None of it, the ache, the need, how wet your cunt was. How sensitive your skin was and you started to pull off the clothes, trying to get away from the way it was teasing your skin, if only if was calloused fingertips and not fucking cotton. Your body was so sensitive, aching, fucking needing that even the brush of clothing against you was maddening. Your tank to was dropped to the floor and your shorts next, your skin shivered, and was covered in Goosebumps as you curled in on yourself. Your slick already coated your thighs from earlier, and you resisted the urge to touch yourself.

_Why is it so bad? It’s never been like this before._

The Little Wolf whined, her ears flat as she snapped at nothing in aggitation and ache.

<Why do you think? Your in heat with your Mate, it’s going to be stronger then usual. Your body is made for him.> The Little Wolf snarled out with a snap of her jaws. <You two are to stubborn and this is what happens. We’re all miserable.>

Another wave made you arch, and bite into the pillows your head were resting on, growling out and crying as the lust filled pain that was shockwaves through your body. Withering against the mattress in an attempt to escape what was unescapable. You never heard or noticed Steve stumbling into your doorway, his hair still wet from his shower as he fisted a hand through it, seeing You twisted up in the sheets. “Y/N!” He growled to get your attention, but your face was buried into the pillows, crying into the feathers that muffled your noises. His gaze flowed down your front, and every muscle was taunt, tense, your thighs clasped together in a locked grip, but even he could see, and smell how hot and slick you were.

<Fuck it Steve, we can’t leave her like this.> The Wolf snapped, and it finally broke the man, he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave you withering like this burning up. Striding over, he let the towel fall from his body, lithe, muscles rippling at the sight of you withering naked on the guest bed, the sight making his cock twitch, starting the throb into a hard erection. His hands grasped your shoulders to straighten you out, leaving you tear streaked looking up at Steve, panting slightly. “Please Steve, it’s never been like this before…” Your eyes are flaring yellow at him, and you reached up to grasp his biceps, arching again with a roll as he hovered over you, seeking contact.

Steve had to get you to calm down, grasping the back of your neck, and his voice took a deeper roll, commanding you to snap back to him. “Y/N, Look at your Alpha.” It didn’t pass his notice that you never hesitated this time, your eyes snapping to meet his, your fingers bunch into the muscle of his arms. Steve dropped his nose to slide along your face, huffing deeply as he dragged in your scent, and you went still for him to do so, wanting nothing more then to please your Alpha. Up one side, into your hair, the act made you calm right down, just the occassional shudder rolling through now, soft whimpers and tilting your face to run your nose along his neck, inhaling his scent when he was angled just right and flicking your tongue to take a lap of his skin. Pulling back to look down at you, your eyes still had a subdued yellow look, but calmer, not that wild out of control look.

Rumbling softly in praise, he loosened his hold on you, letting your head ease back down to the pillow. “Easy Little One, It will be okay, I got you.” You nod up at him and he lowers his head to lap his tongue over your lips, and slip between them, stroking his tongue against yours enticing you to meet him, lips pressing and sliding along yours until Steve pulled back to look down at you, moving back enough to admire the rest of you. Fuck you really were beautiful, and in your Heat your whole body responded to the smallest things. Wherever his eyes flowed to, your body would arch for him, rolling. An offering all for him, just the cooler air of him moving back from you was making your nipples pebble, tighten to hard peaks,. Mouthfuls Steve wanted to draw in and suck on them, leave his marks on them, only his pups would would suckle from you. He inhaled sharply to get control of himself again, lifting his eyes back to yours.<Why are you stopping?> His Wolf growled and Steve rested his hand against your hip, snapping at his Wolf to have some patience.

“Better?” He asked as you blinked up at him, the yellow ebbing from your eyes and you nodded. Your hands loosened from his biceps, now just resting there. Steves head dropped to lap lightly against your neck, placing softer bites to keep you calmer, _reminders that your Alpha was there to take care of you._

<Not just your Alpha Y/N, your Mate.> Your Little Wolf reminded you softly.

_That’s why it’s so much more intense? It’s not just because Im with the Packs Alpha?_

<No Y/N, it’s only like this when your with your Mate, they are the only ones your body needs.>

Your hands smoothed along his shoulders and down his back, and you hummed softly with content rocking your hips back and forth “Its easier.” You whimper and Steve continues down your collarbone and nipping the tops of your breasts, glancing up. “But?” and you do your best to pay attention, but the needing ache bordering on pain started to build again, rolling your body underneath him, tipping your head back and crying out. “I still need you Steve.” And your fingers tightened in his back, digging into the muscles to hold onto him.

Steve let his hand grasp your hips and slip you further underneath, his knee parting your thigh and rub us against your hot wet core, grinding against you till it registered and you started to rub your slick on him, growling so soft with pleasure at the hardness, the way Steves wet mouth pulled a nipple in, pulling, tugging, slight pinches when his rolls your nipple between his teeth about to release, just to suck back in, dragging his tongue over the sensitive spot that left you moaning and withering underneath him. Flushing bites, that would bruise, moved to the other breast, his hand palming and twisting the peak to keep you right up there.

And Oh it felt so good. You arched right into his touches like they were all you needed, and your legs parted further as he made his way down, one hand still covering a breast, kneeding and palming you, Steve lapped his way down your body, he couldn’t get enough of your taste, the way you sounded all urgent for him. Using his shoulders to spread your thighs for him, he couldn’t help but bury his nose against your cunt and fill all his senses with such a gift. You were so slick with need, an aching need, that the moment his tongue lapped through your cunt, you cried out his name and arched, your hands fisting into his hair to hold on. “Fuck Steve!” 

His large hands clasped around your thighs and tilted you up, the Alpha lapping deeply through the folds, growling in a pleasure that you felt rolling through your core, his tongue filled your entrance, and you clenched around him with a urgent need. But that didn’t slow him down, every lick, suck and pull, his hands kneeding into your thighs, till he let his fingers get greedily swallowed into your channel, lifting his head to watch you as he fingers pumped you to stretch around him. “Just like that Little One, cum for me, let me clean you up before I fuck you.” Lips teasing your clit, you bucked your hips into his face, the urgent beard scratches for him to gather all he could from your weeping hole on his tongue was enough to make your want to snap. Coming undone, he was sure to wrap his arms around you when your thighs snapped around his head and you arched your upper body, but Steve wasn’t letting you go anywhere, blue eyes lifting to see you sink back down, panting with a racing heart. “So beautiful, fuck every inch of you is just perfect.” 

Arching to kneel wiping his mouth and chin off best he could, he watched you post orgasm, flushed and heaving chest as you tried to drag in enough air, he fell over you, holding himself up by his hands on either side of your head to kiss you deeply, this time your tongue lapped at him, moaning at the combined tastes of your Alpha and You. When he pulled away, you almost reached to bring him back, but his hands moved on your hips, and he flipped you to your knees, arching your ass into the air. He paused a moment to see pink marks all over your back, breathing in sharply. _What the hell happened to you, Little One?_

<Are those cuts or bites?> The Wolf alarmed, pacing back and forth with anxiety. Steve pushed him back further in his mind as he turned his attention back to you. You had dipped your back further, and presented yourself to him. Shivering under his hands, and Steve was again struck with how trusting you were of him to take care of you, how fucking breathtaking you were submitting to him. You pulled a pillow in close and went to your elbows. Biting your lip with nerves, and looking over your shoulder at Steve kneeling behind you, rubbing his hands up and down your sides as he kissed down your spine to the base of your lower back. He didn’t seem effected by the bites, or notice them. 

“Steve?” Your voice was urgent, making him lift his head from where he was lavishing nips to the dimples in your lower back, your ass pressing into his groin, making him want to sink into you, know just how good you would feel tight around his cock as you had been around his tongue and fingers. “Yes Little One?” He rumbled as he lifted his head and leaned forward, kissing on your shoulder, his hand smoothing to settle on your stomach, fingers splayed as if saying ‘All Mine’. “You can’t bite me, Please… please dont.” His eyes lifted, he had seen all the scars on your back, suspected what they were, but his focus was distracted, your arousal was so enticing, calling him to fill you, love you. “I won’t bite you unless we’re both ready.” You let your forehead lean against his, and he let his nose nudge against yours before pulling back behind you. 

You were stretched before him, just waiting for him, and Steve gripped the base of his cock, letting the thick head slide between your sick folds, watching you tense and relax, he was thick, heavy and throbbing in his hand, he really couldn’t remember the last time anyone turned him on this much, and when he started to press into you, your heavy moan slightly muffled in the pillow while your channel clutched around his sliding cock. It was like you were made for him, the way you stretched for him, pressing back to meet him. Hands folding around your hips, fingers digging in as he thrusted his cock in rest of the way to seat deeply inside of your fluttering channel, you twisted your hands into his bedding. “Fuck you feel see good gripping on me Pretty Girl.” He groaned out after a few moments, 

With a pull back of his hips, he didn’t start anything fast, letting you get accustomed, ready. He shouldn’t have though, you were more then ready for him, and you craved that hard pounding fullness. “Harder Steve, Im yours… make me yours.” You pleaded, and Steve hearing you started to move you over his cock, bring you back harder and faster on his thrusting cock. His thighs smacking into your ass, fingers digging into the soft supple skin to the bone, You appreciated every bruising second of it. You cried, sobbed into the pillow, begging for it. 

Steve fell over your back, wrapping and arm around your chest and pulling back till you were sitting against his chest, still rolling your hips just as urgently as well as him pounding into you. He dropped laps to your neck, kisses that were harsh and urgent, hand went from palming your breast to grasping around your neck and under your jaw, holding you in place just how he wanted, tilting your head slightly so he could see your face, the drop of the 'O’ of your mouth, the way you “Uh yes Steve, uh uh uh” moans that were so fucking needy and perfect, he couldn’t help but want to sink his teeth into a growling bite. He settled for pressing his lips against your racing pulse, inhaling against your hot skin smelling of sex and him, growling deeply. 

You reached the grab his forearm that was pressing against your chest in his hold, leveraging yourself to pound your aching throbbing cunt harder on his cock, but it was spiraled fast, coils in your stomach threatening to snap and release, you barely registered him growling words in your ear, whatever they were, you just nodded to them, and then snapped a final time down into his lap. Tipping back into his chest, and your head on his shoulder, feeling your body shoot off the best orgasm, it clouded your mind, getting lost into it. Steve kept a tight hold, still pounding out his own following orgasm, that when he did fall over that edge, leaving hot streams of cum filling you, his thrusts trying to bury himself into the womb, you just couldn’t anymore, couldn’t stay up. You both crashed heavily into the bed. 

So heavy, that the box spring underneath collapsed beneath the two of you, sending the mattress busted onto the floor, Steve pinning you between the broken bed and himself, his knot so fucking thick, you thought you were going to split, but you revealed at the feeling of being so full of him. His panting against your neck changed to a warning growl against your ear. “Don’t Move Y/N.” You shook your head, and twisted it to the side, the two of you laying there, Steve pressed open kisses to your neck and shoulder, mummering against the skin. “So fucking good Little One, I promise to clean you up afterwards and take you to bed.” 

You chuckled softly, wanting to stretch, reveal in the orgasm, but Steves cock was still buried deep, throbbing. You knew that it made his orgasm longer, the knotting. And when you flexed slightly, he growled again at you, biting the curve between shoulder and neck, holding you still once more. Nothing hard enough to break skin, but enough for him to ride out the sensation and make you behave. Finally it started to go back to normal. With a groan, Steve pulled away and you rolled to your back, finally stretching out. He looked down at you with a chuckle, and leaned down enough to slide arms underneath you and bridal style, picked you up. Your arm locked around his neck for support and looked down at the bed, turning red. 

“Uhh, I’m sorry we broke your bed Steve.” You apologized, looking nervously at him. Steve as well looked at the bed, and shrugged his shoulders before turning away, heading to his bedroom. “Dont worry about it, it was useless in that room anyways. Now I have an excuse to get rid of it.” He said as if it was no big deal, which it wasn’t. He only had that room set up per his ex’s request. Where one of them would on occasion sleep when it got really bad between them. He always hated having that room there, now You gave him the perfect opportunity to change it. Careful as he lowered you to the bed you had left earlier, he couldn’t help but think to himself _You look better in here…_

<Exactly where she is meant to be.> The Silver Wolf yawned, one of those wide jaw, tongue curling yawns, that showed how content he was. 

Already you were getting sleepy on Steve, he could see it. As quickly as he could, he got a warm wet cloth and eased if between your thighs, over the lower part of your stomach, cleaning himself as well, he tossed the cloth and eased onto the bed, stretching out beside you. As you curled in closer, he let his hand rest on your hip, waiting for you to fall asleep. He wanted to get a closer look at those old scars on your back. Steve was rewarded a couple hours later, when you shifted from your back to your stomach. Asleep himself, the Wolf growled to get his attention, making him stir, his arm loped loosely around your hip when the pacing Wolf woke hip up more, finally coming into a closed eye’d and aware. 

You were stretched out on your stomach, Steve could hear your soft breathing signaling you were asleep, and he breathed in deeply, the smell of you two and sex a heavy welcome one, settling warmth and satisfaction to rest in his mind. Both him and the Wolf were content having there mate in the bed, no longer aching in need, when the urge came again, he would be ready. Steve moved away from you a bit to sit up, able now to get a proper look that he wasn’t completely focused on one thing. His eyes widened and a snap of his teeth were the best he could do to control the rage that rattled through him.

 _They are fucking bite marks…. all of them._ Steve growled sharply in anger and disbelief as his fingers traced over one that was particularly large and deep. The pink skin of the scar slightly raised and shiny. His palm smoothed along your back, his brow pulling together further to wrinkle at all the marks they had inflicted on you. All the times another Wolf tried to subdued and claim you as their own. No wolf willingly let’s themselves get bitten that many times, go through the attempted bonding. No wonder you told him not to bite you, even through your Heat, when you would crave it the most. Steve’s eyes roamed down your back and they stopped just in your lower back area. The rage that rolled through him made him stiffen and clench his jaw from saying anything out loud. _All of them will pay for this, starting with Pierce._ It was hard to reign in his anger, making his throat close and his chest burn at the sight. He wanted blood, for you and who knows how many others had this been done to. 

<We will kill him for doing this to her, and all the wolves that left her marked like this.> The Silver Wolf paced back and forth, ready for action, his fur raised along his spine in his anger, muzzle rolled up to show bared fangs just waiting to crush a windpipe, shake his victim till his neck snapped. Any that bit his mate, he wanted to shred them till there was nothing left to piece back together.

_When Bucky and Natasha return with the intel, we will certainly be doing something. Council can go fuck themselves, waiting this long to bring Pierce under control._

The Wolf stopped pacing enough to study his mate laying there to make sure you were still at peace. <Will she be able to ever accept our Bite?>

 _If she doesn’t that changes nothing. This is her home, bite or no bite. Besides our scents all over her, no one will doubt who she is with as long as that is what Y/N WANTS._ Steve reminded his Wolf firmly.

<You really are fucking stubborn to think she doesnt. See how beautiful she presented, the way she came apart and trusted us.>

_You never know, things can change when were not all caught up in the moment._

<You got to forget the bitch… Y/N is not Alanna.>

 _Easier said then done_ , Steve thought as he let his hand slide along the curve of your side to where your hips flared out, and sure enough light bruises in the shape of his fingers colored your shin. He knew he should be sorry he left them from where he took you from behind, but he wasn’t. He loved seeing his mark on you somewhere, even one that would fade in time. It made the others seem insignificant. they had no true value, memories of a time that you were no longer subjected to. He had a new purpose, to change every scar left into a new memory, one that wouldn’t remind you of Pierce but of him. If you let him, of course. 

Steve knew one thing for sure, Pierce wouldn’t ever lay a hand on you again. You stirred under his palm, he could feel you draw in a deep breath of air and release under his touch, turning more into him when you realized he was there, moving from the pillows to lay your head on his sheet covered lap, still half asleep. Steve bit back a smile, suspecting you were still out of it, and this was your Little Wolf he was seeing more of. “Y/n, welcome back Little One.” His hand moved from your back to brush back your hair, see your face better. Your eyes were still firmly closed, and you twisted your face into his knee, rubbed the sleep out of your eyes with a groan. Steve still ran his fingers through your hair, and when your eyes spring open, you twist to lay on your back, looking up at him.

“You saw them, didn’t you? “ you asked with a bit of hesitation, trying to gauge what he was thinking.

Steve’s head tilted a bit while his fingers were gentle through your hair, and down the back of your neck, giving a gentle brush of fingertips along your neck, as if memorizing the shape of your body. “I did Little One, because of Pierce?” His question was gentle, but it still made your chest tighten, and your Little Wolf crooned softly to comfort your pain.

“They are from all the times he tried to sell me. The seller, would try to initiate the bite, but I just couldn’t do it back. At first it was fear, I was pretty young when it started, my first heat at 18, as it went on and he couldn’t match me in the pack, that’s when he decided to sell me.” You shifted to sit up, reaching for more of the sheet and covering yourself. “It just felt wrong, the others told me to just submit to one, that the bond can be broken later. If my new home didn’t work out, I might be able to get away. I thought about it… Just let it happen, and hope it would be better. But I was to much of a coward to take that chance. Better the evil you know and all that.”

Both man and the beast snapped at attention to that, Steve leaned forward and caught your chin in his thumb and forefinger, his eyes seeking to connect to yours when he tipped your face up to look at him. “You are no fucking coward Y/N, what he put you and the others through is enough to end him. This isn’t supposed to be a sick deprived thing, this is supposed to be something you carry with you forever.” His forehead leaned against yours, and he inhaled you deeply, drawing in your scent, and your eyes closed in return, doing the same. Once Steve pulled back, he let his hold drop, and was rewarded with a small smile. It was enough to make his Wolf howl in the small victory.

“How about breakfast out on the deck, and we can go say goodbye to Tony and Pepper before they head out?” Steve suggested, wanting to end this on a good note, and when he held his hand out in a offering, you seemed to study him and then his open hand, when you unfolded yourself, and placed your hand in his, once more showing a bit of trust and allowing your Alpha to take care of you.

Pepper packed the overnight bag they used while Tony paced back and forth on the phone. The clipped tone of his voice, and his fast paced stride as he would his way around the cabin Steve offered them, showed his agitation, it made Pepper herself start to get a bit aggravated. She understood The Council, but they set her mate off more then she was okay with. “Steve has a couple of his wolves already assessing the situation. Well what did you expect, he had a victim of Pierces right on his doorstep, Not to mention they came on his territory and into his own home. You can’t expect him to just 'sit back and wait.” Pepper zipped the bag and brought it by the door, moving over to Tony and she cut him off from his pacing, her hands sliding up his chest and around the back of his neck. His eyes flickered to her even though he continued speaking. “Yea, I hear you, fine. If that’s what you think is best… Oh, uh huh… I’m up in the middle of–” He clicked the phone off and Pepper took it off him, tossing it aside.

“Line went dead, real shitty reception up here.” Tony smirked and Pepper laughed, backing him up to the bed, and making him sit for a moment, her fingers brushing through his hair. “I take it Ross isn’t at all happy with what you’ve told him?” she looked down at him, taking in the bit of stress lines furrowed in his brow. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her hips and shook his head. “No, He doesn’t want Rogers taking off after that pack on his own, no “rogue packs" being viglantes. Unfortunately this will also speed up those Accords the Council has been pushing for.” Pepper dropped her head to kiss his forehead and pulled away, bringing him to a stand. “Your doing your best trying to keep the peace Tony, no one can ask for more.” Tony quirked a smile at his mate, and grabbed there bag, looking around the room. “Ya know, Rogers doesn’t have a bad set up here.”

“Mmhhh, and especially now that he has a mate, he’s going to root right down.” Pepper added, knowing that Steve’s pack was one they were worried about once the Accords were dropped by the council. Tonys grinned at Peppers words, drawing her in close. “You really think that woman is his partner?” Pepper nodded and went to open the door, holding Tonys hand. “Didnt you see them last night, even when they weren’t together, couldn’t stop staring at one another, plus his scent is all over her. It’s just a matter of time before it happens.”

Tony snorted as they headed towards the car to ditch the bag before going to say goodbye. “I don’t know how I feel about you sniffing other wolves.” He tossed the bag in the back and raised his hand in greeting to Steve and You. Pepper slid up against his side, nipping his neck and whispering “You smell much better, does that make it okay?” He didn’t have time to answer when Steve and You came up on them, it didn’t pass Tony or Peppers notice that you two hovered close to one another, not quite touching, but close. Plus it was hard to miss your Heat, although it wasn’t a arousing scent for either of them, just feminine, and soft.

“Rogers, as always a pleasure. Thank you for the lovely accommodations, I was telling Pepper that we should get a similar set up. Maybe on the other side of your lake here.” Tony took a glance over his sunglasses at the lake as if assessing it, and Steve probably turned three shades of white at the idea. “Actually that’s Pack Land Tony, I was sure to put it right in the middle of our territory when I expanded.” Pepper rolled her eyes and patted Steves arm. “Kidding Steve, he’s only kidding. You know you couldn’t get Tony to leave New York.”

“Well maybe if you wanted to live the Malibu life I would Pep. Y/N, dear, Im glad your safe here, and of course if you happen to need anything from us, don’t hesitate to call.” Tony wrapped You up in a surprise hug that elicited a growl from Steve and a squeak from you.

<Whats he doing touching our Mate?> The Wolf snapped at the air, ready to go after Tony.

 _Stop, he’s just messing with us. She’s fine, see._ You embraced him back once you weren’t shocked anymore and nodded, thanking him for the offer.

Pepper grabbed Tonys arm and dragged him to the car before he actually set Steve off, an apologetic look over her shoulder. “Steve, your order, will be in next week. Till next time.” She shoved Tony in the car, and Steve instinctly moved closer to you, and you to him, the two of you waving the couple away. Finally after a few moments, you simply remark. “Well they were nice… “ Steve snorts and gives a sideways glance. “Tonys a pain, Pepper is a saint for putting up with him.” Pulling out his phone, he took a look at the time. “I got to get up to the crew, we’ve already taken a day off.” You frown a bit, and look down. The only reason they missed a day was because the Trackers broke into Steves cabin. Because of you. 

Steve caught sight of your frown, the way you pulled back, and immediately slid his fingers along your jawline, tilting your face back up, shaking his head. “Wasnt your fault Little One, I normally shut down the day after our run.” The relief that flooded your eyes made Steve soften, and he couldn’t help but place a soft innocent kiss on your lips, rewarded with a flush of pink. His wolf was smug watching the tender moment between you two, but real life called Steve away when his phone started ringing with Sams name flashing. _Yes, we gotta get up to the Lot._

<Or stay with our Little One, she is in heat after all.> The Wolf offered a suggestion, both animal and man inhaling your scent, commiting it to memory. His eyes roamed over yours, and your thighs started to clench under his gaze, and teeth would pull at your lower lip. Your arousal once more heavy in the air between you two, and Steve knew that he couldn’t leave you alone today, not like this. Maybe it was selfish reasons, as he felt his cock start to harden, but in good concupiscence he couldn’t leave you in pain, not when he could help you. “Or… I can stay ?” 

When Steve extended his hand, it was hard denying that the fire coursing through your body that was laced with need made it hard not to just throw yourself at the Alpha. He already sated you once, made the urge into a full background ache for at least a little while. But now slick was pooling your cunt, the feeling of clothing was making you on edge, wanting to get them off your skin. You didn’t need the clinging cotton all over you. You needed skin to skin burning into you. If you took his hand, would you ever be able to look back, take it all back. 

Your Little Wolf nudged you to slide your hand into his. <take it Y/N, He needs you as much as you need him.>

_He can have any mate he desires, not one as damaged as me._ You stated bitterly to your wolf, and she snarled at you. _He knows now Ive been used, and not suitable for the Bite._

 _Y_ our eyes roamed over Steve momentiarly, and you couldn’t see where he needed you, and your Little Wolf, calmed once more, nudges you again. <You can’t always see it, the way he held you last night was just as much for him.>

All this happening in the seconds Steve held his hand to yours, and you stepped forward, to let your slip into his, and stepping in closer to him. Your face tilted up to his, and this time it wasn’t in sadness, but need and trust. “Thank You Alpha.” Together you two made your way back to his cabin, and this time when he stretched you out on his bed, the only one left now in the cabin, both of you void of clothing, he couldn’t help but admire you properly this time, his hands sliding along your sides to trace your curves, kisses flowing up and down your body worshipping till you were wriggling under him with soft pleas, when Steve would surge himself to fill you, there was a collective sigh between you two feeling him stretch you open and tighten around him, rocking together with deep demanding kisses and you tipping back when he told you to, coming completely undone. 

Other times it was rough and dominating fucking. Your hands pinned over your head in his own, hard demanding thrusts claiming not just your cunt, but your whole body, pounding it into the soft cotton sheets and feather pillows on the mattress, clashing teeth biting at each other’s lips, and tongues, his hand in your hair to rip your head back, Steves licking a long claiming lap up the column to your ear, grunting in it. “Give it to me Little One.” He said in the dying twilight, leaving him in shadows above you, this blue eyes as always demanding your attention, doing the best you could to listen. It was hard when you felt yourself floating in a space that was all pleasure and relief, your fingers curling around his palm keeping you pinned to the mattress, nodding that you would, you would try. You wanted to listen to him, you and your wolf craved to give him what he wanted. But by this point you were so tired, you just wanted to curl into him and sleep, free now of the ache, he sated it, made it shrink away into a distant morning memory. You tipped your head into the pillows, screaming his name while he continued powerful demanding thrusts, your cunt locking around and the last thrust had him swelling inside of you, brimming you with his seed,making you whimper out in relief, and cutching to his chest. 

Careful Steve maneuvered both of you so you were straddled against his hips, rubbing your face into his shoulder and he told dragging breaths to ride out the Knotting, keeping you full of him. Your fingers dig slightly into his biceps as you rub your face into his neck, moaning out softly. “Fuck Im so tired.” Your yawning against his skin, and Steve rubs your back, kissing your temple. “Go to sleep Little One, I will be right here for you.” Rumbling softly from his chest, The Wolf settling to stand guard over your sleeping body. Steve can feel you sinking away after he tells you to, your breathing soft against his neck, and the Alpha waits till his own body cooperates, the knot easing down till he was soft again and able to ease you to lay on the bed, your lashes fluttering up for half a second before you shifted to your side, twisting till your back was pressed to him. 

Knowing you would be out for a few hours at least till your urges took over once more Steve slid a sheet up to pool around your hips in case you caught chill, and moved to the edge of the bed, picking up his pants to dig out his cell phone from his pocket. Being preoccupied for the day with his mate, he hadn’t been able to check on Bucky and Natasha. When he saw no messages from them, his brow furrowed. Glancing over his shoulder to check that you were still sound asleep, he slipped on boxer shorts, and stepped out onto the deck from the door in the bedroom leading to the deck, leaving the door open to let the room fill with the fresh lake air. 

<Cant go to far Steve, she might need us soon.>

_I won’t be, I know she’s got another day or two like this. Remember not to get to attactched…_ Steve tried gently reminding the Wolf, and the Wolf just snorted in disbelief at this point. 

Still frowning as he pulled up texts, he didn’t want to risk blowing Buckys cover should he be scouting Pierces lands by making his phone ring with a call. 

~Any updates Buck? Haven’t heard anything from either you or N all day.~ Hitting send, he set his phone down on the railing, and leaning on his elbows, he looked out over the lake, watching the stars and moon shimmer over the surface. No longer full, it wasn’t as bright as usual, but Steve still felt the pull to it. It was hard to believe the run had just been a few nights ago, seeing your sleek form weaving through the trees, yellow eyes reflecting at him playfully in the moonlight. Even after spending a day together in bed exploring all the ways he could make you come undone, Steve missed feeling your warmth press into him. 

Turning around, he could see the pale of your bare back in his dark bed, the moonlight lighting up enough to be able to study the curve of your hip just peeking out from under the sheet. Recalling how well you fit in his palms, you crying his name with those sweet pleases, wanting to cum again. The memory made him smile. 

<Imagine when she’s swollen with a pup? All round and curves.>

Steves breath caught, but fertility was hard among shifters. For some reason, having kids took a long time for mated pairs, so he wasn’t to worried, having never gotten pregnant with Alanna, and it wasn’t like they didn’t try. 

_I don’t know what you think is going on, but we’re not a mated pair. The likelihood I’ve gotten her pregnant yet is slim._

<Right Steve, you didn’t just spend all day making her yours in every sense of the word, short of giving the bite.>

_You heard her… I probably would have if she hadn’t specifically asked us not to. Begged us not to . And you saw her back. It’s understandable she wouldn’t want that, maybe not ever._

That idea made Steves heart ache a little, although he didn’t have a strong bond with Alanna, it was still something Steve appreciated, giving there wolves a connection all just for them. Until he severed it, cut Alanna loose from his Wolf. His Wolf recalling the female he once shared his life with, started shaking out his fur to dispel the discomfort she brought up in him, even with the bond, the Alpha Wolf and Alanna’s Wolf fought more then were ever companions, always snapping at each other, rarely sharing affectionate moments in the bond. When they got to physically run together, it wasn’t a smooth team, pulling one another up short on accident, the dance wolves did was never smooth with them two. They could never sync up… Unlike him and You on the beach. 

No, looking back on it, Steve knew bonding with Alanna was a mistake. Already this little bit he shared with You was different. Before he could get lost further in his thoughts, his phone buzzed with a message from Bucky. ~Alpha, N is with the pack now, and I’m waiting till I can extract her and bring her home.~ Steve read the message, but one part seemed odd, Bucky calling him Alpha. Never in there lives had Bucky called him that. Nicknames or Steve, but never Alpha. 

~Alpha? what the hells gotten into you. Stay safe brother.~ Hitting send his brow deepened in an unsettled way when he heard you stirring behind him, holding your hands over your breasts when you came up next to Steve, nudging his shoulder lightly with your nose. “You okay Alpha?” Now hearing you say Alpha stirred him in the right ways, and his face smoothed, cocking a smile at you. “Nothing to worry about Little One, but what are you doing awake?” 

“I couldn’t sleep, not really. I had an urge… “ 

“An urge, for what Little One?” Steve questioned although he suspected he knew what she needed from him. 

Dropping your sheet to pool around your feet when you went to tiptoes, kissing his cheek and catching Steve by surprise when you grinned up at him. “A swim in the moonlight.” And just as quick as you were standing before him, you werent. Even in your human form you were quick, moving down the stairs to reach the end of the dock. Steve pushed his worries about Bucky out, and followed behind, catching up once you slowed down, and dipped your foot in the water, Steve wrapped his arms around you from behind, and with a loud squeal from you, both tumbled into the water, breaking the pristine still top playing while chasing each other around, swimming further out. 

Nothing but the night sky to witness you two catching each other, legs tangling together, arms around each other as you both pressed your lips together in a kiss.

Natasha paced the room, having been stuck in with other wolves for well over a day she was guessing. Once they brought her into the center of there lands, Pierce immediately rounded on her, and they forced her to shift back with threat of an injection. It could wipe out her Wolf if she was given to strong of a dose, immediately recognizing the solution filling the vial. 

“Well welcome to my pack.” Pierce had snarled out slightly, going up in the naked woman’s face, lewedly sniffing her neck. “Thought you were being slick huh, come infiltrate into our pack. We already got your companion, the White Wolf.” Natashas heart sank knowing they had Bucky, but she gave no inclination of it physically. She didn’t have all that training for nothing. 

“I don’t know what your talking about Sir.” 

“Sir, I like that. But Im afraid you do, see I can smell him all over you. Same scent, your packs scent. Your Alphas scent. Although it’s not as strong on you. I do like a little defiant bitch. Might just keep you for now. To bad Alpha Steve used you as bait, lost himself a good female.” Pierces hands circled Natashas throat and dragged her to his eye level, searching them for defiance. Natashas wolf was raging to attack him, to get his hands off her, but Natasha kept docile, calm, waiting. 

_Let them underestimate me. It will be there biggest mistake._

Her Wolf listened, her muscles flexing under her red fur, muzzle rolled just enough to show bared fangs. As soon as Natasha released her, she would rip out anyone’s throat. 

“Put her with the others, they will give her something to wear.” Pierce finally decided, and that was that. They dragged Natasha, still compliant to a holding area, and shoved her in. The woman immediately growling at the amount of people in the room, lounging around, waiting for something to happen. A few approached her as Natasha searched for a way out with a scan of her eyes. Windows were up high, higher then any of them could jump in either form, and steel wire bared being able to get through, the only door a steel one behind her. Sighing within’ herself, she turned her attention back to the few people coming to greet her, holding out a tank top and shorts. 

“Welcome to the Sales Floor.” One girl smiled as she handed over the clothing, Natasha grabbing it, the tank just a touch to small and the shorts a bit to big. 

“The what?” She asked and waved a hand over her outfit. “Thanks by the way, Im Natalie.” Giving a fake name just as easily as if she gave her actual name. 

“Sales Floor, were all for sale for the right buyer.” The girl held out her hand and Natasha shook it while trying to make a count of people in the room. She had been filled in on your situation a bit before leaving by Steve, and well this just confirmed all that they knew about You. The door clicked behind her, and two oversized men entered, growling at anyone close till everyone scrambled to get out of there way. One wasn’t fast enough and the man’s hand shot out to clasp around her neck, and the other checked her face, nodding. Without a word, they clasped a collar around her neck, and she immediately complied once it was on, falling to her knees and waiting. Two others were captured the same way, inspected and collared, then all 3 were led out of the room. 

“And what was that?!” Natasha asked, the girl, dread sinking into her gut. 

“They will be presented to some Alphas for sale. They will inspect them, and if they chose to purchase them, they will issue the bite to claim them. Of course if the bite doesn’t work, they can return us. Also Im Kat.” She beckoned Natasha to follow her. “There’s not much to see of The Sales Floor, but let me show you around.” 

Natasha felt sickened by all this, seeing all this. _We’re leaving as soon as possible with as many of them as well can, and find Bucky to._

<The sooner the better> The Red Wolf still coiled and ready, ears flattened and her green eyes shifting back and forth in mistrust at the others. There were at least a good twenty wolves crammed into a small space, danger laced the air with a sour taste. 

Natasha followed Kat, learning more and more to bring back to Steve. That was the first night, by the second night, the night Steve and You enjoyed your swim, Natasha had a rough plan in place, just waiting for the right opportunity.


	5. We Have To Get Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Steve x You. Tony is being pressured by the council to share information about The Mountain Pack. Steve and You strengthen more of your bond, even through all the mayhem happening. Sam comes with news of an unwanted presence in the town nearby. Natasha has to get them out of Pierces hold, before it’s to late. Warnings- Smut, oral, some dominating attitude. Violence.

“Brock, you know that little town you are so fond of. Your old stomping grounds? I got a package there that needs picking up. Mmmhm, sure you can rough up a little, but she best be getting to me all in one piece, I may need her intact.” Pierce scrolled through Bucky”s phone, pausing on a picture that was in his text messages. “Of course, regular payment due upfront. Take a look at my selection. Perhaps you and Alanna find something your partial to. Excellent, see you then.” Hitting end, Pierce set his phone down and continued leering at the picture on Bucky’s phone, the pretty face staring back at him had no idea who was coming for her.

And that gave him a sick satisfaction. Selling off Bucky to Hydra was already satisfying enough, but to let the White Wolf know he also had his girl and there was nothing the man or animal could do about it. Well, it was good having all the power. 

Tony arrived back home with Pepper, and although his pack lived just outside of New York City, the actual city was still home, and taking a deep inhale, he and his wolf rumbled happily in a much calmer state. This is where Tony was Alpha, he hated being out of his element, and that weight slid off Tony’s shoulders. He would never leave is given the option at this point. Pepper who shouldered her bag, slid up beside him, rubbing her cheek into her mate’s shoulder. “Better now Tony, now that we’re home?”

“Am I that easy to read? Guess I best be working on that.” The Alpha smirked as they passed wolves who worked in the compound, greeting them once in a while before returning to there own private quarters. Tony hadn’t even had a chance to set there overnight bags on the bed when an AI fondly called Friday piped up.

~Councilman Ross on the phone Sir~

“Tell him to fuck off Friday, we just got back,” Tony said nonchalantly as he opened the bag, and Pepper laughed in the background, hearing him from the living room. Pulling out a suit, he smacked at some wrinkles with his hand to straighten them out, and set it aside, reaching for Peppers dress she wore yesterday. “Dry Cleaners with the red number Pep?” 

“Yes Tony, send that suit to.” She called back, still ignoring that Ross was on the phone.

~He claims it’s urgent Sir~

“Hmmm, Tell him I said I’m not in and leave a message after the beep… BEEEP.” Tony handed off some stuff to be hung to Pepper who came in, going into there large walk in closet. “I got this Alpha, he’s not going to stop till you see what he wants.”

“I regret ever letting myself getting talked into this shit.” The Alpha cursed, and Pepper was inclined to agree. Ever since the Council decided Tony would be the leading face of passing on the new laws, it had become a nightmare for them. Pepper nuzzled him as he walked into his office grumbling under his breath. Her Wolf whining for here mate, and she could feel her bond ache to go to him. Rubbing at the side of her neck where Tony had just renewed there bite before going to the Mountain Packs home, she eased her wolf to calm, promising she would get to spend time with him soon. Pepper smiled thinking about there bonding. Through the bond her Wolf could go to his when they were close. It was easing to her as well as him, there bond strong still after all this time. “Soon Love soon, let him finish business first.” 

“Okay Friday, patch him through.” Tony went into the adjourning office located off the bedroom, and plopped in a spinning chair, the phone soon buzzing on his desk. “Ross, pleasant surprise you blowing up my phone as soon as Pepper and I return. Like you are spying on me or something.” The Stark Wolf snarled at that, licking his muzzle with a promise. 

<If he is, we will take it out of his hide.>

_Tempting isn’t it, bite right in that haunch Beast and he be walking in circles the rest of his life._

That made the Wolf huff in laughter. 

There was a gruff muffled voice on the end that snapped back. “Cut it out Stark, I wanted to hear the condition of the Mountain Pack you just returned from.”

“More like you want to know if Steve Rogers will be going after Pierce? He should, I would if a wolf came up on my borders with that story.” Tony turned to his computer, signing in. “From what I was told about the girl, Pierce did some pretty terrible things, as we ALREADY know. I given you all of Starks finest intelligence equipment, free of charge might I add. Nice tax write off though.” Tony, intentionally being snarky, Ross has a way of getting under the man’s skin, it was only a favor to be a prick right back. 

“Exactly, Story. He’s gonna knot the bitch and claims that this Pack War will be for her honor. We are this close to getting to Hydra through Pierce and Rogers is going to mess it up. Rogers is getting too powerful with the size of his pack. Why we need him to willingly sign these Pack Accords that you are supposed to be softening him up to. How’s that going?” Ross asked over the phone and Tony rubbed at his beard, thinking about it. 

“You should know Rogers is never ever going to sign anything that is going to take away his control over his wolves. You know he’s never cared for the Council in the first place, he is just following along for now to keep peace among the Packs. As soon as it starts to go against his values, he’s going to refuse. The Accords I can already tell you are not going to be something he just ‘goes along with.’” 

If they retaliate and refuse, half the other packs in the area will as well. We are this close Stark to having this all under control and peace among the packs. Convince him, you said you would.” Ross snarled at him. 

“I believe Ross, I said I would try. Speaking of under control, Why are you all still waiting to close down on Pierce? from the evidence you’ve shown me, you have more than enough to strip him of Alpha status.” Tony growled, recalling emails from earlier in the week. The images making him take a deep breath through his nose to calm the rage his wolf was feeling at there lost brothers and sisters hanging off the wall.

“Bigger Fish Tony. We want to take out the Hydra Clan, then we need Pierce. Why Rogers can’t fuck it up. Why I need you to do your job Stark. ”

_Like I have any power over Steve._

<Making him submit to us will be a battle.>

_Oh don’t I fucking know it._

You laid under Steve’s heavy rocking body with his hand hand firmly grasped around the back of your neck, keeping you firmly pressed down against the boards of the dock. Your fingers curled into the edge of the wood, digging your nails in as he thrust his cock harder into your aching cunt. You pressed back to, as much as you had the mind to. It was hard to stay focused when the Alpha was grunting against your ear, nuzzling your neck and biting on your shoulder to hold you in place, not that his weight pressing against your back and the solid deck underneath you wasn’t doing a good job of keeping you pinned already.

You had woken up curled around him, the two of you never even made it back up to the house after your swim. Steady strokes drifted you both back to the deck and Steve grasped your waist to push you up onto the deck, and you slipped up enough to sit on the edge, next to you Steve braced his hands against the wood and pulled himself up to, sitting next to you. Your wolves both had enough control that the human shyness over nudity simply didn’t exist. “You know any of them Steve?” You asked as you leaned back, pointing up to the wild night above you. 

The Alpha looked up and he to eased back, hands behind his head, studying them. “Not the proper names, no. As kids, Buck and I would come swim at night to when it was hot. We would float out the middle of the water and make out own up. Like that one there… “ He pointed out a cluster that you knew to be the big dipper, delving into a ridiculous story you knew only a child’s mind could come up with. You shifted over closer, and his arm stretched out so you to had a cushion on his bicep. Your eyes felt heavier and soon closed, listening to the Alphas deep lilting tone. Your Little Wolf stretched out to, this here, sleeping outside under the stars was new for both of you, at least since you yourself was a child. It never felt more right behind curled up to Steve’s side. 

<Our Little One is passed out Steve.> The Large Silver Wolf yawned, sleepy himself as he laid his muzzle on top of his stretched out paws, still vigilant with the occasional twitch of his nose, or ears roving back and forth for anything other then the occasional bird call or peepers on the lakes edge. 

_We will let her sleep, she seems really relaxed out here with us._ Steve glanced down, your features soft and a sigh from you made you shift in closer, hiking your leg over his and sliding from his bicep to his shoulder. 

And when you woke up to the sun warming your face and Steve’s arm hitched around you with him asleep beside you, the fire was back in your belly, leaving your wolf whining in need as she to stirred awake, panting in your heat. Steve stirred next to you feeling you flinch, the tip of his nose wiggling in his sleep to catch sent of your arousal, When blue eyes shot open, yellow tinged with a soft growl, warning any who might be nearby to stay away. “Mine” was all he was able to say, caught up in your scent, you welcomed him without hesitation, knowing he would be able to sate the need. Rumbles between plucks of his teeth and tongue along your body, his fingers spreading your thighs apart and bringing you high in the morning breaking over the lake. Your moans seemed louder out in the open space then in the confines of his bed, leaving you quick clenching and cumming all over his hand. But that was not enough, in your heat you needed the knot.

Which he was working towards, your cunt fluttered when he flipped you to your stomach and he lined his cock up to your dripping needing cunt. You hissed at his intrusion, arching your backside more and fluttered around his cock pounding into you, and his arms wrapped around you, a hand grasping into your waist to plunge you back to meet him. You couldn’t keep quiet, not that you tried being taken apart by Steve. Steady ah ah ah and moans rippling through you intermingled with Steves grunts and growls, his hot breath against your neck. He had already sent you over several times, shaking in his hold as he would slow down to ride you through it, only to speed back up when you came back, wriggling your ass into his groin. Here he had you aching from them, but his words met your ear, and you submitted to him once more. “Your so close Little One, one more, and I will knot you.”

One more orgasm, that was all you had to give after the others, and your toes curled, giving something between a cry of his name and a howl falling from you as your body locked, milking his cock, Steve shifted, releasing the hold on the back of your neck and moving his arm from around your hips, both hands clasped over the top of yours that was also gripping the edge of the wood. Shifting himself to drape over your back and his strokes were deep and claiming, looking to reach his orgasm to flood both of your systems with satisfaction. Steves ankles locked over yours and you could only submit for him again, your orgasms still riddling your body when his load filled you, immediately his knot swelling and making you yelp at the pressure.

“Shhh, relax Little One, it’s all over now.” his tongue sliding behind your ear, leaving his scent which washed over you and you softened feeling his weight caging you. Was it really all over? You were beginning to think it wasn’t. Never really all over. The both of you sinking into the sensation, his chest crushed against your back, both of you giving harsh pants. Steve whispering against the hollow of your neck and shoulder. “Can’t get enough of you Little One, you feel so good.” Soon the knot loosened, and you whimpered at the loss feeling, and even more so when he pulled out, kissing down your back till he got to your ass, biting a cheek firmly before moving to a kneel behind you and you rolled, pushing yourself to sit up, stretching.

“Think anyone saw us?” You chuckled softly, glancing around, as your Little Wolf snickered in amusement, you shifting over closer to Steve, whos eyes crinkled in the corners, snorting in laughter himself, and giving a shake of his head. “Not unless anyone is walking the beach, and I don’t see or smell anyone down there. The only other cabin down this close to the water is Buck’s, and he’s with Natasha right now.” The two of you pushed up to a stand and headed to the stairs to get back to his homes back deck. Steve was quick to reach down and grab his pants he ditched last night, and following along behind you into his bedroom.

You disappear into the hallway, and he can hear you shuffling into the spare bedroom, looking for clothing.

<Why don’t you just have her move her items in here> The Wolf yawned out, stirring itself in Steve’s mind and Steve faltered a bit, pulling out a pair of slacks and tee shirt.

_Cause she still needs her own space. I’m just helping her pass her heat right now._

<For having your mate so damn close and you being this pack’s Alpha. You’re pretty fucking thick-headed sometimes.> The Wolf scented the air. <Smell that? She’s carrying your scent now. Any wolf will know she belongs to you., even without the official mating bond. These human restrictions you put on yourself is bullshit.> Steve growled at himself as he grabbed a belt and looped it through, heading in towards the kitchen where he heard you, and he couldn’t help but smirk a bit. You got cravings during your heats. Just like before, you were searching into cupboards and following the tip of your wriggling nose, picking something up and sniffing it, before shoving it back away. White teeth pulling at your pink bottom lip, your hair now piled on top of your head in a mess of a bun, and you managed to find a pair of shorts as well as a tank top before going on your mission for sustenance.

_Okay, I will ask her if what she wants to do. You might not like the answer._

The Wolf flicked his tail as if brushing Steve off, tilting his head as he watched you as well.

“What are you searching for Little One?” Steve questioned as he opened the fridge to grasp a carton of orange juice, and you twisted when you smelled something there, your eyes narrowing. Steve opened the fridge further and you made a beeline for the fridge, searching for something, speaking as you glanced over what was in there. “This right here Steve.” Pulling out a bottle, Steve snorted and arched a brow.

“Maple Syrup?”

You opened the jar and inhaled deeply, breaking out in a grin yourself and nodding. Even your Little Wolf was excited, spinning in circles at it. “Yup, I’m thinking French Toast… or pancakes? What would you rather have?” Steve seemed to think about it before reaching in for a carton of eggs, and the milk.

“French Toast, my mother used to make it with a bit of cinnamon, and Darling you make it the same way, you’re my new favorite wolf here.” Steve teased, and you couldn’t help the heat racing up your neck, tingling most delightfully, you ended up squeezing your thighs, recalling how he said he couldn’t get enough of you earlier. His praises of you were as much as rush as feeling him firmly claiming you. Your Little Wolf didn’t miss the opportunity to point it out either of course.

<Hmmm, looks like he wants to keep you around after all Y/N> teasing and the back of your neck tingled, making you rub at it.

_We’re just teasing each other. He’a helping me out._

<Sure he is, and I’m a pure-breed poodle. Go ahead, tease back. What’s the point of being with your Alpha if you can’t have some fun.> The Little Wolf encouraged, nudging at you. The wolf had a point, you bit at your lip and decided to play along.

“Well, Handsome, your certainly my favorite wolf here.” You winked at him while grabbing the eggs and cracking them one at a time. The Alpha slid up behind you, his hands sliding just under your tank top to bare skin, and letting the tip of his nose tracing along the curve of your neck, inhaling your warmth deeply. His Wolf was right, interlaced with your honeysuckle warmth was his own, fresh pine and masculine, intermingling. Fuck it went straight to his head in a rush, as well as his cock that pressed into your ass. Closing his eyes to appreciate the sensations sliding over him, it was so different then the lust he’s felt with others and right. Like how the fuck has he been missing this all this time? Steve never wanted it to end. Even his own Wolf seemed to fall into a trance, deep inhales filling his lungs with the warm scent of you was enough to make him growl softly. The slight brush of his beard along the hollow of your shoulder and neck meeting made you shiver in his hands. He liked that, liked being able to draw that out of you.

Steve nipped just lightly in that spot that was red from his beard and pulled away, digging for a frying pan when he went to the stove. “Doll, me the favorite? Wait till I tell Sara.” You whisked the dredge with quick flick of your wrist and snorted at him, sticking out your tongue. “Do that, and I will deny every word.” You let the whisk settle and went to a spice rack, looking through it for his requested cinnamon. Steve clicked on the stovetop and rolling the frying pan after he put some butter in it to melt, he set it back down over the heat and went over, reaching around you to grab the McCormick bottle, handing it to you.

“Thank you, Alpha wanted to make sure I still keep my top-ranking status of the pack by making proper cinnamon french toast.” You claimed while sprinkling it on, and setting aside to add more later. Steve stepped aside when you came over, bowl and loaf of bread in hand. “Your welcome Little One, even if you broke my heart earlier.” 

“I’m sure I will be able to make it up to you later.” You retorted as you pulled out a pile of bread and tossed a couple of slices in the dredge before putting them in the pan. Your hand was held out and Steve stated at it a moment before looking back at you with an arched brow. “Good Sir, I require… a spatula. And a fork. Cause I like to have options.” Laughing, Steve pushed off the counter and dug into the drawers, bringing out what you had asked for. You turned down the heat to stop them from burning, quick to get them out, and start another. These simmered slower, and Steve again moved behind you. This time you leaned back against his chest, feeling very relaxed. Comfortable.

A whole new sensation for you with any Wolf. All those from the past that tried to be intimate in any way made you lash out and push away, Steve though was different. His fingers were searing trails of warmth along your skin, and the soft touches on your neck had you arching for more, you didn’t want him to stop. Even in your regular moments, the heat was not making you insane with needing to be fucked, he still managed to make a coil in your belly ache and want to whine for me. You could feel him scenting you again, huffs flowing along your shoulder and neck, that soft claiming growl, this time he didn’t pull away and you didn’t try to make him stop. Kissing on your neck, and his fingers digging into your waist.

“Do you want me to stop?” His lips traced these words against your thudding pulse and you shook your head slightly, dropping the spatula and clicking off the stove top. When Steve heard that click, he twisted you to face him and easily lifted you to sit on the counter. “No Alpha, don’t you dare stop.” Your eyes widened and legs spread as you fisted your hand into Steve’s tee-shirt, pulling him forward into you, leaning into his expansive hard chest slightly so your lips fit against his own. At first, it was exploring slips of the tongue along a bottom lip, a press at the seam, parting for more, your hands sliding into his hair, and tugging it, making him growl into the kiss.

You didn’t want this play to stop, your Little Wolf issuing her growl that slipped from you as you bit on his bottom lip, sucking on it with a lifted gaze from under your lashes. Harder fingers dug into your thighs, jerking you to the edge of the counter so you had to wrap around his waist to keep from tipping to the floor, breasts crushing into the hard planes of his chest, the two of you continued trying to overtake the others kiss, this time you didn’t submit to what he wanted, not until he grabbed the hair piled at the back of your neck and tipped your head back to expose your neck.

Steve’s lips latched to that tender spot that left your gasping, now he was winning this. Steve could feel you sinking further into him, and right at this second, he was willing to play a little dirty. Rocking your body against himself, your gasp and whimper playing with the mix of your arousal flooding the air, it became Steve’s new goal to have you like this as frequently as possible. A swipe of his tongue over your mouth and tipping down to your collarbone, he was this close to tugging off that tanktop of yours when the sounds of “Trouble Man" filled the room. Your hands braced against his chest when he growled and his forehead leaned against yours, breathing in deeply the intermingled scents while trying to calm down.

“You should answer that?” You questioned, smoothing your hands against his chest and shifting back to give him some room. Right as you said that, there was a knock on the door, and Steve let his hands slide along your thighs, straightening up with an apologetic look. “How about you finish the french toast Little One.” He said softly, grasping your hips gently and helping you slide down. Another bang against the door made Steve bark out. “Just a minute Sam.”

“Well hurry it up, man,” Sam grumbled and you clicked the stove back on, Steve nipped gently at the back of your neck and made his way to the front door. The Wolf huffed out in annoyance, and Steve did his best to calm his thoughts, not agitate the beast.

<Sam is the most annoying Beta you have, and that is including Bucky.>

 _Bucky’s not technically a Beta even though he chooses to act like one._ Steve pointed out, as he opened the door, and Sam, hands in his jacket pockets sighed. “We got a problem, Steve, down in town.”

As Steve stepped outside onto the front deck, the Wolf again growled.

<He did this on purpose. Knew you were enjoying yourself for once. We should bite him.>

 _Down Fido Down…_ Steve teased his Wolf while arching a brow at Sam. “What’s going on in the village that has anything to do with us, Sam?”

“Sara was running some errands when she passed what looks like a crime scene. She scented him, Steve. Brock. He was there, and now this girl is missing.

“Well, what the fuck does he want with a girl?” Steve growled, half to himself, racking his brain to think of a connection. Rumlow had disliked the humans, tried to keep the pack away from them as much as possible, the grounds completely closed off to them. Started years of wild rumors in town that they were a bunch of compound junkies, conspiracy theorists. Steve was just now fixing the damage after all these years opening the logging company, hiring people who were in desperate need of the work. No, it didn’t make sense. It was best he went down and saw it all for himself. “Got a truck ready?”

Sam nodded, pulling out a set of keys from his jacket pocket. “Figured you would want to go right away.”

“Yea, let me just go tell Y/N that I’m leaving,” Steve said as he went back out, and Sam didn’t say a word, he understood the bond. Where others might say something about Steve now being on a leash, Sam respected the Alphas consideration for his Mate, not quite mate? The way it was supposed to be. He had told Sara the same thing not 10 minutes ago when he was tugging on his jacket.

<Fuck they make it confusing.> the mottled Wolf leaped and stretched his muscles, feeling pent up in the mind. 

_You got that right._ Sam waited patiently out on the porch, him and Sara knew the second they met they belonged together, it’s to bad not everyone has it that easy.

Inside, Steve smelled the French toast with appreciations, just like Mama used to make, and You were just taking the last slice out of the pan, when he said your name out loud, making you look over your shoulder. “Just in time Alpha, they are already for your inspection.”

“I have to leave, but save me some, and I will eat them when I come back?” He hoped you wouldn’t be to upset, you look to the plate in your hand and giving a shrug. “You can have them when you come back then Steve, it’s not a big deal. Is everything okay though?” You asked, setting the plate down on the counter. You could feel your wolf perk up, the tip of her nose twitching. His heavy arousal scent has fallen away, and she whined a bit at his tone.

_Quiet, you’re distracting me._

<Whatever happened, he doesn’t like it and it’s made him nervous.> Her ears going flat, and you took notice of it as well.

“Looks like an old pack member, the old Alpha might have something to do with a missing person case in the village. I want to go make sure it is him first before doing anything about it. I ran him off a few of years ago, and isn’t allowed back in this area. And that includes the town, it’s an extended piece of our property. Just gonna go confirm it, see if we can’t figure out what is going on.” Steve couldn’t help but touch you, reaching over and his hand brushed knuckles along your neck, revealing the softness of your skin. The Wolf rumbled with appreciation, both their eyes falling to a close, and your hand lifted to take his, nodding with a firmness.

“Then you better go, Steve. We will be here, waiting for when you get back.” It didn’t pass Steves notice the 'we’, they both wanted to stay and wait for him, and that support alone made it easier for him to get back to the task at hand. Steve couldn’t help but feel grateful at just how easy you made this. Grabbing his coat, he stepped out, down the stairs he went and headed to the garage. Sam a step just behind him, not saying a word. Steve couldn’t help but make the comparisons from you to his ex. Alanna would have guilted him, made him feel bad for leaving her company so abruptly because of pack business. You, well fuck you encouraged him to go.

His Wolf shook out his fur, flexing, preparing for anything to happen. <How it should be.>

_Agreed, now let us go see what our old acquaintance has done this time._

<Next time we run across him, he shouldn’t be fucking walking away.>

_Don’t worry, he won’t be. I won’t make that same mistake twice._

You stepped out onto the deck and watched the two men heading away, your Little Wolf nuzzling in your mind, sighing as she watched.

_I wonder if this is tied to Pierce in some way? It can’t be…, right? Why would he want a human woman?_

<I don’t know, it is weird that this happened with everything else going on.>

 _Exactly…_ You sighed, wrinkling your nose that you could have even possibly brought misfortune to another’s doorstep. Sara came up the steps quietly, watching Steve and Sam as well pull out of the garage and head up the road out of sight. You could smell her distress, and you turned to her, nudging her shoulder with yours.

“How about a cup of coffee? I bet Steves got a nip of Brandy we could add to it. It’s five o clock somewhere.” You offered and Sara grinned grateful, breaking through her distress. “Plus I made french toast? Have you had breakfast yet?” 

“Oh hell he does, you haven’t raided his liquor cabinet yet?” Sara eased at your offer, and the two women escaped back inside, steering the conversation from what Sara came across, your goal to relax her, so what if you got her buzzed at 8 am.

Sam and Steve followed the flow of cars that like any small town, were trying to be inconspicuous while driving past the crime scene. Of course, the line of car’s weren’t, and it was easy to see the flashing lights from far off in the distance till the two wolves rolled up on the scene. It was just a small little out of the way house. Cozy would be the way Steve would describe it. A beat-up Jeep in the driveway, as well as a couple of police cars. Parking the car, Steve and Sam made their way into the crowd of people being held back by the yellow line. Try as Steve might, he couldn’t pick up any useful scent, sight, or sound. There were just too many people around, speculating what happened. It was enough to have his Wolf shaking his head in irritation, too much information slamming him at once. Steve didn’t have the time to sort it for what he was looking for.

A single look to Sam broke the two of them out of the crowd and the walked down the street a way till they cut through an abandoned houses yard, cutting into the back. Quietly the two men went into a stand of trees and ran parallel along people’s backyards till they came to the one that had the mayhem in the front. The back though, emptied. Short of a couple of officers dusting a back door handle. The two of you stayed just out of sight, observing. And Steve was able to catch snippets of everything. The woman’s scent was subtle, clean laundry, and coffee. He frowned a bit to himself, trying to recall where he knew it from.

And sure enough, Brocks was wildly aggressively strong. There was no doubt he was here, and he used brute anger to get what he wanted. The detectives discussed possibilities for how he broke in. The door was wrenched and the detectives brought up the suggestion that he rammed the door with something. _Yea, his shoulder…_ Steve knew it wouldn’t have taken much effort for Rumlow to force his way inside, but why?

Once the detectives went inside, Sam and Steve cautiously made their way into the backyard and getting closer to the deck, Sam pulled up first, a gasp escaping his lips. “Well… I think we have our answer, Steve.”

“What do you-“

<Steve, Bucky… It’s faint, a few days old now. But it’s all over the place here.>

_So, this is where the White Wolf comes at night._

“I think your right, Sam. Come… Let’s get out of here, we have enough.” Turning, much less quiet and subtle then last time they left, jogging till they reached the truck, and Steve yanked out his phone from his back pocket and started to call Bucky, the rings over and over making him curse.

“I got a bad feeling Steve.” Sam starting the truck, peeled out, and Steve glanced at him, still holding the phone to his ear. “Fucking hell, me to Sam. Bucky texted me last night and called me Alpha.”

“Well fuck man, that be your first clue.” Sam quickly turned on the road that led them home, anxious now to get back to Sara and the rest of the pack. Steve contemplated trying Natasha and sent her a text to hoping she would get it. Both he and the Wolf were growling softly in agitation, worry for there packmates safety.

“I thought the same thing when I read it, I should have pushed further,” Steve admitted to Sam as they pulled in. A few howls went up to announce there return. When Steve still hadn’t heard back from Bucky or Natasha, he wasn’t taking any more chances. Not now. Boots thudding up the wooden steps, Steve twisted to look at Sam. “Get everyone together in the center field, pack meeting. And send our best tracking team we have to go pick up Brocks trail” Sam nodded and went to do as he was told.

<Wish you had Clint back from Tony, the Archer is the best we have.>

 _Trust me, I wish Clint was back as well… I should have had him come back with Nat._ Steve sighed as he reached for the door.

Going inside, Steve found Sara and You giggling over your coffee mugs, it was a sight he wished he was coming home to with better circumstances, feeling his Wolf settle back in when You were in sight, he approached you two. Your face lifted from where it had been caught up in the laughter, and seeing him it seemed to break into a wider grin.

“How did it all go?” You ask. Sliding your cup over to him and winking. “Its got a little extra to it Alpha, looks like you could use it.” You ripped at a piece of cold french bread and dipped it in the maple syrup you had between you and Sara, the other woman doing the same thing. “What did you put in this? It’s amazing.” Sara exclaimed and you flashed a grin at Steve. 

“Why, it’s the cinnamon. Family secret though, don’t tell anyone.” You played as if it was this big deal and Steve snorted a bit at you. 

Lifting to sniff at it, he took a large swallow, smirking when he saw what you meant, the Brandy burning its way down in that most perfect of ways. “Sara, Sam is going around gathering up everyone for a meeting, can you go help him?”

A flash crossed her face and bit her lip. “Uh, sure… Thanks for the company Y/N.” She embraced you before leaving. Once Sara left, you grabbed her mug and rinsed it out. Debating if you should ask again for an explanation or not. You didn’t dare push the Alpha, but Steve’s blue eyes warmed watching you, but his look of worry had not left his face. You set the cup aside and turned back to him. “Steve… What’s wrong?”

“There looks like an abduction down in town, and checking out the area, Bucky’s scent is all over it like he’s been staying there. Now he’s not answering any texts, last night when I was out on the porch, an odd one was sent to me, I honestly don’t think it was him.” In Steve’s mind the Wolf growled in agreement, knowing his packmate. “We have to go get him, Bucky has to know the woman was taken. Whatever she is to him, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Rumlow hurt her.” Steve was swirling the coffee in the mug when it all changed, the sharp tang of fear slicing through the space between you two like he could cut it through the knife. His gaze shot up to see you shivering, wide-eyed.

“Little One, what’s wrong?” He pushed off the counter and came around, just as he reached for you, you stuttered out. “Rumlow? Like Brock Rumlow?Steve, you have to get that girl back, before its too late.”

Natasha was observant, very observant. Through the night and well into the day, she watched the guards sloppy work. They only came in two at a time in a room with several wolves, their weapons of choice. Fucking tasers. It would be easy to overpower them.

<Ridiculously easy, these people are way to fucking confident in themselves.>

 _Lucky us then huh._ Natasha quipped, the Wolf pacing back and forth, ready for some action. _We’re fighting enough to get Bucky and whoever wants to come with us out. This is an extraction mission only._ Natasha firmly reminded her Wolf. The Wolf agreed, ready to get the hell out of this place.

Kat, who seemed to attach herself to Natasha, piped up. “Where do you come from? You smell nothing like our pack.”

“From further North. My Alpha heard of all this, had to be sure.” Natasha winced looking around, they all seemed okay and used to it, but she was aching for the freedom again, get out of four trapping walls. Kat’s eyes widened hearing Natasha. “A wolf reached our packs borders, and Steve, my Alpha, couldn’t just let something like this continue.”

“He cared enough to check it all out?” The woman asked, and Natasha nodded, tilting her head in her response. “He doesn’t buy his partners?” 

“Of course, this isn’t right Kat, none of it. Selling off Wolves to the highest bidder, it’s vile. We’re supposed to be free, make our own choices in mates. Mutual pairing off, no one is supposed to by another.” Natasha stressed that this just wasn’t normal.

Kat seemed to withdraw, lost in her thoughts. Shocked even it seemed to Natasha, and that just made her wonder further how long had any of them been stuck here, thinking this was the way it was supposed to be.

“You said a Wolf came to your border? Who was it?”

“Her name is Y/N, our Alpha took her into his home to recover.”

“She escaped? I thought Pierce finally sold her or killed her. She has come back so many times, it was just a matter of time before it was her end.”

A click of the door signaled the return of the guards, this time bringing in a cart of food. Natasha slipped away from Kat, eyeing them up and down. Huge brutes, but she was confident in her abilities. <Now or never?> The Red Wolf flexed her muscles confidentially. 

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall after all._ She considered, approaching them. A slight sway to her hips caught one of the wolves attention, the man’s eyes roaming her up and down. “Sweetheart, I know you’re new here, and fuck it all, you are tempting, but that ain’t getting you nowhere. My bitch would take my balls off If I stick my dick in you.”

“As if I would let you get that far.” Natashas face went from sweet and hopefully to a snarl when she attacked, her knee jerking up into his crotch, the man’s eyes watering as he doubles over with a cry of pain and surprise, she grabbed the sides of his head, and smashed his forehead against her upraised knee, making him fall in a crumble.

“Bitch!” The other lunged at her, and this time that taser was crackling in a threat, but she was ready for that as well, twisting out of his reach in time. When his arm shoved past her, narrowly missing her, she swore she could feel the electricity from the device in the air. This wolf stupidly looked around in surprise, but Natasha was already behind him, well out of this reach with the taser, and not giving him the chance to whip around. A firm grasp against the collar of his shirt whipped him back to land on the floor and a kick to his hand sent the taser skittering across the room, another stomp of her foot across his head, he to was out.

In all this mayhem, the others watched shocked. Natasha straightened, looking at them as they circled around, confusion heavy in the air. Tossing a thumb over her shoulder to the open door. “I’m the fuck out of here, anyone that wants to come, feel free to.” Without waiting to see who followed, she stepped out and glanced around. Empty. The hallway had no one, and her nose lifted in the air, searching for any sign of her companion. Taking a chance, she darted to the right, aware of the few people that followed her. Coming up to a corner in the hall, she stalled and pressed her back up against the wall, looking around it before ducking back around out of sight.

Kat sidled up to her and pointed to a door that led to the outside. But Natasha shook her head. “I came with another, I need to find him first.” Kat looked over her shoulder, thinking when another piped up. “I know where they will keep him. Go left.” The group waited, and as soon as it was clear again, they darted once more. This time the stranger took the lead, weaving back and forth between the doors, coming to an abrupt stop, Natasha coming up next to him and inhaling deeply.

_Bucky._

Pushing the door open, the male burst in, and again Natasha couldn’t believe they didn’t have someone here with him. In the middle of the room and chained Bucky was slumped on his knees, his shaggy head lifting. Eyes red-rimmed and pale, the collar was resting heavily around his neck. “Nat? You gotta get out of here and back to Steve.” He shifted himself up, hand bracing against the floor.

Natasha rushed over and cupped his face, then her fingers slipped between his neck and collar, searching it. “You know that would only happen when fucking hell freezes over Buck.” She snapped her teeth slightly at him, her fingers just tracing the smooth metal, cursing. “Where the fuck is the catch in this? Kat, do you know how this works?”

Bucky tipped his head up to Kat when she came panting in the room, fear riddling her body with adrenaline, making the White Wolf growl in aggression, still chained to the point he couldn’t move freely, the chains threatening to choke the White Wolf in Buckys mind. “Yea, you have to find the seam.” She took over where Natasha had been, talking to herself under her breath just loud enough for Bucky to hear. “They are coming any second, any second….” Giving a tug to slide the collar around, Bucky’s gaze turned back to Natasha.

“You should just get them out of here, NOW. You don’t have time for this.”

“We don’t leave anyone behind Barnes.”

A triumphant squeak and the collar fell off, Bucky and the White Wolf free. Bucky stretched up to a stand working the kinks out, and he assessed the rest of the group, his White Wolf shaking heavily, alert now. From out in the hallway, the escapee left to watch the hallway ducked his head in. “Someone saw us and backtracked. The alarm will be issued any second now.” Sure enough from outside a howl started, Natasha cocking her head to listen. “Yup, we gotta go now. Once we reach the outside, we all have to shift and break for the woods. It’s the only way we can outrace them.” Filling out of the room, some wolves rounded the corner and the group went the opposite way. “You going to be able to shift?” Natasha asked as they bolted towards an exit.

“Just get us out of here Nat. He’s ready.” Bucky hissed and brought up the rear, all of them were temporarily blinded as they burst out the exit into the light, and wolves chasing from behind, others coming right at them, clothes got yanked off, moving as fast as they could to shift before the converging groups reached them. A shot rang out and the woman next to Natasha went down with a roll of the eyes, spinning to land in a heap. The dart they used injecting her with enough drugs to knock her out. “Fuck” Natasha hissed and let the wolf take over the shift. Fur and bones flashing into a new form, someone made a grab as her ruff to haul her back, and she turned on him, sinking her fangs into his forearm. Ripping through tendons and muscle, she clamped her jaw harder till she felt a snap of bone, a scream of agony and a burst of blood staining her canines.

Ripping away from her downed victim, she sprinted after the others, Bucky tangling with another wolf, Natasha sprang on the attackers back, knocking them off balance and Bucky lunged for the neck, spurts of blood covering the pristine fur long enough to feel the panic that flooded the wolf. Nat slipped of the downed wolf’s back and bounded along with Bucky towards the woods. Natasha didn’t dare leave him, his limp slowing him down slightly. The others ducked and dodged another shot given, and another wolf down, the dart having worked itself into his system. The remainder of the group, with Natasha and Bucky urging them forward, continued hauling themselves as fast as they could into the dense forest.

They wouldn’t be alone for long. The howls were coming from all around them, Natasha spinning around trying to pinpoint it, and the large White Wolf nudges her to keep them going. The remaining three were cowering together in a panic, ears all flattened and fur bristling. If they stayed like this for long, their fear would make them immobile. The sound of motors sounded nearby, trucks going into the road in case they split out of the woods, and heavy tires tearing into the ground the forest ground as well, the acrid screaming metal and burning gasoline scent drifting to them. Four Wheelers. Probably so they could be darted and hauled back out of the woods. Natasha whisked her tail and snapped at the overwhelmed wolves, trying to snap the group out of there fear. Bucky plowed his muzzle into one’s ribs hard and pushed them off the forest floor, setting them back into motion.

Snapping out of it, the female he had pushed, realizing it was Kat, started to tug at another, pulling him out of his trance, and Natasha bullied the other into moving. The border no longer was all that far, other wolves joined in, the pack starting to get circled by others, surrounded, trying to cut them off and turn them around. Wolves ducked in close, snapping at the escaped group, but never fully attacking them. Nearby the roar of the four-wheelers blocked out all other sounds. They were mobbed, a flow of wolves overtaking them, biting at their haunches and roars of rage and snapping jaws from the small group threatened the pack wolves back. 

Natasha was trying to twist out of ones hold trying to yank her away from the group, when she slammed herself into the ground, flipping around and around, till she was on her back, her muzzle grabbing her attacker’s chest and back paws scrambling into Wolf’s soft gut, Nails cutting into the soft underbelly, nearby to get him to let go of her. One of the other escapees had her throat ripped out, falling limp to the ground, Bucky and Kat were edging closer to the border, trying to hold the others back long enough for Natasha to join them if she could get back to her feet. 

Natasha got hauled up by a black wolf, the one that led her to Bucky, dragging her forward, refusing to leave her behind. Scrambling back to her feet, the two of them ran forward. Bursting over that invisible line, Kat and Bucky right behind them, diving into the thick underbrush, fur being ripped out from the prickers, cuts and scrapes across there faces, but they plowed through regardless, trying to get away from that invisible line just in case the pack tried to cross it.

Pierce’s pack pulled back, physically unable to bring themselves to cross the line unless Pierce allowed it, and that was probably the only thing that saved the four wolves making their escape. Streaming through the forests, the four of them stuck together, only separating by a few feet, in case anyone dared cross the line and follow them. There was a warning howl, a promise that this wasn’t the end of it and Bucky pulled up, swiveling his ears back and forth, his fur all over his chest matted red and drying. Natasha swung back to him, and brushing up against his side, sniffing the air. No one appeared to be following at the moment.

Breathing out, Natasha knew they needed to hide, and unfamiliar area, the only option she had was taking them back to the motel room she had reserved for the next 2 weeks. Swiping her tongue along the side of Buckys face, relieved they made it out, she loped away in a slower jog, two smaller black wolves obediently followed her. The White Wolf searched with his senses once more and turned to follow along, the hard run making his limp more pronounced as they trekked there way along towards the road, knowing town wasn’t far beyond that.

“Rumlow? Brock Rumlow? Steve, you have to get that girl back before it’s too late!” You practically yelled in a panic, and Steve reached out to grasp your waist, and pull you in against him, protective as any Alpha was with his mate. The distress in your voice setting his Wolf off in his mind.

<Hes dead Steve! Dead! I’m spreading his body between here and wherever this pack is.> the wolf raged.

“You know Brock Rumlow?”

“Yes, God Steve HE was who I was supposed to be sold to. Steve, they come about once a month and buy one of us.” You pressed your face into his chest. “He refused me once, said I was too disobedient for a little Bitch. Then Pierce collected me a couple of days before I came here. Told me if Rumlow didn’t find me satisfactory, my hide was going on the wall.” Steve’s hands flowed up and down your back, letting his nose press against your hair, breathing you in to keep himself calm while trying to ease you. “That girl, he will destroy her. For nothing more then he and his mate will enjoy it.”

Steves jaw locked, he knew it had to be Alanna. It was hard to control the rage firing through him, first that Brock and Alanna thought they could have his mate, even if you weren’t officially his, and second that they were that sick and twisted enough to do God knows what to those wolves. “Were going to get her back Little One. We’re gonna go get Bucky and Natasha first. I already have wolves being sent out to pick up Brocks trail.” And under his hands, in his arms, you seemed to relax a bit with his answer.

“Bucky and Natasha, You still haven’t heard from them?” You finally lifted your face from Steve’s chest and he nodded, kissing your forehead. “Not yet, they had to get inside intel so little communication, we needed more proof then what you have told me to attack another pack. Between yours, Natasha, and possibly whatever Bucky witness, Pierce can’t deny the claims against him or his pack.” You wrinkled your brow, worry lacing your features, hints of fear in your eyes and Steve wanted to take it all away. “I’m going to let everyone know now what’s going on, and a collection of us are heading to go get Natasha and Bucky, bring them back home.”

Immediately you piped up. “Then I’m coming with you, Steve.” You ducked out of his hold, heading for the door.

<The hell she is!>

_Shut it._

“Y/N, Little One, wait!” Steve moved to cut you off, placing his hand against the door as you tried to open it and you arched a brow. “It’s dangerous, and you’ve have already been through enough.”

“Yes, I have. In the time I’ve been here, a whole new pack has welcomed me, took me in, Fought for me. Now two of your strongest wolves have infiltrated my nightmare of an old pack. Plus, we don’t know each other very well.” Steve couldn’t help but snort at that. “But if you’re holding a pack meeting, and going with plenty of other wolves, something is wrong Steve.” You challenged him to disagree with anything you said, even your Little Wolf was rumbling at the idea of staying behind. Your body trembled, it took everything you had to defy Steve as every instinct in your body wanted you to do nothing more then flash your neck and give in to his demands.

<Hold it Y/N, don’t give an inch.> Your Little Wolf trembled too, her head and tail lifted, wagging it slowly back and forth, refusing to submit.

 _I’m trying… trust me_.

“I’m also in my Heat, it’s just starting to back off, but we both know that it doesn’t just end.” Inhaling deeply, your eyes closed in appreciation as his heavy scent envelopes you, crisp clear pine tree and iron heat, your eyes slid back open. “And your about to go into your Rut because of it. I can smell it. Steve, there’s no way around it. I’m coming with you.” 

Steve ran a hand over his beard, blue eyes boring into your challenging ones taking into consideration all that you said. Removing his hand from his face and placing his palm opposite of where he had held the door closed, caging you in. “Little One, you put me in quite the predicament.” He rumbled out, his jaw clenching, a slight tick in the muscle of his cheek. Letting his nose slide over your cheek, still rumbling from his chest in a possessive manner. “One hand I keep you here safe, you know Its the safest place for you.”

<Agreed> His Wolf worried, knowing Steve wouldn’t hold you against her will, but the drive to protect his mate was driving out some of your words for the Wolf. Not Steve though. He quieted his Wolf by stepping in closer, letting his Wolf feel your presence, your touch when your hands braced against his chest. The need to keep You safe overpowering and he huffed in against your skin, your hands sliding up his chest, over his shoulders, and latched around his neck, pulling him in flush against you.

Your to sought out that touch, when you felt teeth nipping against your shoulder, your lips skimmed over his neck, the tip of your tongue against his pulse point with a soft sigh. “Don’t leave me behind Steve, I’ve been caged most of my life.” 

Steve’s body clenched, muscles rolling in his shoulders and back as he fisted hands on each side of your head, the Wolf attempting to take control, and the fired need to just be with You, around, inside. It was a need to breed as well as a connection. Dropping his hands to your hips, he held you pinned against him and the door, his mouth claiming yours. Leaving no space between you two, his head tilted expertly to deepen that kiss, leaving your moans filling him, and your head spinning in surprise and lust at the Alpha. It ignited a need in you to, needing more then the feeling of his chest You wanted the skin, the taste, the scent, the sounds of him taking you as his. Your hands dug into his shirt and started to push it up, Steve breaking away from your lips enough to shed his shirt.

There was an urgency in him to get your jeans off, and you helped him as much as possible, wriggling your hips side to side as he worked them down, moving to a kneel in front of you to pull them off. You watched him as his hands grasped your thighs, massaging his hands into the flesh and he kissed over your hips and sunk teeth into the top of your thigh, nudging your legs to open further. “Let me in Little One.” He growled softly, and you pushed your hands into his hair, clutching his longer strands as you eased your legs apart.

“Fuck your beautiful, all of you. Off with this too.” Steve pulled your shirt up and you arched to pull it over your head, ditching it to the floor. Running his hands up and down your side, he grasped your hips, pressing his nose into your cunt and inhaling deeply. The smell of your arousal was the best thing he’s ever scented, a swirl in his senses, he growled as his tongue plunged into your cunt, lapping at the slick already there and making you try to arch to your tiptoes, feeling so damn good, almost to good with how he flattened his tongue and laid claim to your arousal. But Steve kept a firm hold, you were his, and there was no getting away from him right now.

You tipped your head back, gasping out at just how good it felt, his fingers flexed into your curves, jerking you closer so his face buried deeper with rumbles vibrating your flesh. “Fuck Steve" You whined, pulling up to press his tongue against your clit, dragging the live wire of bundles enough that you were able to go to your tiptoes, squealing slightly till you lowered once more. 

“So damn good Little One” He bit the inside of your thigh enough to mark it, thick fingers taking place where his tongue had, watching you do all you can to keep from cumming. Stroking your walls, curling his fingers till he felt the reaction he was looking for, the way your walls clutch, a rush of slick. Pushing his shoulder in between your legs, he managed to get you to hook your leg over his shoulder and a hand snaked up your chest, teasing and squeezing a palmful of your breast, you pushed his head back into your cunt. “Finish me, Steve, I need to cum for you.”

Steve went back for more, using his tongue in a way that spiraled you, squeezing around his slick soaked fingers that were stretching you and plunging in, giving you come hither strokes while his tongue swirled around and teased your clit. It was enough to make you fight in his hold, crying his name in a chant. That was just music to Steve’s ears, the way your cries almost sounded like the howls on the full moon run, pressing his face into your lower belly listening to you while panting, his erection now a painful reminder of how bad he wanted to be in you. One last swipe of his tongue claiming your arousal as his own, he swept up, dragging your body up to, and instinctively your legs wrap around his lean hips.

“Whos your Alpha Little One?” His teeth snapped lightly against your bottom lip, drawing you back into his mouth, your body rolling against his in a welcoming 'Please’. Your arms lifted around him till you could clutch at his back, anchoring yourself. “You are Alpha, Steve. Do you feel my body cry for you.” Even your neck ached for the bite, the Little Wolf ached for the bite, but that you still held back from that for now, not at all worried he would forget. Steve hadn’t given you any reason to not trust him. But the rest of you was begging for him, and he undid his pants enough to line himself up and sunk you onto his cock.

Your head fell to his shoulder, sinking your teeth in as the stretch around him burned, tears springing to your eyes as he felt so much deeper with the way he had you against the door. Steve with a growl, moved you up and down his cock as if you weighed nothing. Large claiming hands burning into your the softest part of your flesh, on the back of your thighs, bouncing you up and down, until Steve felt your legs lock around him, and rolling your hips to match him. “Just like that Little One, so good for me.” The Alpha let his body take over, rutting into you over and over till you felt nothing but him all over, all around. Lapping a wet streak against your neck with his tongue, pressing in harder like he needed to get lost in you this time. Raw skin a flamed with tingles of friction, sweat dripping from down your hairline to your neck, then between your breasts and Steve’s tongue followed, his own sweat dripping and getting lost in his beard, under your hands that your nails were clutched into, you could feel his heat springing beads of moisture for you palms to wipe away when you raked down his back. The messy sound of his hips slapping into you, grinding, you just felt the howl bubble up in your throat, and a raspy sound escaped as you tipped your head back to bang against the door, locking firmly around Steve in demand for his knot. “Ste-ve, oh I NEED it.” You wriggled against him. 

“I feel you, I got you.” He rumbled into your ear, and as you were cumming, he swelled inside of you, locking himself inside of you. It made you gasp back into his shoulder with a whining pitch, sobbing out as this was the thickest you felt him. “Steve, oh fuck.” The Alpha could feel the way his blood raced, making his veins in his neck strain, his arms wrapping around you to keep you still for him. “Don’t fight it Y/N” Wanting so badly to bite you, he pulled away from accessible skin, leaning his forehead against the wood of the door holding her quivering body while he filled her with his cum.

When the swelling started to ease, he trusted himself to look at you and nudges at your neck lightly. “You okay?” easing you off the wall and easing into a nearby couch. You loosened your legs from around him and pried yourself off his chest, taking in a deep breath while you flexed around his cock. Making him give you a playful teasing warning look, and you grinned shyly, downcasting your eyes. “Yes Alpha, better than okay.”

His hands cupped your face, letting his thumbs brush back and forth against the softness, cocking a grin at you. “Looks like I have to thank you for letting me go through my Rut with some relief.” Your eyes shot up wide, and you couldn’t help but laugh at him, twisting your face to catch a finger between your teeth, biting lightly in a playful manner. “Your welcome Alpha.” You let go of his finger and he eased you back against his chest, rubbing a hand up and down your back. “Did you think about what I said Steve?”

Tucking your head under your chin, he looked up at the ceiling. His Wolf slowly stirring back from his haze when the mind was awash with pleasure. “I’m not going to leave you behind Y/N.” He said sincerely and you pulled back, dragging your fingers through his beard, your eyes soft as they looked in his.

“Thank you for not caging me in again.” You whispered and then leaned forward, kissing him slowly. Your physical 'thank you.’ Steve sighed at your taste, felling into it, at the back of his mind, he knew they had to go take care of the meeting, but you were so sweet here in his arms, it was hard for him to break this moment. 

Getting on the road was quick. Once You and Steve dressed and joined Sam to explain what was going on to the rest of the pack, Steve had plenty of volunteers willing to go. It wasn’t hard for him and Sam to pick several other wolves to join them. You were inside, packing bags for Steve and Yourself, Wanda over at Natasha’s to pack one for her, then swinging over to Bucky’s afterward. 

Sam was getting vehicles ready when Steve approached him. His second in command gave him a sideways glance. “I’m coming to, so don’t even ask me to stay behind with that lame ass excuse of 'in case anything happens to me’. They all know what to do should anything happen to us Steve, Sara has it handled.” The man slammed the trunk shut, folding arms over his chest. Steve shook his head, his Wolf agreeing with Sam. “Looks like you already made up your mind, nothing your Alpha is going to say will change it.”  
Sam shrugged, and Steve’s Wolf thumped his tail in solidarity for his packmate. “Even the Wolf agrees.”

“Well, I always said Man that your beast had more sense than you ever did.” Smirking and he ducked out of Steve’s reach when he went to swipe at him. “Were ready to go whenever you are.” 

So they were on the road, and you were headed back home. No not your home, your prison. Steve could see you fidget in your seat, wringing your hands. An inner conflict stretching across your face. He debated if he should push you to talk about what was going on, back and forth.

<Yes, reach over and clasp your hand on her somewhere. Ground her to you.> The Wolf nudged at him. <We don’t leave our mate battling with herself.>

 _I’ve had my hands all over her recently._ Steve pointed out, although he wanted to keep putting hands all over her, not willing to even consider that you might still choose to leave after this was over. 

<I’ve been meaning to bring up it’s about time we properly mate her.>

 _Not till she says that’s what she wants._ Steve absently reached over and clasped your inner thigh, bringing you out of your trance.

“I can see you and the Little Wolf discussing, is everything alright?” He glanced at you before back to the road, following Sam and his carload. Never out of sight, but never right behind. Your hands loosened from where they were wringing together and you shifting in closer to your Alpha. “Just trying to go through anything that might be helpful. I just hope Bucky and Natasha are okay.”

“I’m sure they are, both have been trained with some of the best. Bucky was once a sniper for the army, Natasha did a lot of undercover work in her training. But if Pierce has them, I will get them back.”

The Large Silver Alpha that lived in his mind shifted back and forth, pacing heavily in wait.

A ringing issued from Steves pocket, and you pulled away enough for him to reach for his phone, handing it over to you to answer. Hitting the answer, you put it up to your ear. Before you could say anything Natashas rushed voice started talking. “Steve! We need to get out of here quick, come get us.”

You stammered out. “Natasha? Hang on, Steves right here.” Shoving the phone at him, Steve breathed out in relief and placed the phone to his ear. “Fucking hell Nat, are you and Bucky okay?”

“Yea, we’re still alive, listen, Steve, you need to get here now. It’s bad.”

“Well, I already knew it was bad.”

“And it’s about to get worst. Pierce is out for the whole pack to be destroyed the cause of Y/N being there, not to mention the other stuff he’s doing.”

“Okay, where are you two now?”

“Were at Bluebird Motel, and there are two other wolves with us. Just get here quickly Steve.” She hung up and he slid his phone back over to you.

“Little One, find the address to the Bluebird Motel, and text it to Sam.” His fingers thrummed against the steering wheel as you started to do as he asked.

“You said earlier you and your Little Wolf were discussing what you could share… you should tell me everything.”

You gulped and looked up at him, your mouth opening and out fell everything.


	6. Till The End Of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x You. It’s the final showdown between Packs and Pierce isn’t going to just give in to Steve. You insist on going to, ask this is your fight just as much as anyones. Warnings- Violence.

Sam swung the car into an abandoned parking lot near the motel, Steve went right into the parking lot instead and found Natasha’s car. The final vehicles drove past as well, following Sam. Steve was sure Pierce had the road monitored and would be notified that they were there. He fucking didn’t care if the son of a bitch knew. He wasn’t coming to negotiate with the Alpha, he was coming to end him. Steve eyed the number on the door that Natasha claimed was hers, and sent her another text. ~We’re here Nat. **  
**

Seconds later the curtain to the room brushed aside to show a flash of her face and locking her sight on Steve in the truck, she gave a wave in acknowledgment, ducking back inside. Steves phone buzzed again, and you glanced at the message for him as he pulled the car towards the end of the lot out of the street light and out of notice of the night manager of the motel. “Nat says we need to grab some men’s clothes.” You twisted in the seat and reached into the bags in the back, sorting through them. “I think Wanda tossed Bucky’s bag in here.”

You were getting familiar with the Packs different scents, and you pulled one close that reminded you of the White Wolf, unzipping it to make sure. It was definitely his, and you pulled it over the seat. Steve took it from you as he opened the door, and you followed along, sliding across the seat and his arm looped around your waist as you went to slide down, easing you down to a stand. You take a moment to stretch out the kinks from the all day ride. Steve watching you with a softness in his eyes, his hand moving to rub small circles in your back to ease the tension there. “Sounds like there’s more than just them in there from the way Natasha spoke.” You worked your bottom lip with your teeth, a habit showing your nerves and excitement, wondering who it could be, was it wolves from the Sales Floor? You hoped so. 

“Natasha said earlier this afternoon that they were able to get two others out with them.” Steve tucked you up against him as you two walked back towards the artificial street lights that hummed in the night. Sam, coming up from the opposite side, his nose slightly lifted, inhaling for any danger, but all seemed calm. All seemed quiet. To quiet maybe. Steve knocked on the door, and there was a click. He stepped in first, protecting you in case it was a trap, but there was just Natasha standing near the door, Bucky still in wolf form stretched out on one bed, and on the other was a woman and a male black wolf who seemed very subdued, the two of them pressing close together. You slid around Steve’s side, as soon as you inhaled their scents. Before Steve could stop you, you cried out with happiness. “Kat! Caine!” 

Kat broke out in a relieved grin, and unfolded from around the Black Wolf, holding her arms out with a cry of happiness, and you rushed into it, before falling to the bed, hugging Caine’s neck and burying your face into his ruff. Steve balked a bit, his Wolf growling at the intimate kind of touch you were giving this strangers and Natasha edged her shoulder against him, whispering. “Easy Steve, they are her friends.” 

Agitated blues snapped at Natasha. “Don’t worry about me.” Steve breathed out, and when you let go of the Black Wolf, chatting between the two, your hand affectionately petting along his back, but at least there was space between you two. The Wolfs growls turned to rumbles in his chest, never losing sight of where you were. Natasha arched her brow at her Alpha and hid a smile at his over protective nature over the she-wolf who has within’ a short time become a part of his life.

Steve couldn’t blame his Wolf for his reaction, the urge to go take you back was strong, and that was simply cause Steve didn’t know these wolves. Didn’t know we’re there loyalties lay. He trusted you, more then he realized he did, holding himself back from demanding you come back to him. 

<We would have been dragging Alanna back to us.> his Wolf rumbled, checking out the strangers you were so at ease with. <I don’t trust them.>

_Cause we don’t know them. But we trust her._

<Fair enough.>

Your eyes sought out Steve’s over your shoulder after a few minutes. Happy to see two of your friends, but you and your Little Wolf felt Steves discomfort though, and you purposely moved away from them, going back into his hold, knowing if he could touch you, he would feel more centered. Sliding your arm around his waist and a hand under the back of his shirt to pressed your palm against his back. His own went over your shoulder, and there was an immediate reaction from him, your Little Wolf easing to lay down when he calmed down. Steve’s tilted just a bit to block some of you, but his body eased a bit, and you felt a warmth spread from him into you. “Caine, Kat… This is Steve, the Alpha that took me in.” Caine dipped his head in acknowledgment to the Alpha and Kat shifted off the bed, her steps nervous and ready to take flight. 

Steve inhales some of the female coming towards him scent, and it was just as fearful as her wavering steps, Bucky sensed it too and shifted off the bed, sliding up alongside her to press against her legs in encouragement and her hand instinctively dug into his fur before relaxing. “Thank you, Steve, for helping Y/N and us. Caine and I, we wouldn’t have lasted much longer on The Sales Floor.” The Black Wolf yipped in agreement. “If Natasha and Bucky hadn’t come… “ She breathed out, smiling now for the first time. “Thank you to all of you.” 

“It was the least we could do, I’m sorry we didn’t know earlier.” The tension in Steve’s shoulders easing and you twisted your face to press against his side for a moment, your Little Wolf crooning in affection. He tossed the bag towards Bucky, motioning to it. “Wanda packed you some clothes Buck, and Caine there should be enough for you as well if you want to shift back.” The White Wolf Immediately pulled away from Kat and grabbed the bag, disappearing into the bathroom. Shadows under the door of him shifting back and the start of a shower hitting white porcelain filled the room. After he pulled out the clothes he wanted, he tossed it over towards Caine, who shifted back and searched through it for pants and a shirt, with hopes that they fit.

Natasha moved to sit on the bed, one leg crossing over another. “They have a whole room full of wolves for sale Steve.” You separate from Steve’s side and go back to Kat, the two of you sitting on the opposite bed, listening to all that Natasha shared, nodding to confirm. Steve and Sam, they remained standing, adrenaline starting to lace their veins. Just as Natasha was finishing up her side of the story, Bucky came out, his hair wet as he pulled it back and tied it out of his face. 

“That fucker has a wall of shifter fur. Not just wolves either. And he’s working with Hydra. They are looking for an Alpha for something, he was planning on selling me to them. Pierce never did say why they wanted an Alpha.” Bucky growled and Sam clasped the man’s shoulder. 

“Well, I don’t know why they want you, Lone Wolf.” Sam joked and gave Bucky’s shoulder a light squeeze. “Good to see you again Man.” 

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Trust me, when they put that fucking collar on my neck, chained the Wolf down completely, and sucked me of any of my Alpha strength, I thought that might be it for me. I had never felt weaker in my life. They have that thing spelled with some dark magic shit. Lucky Kat over there, she was able to get it off.” 

“The collars, You think they are powered with blood magic?” Steve questioned, his Wolf agitated at the mere mention of them. Getting collared for a wolf was one of the worst things that could happen to them, and anyone using blood magic on shifters was a dangerous person for there community. 

“Fuck yes, that’s not just the regular wild magic Wanda uses. Definitely a Hydra tool that they are supplying Pierce with.” Bucky said and you piped up. “Brock arrived when Hydra started supplying those collars. Pierce was selling us before without them, but is able to charge more if he can sell us collared.” 

“Fucking Brock? He’s involved in all this to?” Natasha hissed, had she been in her wolf form, her hackles would have been raised at the mention of the ex alpha. You nodded, Kat, reaching to take your hand, knowing the reason you broke out. No one wanted Brock to own them. It never ended well for any of them they were all sure. Sam and Steve gave each other a look. They still had to tell Bucky about what happened. “Buck, help us with the truck?” Sam piped right up, figuring it was better to tell him in private than in a room full of strangers. Bucky never hesitated as he stepped outside, Steve and Sam following along. “Wheres the rest of the pack? Steve trust me, to get Pierce, you need more. His compound is huge.” 

“The rest is up ahead waiting for us to decide how we want to do this. But Buck, we’re finishing with Pierce tonight. I’m done, after hearing Y/N, as well as yours and Natashas accounts, the Council can’t fucking say anything about me going after Pierce. There’s more…” Steve paused, having walked the White Wolf far enough away for anyone to really notice them. 

“More? What else could there fucking possibly be?” Bucky pulled up short and Sam paused next to his packmate. Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “We all know you see someone in the town for a while.” Bucky’s brows came together, nodding. “Yes, wasn’t anyone’s business, so I’ve never felt the need to tell anyone about Cassandra.” He looked between the two men, and the White Wolf started to bristle with unease at the way Sam and Steve looked at each other. “What happened to Cassandra?” 

Steve and Sam both knew he would blame himself, and Steve finished telling him. “Brock came back and broke into her house. From what we can tell, she’s still alive. But he has her.” Steve could see the crossing of disbelief and rage crossing Bucky’s face, and his hand ripped through his hair, cursing. “Well, what the fuck are we doing here? We have to go for her. That son of a bitch has her!” Sam reached out to grasp his arm, Bucky ripping it from his hold and fully snarling at him. “Of course, we have trackers trailing him now. They are actually coming this way from the last text I got. And our best lead is that pack.” 

Bucky’s head whipped back to Steve, breathing out. “Y/N did say there was a connection between Pierce and Rumlow.” Steve nodded and shrugged. “Hydra too, which you said they were selling you to them. What do you say, brother, help us clean up with Pierce and we go get your girl?” 

Bucky nodded and Sam grinned in relief that the White Wolf saw the logic in helping take down Pierce. “Alright Man with a Plan, so how are we going about this?” 

“I’m sure they already know we are here from when we got into town. We’re taking the fight to them, Keep them locked down on their territory, no human casualties, in fact. Sam, get the rest… We’re heading there in fifteen through the wood. I’m assuming you and Natasha can lead us Bucky?” The man nodded. 

“How we going in?” Sam asked, wanting to know how many shifters he needed ready and Steve started doing calculations in his head. Bucky piped up. “He’s an arrogant son of a bitch, He’s going to have a majority of wolves to maul us, He sent mostly wolves after our escape. They did shoot at us with drugs but in this dark, the human sides are going to be close to useless in the dark.”

“Pride too, bragging rights he took out Rogers.” Sam shrugged and Steve narrowed his eyes, rolling them. 

“I would like to see him try.” Steve snarled. 

“Yea you’re going to. He’s going to come straight for you and Y/N both.” Bucky assured Steve. “Man, I don’t know what it is about her, but he’s bound and determined he’s getting her back. You probably shouldn’t take her.” Bucky stated matter of fact and Steve shook his head. 

“I already promised her, and she is refusing to stay behind, I will keep her with me, and she will be safe,” Steve stated, and the two other men exchanged a look of surprise. 

“You sure?” Bucky drawled out with a hint of disbelief, and Steve snapped out. “I said what I said. Sam go, mostly shifters. Easier to go undetected in the dark and faster.” Sam peeled away from them to do as he was told. Bucky watched out into the darkness, mentally preparing himself for what was coming. “Your sure about this Brother?” He asked softer this time, and Steve rubbed at his face. “This is her battle as much as ours, would you really tell her she couldn’t? Bucky, it wasn’t like she was just captive. They used her, tried to force her over and over into bonding.” 

Bucky winced and shook his head. “Fucking assholes. How we’re still fighting this kind of shit these days, it’s beyond me. No, no I couldn’t ask her to stay behind. She has the entire Pack behind her. We will bring her and the others justice.” 

Steve bowed his head to Bucky in gratitude, the men clasping each other’s shoulders in solidarity. “Thank you.” 

“I’m going to go help Sam, till the end of the line, right?” 

“To the end of the line.” Steve responded without hesitation, a line as old as they were at this point. Had been said when they were young pups, just learning of the world and all her ups and downs, and now tonight, when another bloody battle faced these men, and they had seen it so many times, it wasn’t even thought to worry about themselves.

The men separated, Bucky getting ready to shift once more and Steve collecting you from the hotel room, as well as Natasha and your companions. The Red Wolf and the two black wolves exited the room, leaving you and Steve alone. The snapping air between you two was intense, and he sat on the edge of the bed, holding his hands out. Inside the Silver Wolf ached to remove You, take you away from danger. 

< It’s going to be too dangerous. They might rip her apart Steve.>

 _Like I told Bucky, this is her battle as much as anyone. Look at her, she’s strong and ready. In the time she’s been with us, she’s found her voice._ Steve’s eyes roamed over you as you stepped in closer, straddling his lap. _You keep telling me she’s our Mate, we don’t go anywhere without our mate at our side._

The Wolf rumbled in agreement when Steve stated this <Okay, your right. But when this is over we’re taking her home and never leaving the lands again. Spend the rest of our days running the beaches and raising some pups.>

 _Look at you wanting to settle right down._ Steve’s hands slid along your hips and his eyes closed, breathing your warm honeysuckle scent in. The image of you, curvier with a bump, the orange flowers he now associated with you were woven in your hair and your skin smelling sweet like milk and honey flashed like a memory from somewhere, and it made Steve’s brow furrow slightly in confusion. 

You broke the silence. “He’s arguing I shouldn’t go, isn’t he?” You say softly and Steve’s eyes spring open, the clearest blue you’ve ever fallen into. Sharp as ice they were till they turned gentle for you. 

“That he is, but the choice is not ours to make.” Steve fell silent, and it stretched for a time as you let your fingers play with the front of his shirt, doing your own inner searching. 

You leaned your forehead against Steve’s, your eyes closed as you let yourself breathe him in, your Alphas scent settled in your senses, calm your racing heart, and your Little Wolf brushed up against the walls of your mind. 

<Were ready for this Y/N> The Little Wolf crooned. <Our Alpha believes in us.> Your eyes sprang open and his blue ones, with a hint of greenish-yellow laced through irises now, were looking right back at you. It wasn’t just Steve, you could see part of his Wolf to, and his nose ran along with yours , tilting his head, and kissing you deeply, your hands moved to cling to his shoulders to pull yourself in closer, flush against his chest. Ending the kiss with a flick of the tongue over your lips, he pulled back. 

“You two ready for this Little One?” His hands skimmed along your back under your shirt and you nodded, playing with the front of his shirt. “I need this to be over, those wolves to be saved. They deserve all the same freedoms I have now.” you nod. “I am ready.” 

“Then your Alpha tells you to shift, and we will be on our way.” He kissed you one last time, letting you move to a stand, stripping away your clothes, Steve followed your curves as you swayed with the movements. When you were free of the confines of clothes, you let your wolf rush forward to take over. Fur raced up your spine and shifting of your body left with the long-legged lean wolf before Steve, a wag of your tail, and press of your muzzle into his cupped hands, he slid his fingers along the side of your face and over your ears, rumbling. “Your breathtaking Little Wolf.” 

You nipped at his chin in affection and twisted towards the door to sit, waiting. Steve went to a stand and opened it, stepping out into the night to make there way behind the motel, the woods bordering the motel went straight to Pierce’s pack, Steve could already smell them on there border, You tilted your head up and bristled at the scent. Nearby other wolves started to descend to the pack lines, and You nuzzled Steve’s hand, trotting forward. Staying human and keeping up with his pack was easy for Steve, the choice to stay human, was a hard one. His Wolf fought him every step of the way, but challenging Pierce for leadership, he couldn’t show any fear. 

He would face him, human first, and if the man surrendered to him, all the better. Steve knew though that it wouldn’t end that easily. 

Your ears flattened as you trotted alongside Steve, passing some people Sam set out of sight of the pack line, people armed with rifles, ready for an attack should they get past the wolves. A flash of white brought the White Wolf alongside your other side, an Alpha in his own right, he matched your steps, and let his body brush up against your own in comradeship. Bucky’s way of showing that you were a member of the pack, you were Steves Mate, the Alphas mate, and had his loyalty. You loosened against him in your trot, and pink tongue brushing along the side of his face before pulling back towards Steve as he slowed down, coming to the line. Ahead of him was just as you suspected. 

Along the line was Pierces Pack, and just like Steve, Pierce had not shifted either, wanting to warn off the incoming Mountain pack. Right now it was just you, Steve and Bucky in sight, while Pierce showed his numbers, gave them away. You vibrated visibly seeing so many familiar wolves who were once your “family”. Steve felt your tension and dropped his hand into your fur, burying down to the softer fur, and his calm passed onto you. 

“Well isn’t that cute, my bitch finally came back.” Pierce sneered, familiar with your wolf, and his nose wrinkled, tutting as he shook his head. “But I can smell the Alpha all over you Y/N. Letting him paw you up when you know better? You were meant to belong to Brock, he paid good money for you.” Your muzzle rolled in a snarl, all teeth showing and there were several rumbles from across the lines, taunting you to attack and break across the line. Steve looked down at you, and let his wolf rumbled from his own chest, bringing you back to his attention. Your ears flattened against your skull, fur bristling. Pierce laughed at your submission to Steve, snickering. “Well finally someone broke her at least. Used to have to beat that out of her.” 

“If she left of her own free will Pierce, then she was never yours.” Steve retaliated back, his stature intimidating. “I’ve never had to lay a hand on her or anyone, she’s free to choose what she wants.” Coming up along his side, Bucky settled on his haunches, flicking his ears and sniffing the air, taking a mental count of all the wolves along the line. Pierce smirked seeing him too. “Don’t worry, her pretty hide and the White Wolf’s will look nice, tacked to my wall.” 

Steve snarled at the remark, his Wolf just crawling under his skin, pacing back and forth even though his yellow eyes never left Pierce. “So Rogers, you can just send them right on over. and we can end all this posturing over who’s the tougher Alpha, hmm?” That left the Silver Wolf snapping, and Steve shaking his head. “Are you just going to run your fucking mouth this whole time? Give it up Pierce, your operation is shutting down tonight. Y/N, all those wolves you tortured, along with the other shifters, your wall. All of it is enough to strip away your position for good.” 

Pierce sniffed and paced towards the front, toe on his packs boundary line, snarling at Steve in anger. “Try your best, I know I outnumber you and your pack.” Pierces wolves slunk closer to the trio, you bristled at them, the fur along your spine and ruff around your neck standing straight on end, Bucky though on the other side of Steve, he just gave a wide jawed yawn, tongue curling, before snapping it shut. 

Steve tipped back his head and howled, a low possessive howl, claiming where he stood, and the surrounding area. The Pierce Pack became clearly agitated, almost breaking rank even though Pierce screamed at them to hold the line. Your head and Bucky’s whipped back, adding to your Alpha’s claim, and the woods behind him filled with the calls of the Mountain Pack, the sudden heavy Pack Call made Pierce stall, trying to pinpoint how many wolves Steve actually did have. 

“Impossible to tell I know,” Steve growled out, a bit of a smirk played on his face at the scent of Pierce’s packs fear just growing. Slowly out of the woods behind him more wolves appeared, all snarling roars with bared fangs, fur bristling on end making their size bigger, larger more intimidating. Each one a steady lope till they stood behind there Alpha and his mate. Bucky just behind her, and Sam, the beta coming up on Steve’s left, flexing down with coiled haunches, almost cat-like. “I told you Pierce, your finished. We might be on your lands, but your no Alpha. Your pack will break under mine.” Steve’s eyes flashed bright yellow, his hand dropping to brush along your fur, feeling you rumbling lightly at his side. 

Pierce shook in his rage, his wolves pacing, this time more in anxiety and fear than rage, they kept bumping and snapping at each other, the weaker ones shrinking down to the larger aggressors of the pack, snarling and biting at one another until fighting amongst themselves ensued, Pierce was losing control, where opposite the Mountain Pack held formation, calm and collected. The air was sour with there fear. “Enough of this, Wolves.” Pierce roared out, and all his wolves cowered at the command of his voice, ears laying back flat against skulls, and rolling there eyes till the whites showed, another sign of the fear getting out of control. “Rip them apart, just like they are those weaklings you killed on the Sales Floor earlier today.” 

On the other side, you heard the wailing behind you, as your own heart ached, the two smaller black wolves crying out there grief, you shuddering next to Steve at the loss of your friends, the ones that weren’t sold previously. Above you, you could hear Steve inhaling sharply, whispering for you softly. “Steady Little One.” Your body leaned into his leg instinctively, forcing your grief to subside. There was no time to mourn, the surge of Wolves came in a wave, crossing the border, and the Mountain Pack lunged forward as well, Steve and you moving in sync once more as you both crossed the barrier. You two had a goal, and it was to reach Pierce. Take out the Alpha, take out the pack. 

Of course, the Pierce Wolves knew that too, and instinctively went after Steve, preparing to collide with one, Bucky darted in front of you with ravaging snarls, sinking into a wolf’s and shaking so hard that the wolf yelped in fear and pain, scrambling to get away from the White Wolf as blood was staining around his mouth a pinkish red, Steve and you darted around the two, Sam engaging from the other side, directing wolves to keep the Alpha covered, that was until there was nothing but Wolves crashing into each other, with full force. The woods were filled with rage and blood seeping into the ground beneath them. Both sides weren’t without injuries and casualties. 

Finally, you and Steve were on the other side, back in your old home, and even the ground felt familiar under your paws, Pierce, the fucking coward was nowhere to be seen while his wolves were just over the border, doing there best to keep the Mountain Pack from descending onto their lands. Steve next to you growling out “Where the fuck did he go?” his nose lifted in the air, scenting, but yours was keener, waving it back and forth, you caught the sharp tang of Pierce, it stunk. As most fear does, it made your wolf side angry to smell the sour fetid scent. Giving a yip, you twisted on your toes, racing forward, and right behind you, Steve followed, letting you lead him towards what was once familiar to you. 

The scents, they all mingled together and Steve was having a hard time keeping his Wolf from taking over. The beast raging against the barrier. It was natural for him to want to go into the fight with his Mate just as you were, but he was going to face Pierce just as he was. When Pierces Wolf came out, then his would as well. Making it a fair standoff. 

<You can’t fucking keep me here.> The Alpha snarled as Steve followed his mates racing form, she bolted through a door and down some cement stairs, descending into the underground tunnels, artificial lights humming overhead and her nails clicked on the stale green linoleum, Steve’s bare feet slapping just behind her. 

_For now, don’t worry I’m sure you will sink your teeth into him soon enough._

The Wolf slammed once more into his mind, taking enough control that his human canines turned into fang length, the hair covering him taking on a silver sheen among the dark blonde. Then it receded once more as Steve gained the upper hand, growling at the beast while keeping a keen eye on you as you started to slow, weaving back and forth in the hallway while your nose kept twitching, Pierce must have started panicking, knowing they followed him into the tunnels. Your whine pierced Steve’s ears and your own ears flattened against your skull as you paused at a door, unsure. 

And it all happened in a second, the door swung open, a noose dropping around your neck and snapping tight with a twist that managed to flip you off your feet, leaving your paws sliding on the linoleum unable to dig in and leverage yourself back up. 

“About fucking time you came home bitch.” Pierce snarled, and Steve was this close to grabbing Pierce when he held up a syringe, making Steve paused in his steps, narrowing his eyes at it. 

“Ahhh, just like I thought Alpha, you know exactly what this is. You want her Wolf to survive, you will take a step back. NOW.” Pierce snarled with triumph, his face twisted into a gleeful look. You kept at the end of the pole, having gotten your feet back underneath you, keeping your eyes on Pierce, waiting, watching for his guard to drop. You knew this trick, you knew his plan. And you wouldn’t let it happen. It was just a matter of waiting him out. 

“At this point, you ruined her. But, we can make a pact, a trade. I can smell it on her just as much as you that you have basically claimed her.” Pierce dragged the pole closer to him, sliding you across the floor. You snarling in warning at Pierce. “Oh stop it Y/N, you think I’m really scared of you, don’t forget I’ve put you in your place before Bitch. Plenty of times.” He twisted the pole again, flipping you onto your side once more, the linoleum being your worst enemy. 

“STOP! She’s not going to attack, Y/N, stand down.” Steve said, doing what he could to keep you safe, not wanting to agitate Pierce into actually using that injection on you. Pierce dragged you closer once more, but still not close enough for you to get to him without getting that initial shot. 

“Your wolves are fighting for you up there Pierce, you can stop this right now. Just let her go.” Steve said, attempting to get closer, which a single step had Pierce raising the injection, squirting just enough to remove air bubbles. Even Steve’s Wolf was silent, the tension racking his form making him quiver as his gaze never left that syringe. That much he had filled the syringe with, fuck might put both you and the wolf into a coma, it was more than needed to accomplish what Pierce’s goal was. 

“I can, not that it matters much. I killed there Alpha years ago and took over. Had this all set up within’ a year? The Packs, the Council that attempts to rule us, no idea what I’ve been doing with a bit of help from Hydra, all these years. All you fucking Alphas, Betas, Omega bitches, you all never see… the Bigger picture. What we COULD be. More than animals living in packs. So narrow-minded, you all only think like animals. Come take your medicine Steve, and I won’t sacrifice my little bitch here you stole.” Pierce taunted him, and Steve glanced at you, on your belly to keep from Pierce flipping you off your feet once more, still watching Pierce with unbroken focus. 

“If I take that, you let her go with my wolves. That’s the deal.” 

<We get close enough, when he’s distracted, we snap his neck.>

_Yup, this might be the end of the line for us. It was good while it lasted._

<At least the fucker will be done before I go .> Both Wolf and Man let there gaze linger on you a moment, at least you would survive. Steve’s hands raised to show he had nothing on him, and Pierce was about to toss the injection to him when you twisted your head to grab the pole from his hand and lunged at him. 

“Y/N, No!” Steve yelled, and Pierce, in his bid to protect himself sunk the needle into your neck as you latched onto his arm, feeling both of you topple back, when you both landed Pierce had shifted, biting back at your neck and ripping you off his foreleg. He bit harder, trying to sink far enough to get to your jugular and rip at it. Thankfully the wire coiled around your neck blocked him enough to keep him from doing that. His body, crushed yours underneath him, the wolf ripping at the clothing he was tangled in to shreds in a few yanks for freedom. 

Steve was on him in seconds, a rage of silver fur smothering Pierce, who turned away from you to face Steve, his muzzle dripping your red blood and you started shaking your head, trying to loosen the noose, dislodge it from your head while the two males clashed against each other. Bouncing off the walls as each would coil around one another, trying to get the upper hand. Steve ripped into his back, flinging the wolf to crash against the cement blocks, which made Pierce yelp once before Steve was on top of him flinging fur and blood around him like a destructive cloud, working on flipping him to his back, which Pierce easily rolled, planting his front paws against Steve’s windpipe, and hind legs scrabbling to dig into anywhere soft and vulnerable, scrabbling to tear into Steve till the Alpha backed up, shaking out his fur heavily. Pierce righted himself and backed up towards you, which you were pressing your neck along the wall, and trying to dig your paws underneath the wire to yank it over your head, the effects of the shot started to burn through you, leaving you gasping. 

The two Wolves collided again, to focused on trying to overpower the other to hear you cry out in blinding pain, your body ebbing away to your human self, your Little Wolf flailing around your mind. 

_Hold on, please. It can’t last._

The little Wolf curled in on herself. <I don’t know if I can Y/N.>

_There has to be something to stop it._

Your Little Wolf just cried in pain, biting at herself in her craziness, her howls shattering into fragmented pieces, sharp shards piercing your mind. 

Steve happened to catch sight of You curling on the floor, knees tucked under you and arms wrapped around your torso as your hunched with your head pressed to the ground. The momentary distraction enabled Pierce one last attempt to subdue Steve, attempting to break his neck, sinking his jaw through all the fur and muscle with as much force as he could. It was too little, too late. With a shaking heave, Steve dislodged Pierce, that final blow stunning him as the wolf crashed into the floor. Steve padded to him and grabbed his hind leg, his jaw crushing the bone with a screaming howl from Pierce as he wrenched wolf across the linoleum, closer to you. Your head had lifted off the floor, the yellow of your Little Wolf slowly ebbing away as your eyes as you blinked back tears, snarling at Pierce. He shifted back to human just then, looking at you with something you weren’t used to from your old Alpha. 

Fear, Pierce had fear in his eyes and he groaned, Steve releasing his now broken ankle and padding over to you, pressing his muzzle against you, sniffing over you. Drawing in a deep breath, you circled your arm around Steve’s neck and slid yourself up to a sit, whispering. “I’m okay Alpha.” The Silver Wolf licked at your neck as your shoulder leaned into him, panting with rapidness through your agony. You weren’t okay, the pain was excruciating, but your hatred for Pierce overrode that. 

“We’re done Pierce.” you snarled and Pierce rolled up his pant leg to look at his ankle. 

“Don’t let your Alpha kill me, and I will fix what’s happening to you.” His eyes shifting from you to Steve, who’s fur bristled and red-stained fangs bared at him, ready, ready for you to release him. Here he didn’t have the power, you did.

“I know that’s a lie, my Wolf might be wounded, but I can see it all over your face. Hear the desperation in your words. Consider this a merciful death.” You hissed at him, tears falling down your face as you gripped onto Steve a bit more, straightening up so you weren’t bowing in front of Pierce anymore. He didn’t deserve even an ounce of your submission anymore. 

Pierce’s eyes panicked and he started to pull away, slow. You weren’t worried about him getting away. Not with the quiver you felt in your Alphas coiled muscles under his fur, the way his yellow eyes never broke from the man trying to pull himself up to hobble away. “It’s fairer then you gave any of us from the Sales Floor, or your victims you skinned alive.” Loosening your hold from Steve, you sunk a bit, whispering just for him. “End him.” 

And that set the Alpha off, the 20 feet Pierce managed to put between you two was covered in a few leaps from Steve, and a final spring landed four paws onto Pierces back, the large mauling jaws circling the back of his neck, and a loud audible yell as well as a bone crunching snap dropped the man in a crumble, Steve shaking his head vigorously back and forth till satisfied with how limp he was. Dropping the body, Steve rushed back over to you, hearing your groan, and sink back lower. 

Shifting back was easy, lifting your slight form into his lap was easy. What wasn’t easy was seeing how much pain you were in, your breathing shallow, and the effort to stay with him now almost impossible. 

“I got you, baby, I’m going to call Tony, see if he knows anything about this. Just don’t give in okay?” 

<What the fuck was she injected with, I can’t smell her wolf anymore!>

The panic welling in the man’s chest when he couldn’t smell her beast either was maddening, the sweat the trickled down his back was cold with fear, he had never seen a person loose there wolf like this, they were one and the same. “We will fix this.” 

“Steve” You gritted out, your vision starting to fade. “She’s fighting, but barely…” Your eyes went disorientated and rolled back, going completely limp in his arms. 

“Y/N! No, baby come back to me, Y/N!!” Steve gathered you in closer against his chest, for once lost in what to do.

The wave of Wolves outside was like a drawing of tides, each side pushing the other back, then switch and push them back. Bucky, kept being tagged between two rather quick wolves, attacking from each side randomly, till a third joined him, pushing him away from the rest who were fighting off their own attackers, and unaware of the line separating groups. Bucky managed to get ahold of one, they brushed in close to bite at him, and the White Wolf whipped around with lightning speed, and the attacker wasn’t fast enough. His roaring fear was cut short with a crushed windpipe and blood bubbling up from his muzzle, tossed down to drown in his own blood flooding his muzze, and Bucky went on defense again, preparing for the onslaught replacing there downed comrade. 

Above his head was a whoosh, two arrows planting themselves into the ribs of the wolves, disabling them as the force in the arrows shot at them flung them both back into the trees. 

Bucky immediately perked up and twisted to look for who was using the arrows, when Clint landed on the ground lightly from above, another arrow fitted in his taunt bow, walking towards the White Wolf. A tilt of the head from Bucky questioning their good fortune in the Archer arriving and Clint smirked, glancing through the trees and lining up another shot, inhaling deeply before releasing. “Nat called me after Steve to let me know what was going on. Tony won’t miss me borrowing a jet.” He shrugged and Bucky huffed in laughter, bumping himself against Barton’s side before bounding back into the fighting. Barton started pinpointing the opposing wolves, and their numbers were starting to lower, more and more of them rolling to there backs and flashing their throats in defeat, like a white flag. As soon as that happened, the Mountain Pack would stop with the attack. 

Natasha, Kat, and Caine were circling over one of the last opposing groups, much in the way Bucky had been attacked before, they paced around them and attacked randomly to keep them unsure of where flying teeth and body slams would come from. In an act of desperation, they all raced together straight at Kat, running her over and splitting up in different directions. Natasha was about to give chase when other wolves of the Mountain Pack took over, going after any running for cover, driving them towards there line of people waiting. Natasha listened closely when she heard the sharp shots go off, and counted. One for each that escaped. Caine nudged Kat back to a stand, and Natasha, panting slightly looked around, all had become quiet. 

Bucky and Clint made there way over, Clint’s hand dropping to Natasha’s head and letting his fingers sink into his friend’s fur. “Came as soon as I could. Had to break through some Stark security to do it. Does anyone know where Steve is?” 

All of them shook their heads when a deep pain filled cry came from a nearby doorway, leading underground. It sounded like there Alpha, in pain. 

All of them bolted for the stairs, expecting to find there Alpha injured, but instead, they found a different scenario. Pierce dead, a pool of blood around the naked man, and Steve kneeling with his back to them. His shoulders shaking. Bucky and Nat looked at each other and flattened there ears, Clint speaking up. “Alpha? Are you hurt?” 

Steve looked over his shoulder, his eyes burning yellow and growled loudly to warn them back. Clint shrunk back, and Natasha lowered to her belly instinctively. Bucky though padded forward, ignoring Steve’s warnings. The Alpha shifted on his knees to face his wolves, backing away with you limp in his hold, your head lolling to his shoulder and gave off another warning rumble. Bucky paused and shimmered back to his human form, kneeling in front of his best friend. “Steve it’s me. Were not going to hurt your girl. You need to get her some help, right? She looks hurt.” Another rowling growl warned him back, Steve’s human side only here physically. “Clint, he took a jet. We can get her to New York, Stark has some of the best medical team.” Bucky inhaled deeply, smelling Steve’s distress and blinding fear that he had lost you. His fingers digging further into your flesh, if he held on tight enough he wouldn’t lose you, right?

Bucky shifted closer on his knees, growling back at Steve. “Enough of this, It’s me Bucky, and I wouldn’t ever hurt your mate.” The two alphas had teeth bared at each other in a struggle for dominance, but you happened to moan in Steve’s arms, your chest raising shallowly with your quick breathing and Steve lost eye contact with Bucky, looking down at you. Bucky leaned back a bit and said once more. “Let us help her, shes our packmate to.” 

Steve’s eyes started to soften to his normal blue and his voice cracked as he gasped. “I just found her Buck, and I’m already losing her.”

“We might still be able to help her. She’s still alive.” Bucky said softly and coming up to his side was Kat, pulling a blanket with her and nudging it towards Steve with a soft whine, and that finally brought the Alpha around. “Get the jet ready Clint. We’re flying Y/N to New York.” Raising up, he grabbed the blanket and careful to wrap you in it, refusing to let you go or set you down. Bucky nodded to the others, Steve was back in control. 

Wolves started to come down into the tunnels, others remaining above to check the grounds for stragglers, and while Caine found some clothes for everyone else that had shifted back, Steve was carrying you up when his name got called from deep in the tunnels. Natasha followed along with Steve who faltered hearing his name. “Keep going, Bucky can handle it.” 

Going to find the source of whoever called, Bucky ducked his head into what looked like a holding area, cages of all sizes, empty scattered everywhere. “Back here…” One of the packmates said, and he went towards the back of the room, frowning when a feline scent hit his nose. “What the fuck?” he growled, coming up to the two wolves who were working on unlocking a cage, and he squatted down in front of it, peering into the shadowed spot in it. 

Two sets of yellow eyes met him and a heavy hiss, a swipe of a paw with pinpointed sharp claws at the bars and Bucky cussed out of disbelief and frustration. “You have got to be shitting me. Get this cage open now.” The beasts drew back further, still hissing at him. 

“Come on you two.” Bucky tilted his head and pried open the door once they wrenched the lock off. He gave a soft smile, shuffling back to give them room, and first one black panther cub, then the other inched forward, eyes darting back and forth scared of the wolves, which was understandable given the circumstance. Their claws unsheathed and kept giving Bucky hisses while flashing very bright white fangs at him. “I got someone who can take those collars off, what do you kids say?” 

The kittens looked at each other, then back at Bucky, deciding to trust the Wolf. He was gentle as he held out a hand for them to sniff at, and then felt relief at the way one of them head-butted into his palm. 

Steve carried you on the jet, Clint sitting in the pilot seat, watching silently for a moment before he swung around in the seat and started to prepare it for take-off. Natasha, slid into the seat next to him as Steve settled somewhere in the back with You. “As soon as Bucky comes on, we will be ready to go.” 

“Gotcha Nat.” He fitted headgear on and started entering in the coordinates on the dash. Behind them, heavy boots thudded against the grating and Natasha looked over her shoulder to see Bucky carrying to black panther cubs in his arms. She opened her mouth about to ask and Bucky hefted each one under his arms. “Just fly, they are coming with us.” 

Swinging back to Clint she shrugged. “Let’s go…” 

“Ladies and Gents, hang onto your seat belts, we’re crashing in on Stark.” 

In the back of the Jet, Steve let his hand smooth over your hair, pressing his mouth to your temple every now and then, whispering to you. “Come back to me Little One, you can fight this.” 

But you just remained limp in his hold, unconscious to everything, locked in your mind. There you were trapped, alone for the first time in your life. The emptiness echoes your fears and sorrow, trying to answer Steve back while trying to find your Little Wolf. 

Another state away, Brock paced with a cell phone pressed to his ear, Alanna watching him and listening with her keep senses. “Ahh, so Rogers finally killed Pierce off? Hydra will be upset they didn’t get there White Wolf.” He listened and growled out into the speaker. “Pierce was getting to fucking sloppy. Loosing that Wolf who went running to Steve, not keeping his little side buisness’s hidden. His own fucking fault.” Alanna came in closer to Brock, resting her hand on him to ease his anger, but the wolf snarked at her to back the fuck up. She huffed out at him and left the room, go look in on there guest. 

“Oh don’t worry, I got what the White Wolf wants. He shall be here in no time, and I’m damn well ready for the asshole. As well as any bitches he brings with them. You just keep me updated what’s going on.” Brock listened for a bit more and barked out a laugh. “Pierce actually used that on Y/N? Looks like Steve just can’t keep himself a mate after all. Let the asshole suffer.” Ending the call, Brock wandered through the house till he found Alanna coming out of a bedroom and closing the door. 

“She still secure?” Brock rumbled and Alanna shot him a glare. 

“Of course, what the fuck you take me for Brock?” Alanna snarled at him and Brock glowered, fisting a hand into her hair as she went to pass him, and slammed her into the wall. ’

“Show some respect for your Alpha, Or I will break it back into you. Steve did you no favors treating you how he did.” He snarled in Alanna’s face and as soon as her eyes fell, he let her go. “You should be happy to hear your ex lost another mate.” 

Alanna hummed slightly, still shaking off Brocks treatment of her. “He was useless, probably the girl was as sick of him as I was.” 

“Pierce gave her the injection, killed her wolf.” Brock grinned and Alanna barked at laugh, equally cold as her mate, destroying Steve Rogers was her only goal in mind. 


	7. To Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x You. You have been injected with an unknown substance, going into a coma like state and your wolf is unable to be found by the Alpha. Bruce is also at a loss, but there may be someone who can help. Warnings- Smut, use of needles, implied bad stuff from Brock, etc etc.

Tony had a migraine from hell, he was sitting at his desk, his head pounding for some unknown reason. 

<You do know though.> The Wolf sauntered to him, licking his jaws and arching his neck in a stretch. <Ross is breathing down your neck, Clint took off with a jet for an unknown reason, and you haven’t run with your mate in over a week. You should go to Pepper, and retire to Central Park for the day. Or leave the city. That would be even better.>

Tony sighed as he leaned back forward, rubbing at his temple as he opened the drawer and pulled out some painkillers for there kind. A headache required more than the human use of pain relievers. Shaking out a couple of tablets, he popped them, and his Wolf sighed as it pushed to a stand, shaking out his sleek fur and retreated further into Tony’s mind. 

_I know your right… I miss Pepper._

<Well she’s just a few floors down.> The Wolf snarked over his shoulder before leaping further from Tony’s current conscious. Tony pissed him off, he knew that. About to push from his desk to go see his mate, the beast wasn’t wrong in that. Or any of it. It had been too long, just before the went to Steve’s pack, since they redid their bonds, reaffirmed the strength of there mating and the bites, his body ached for hers. Immensely. The migraine resounded in his temples as a reminder. 

It was then Friday buzzed online, making an announcement. ‘Boss, A unauthorized jet approaches.’ And Tony growled even louder this time. “Is it Barton with my jet? It better be.” 

‘Yes, Sir. I’m patching him through right now.’ There was a moment of silence, then a whoosh sound. “Barton? Why the fuck you take my jet? It better be in one piece.” Tony said loud enough for it to go through, and he could hear Barton chuckle on the other end. 

“Nat called me that there was some trouble going down Stark. You out of anyone know that I’m going to go if my Alpha needs me.” Tony snorted, although he knew it was true. Rogers probably didn’t know just how deep his packs loyalties lay for him. Barton’s voice broke through again, following Tony as he left the office and headed up to the top of the tower. “Steve’s with me, as well as Bucky, Natasha, and Y/N. Y/N is in bad shape, Tony. Steve needs your help.” 

Tony stalled his strides, just before he approached the elevators, frowning. The Alpha of the Mountain Pack needed help? That had never happened. “Care to repeat that Barton?” 

“Tony? It’s Steve.” The Alphas voice came over, and Tony couldn’t lie, it sounded strained. “Y/N was shot with a dart, she was in immense pain, claimed she couldn’t feel her wolf, and now she won’t wake up.” Even Tony’s Wolf came striding back to the more conscious part of his mind, the Alpha pinning his ears back in distress at the other Mans admission. “I don’t know anywhere else that might have the capability to help her.” 

Tony punched the button to the elevator, and instead of going up to meet them, he was going to the next level. “Bring her to Bruce’s Lab, Barton and Nat know where it is. I will meet you down there.” Once the doors opened, he stepped on, and the door swiftly shut behind him, descending. 

Barton landed the jet, and opened the hatch, shutting off all the switches in quick maneuvers. Steve collected You, pressing you protectively against his chest as he followed Natasha out of the jet, and she got them into the towers once she hit her security code. Steve’s face melded from worried to calm, collected. He was in another Alphas territory, and any sign of stress from him could invite a challenge from another wolf. His fingers though, they pressed into your skin, his heart thudded in his chest, aching with every beat, constantly seeking you, and now that he could feel you against him, his breathing turned to match yours, the way his heart racing started to slow. Even in this state, you were his calm. Now if only he could bring you back to him. His Wolf was still howling for you, an echo constantly in his mind as he sought your Little Wolf. Even without the bond, he still could sense her when they were human. Now the Silver Wolf couldn’t, and it was breaking the Alpha. 

Once the doors opened, Tony and Bruce stood there, a hospital stretcher ready, but Steve brushed past it, not wanting to let you go. Bruce was about to say something, but Natasha rested her hand against his arm, giving a slight shake of her head. Steve was already close to snapping, its best not to push him. His words changed, tilting his head to the man. “This way, we have a room set up for her.” Pushing the stretcher to the side, they all followed along with Bruce, and came into a comfortable looking room. A large hospital bed was set up, and Steve was careful to set you down on the pristine white cotton sheets. Bruce waited patiently for Steve to settle next to his mate before he approached. Holding his hands up for the Alpha to see him, lowering his head a bit to show his neck. “I promise not to do any harm to your mate Alpha, but you have to trust me, okay. I have to examine her and that will require me touching her.” 

Steve Wolf growled, eyeing the man, and Steve to drew in Bruce’s scent, it was an intermingling of differences that shouldn’t exist in their society. But it did.

Bruce’s condition was well known, why he was loosely tied to Tonys Pack. Tony was one of the only packs that could help Bruce. The Man, he wasn’t an Alpha, gentle to the core, nothing more than a healer and had no drive to really be with a pack. His Wolf though, a Alpha through and through. And not just an Alpha, but a beast unnatural. He had been mutated through an accidental experiment, and it left Bruce almost unable to control him. Tony provided him with space, still in a pack, yet able to work on his own. Steve took all this information into account when he gave a gentle nod, giving him permission to handle you. That nod set Bruce into action, calling forth a nurse, and they worked around Steve, who wouldn’t leave your side, his hands enclosed around yours, keeping contact with yours. 

_Come back to me Little One._

Bucky gathered the two panther cubs in his arms, the kittens have come around to him during the jet ride. One slept in the crook of one arm, the other perched on the White Wolf’s shoulder, squeaking in excitement at all that was going on. Barton followed him off, and they to enter the Tower, heading straight to Bruce’s lab. Once they exited the elevators, they caught sight of Natasha and Tony, looking through a window into a room, both men could hear Natasha filling Tony in on what had happened that night. Hearing them, Tony looked at gaffed a laugh at the sight. 

“Barnes looks like you got some stowaways.” Tony grinned, and Bucky shifted the sleeping kitten to his other arm. 

“Pierce, had them locked up, figured maybe you could get them back to there families?” Bucky asked hopefully, knowing that the Black Panthers didn’t typically reside in the northern forests of the eastern part of the states. 

“I don’t think that should be a problem,” Tony stated with a nod, his sight catching Pepper coming to join them, and as she approached, he held his arm out to her, and she slid into his side just where she always did, listening as he continued. “King T’Challa had actually contacted me about his missing Panthers a couple of weeks ago. He will be pleased to get back the children taken. Uh… you didn’t happen to see any adult panthers there?” 

Bucky gave a sorrowed shake of his head as the awake kitten perched on his shoulder wailed softly, and Pepper immediately crooned to him, holding out her arms for the kitten to leap into the woman’s arms, hiding against her for comfort. Tony cleared his throat, getting his answer. 

“These Cubs need to be fed, and allowed to shift back.” Pepper said softly as she stroked the distraught kitten fur. “I can take them to go shift, get a proper meal and rest while you all arrange the flight home for them.” she offered and Bucky nodded, handing the sleeping kitten over. She tilted to kiss Tony’s cheek before retreating with them, speaking softly. “Get to go home soon, how does that sound to you two?” A sounding high pitched meow reached the group’s ears. 

Turning to watch Bruce work on You, Bucky wasn’t surprised to see Steve right there, refusing to leave her side. “First off, what the fuck did he shoot Y/N with, and how did that son of a bitch get Panther cubs?” 

“That’s what Bruce is trying to find out now, and the panther cubs… I’m guessing someone smuggled them out of the country. Which means I have a King to contact. Natasha, you know this place, whenever Steve is ready, you can show him the live-in quarters, you to Barnes.” 

“Thanks, Stark” The White Wolf opened his hand to shake it, which was evenly matched before he turned away. Once they were alone, just Bucky, Clint, and Natasha, Bucky spoke up. “I can’t stay, Rumlow still has Cass. Now that Pierce is dead… I have to find her quickly.” 

Barton and Natasha looked at each other, knowing neither one of these Wolves could be left alone. 

“How about I come with you, Barnes? We can pick up where the trackers are now. This is what I’m trained to do.” Barton shrugged. “I also got transportation here for us, and Stark cant bitch about me taking it.” 

“And I will stay with Steve and Y/N, keep you updated on what is going on.” Natasha offered, knowing Barnes was hard-pressed to leave there Alpha. 

“Thank you two…” Barnes said softly, his gaze not breaking from the scene in the next room. 

Steve was thrumming his thumb over your pulse, which was so calm, it was like you were sleeping. Bruce had drawn blood, had you hooked to monitors that beeped excessively. They were driving Steve and his Wolf nuts trying to make sense of what the numbers all meant. Luckily the scientist did, as well as the nurse assisting him, but neither said if it was good or bad, just an occasional ‘Hmm’ 

<Make them tell us Steve, I can’t handle this any longer. When is our Little One waking up, will she wake up? What is going on.>

 _Patience Beast._

<I’m trying Steve> The Silver Wolf responded with a defeated sigh. 

“Alpha?” Bruce started but Steve immediately cut him off. 

“Please, its Steve.” He warily smiled, the adrenaline from the night had finally left him, the usually proud Alpha just look beat and tired now, sitting on the bed. 

“Steve, we’ve checked her over, and from what we can tell, she is okay. In the Human Sense. Her pressures are good, shes breathing, there is still functions of her brain. I have no fear that her body can’t function. From what I can tell… shes simply shut herself down from the trauma. As far as her Wolf, we can’t find any trace of her in her system. None of the scans picked her up.” It was impossible to miss the whine that came from the Alpha and how his eyes clouded over a moment, but Bruce ignored it, continuing. “I might not be the man for this Steve, but… You said she was injected. I was able to isolate the compound in her bloodwork. Now I can’t be certain, but it seems to be biological. I don’t necessarily know for sure, but there is a plant that might be used for this kind of thing.” 

Steve’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “Where is it, and is there a cure Dr.Banner?” The Wolf perked up too, his ears straining to hear Bruce’s next words. 

“The plant only originates in one place, Wakanda. And Wakanda has one of the most brilliant scientific minds I know of. Her name is Shuri, the Kings sister. She would know more about the plants capabilities then I can begin to understand. They use it in a few rituals when appointing the new king. It diminishes there powers, sedates there beasts almost into a slumbering state so that they can prove that the person can lead their people as much as the animal.” Bruce witnessed Steve turning back to look at You, his eyes willing you to wake up, but there was no movement from you. “Would to much kill the animal you think Doctor?” 

“I really can’t say Steve, I simply don’t know enough about it. It’s not something we have here, and the Wakanda people guard their crops fiercely. I wouldn’t even begin to guess how someone would have gotten there hands on such a plant. Now with how strong Wakandas borders are.” 

“I have to talk to Tony about this, but I can’t leave her.” Steve drifted off, even though you were safe, he just couldn’t pry himself from you. Natasha knocked on the door and opened it gently. 

“Let me sit with her, I will stay till you can return Steve.” She offered and the even though the Wolf protested, Steve pressed your palm to his mouth, giving a soft affectionate nip before easing your hand back to the mattress. “Thank you, Natasha.” 

The Red Head nodded, switching spots. “Shes my packmate to. Bucky is out there, Starks floor is one up, that’s where he will be.” 

With a nod, Steve took one last look at you, peaceful and small looking in the oversized bed, quick to exit the door. Wait any longer and his resolve would fold. 

Tony was once more at his desk, and the phone was ringing when a message came through from Bruce, giving him a bit of an update. Tony’s brows arched curiously at this new bit of info, that you were possibly injected with a organic matter made for this particular situation. Wonder how many other people were subjected to the same fate. A click drew him back, an accented voice speaking on the other end. “Stark, its good to hear from you.” 

“Likewise T’Challa. I might have some good news for you. Two cubs were found by a neighboring pack and brought them to me. They are young, I’m hoping they are your missing children.” Tony could hear the sharp muffle of the phone being covered and the king’s voice talking to someone before he came back. “Yes, two were taken along with there mother. No sign of the female?” 

“No… I’m sorry, Pierce might not have taken her if he bought the cubs off a smuggler, or might have already sold her off to another.” Tony didn’t want to share the wall of skins, it was just so horrific to think about. 

“Thank You, the two cubs was more then we had hoped to be able to bring home, I will notify my trackers looking through the states of this news, send them to you if you could possibly direct them to where they were found. Maybe they can pick up a trail.” 

“Absolutely. I will send the cubs back to you, just as soon as they are looked over and given a bit of proper rest. My Mate is tending to them now, and they seem to be in fairly good health. I also have something else to discuss with you King.” 

“What is it?” The Panther said softly, his tone said he was half expecting more bad news. 

“The pack that found them, the Alphas Mate was darted, and her Wolf, it’s gone. Dr.Banner isolated an organic compound in her blood that might be the cause. But this is out of his expertise. If the Alpha could bring her over with the cubs, could Shuri try to bring her back? Shes slipped into something like a coma and shows no signs of waking up, although she appears to be healthy.”

T’Challa was silent a moment before there was a rumbling answer, and Tony suspected it was distress about the Alphas Mate, it had unsettled him the same way thinking about what if that had happened to Pepper. “Of course, send the Alpha Wolf and his Mate along, we will do all we can to help them.” 

“Thank you King. I will be contacting you soon.” 

As he hung up, Steve and Bucky came into the office, and Tony swept a hand to the chairs in front of his desk, waiting till the men settled. “Before you say anything, Steve, it’s already arranged. You will be taking Y/N to Wakanda for Shuri to help her. Now, I heard what Natasha said, but you want to tell me officially. The Council will want to know.” 

Steve bared his teeth in agitation but started in on all that had happened. “I sent Bucky and Natasha to check out this pack as you know. They were immediately taken.” Bucky then took over, telling all about how he was collared, how the collar impacted his beast in chains. “It wasn’t anything like the magic of Wanda, but blood magic. Way to much power in it. And then I was to be sold off to Hydra.” Tony stayed silent listening. “Once we managed to escape, we contacted our Alpha.” 

“And that was it. I had enough to challenge Pierce. We met him on his turf, called him out. He has a whole underground facility my wolves are sorting through now with Sam in charge. After Y/N was shot, we left to get her here as soon as possible. I’m indebted to you.” Steve said solemnly, and Tony waved it away. 

“Don’t, if it was the other way around, I know you would do anything you could for Pepper, Rogers. Besides, I like Y/N, shes good. She would have been a wolf I would have welcomed to my pack should she had come to my borders easily. I will have a cleanup crew go to help Sam, so please let him know beforehand.” 

Steve nodded, but now he was anxious to return to You, not that he didn’t trust Natasha, but this wasn’t home. He wasn’t in control here, and he didn’t want to risk leaving you in an unfamiliar place. 

“I think we’re settled here, Peppers taking care of the Kits now. I will have it all set up to fly you to Wakanda in the morning Steve.” The Alphas all rose, shaking hands and with that all was said and done. 

On the way out, Bucky paused Steve. “Brother, I wish I could go with you. But there’s still Rumlow. I have to find Cassandra. She’s only in this mess cause we’ve been, well I don’t know really what we’ve been doing. But my association has gotten her captured.” 

Steve cursed inwardly, the Wolf guiltily laying back his ears. How could they forget Bucky’s own situation. “Of course, please gather any of the pack you need for tracking them.” 

Both men stepped once more on the elevator. “Barton is coming with me, and I’m going to ask the twins. Pietro is skilled like Barton is, better then I could ever be, and Wanda is a powerful healer already. I don’t know what condition I will find Cassandra. Natasha, she will be going with you to Wakanda.” Bucky swallowed deeply, and Steve clasped his shoulder. 

“What Brock did, it isn’t your fault Buck.” 

“Isn’t it though? If I never messed around with her, she wouldn’t be taken from her home, and god knows what he’s done to her. I should have known better, she’s a human, and I’m just an animal. I never had any intention of taking her as my mate, I should have just left after that first night.” Bucky started to confess, and Steve couldn’t help the twinge in his chest at Bucky’s pain. He knew the White Wolf had long ago decided that he wouldn’t take a mate, but the lone wolf still had a desire for a connection, which he had apparently found in this woman. His hand gave Buckys shoulder another squeeze before letting it slide away. 

“You will find her and return her home, Buck. As soon as I come back from Wakanda, I will join you. You are not alone in this.” 

Bucky turned haunted eyes to his Alpha, his brother, and gave a nod. “Till the end of the line.” 

“Till the end of the line” Steve repeated before the door opened. 

Steve relieved Natasha and he stretched out next to your unconscious form, and half slept till morning when they were collected and taken to the airport, a more comfortable ride set up for the five of you. The Panthers had shifted back at Peppers urging, and now joining You, Steve and Natasha were two children. A girl looking to be eight or nine, and a boy looking to be much younger, maybe five if Steve had to guess. Both the kids bid farewell to Bucky, hanging off his neck as they hugged him and he embraced them both and gave the young boy a ruffle of hair. “Yall come back to visit me, okay? But like next time we will have some fun. No locks or cages, that I promise.” Natasha nudged Steve with a grin and whispered to him. “He’s a natural.” 

Steve had to chuckle watching him. “Yes, he really is. He always had been.” he said softly before Bucky approached them, the man looking between his Alpha and Natasha. “Well, you crazy kids don’t get into any tussles with the Panthers. Means no growling at them, Steve.” He gave a mock warning leaving the Alpha growling at Bucky and Natasha grinning as she stepped forward and hugged Bucky. “Stay safe Buck, I’m not gonna be there to keep you out of trouble.” 

Bucky returned the hug with a laugh, kissing her temple. “Well that’s just not exciting then is it.” Turning to Steve the two men shared a hug too, slapping each other on the back. “Bring Y/N home man, we all just got her, not ready to lose her yet.” 

“That’s the goal, keep us updated Buck, and like Natasha said, stay safe.” The two men separated and together Natasha and Steve went onto the plane, and the door shut. Bucky turned the opposite way, joined with Barton, the two wolves preparing for the hunt. 

The flight was a long one and almost immediately Steve retreated with you, you were laid out, head on his lap as his fingers carded through your hair, his head tilted back with closed eyes, his Wolf was in a semi-relaxed state, only once in a while did the beast raise himself up to pace, using Steves senses to check on you, keep an eye on what was going on around him. Steve felt the Wolf stir, giving a soft growl to alert the man that someone was approaching him when his eyes sprang open to the boy standing in front of him with wide eyes. Steve straightened up a bit and softened his features to smile. “Hello, my name is Steve, what’s yours?” He removed his hand from your hair and held it out to the kid, offering him a peaceful shake. The kid took his hand and turned it, tracing the line of his palm as if studying it before letting go, and he spoke in his native language, which Steve simply shook his head and shrugged not understanding. The girl soon came, looking for her companion. “He said his name is Zane, sorry, my brother can not speak English yet, he was just starting to learn when we were abducted, but he does understand it. My name is Audre.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you two, If I had known, I would have been there sooner for you,” Steve said sincerely, the two children gave a smile and shook their heads, holding no ill will towards the Alpha. “Were glad you came when you did. I had been trying to break the lock, but had no luck. We were being sold soon to some of that man’s friends.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that man any longer. I promise he won’t be coming for anyone, ever again.” Steve’s hand went back to your hair, brushing through it. Zane stepped in closer and his hand went to touch your face, near your temple and tracing over your forehead and down the bridge of your nose. Speaking again, his sister was quick to translate. “He asked why is she sleeping the deep sleep?” 

The Wolf paused, twisting his ears. 

<Maybe they would know how to bring her back Steve.>

Steve looked down at you, his own hand cupping the side of your face, and letting his fingers brush along your cheeks. “She was hurt, by the man that kept you two caged. She is my mate, and I miss her very much. I’m hoping your King and his sister can bring her back to me.” 

The little boys eyes shined as he turned to his sister, speaking hurriedly. His sister listened and then turned back to Steve. 

“He says she feels you, and misses you very much Alpha. That she can hear you but is lost while searching for her Little Wolf. She went deep inside, and is looking for her way back to you. But she can feel you calling her, your touches. She was scared but knows you are keeping her safe. And… “ She turned back to her brother and listened again, nodding as she repeated it. “That it felt good to be held last night, she was worried you would leave her alone.” 

“No, never would I leave her alone.” Steve’s other hand was heavy on your hip, keeping a hold on you and the kids smiled, the little boy reaching out to pat Steve’s chest and say something else. 

“Zane says your a good Alpha, and that she is lucky to have you. She will return home, and you two will be okay once more.” Audre hugged her brother around his shoulders and looked down at him. “Come brother, The Alpha is tired and needs to rest before we get back home, let him be with his mate.” Leading him away, Steve pondered what they had told him, leaning his forehead down to press against yours, breathing you in deeply. Although your scent wasn’t entirely the same, he was still swept up on the honeysuckle softness that was all yours. “I promise I’m not going anywhere Little One.” Still, nothing, although he was now convinced you heard him. 

A short time later Natasha came to find him, sitting down next to the Alpha. This time her familiar scent washed over him, and he didn’t bother to open his eyes to his packmate, but listened closely. 

“Were about to land. T’Challa and the King’s Warriors are meeting us to welcome us. They will escort us to Shuri’s quarters and start treating Y/N right away.” 

Steve sighed quietly and opened his eyes to smile at Natasha. “Good. Zane and Audre came to see me a bit ago. Told me that she could still hear me, feel me.” 

Natasha could feel and see the pain her Alpha was in, and she reached over to drape her arm over his shoulders, sliding in closer to the two of them. “Then you should believe them, I think she knows your with her Steve, you two are connected in far more ways then just the mating bite could provide. Maybe you two are those soul mates actually destined to belong together, and not just making it work.” 

Steve still stared down at you and nodded. “Perhaps your right.” Somewhere deep inside his mind, the Wolf howled again, calling for you to return to him. And Steve could have sworn you stirred a bit under his touch. 

Natasha was correct. When they came off the plane, there was a full escort accompanying the king. The kids squealed as they ran off the plane, a man rushing forward to gather the two kids into his arms, kissing the two all over there faces with what had to be the happiest tears streaking down his face. All three spoke with such rapidity, that Steve couldn’t even fathom what was being said, but he pressed his mouth to your ear, whispering. “That is the happiest family reunion I’ve ever seen.” His blue eyes squinted in the bright sun, and soon caught sight of T’Challa approaching him and Natasha, the man had a easy way about him, calm. His language was that of a lazy cat, strolling as if all belonged to him. He clasped Steves shoulders and the two men bowed there heads to each other out of respect and T’Challa did a similar motion to Natasha before looking at you in Steve’s arms. 

“Let us get her quick to Shuri, eh? The sooner we can return your queen to you, the sooner we can celebrate her and the cubs return to the Clans.” Looking over his shoulder, he gave an order, and his warriors brought forth a carrier to bring them all back. Steve and Natasha stepped up, and their eyes traveled the ranks, surprised it was nothing but female warriors. 

“Ah, the Womans Clan is the fiercest amongst us. You ladies will fight harder than any male, correct?” T’Challa smiled at Natasha, who grinned in agreement. “Hear that Steve looks like I’m more badass then you.” 

The Alpha snorted and shook his head. “Hell if I would ever deny that. You could kick my ass any day if you wanted to.” 

T’Challa laughed deeply and Natasha gave a fist pump in victory, Steve still holding you close, praying you knew he meant every word. For him you were far stronger then he could ever be.

Once they arrived at the Kings home in the center of Wakanda, it was all a blur for Steve and Natasha. A young woman immediately took over and T’Challa stepped out of her way. She bent over Steve who retrained the warning growls from his beast as she pried your eyes open, and slid her hands down to your chest, waiting to feel your rhythm. “Shes matching your’s Alpha, good. She’s not to far gone. Get her on the table, quick now.” Steve followed behind the brisk walking Shuri, and once he set her down, she pressed against Steve’s chest to back him up. “I need room to work Alpha.” 

“Shuri… you need to explain to him what your doing to his mate.” T’Challa followed along behind, and Steve stepped back, but wasn’t too far. “Mates have a hard time separating. Even ones that haven’t shared the entire bond yet.” The King was far more aware of his situation then Steve had thought he would be. 

<Stark, I’m sure he told T’Challa everything with you and Y/N.> The wolf rumbled softly

_I think your right, but that’s a good thing. The more they know the better to help Y/N._

That settled the Wolf back down, sure to keep an eye on You. Shuri started attaching wires to your forehead, temples, then tugged your shirt up enough to attach the same wires to your chest and stomach. Grabbing a needle, she put a tourniquet to your arm and tapped at the vein. “I’m monitoring brain waves. Our humans and animals are two different waves, although we are the same. Her Wolf… if its the Heart Herb, it’s not gone Alpha. It’s in hibernation.” She plunged the needle and drew out some blood, filling a tube, before pulling it away and giving a vigorous shake, tossing it to an assistant. “Check for the Heart Herb attachment to her red cells and let me know.” Steves nose wrinkled at the scent of your blood, stirring unease in him, be he pushed it down, Shuri was just as quick in her movements to get you bandaged. 

Looking at Steve, the young woman broke out in a grin. “So ease up Alpha, if that’s the case, I can bring the Wolf back and she be good as new.” 

“If that’s what it is, can she overdose on it? Because Pierce gave her a whole vial of it at once.” Steve asked, and Suri rolled her eyes. “Of course he did. Brother, I told you that bastard took more than our Panthers.” 

“And I told you back then I agreed Sister.” T’Challa retorted as he came up next to Steve. “She could overdose, but it would have to be more than a vial. Right now, IF this is what it is, its simply a deep hibernation. Shuri has the capabilities to bring her back.” 

“We just got to get her to wake up her human side first.” Suri watched the monitors and rocked back and forth on her heels. It was like a light had gone off over her head, the way her eyes widened and she was quick to rush over to a cabinet, grabbing a vial and sticking a needle in it, filling it. 

“And I got just the way to get her to wake up. Now Alpha, this won’t be immediate, but whew when it happens, be ready.” She lifted your arm and gave you an injection, and Steve arched his brows with concern. 

“Be ready? For what?” 

Suri just giggled and disposed of the needle, smirking at him. “You will see.” 

Steve looked at T’Challa who had a similar grin on his face. “Come, let me show you your rooms, and have Natasha brought to hers.” Some assistants started to unhook you and set you on a stretcher that was powered to float on its own, following the men out of the room. They joined back up with Natasha, and everyone got settled in their rooms for the night. You were laid out, and Steve once more stretched out next to you, sighing deeply as he just talked until sleep finally overtook him. Rolling in his sleep, his arm slung over your hip, his hand pressed against your stomach, keeping you in close to him. 

You could feel your mind stirring, heated waves rolling through you. But you were still unable to drag your consciousness forward. You couldn’t find your Little Wolf and was barely aware of Steve beside you. You heard his deep baritone, and a few words, a brush of his touch, but barely. No matter how much you willed yourself to return to him, it just felt like circles. But now, now there was a heat surrounding you, and you were firmly aware of his heavy hand clasped against your stomach, and the feeling of a broad muscled chest against your back, as well as a heavy erection pressing against your backside, a hairy calf pressed between your thighs. Now, if only you could open your eyes, you drew in deep inhales of his scent, and that comforted you, your senses swirling with pines and masculinity, you tried following that, the heat just kept building and you groaned at the familiar ache it caused. You would have sworn it was like going into heat again, but how could you without the Wolf to trigger it? 

A bright light started to permeate your senses and you could feel hot breaths against the back of your neck, Steve had his face tucked into your neck, still, sound asleep, and a rumble sounded through him. It was enough to call you forward and your eyes sprang open, searching wildly for him. He was behind you, you could feel him and you twisted in his arms, grasping his lips to yours, he shuddered awake to you kissing him, his arm sweeping around you as you pressed into him, pressing him back to the mattress, your tongue swirling with his, clashing of teeth. You needed him, more then ever before you thought and you crawled up enough to straddle him, panting against his mouth, your eyes closed as you rocked your hips against him, a pleading sound in your voice. 

“I need you Alpha, Steve. Now, Please. I need you inside of me.”

<So this is what they meant> The Wolf shuddered awakening with a ferocity for his mate and Steve’s hands fell to your hips, rocking you harder against him till he lifted you to raise on your knees, and you reached for his manhood, pressing it against your center. Hands tightening, he brought you down to sheath himself in your heat, and your head tipped back with a soft cry, bracing your hands against his chest. You were dripping hot and ached so badly for him, that the relief of feeling your Alpha was bliss for you, thrusting yourself to spear him inside of you, it was a quick fury for you two. Steve’s hips slamming upwards to meet your movements holding you tightly at the waist till he released his hold to cup your breasts, teasing the nipples. You to clasp your hands over his, holding him there, panting at the sensations he brought out in you. 

“Fuck I thought I would never find you, Steve.” You rushed out while moaning, flexing yourself around him. 

“You were so far away, Little One, I kept calling to you.” He rumbled deep in his chest, and loosened his hands, flipping you two so he could give deeper more dominating strokes and you wrapped your legs around his hips, staring up at him. 

“I heard you Alpha, I tried, so hard.” You hissed and tipped your head back, Steve immediately started placing soft non claiming bites to your neck, sucking marks on it as you arched your chest to rub against his, rubbing your scent against him. Nails dug into his back, marking him in your own way as they held onto the rolling flexing muscles, speeding the rocking of your hips as you both sought to make the other cum. 

“I know you did, I know you wouldn’t leave me willingly.” Steves bites fell back to your lips, dominating your mouth with his, and you held on, feeling him start to swell in you and your cunt flexed, tightened around his cock when he angled himself just right, crying into the kiss, and tears streaming down your face at the intensity of needing to cum, flood him with yourself. He was everywhere, and you scrambled to keep yourself close even though he pounded you into the mattress, cumming just then around him. When you drifted this time it wasn’t into nothingness, but the immense pleasure that had you gasping against his neck, and he slowed down his thrusts, slow and deep while you loosened your hold, sinking back into the pillows, rocking with him, as you nodded. 

“Never Steve, I know I belong to you. I’m all yours Alpha, all yours.” softly whispering out.

Steves kiss this time was far gentler but no less as before neediness. Slow strokes of the tongue matched the roll of his hips, nudging himself to claim you full, welding you two together. There couldn’t be another, not one you wanted to hold you still underneath him, one to capture your mind, and love you in the way he does. Not just a physical need, but mental too. His forehead dropped to yours, rolling through with another connecting thrust and you both inhaled each other, the hot heavy scent of your bodies pressing together, the blood, sweat, and tears shared. For you to felt his own hot tears drop and mingle with yours rolling down your face, a quick lap of his tongue against your cheek wiped them away, as you two rocked together. 

“And your mine, Little One, you will never be alone.” He cupped your face and kissed you deeply, groaning as you came again, and his seed painted your channel, his pumps stilling as he knotted you, the two of you drifting into a bliss-filled state, tangled around one another, unwilling to separate for some time. Hushed sighs and shared nipping kisses soon enabled you both to drift off to sleep again. 

It wasn’t till some time later you woke again and were sprawled against Steve’s chest. Tilting your head, a glass of water caught your sight, and you shifted off him to reach for it, moving to sit on the edge of the bed while you gulped the glass down, parched as you had never been before. Setting the glass down, you looked around the room. And it occurred to you this was nothing like his cabin home. This was a wide-open space, and the air was not crisp and sharp woods and lake. This was almost… tropical. Musty vegetation and promise of heated days filled your senses, that’s when the breeze blew your face and you turned to an opening to a balcony, no doors or windows covering it. Grabbing the sheet, to keep the front of you covered, you wandered out to the deck to gasp softly, just below was a jungle, stretching out far, and beyond that what looked like a savannah, littered with what looked like Zebras and Gazelle, spotting an elephant, rhinos. Loud squawking and bright colors flashed below in all that greenery and a flock of macaws went screaming past, scattering over towards a statue that seemed carved right out of the cliff face, a giant prowling cat, his paw up to strike out at his enemies. 

“Were certainly not home anymore.” 

Steve stirred when he didn’t feel you next to him and looked around till he saw you, the sheet clutched around you, the wind making it ripple just a bit. Moving to roll out of bed, and to a stand, he approached from behind, sliding his hands along your bare hips under the sheet, and kissed your bare shoulder, growling softly as he took in the view you were currently gasping at. 

“Welcome to Wakanda Little One.” 


	8. Not Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Steve x You. You wake up, and your not in your northern home anymore, but deep in Wakanda, in the palace of T’Challa and under Shuri’s care with Steve and Natasha at your side. Can Shuri fix you? Bucky is about to head out with Clint, Wanda and Pietro to bring back who Brock and Alanna took, The White Wolf and his team are ready for the hunt.

  


**  
  
  
**Bucky returning home made him sigh in relief once him and Clint pulled onto Pack lands once more. The White Wolf pacing his mind lifted his muzzle in appreciation, inhaling deeply the cool forests that they called home. **  
**

<Feels like we haven’t run here in ages.>

_Don’t get too comfortable, we’re headed out right away. Brock still has Cassandra._ Bucky wouldn’t even consider another thought, one where Brock didn’t have the woman anymore.

Bucky thoughts darkened with worry for her and the White Wolf growled deeply in the deepest parts of his mind. They might have nothing more than a physical attachment to her, but he was responsible for her safety. Brock would pay for ever laying a hand on her. Bucky turned back to his current thoughts, watching the dappled sunlight through the trees, like it was welcoming them home.

The tension ebbed from his shoulders and glancing at Clint, he could see the archer felt the same way, immediately taking a relaxed stance, elbow on the window sill of the jeep, fingers thrumming the steering wheel in the same way the songs beat flowed through the cab. Although it was a known fact the archer was partially deaf to an military accident when he was a younger man, his other senses heightened. He had once told Bucky he felt music as much as could hear it. It seemed so the way his fingers danced on the steering wheel, following the beats’ vibrations. 

“Never thought I would be so damn glad to be back.” Barton said as the jeep rumbled towards the garage, and put it into park. 

“It’s a shame we won’t be staying, are you sure you want to come with me?” Bucky asked as he opened the door and slid out, preparing to go find Wanda and get a hold of Pietro who should be headed back to the east coast anytime now. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have made the offer brother if I didn’t mean it.” The Archer said as he stretched and they made their way towards the gathering group, Sara leading them as she was now the acting Alpha till Steve returned. 

“Boys, am I damn glad to see you.” She held her arms out, first hugging Bucky and then Clint, stepping back to inspect them. “Although you two are a sight for sore eyes, I just got off the phone with Sam, he said that clean up at Pierces is now going much faster, since Stark’s crew showed up, and he’s hoping the pack can come home within’ a day or two if you two are sticking around.” 

“That’s good, I’m sure Sam is ready to be back home, as well as you.” Sara gave an affirmative nod, the mates bond ached for their partners when separated, her hand absently moving up to the mark Sam left on her years ago, rubbing it absently. “We’re going after Rumlow, he’s still got a hostage and we need to return her home, safe.” Bucky said, staying vague. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sara knowing, the White Wolf was always a bit of a loner, and did not want the whole pack knowing his relationship with Cassandra, especially since he didn’t entirely know himself what it was. “Is Wanda around? I would like to speak with her.” 

At the mention of her name, she came out of the crowd, and Sara nodded over to her home. How about we all go inside? You three can discuss what you need to and fill me in on what’s going on with the Alpha, Y/N and Natasha.” Her arms embraced around the two men, leading them away from the group. When she felt the rest of the pack unsettled behind her, she looked over her shoulder growling softly for silence. She would fill them in on the details later. 

Sara ushered them inside of her home, everyone settling in comfortably while she got beers for all of them, and sat down too. 

Bucky wasted no time while screwing off the top of the beer he was given. “Thanks Doll.” Turning to Wanda, he motioned between him and Clint. “I was hoping I could rope you and Pietro into coming with me and Clint while we hunt down Brock and Alanna. They took someone, we need to get her back.” 

“If that’s what the Alpha has requested, Pietro can meet us on the road if you’re ready to leave right away.” 

Bucky shook his head, and twisted the bottle in his hand, messing with the label. “No Wanda, this gotta be something you wanna do. Steve, he’s fine with whatever you choose, and I know Stark is your Alpha, so really you’re a free Wolf here. But she is probably going to be hurt, in ways… I just don’t know. I can really use a healer for her.” 

Wanda listened intently, Bucky could see that she was discussing with her Wolf, the risks going off with him and Clint could mean for her and her brother, but then her resolve passed over her face. 

<She will join us, and it’s good to have her with us. She can keep Cassandra calm.>

_Partly why I wanted her with us_. 

“Of course I will come, I will message Pietro. My brother, he will want to come.” Wanda was already pulling out her phone to call her twin, pulling away from the table. “Pietro, how do you feel about…” Stepping out of the room, Sara turned back to the two of them. 

“And Steve… How’s he doing?” It was easy to sense her worry and concern for her Alpha and friend. Bucky and Clint look at each other a moment, recalling how feral he had turned in the tunnel. 

“Not good, he was close to attacking us after Y/N was infected and lost consciousness. If Bucky wasn’t there to challenge him, he probably would have. I’m sure Sam told you Tony is shipping them to Wakanda. Banner seems to think that the Panthers might have a solution to bring her Wolf back.”

“Even if they can’t, Steve isn’t just letting her go. You know him and the Wolf are already attached to her as if they have already shared the bite.” 

Clint nodded in agreement and Bucky winked. “Mans got it bad, I bet y’all fifty bucks they have bonded before they get back.” Sara gasped and smacked Bucky’s arm. 

“You’re terrible, betting on your friends like that.” 

Bucky grinned as he tipped up his bottle. “Doll, never said I was a good man or a good wolf.” 

Inside the White Wolf yipped in agreement, making Bucky’s grin wider.

Clint piped up on the other side of Sara. “I will take that bet.” and Sara pointed a finger at Clint. 

“You’re no better than him.” Leaving both the wolves laughing as she got up, shaking her head at them. “Bond or not, Steve obviously cares for her in a way he didn’t with Alanna. I cant see him going all the way to Africa on a whim for her.” 

Bucky thought about his best friend’s earlier relationship, and had to agree. Their bond wasn’t there, Steve had lied to himself for years about it, but if push came to shove, Steve would have stayed with the pack first and sent someone else. With You, you couldn’t pry him away, if it had been anyone other than Bucky, he would have killed them for coming near you when you first went under. 

“Your right Doll, there isn’t anything Steve wouldn’t do for Y/N, bond or not.” Bucky agreed and Sara gave a knowing smile. 

Wanda came back into the room, her phone going back into her pocket. “Pietro’s in.” 

“Good, then let’s get packed.” Bucky finished off his beer.

You finally tore yourself away from the view of Wakanda, and went back in, much to Steve’s persuasion. Once you settled back down at a nearby table that still provided a view for you to get lost in. Steve drew his hand along the back of your neck, and you tilted it back, looking up at him. “Hungry? I can call down for breakfast before we go back to the lab.” 

You questioned yourself a bit if you wanted food, and was met with quiet in your mind. A stillness that made you uneasy. Usually your Little Wolf would be demanding some answers right now. Or food, she would have liked that. That silence tightens your chest in grief that for the first time you felt alone inside. You put on a smile instead and a nod. 

“Breakfast sounds good. I’m ravished Alpha.” 

He gave a soft smile and dropped a kiss to your forehead. “Right away Little One.” 

Steve went to make that call, you turned back to the view. Tilting your head to inhale deeply, thankfully you didn’t lose your strong sense of smell, cause it was something to behold. Heavy sweet scents of fruit encased your tongue, tasting it on the air as if you cupped that fruit in your hands to inhale. Rainfall, it was crisper than your lake, but not quite like the streams you liked to jump over. It was a heavy moisture that seemed to dew even now on your skin, the shower outside was reflecting the sun in prisms that danced around the walls of your room. All of it was so leafy and green in your mind, dripping constantly in the lushness under the towering trees that stretched up to your balcony. Steve footsteps drew you back from your daydream, seating himself across from you. 

“It will be up soon Little One.” He reached across the table, and weaved his fingers with yours, studying you. 

You nodded and gave a light squeeze to his hand. “How many days has it been Alpha, since all this happened.” 

“About three, after you passed out, Barton flew us to Stark. Banner couldn’t do anything, but he told us that maybe the Panthers could. A plant, Shuri is positive, it’s what caused this to happen to you. The dose Pierce gave you, more than it should have been.” 

You wrinkle your nose at what he’s saying, trying to keep calm, without the help of your Little Wolf now. But you can’t help the shimmer of tears brimming your eyes. 

<She is so lost without her Steve.> The Wolf whined, and Steve softly agreed with his beast. 

“Come here Little One.” He gave a soft tug to your hand and you raised from your seat circling around the table, where Steve opened his arms, and pulled you gently into his hold till you were cradled into him, one hand wrapped around your waist, and the other gently tracing your outer thigh, tucking you into his shoulder. 

“I promised you that you’re not alone, we will find her Little One. Shuri is sure she isn’t gone.” 

“No? Then where is she Steve? I searched and called for her. She never came.” Your voice was muffled into his neck, and he could feel the wetness falling on his shoulder to slide down his back. “I’m nothing without her.” You said with defeat and Steve shifted you enough to look at him. 

“No Little One, that is not true.” He nudged his nose gently against yours, nipping softly at your lips. “You stood up against your abuser just as you are now, and would again. How many times have your decisions been because they are what you wanted, and she supported you? All your choices, the one to escape, the one to trust me, and the one to fight with the pack, all you Little One. You and Her are the same. Even when you can’t see or feel her.” 

Steve’s Wolf rumbled softly in response, Steve could feel it rolling through his chest, which you felt the vibration, heard it. His way of saying he agreed. You were no less a wolf then before. 

A knock on your door made Steve catch your lips quickly, and pull away, calling out. “Give us a minute.” Tapping gently on your thigh to signal you to get up, he reached for a folded robe at the end of the bed, and snapped it open to ease onto you, and while you were tying it shut, he grabbed his own, and slipped it on to go to the door. Opening it, they found Natasha standing there, with a full cart of food. 

“Figured I would join you two, if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course not Nat, there’s plenty for all of us.” Steve stepped aside, and when Natasha came in, she grinned seeing you awake. 

“Thank God, it’s so good to see you Y/N! I thought I was gonna be stuck here alone with Steve.” She ditched the cart once it was inside and went over to hug you, which you were so happily to give back, nuzzling into the red head. 

“It’s so good to see you to, and I wouldn’t subject you to that. What kind of pack member would I be, leaving you all alone with the Alpha. “ Steve strolled the cart past them, snorting at them. 

“I see how it is, two against one. That’s fine, don’t worry about it. I will just leave you two alone.” He gave a teasing growl while popping a grape in his mouth, stopping at the table. 

You and Natasha grin at each other and follow along after him. 

“Not like you can eat all this yourself.” You sweep down into Steve’s lap, picking up the cup of coffee he just made while Natasha took the seat next to you two, quickly falling into easy conversation till Shuri called for you all to join her in the lab. 

Back home Sara was giving the group lasting hugs as they all prepared to leave. Sam still wasn’t back with the rest of the pack, and maybe she was getting a little emotional as she hugged Bucky around his neck. “Stay safe, and come home soon. You hear me Buck? Sam misses it when you take off.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin at this news, and Sara groaned softly. “You can’t tell him I ever said that either. My mate would never forgive me.” 

At this the whole group laughed, Bucky folding his arms over each other. “Sara, that man worships the ground you walk on. He would forgive you in ten seconds if he thought you were sad about it.” 

Wanda arched a brow to see if Sara would deny it and Clint, grinned, knowing full well Bucky told the truth. 

“Fine! He really wouldn’t, but for the love of god, don’t Barnes. Or I won’t forgive you.” She said and ushered the three of them to the vehicle. “Be safe!” 

Barnes slipped in behind the wheel as Clint and Wanda got in as well, closing the door and letting his elbow rest on the door. “Doll, don’t worry about it. We will see you soon” Giving Sara a wink, he flicked on the radio and left. 

Sara watched from the side, watching the dust kick up behind the Suv. Trying to battle the unease in the pit of her stomach. 

Her Wolf sidled up with a whine, her ears laid back as she watched her family drive away. 

_It will be okay, they will be home safe. Sam will be home safe. Steve, Y/N and Natasha will be home safe._

<Then why are we feeling like this?>

Sara didn’t answer the Wolf, turning away from the road and headed back to her cabin, clearly not having an answer. 

Down in the lab, you stuck close to Steve’s side, again immensely missing your Little Wolf’s presence in your mind as you looked around in awe. Natasha followed along close behind, her hand taking your free one, and giving a light squeeze of assurance. Steve’s arm was also wrapped around your waist, keeping you tucked in close. His eyes would glance down at you once in a while, and catch yours, giving you a soft smile and pressing his lips to the top of your hair, soft and silken against his mouth as he would mouth softly. “You’re not alone.” 

_You’re not alone._

You repeated it back to yourself, and turned back towards the awaiting Panthers. Natasha released your hand while Steve drew you forward to introduce you to the others now that you were awake. Steve could feel the soft nervous shiver that rolled through you, catching these predators scent. It spoke of night stalking in the jungle treetops and danger, although Shuri beamed wide at you, and the King smiled softly. “Alpha, your queen is a true beauty.” Taking your hand he bowed his head to touch his forehead to your knuckles and backed up afterwards. Steve’s hand tightened around you slightly. “Y/N, this is the King of Wakanda, T’Challa.” 

“Errr, what is respectful to a King? I’m sorry, this kind of etiquette I just don’t know.” 

Shuri gave a laugh and T’Challa put up his hands. “You have no need to be formal Y/N, that is only for the rituals of old. T’Challa is fine.” 

“If we had to bow down every time, his head would get swollen.” Shuri made a motion around her head, and crossed her eyes at T’Challa. You gave a soft laugh listening to the siblings. 

“And this is my sister, Shuri.” T’Challa said, clearly ignoring Shuri now. And Shuri bounced forward, slinging her arm around your shoulders. 

“What do you say, I drag you away from your Alpha and see if we can’t figure out where your Wolf has wandered off to?” 

You bite your lip and look up at Steve, who gives a soft nod, and extracts his arm from around your hip. Shuri is quick to drag you away, chatting the whole time while you look over your shoulder one last time at Steve and Natasha before turning back towards her. 

“I’m sorry, what?” You can’t help but feel your Little Wolf would have really liked her, she was so outgoing and just automatically acted like you two were friends. 

“What happened, after Piece gave you the shot?” She asked again and had you sit on an examination table. 

“Oh.” You rub at the back of your neck, watching Shuri closely while she tapped on a computer. “It all happened suddenly, the syringe was emptied into me, and then there was pain. All over, and my Little Wolf collapsed where she was, withering in pain, and said she was trying to hold on, but then… she was just… gone.” You wiped at your face, wishing Steve was there, but you could still sense him. Just on the other side of the door, and you took a deep breath to calm yourself. Shuri was typing quickly, hissing in aggravation at your story. 

“Fucking asshole gave you like five times what he should, no wonder you fell into a coma like state.” Shuri said sympathetically, and tapped her computer till it projected an image. 

It showed a flower, beautiful to look at, something exotic like you’ve never seen in your woods before. You study it closer, the shape of the flower reminded you of a calla lily, the shimmering purple almost glowing that made it almost seem unreal, ethereal. 

“This is what he gave me? What is it?” you tear your gaze away and Shuri comes over by you, also looking at the flower. 

“We simply call it a Heart Shaped Herb, native to Wakanda. Very rare, and we grow it in a special place, so how Pierce got it…” She bared her teeth in agitation. “We are looking into that. It’s abilities include putting our Beasts into hibernation. Which, I think is where your Wolf is right now. You can’t find her cause she’s in a deep sleep. Right now.” 

“Can you wake her?” You ask, a bit of hope in your voice. And Shuri nods. 

“Give me a bit of time, and access to your mind Y/N, and I think she will be back with you.” 

You gave a soft pleased cry and hugged around Shuri’s neck, who hugged you back, patting your back. 

“My Panther thinks you’re absolutely adorable!” Shuri giggled. 

In the other room, Steve and Natasha watched the interactions, Steve’s Wolf pacing back and forth, his ears roving back and forth. 

_Can you hear them?_

<No, but isnt going to stop me from trying.>

_She is safe here._

<She is safe when she’s back with us.>

Steve switched subjects on the Beast, tilting his head as he watched you stretch out on the table. 

_Our Little One, she seems relieved._

<Whatever the Panther told her has certainly given her excitement. And some good news. She didn’t even hesitate touching her.>

_Not at all, I think she will be okay. I trust the Panther._

The Wolf finally settled down, still watching. <I do to, she is good for our Mate.>

Natasha gave the Alpha a sidelong glance. “What are you two discussing, I can see the way you’re concentrating on Y/N that the both of you are extremely focused.” 

Letting his gaze break from you as you and Shuri broke apart, and you started to get comfortable on the examination table, he loosened his rigid hold, relaxing slightly. “My Mate of course.” 

Natasha let her eyes roam over her Alpha as he went back to watching you, making sure you were safe above all else. 

<Do you think he’s noticed that he no longer battles denying she is his?> The Red Wolf thoughts echoed in Natasha’s mind. Although she kept a straight face, not letting the smile she could feel bubbling in her chest cross her face. Natasha was happy for Steve, she had been witness to the years before he was Alpha of the Pack, and many times forced herself to bite her tongue at disrespecting Alanna out loud. But her and her Wolf, neither liked the woman who wound herself into Steve’s life at the time. 

_I do not know, but being a mate is good for him, having someone to call his own._

Shuri spent about an hour tapping into your mind, searching for any sign of the Little Wolf, and finally once she finished, knowing you were exhausted. 

“You did great Y/N.” She helped you up, and motioned for Steve to come inside. “How about you go rest with your Alpha, and I’m sure T’Challa has set it up where you two can go do some exploring. Just not too much.” Shuri stressed looking at Steve, who arched a brow, taking your hand to help you to a stand. 

“Trust me, my mate’s health is first and foremost in my mind.” Steve assured Shuri as he steadied you on your feet, always knowing just where you were at his side even when he wasn’t looking at you. You picked up that subtle remark, letting it sink in that he had called you his Mate. Shuri gave a nod, and flashed you a smile. 

“I hope to see you at Dinner tonight. T’Challa I’m sure will be extending an invitation. Some of the clans will get together on the palace grounds, and will all love to meet our Northern Friends. But only if you’ve gotten rest.” 

You gave an assuring smile to Shuri as you let yourself lean into Steve. Even without the Little Wolf adding her own desires, you still craved that closeness to him. “Im afraid my attire is very limited.” Steve’s hand dipped along your ribs, tracing your body through the wisps of clothing you had been given while here. He started to ease you away, ready to get you back to the room. He could feel the strain the past hour had put on you. 

“We will see tonight Highness, if Y/N is up for it.” Excusing the two of you for the elevator, you rubbed at your forehead a bit, and he enclosed you close in his arms during the speedy ride up to your floor, his voice soft as he inhaled against your neck, feeling the rumble more than hear him. 

“You okay?” Tilting his head to be able to look at you and you nodded, rubbing your face against his rumbling chest and looked up at him with a grin. 

“Im okay Alpha, a shower and nap. I will be as good as new.” Once the doors opened, both of you headed towards the rooms you were staying in, and opening the door, Steve saw someone had brought them up some food. Fresh cut fruit, drizzles of golden honey to spread over it, light and appreciated as you inspected it, surprised to find you stomach rumbling while Steve went to start the shower for you. Taking a slice of kiwi, you put just a touch of the golden sweetness on it, and taste, giving a soft surprised moan at the taste. 

“Oh damn.” 

Immediately hearing you, Steve popped his head out of the bathroom, tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the now made bed. “Find something good?” 

You chuckled softly seeing him getting ready to join you in the shower while you were snacking. Licking at your fingertip, you went to pass him to go into the bathroom. “Fruit and honey. And honestly the best I’ve ever tasted.” Steve caught sight of some golden droplets at the corner of your lip and he grasped your chin, letting his tongue lap at the stickiness. He rumbled softly in appreciation. “It certainly does taste good, on you.” Catching the wicked gleam in his eye, you bit at your lip and thought about going back for more. But he turned you towards the shower with a gentle nudge and chuckle having seen the shift in your expression. 

“Later, we’re not leaving right away.” 

You relent, and start stripping off your clothes, and let them fall where they land. Your hand tests the water, and then you duck inside, stepping under the rainstorm shower head, tilting your head back to let it flow over your face and into your hair. A rustle behind you and a brush of Steve’s chest across your back had you backing up to give him room. He ducked his head under and gave a vigorous shake of his head, spraying water before he stepped out. “Turn around Little One, let me wash your hair.” 

Glancing at the choices provided, you picked up a bottle and flipped the cap, sniffing it. Fresh and clean, lightly scented with a hint of citrus, you handed the bottle to Steve and did as he asked. The Alpha took it and palmed a generous amount. Letting his fingers massage against your scalp, keeping it in a steady deep pressure without it hurting. You groaned, tilting your head this way and that when he pressed slightly. 

Steve admired the way the water beaded on your skin, and streaked down your body, the droplets precarious in the curves before falling over the edge and falling away from your body. Your soft sighs made the Beast rumble softly in appreciation, and it rolled through Steve as he pressed a kiss against your shoulder. “Close your eyes so I can rinse.” His tone dropped an octave, his Alpha tone. There was no impulse directly from your Little Wolf, but you still didnt even think twice about it as you stepped back under and his hands massaged your hair again, making the suds fall away. A light grasp to your throat brought you back into his chest, his nose tracing the column of your neck, inhaling deeply, and nuzzling against your pulse. A lap of his tongue over what you knew would be his preferred spot to mark you made you shiver in his hold. “Steve?” you questioned, but the Alpha just inhaled one last time and let you go. You waited patiently for him to tell you what to do as his eyes looked down your back. You no longer tried to hide the scars, not like before. His hands eased over them, and he felt that shiver that rolled through you. One day he would touch you there, and you wouldn’t fight it. 

“Face me Little One.” Hands eased you to face him, and another palmful of soap was applied, his hands sliding down your shoulders, your arms, then back up. He groaned, not hiding at all how turned on he was just seeing you dripping wet. “Little One, you are so incredibly beautiful.” Down to your full breasts, his fingertips just sliding over your nipples, and rolling between calloused pads, pulling slightly to hear you gasp and that shift in your eyes spark in arousal. 

“Even though I’m just me right now?” Your brows furrowed, your head dropping enough for wet strands to hide your face from him in that moment. He was quick to bring your back, palming your breasts and giving a firm squeeze. “

“Little One, Y/N” He used your name to really drive his next words into you. “I still want you just as you are now. If you wanted my bite, I would bond with you right now Y/N, don’t think that you’re not a wolf just because you can’t see the Little Wolf. She is you, and you are her.” His hands massaged your quivering belly, and over your hips to reach behind and clasp your ass, pulling you in close against him. Before you could make any kind of argument against what he said, he claimed your mouth, his size pressing you to step back under the warm spray when he advanced. His hands rinsed you off, warm slippery skin under his palms, curves he had grown intimate with. You couldn’t help digging your fingers in slightly on his arms when your back contacted the cool tile, you gasped into his mouth. 

“That’s right Little One.” He growled against your lips, then lapping his tongue along the roof of your mouth, and over your teeth before once more pulling away, making you lean forward and whine at the loss of contact. “I will always want you by my side.” His hands didnt stop till the reached your waist and Steve went to his knees, his nose sliding over your stomach to kiss and nip around your belly button. Everything he said was true, him and the Wolf were completely enraptured with you, and had a lifetime to find out all the little things that made up who you were. 

Changing those nips to kisses, the traveled further town, his beard scraping against your thighs till you couldn’t take the teasing any longer, the burn making you wetter than you already were. Your fingers plunged into his hair and your thighs parted so that his cheek could rub up against your inner thigh. 

“Again Alpha?” You shuddered, and tipped your head back, moaning when you felt the rasp of his beard again and his nose trailed your slit before he even took a taste. 

“You smell so sweet Little One, much better than that honey.” A hand moved from your waist to the back of your thigh sliding to your knee and lifting to hook it over his shoulder. Nothing would be hidden from him, and he kissed your inner thigh pressed near his cheek, firmly biting it hard enough to bruise, leaving his teeth impressions without breaking your skin. The sting made your back arch off the tile, tightening your hold in his hair, hissing with satisfaction. 

You could feel the upturned curve of his lips pressing where the bruise would form, but then your Alpha turned his attention to your aching core, and you spied a look down, that made you whimper, clench around nothing yet. His gaze on you wasn’t just a man in need, it was a beast. Eyes shimmering a slight yellow as his pupils enlarged, the pink of his tongue escaping to plunge between your folds, and gathered your slick all over his tongue with a deep lap, the tip teasing your clit before going back to inhaling your arousal, making his head swarm, the Wolf to start howling in his lust. You were perfect, completely enrapturing him with those soft mewling sounds above him whenever he honed in on a sensitive spot for you. 

“Steve, Alpha” you chanted his name, tugging his hair to press him in more. His beard scraping your sensitive folds every time he took those long laps to spread your slick, and when his teeth would pull at your folds, his lips suck on your clit, it was just a mess of sensations that made your jolt under his firm hold. He would growl at you once in a while out of instinct, his eyes flicking up at you to see you start to fall apart. “Please Alpha.” Begging now for him. 

The vibrations from Steve made you clench around him the moment he let his tongue fill you, stroking your fluttering walls and sucking all the juices, squeezing you to give him more. Your thigh ached to close against his head, and you tilted your head back, giving a low wail when he took one more demanding stroke with his tongue. “Little One, Look at me.” The Alphas voice was graveled, not giving an option to deny him, you struggled to look at him, but once your eyes locked, he bit your mound, drawing it into his mouth, while he sucked on your clit, and you knew he wanted you to cum for him. 

Another lap, demanding growl and harder fingers, one hand pinning your hip against the cool tile while being misted by the warm water, and Steve’s other hand had laid claim to your thigh over his shoulder, his arm folded over it, and fingertips biting in your inner thighs sensitive flesh. When the Alpha looked up again, eyes now a weird mix of yellow and blue, the wolf laying claim to you as well, you broke for him. Flooding his mouth with your release, grinding into him as you stiffened almost painfully, he worked your orgasm from its high to low point, letting you sink down the tile, when he let your leg drop, and when you landed before him, he grasped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply, needing to lay claim not just to your body, but to all of you. 

Fingers curled at the back of his neck, your eyes closed as your tongue danced with his, when he broke from you, your head fell to his shoulder and you could hear Steve whispering. “I got you Little One, sleep.” and the water suddenly stopped. Somewhere as you were fading away, you could feel his hands sliding around your wet body and then his firm chest cushioning you. Even further away, a barely there howl you were all too familiar with made you stir in his arms, your Little Wolf calling for you before you sunk back into a deep sleep.

When you woke, there was a soft light in the room and that’s what your eyes focused on at first. It was a lamp near the bed, and you rolled to the other side, seeking out Steve but he wasn’t there either. Rubbing at your eyes to focus them, you inhaled to try and scent him instead. You just barely caught him amid the barrage of other smells, and you would see him on the balcony, ear to his shoulder like he was holding a phone, and leaning forward on muscled forearms against the balconies railing and the muscles in his back were taunt in that position. You allowed yourself a moment to appreciate the sight before you. His deep voice drifted back to you in bits and pieces, but you picked up enough to know he must be talking to either Sam or Bucky. After a few moments you pushed the sheet covering you off and started to seek out some clothes, pushing yourself up out of the soft bed. 

Hearing the sheet rustle, Steve glanced over his shoulder to see you move to a stand, arching your arms over your head, and the curve of your back dipped further in an arch. Momentarily distracted as he admired you, Sam’s voice grew aggravated. 

“Steve? Did I lose you?” 

Turning away from watching you sort through some clothes Shuri had provided, Steve went back to Sam. 

“No I’m here, Y/N just woke up.” He stated and Sam gave a slight chuckle in a knowing manner. “So you are all about to head back home? Were you able to find a temporary Alpha for them till that pack can figure out what they wanted to do?” 

“Caine is going to take over, he wants to. Turns out Pierce didn’t actually kill all those Wolves he claimed he did. A few, but there’s still plenty there. Tony’s crew turned up, helped us out. The Council came down. Ross in particular.” Steve heard a slight growl in Sam’s voice, and he couldn’t disagree. Ross had a way of pushing the wrong buttons. “Claims he wants to speak with you once you come home.” 

“Well his ass can wait. I don’t know when I will be home.” A pair of hands slid up his back, and Steve straightened, his arm moving to rest around yours and pull you in against his chest, his nose dipping into your hair and breathing you in while he listened to Sam. 

“What I told him. Besides what he doesn’t know wont hurt his ass any. As soon as I get home, we’re picking up those customer orders that had been sidetracked, but other than that things are all good here. Tell Y/N that Sara is ready for her to come home and send your girl our love.” 

“Of course, you can tell her yourself actually.” Steve handed you the phone, and you pressed it to your ear, talking to Sam for a few minutes. 

“Miss you guys too, I will keep him in line.” You give Steve a look and he gives a playful growl, snapping his teeth near your ear before kissing your shoulder, making you laugh as you hang up the phone. 

“Sam seems to like playing Alpha.” You hand it back to Steve while he drops it into his pocket. 

“Well good, I will take you on more exotic vacations like this one.” He teased, wrapping you in his arms and you rubbed his chest looking excitedly up at him. 

“Alpha, before I fell asleep…” 

“In the shower.” Steve had a bit of a grin, and you felt your cheeks get warm at the memory, his hand catching your chin and pressing his lips to yours. “Don’t be shy, it was beautiful seeing you like that.” 

You could feel your body warm, and the praise settle in, making you feel good. “ANYWAYS, I think I heard my Little Wolf!” 

Steve arched his brows in surprise, and the Wolf stirred to hear you, pushing himself up from where he was resting and pacing closer to the front of Steve’s mind. 

<Maybe the Panther was able to bring her back after all.>

_Did you really doubt Shuri and Y/N that they couldn’t bring her back?_

The Wolf flicked his ears back and let his muzzle drop, sighing. <Some of me did.>

_I was worried too. You’re not the only one._

Steve’s hands rubbed along your back and grinned at your news, kissing your forehead, and letting his hands move to cup your face. “We will tell Shuri when we go down to dinner, maybe she will be back home sooner than we thought if you heard her.” 

You couldn’t help the elation you were feeling, that you might have her back soon, fill that emptiness that you have been feeling since that day. 

“Dinner? Oh that’s right, but I have nothing to wear.” You frowned a bit and Steve took your hand, leading you inside the room. 

“Natasha is waiting for you. The Queen and Shuri had outfits brought up for you two to pick from. Nat insisted they were brought to her room, and that you can change with her once you woke up.” Steve loved seeing the excitement suddenly flash across your face, and he grabbed a tee to yank on, and opened the door. “Shall we?” Slipping your hand into his, he led you down the hallway, your gaze wandering. Beautiful woven tapestries, mostly of Panthers lined the hallways.

You were a bit excited, you had never had the opportunity to dress up before, not for anyone. You just genuinely hoped you could give something for Natasha to work with. Stopping a few doors down from you, Steve knocked and Natasha’s voice rang out “Come in.” 

What Steve opened the door to was not what you were expecting and your eyes widened taking in the room. There were outfits everywhere and even Steve looking around seemed a bit overwhelmed. 

Natasha on the other hand, with a glass of what looked like champagne was perfectly at home, running her fingers over the richly colored fabrics, until she reached you. “Perfect, Alpha I got her. You go get ready yourself.” 

Steve gave a half grin looking down at you in apology, and you gave him a gentle push. “Go on, let Nat doll me up, see if I can’t make you pant a little later.” You winked as he growled. 

“You always do Little One.” Nuzzling your neck he pulled away and Natasha handed you your own glass of champagne while shutting the door. 

“Lets blow his fucking mind. Okay, here’s what I was thinking.” She tugged you along, and you were lost in a sea of bright colors and girl talk. 

They had been on the road most of the afternoon, Bucky got the coordinates from the trackers Steve had sent when Cassandra first came up missing. Wanda sent Pietro a message of where to meet them once Bucky confirmed where the trackers were waiting. It wasn’t anything more than a few hours drive. Meeting up all together in a truck stop diner, late at night. They all crowded around a table, pulling up extra chairs, and the waitress came over, taking their orders. Small talk was exchanged at first, waiting till they would be left alone for a period of time after food was brought to them. Once everything was brought, and their host left them to enjoy their meals, they turned towards the food, each one digging in. 

Ravenous as Bucky, Clint and Wanda were, they spoke between bites, Pietro next to his sister would quickly reach in and snag a fry, making her growl at him while he smirked. 

“Can’t share with your brother?” 

“Get your own.” she responded as she dunked it in ketchup and popped it in her mouth. 

“Why when I can just take yours?” He grinned and lightning quick grabbed another. 

Bucky normally wouldn’t say anything, knowing the twins were playing in their usual manner, but there wasn’t time for games. The White Wolf growled at the younger Wolves and they were quick to quiet down, Wanda sliding her plate between the two of them to share while Bucky turned back to the trackers.

“Do you have any idea of where Brock and Alanna are?” 

They both nodded, the older, a male named Adam slipped a piece of paper across the table. “From what Tonya dragged up about them, they have been staying here for a few months. We checked it out before you all came into town, and sure enough their scent is all over it. And others, I’m guessing it’s your woman Bucky.” 

Bucky didn’t correct him, even though he did catch Clint’s side eye. 

<Tonight, we can’t wait any longer to get to her and pull her out.>

_Tonight, as soon as we clear it with the rest._

<Your Alpha here, they will go as soon as you suggest it.>

Bucky looked among the wolves seated around him, and he knew the White Wolf was right. He couldn’t have asked for better pack members then what he had right here with him now. 

“And the house is currently occupied, we saw movement inside. Someone checks the curtains once in a while although they are closed all the time.” Tonya added, and Bucky nodded, looking at each member of their tables. 

“Tonight, after dark, we storm the place. Get Cassandra out, if Brock and Alanna are casualties then so be it.” Bucky said, and there were nods from around the group. 

“Well sounds like a good time Alpha.” Pietro grinned from across the table, and Bucky snorted, arching his brows in amusement. 

“I’m no Alpha.” 

Clint chuckled and slapped his comrades back. “Ya are tonight man, this is your gig. Were along for the ride.” 

Wanda nodded at him while dunking another fry, and the trackers joining them shrugged and nodded. “We did our part, we’re just following you now.” 

Bucky growled out with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know how the fuck Steve puts up with all of you.” The White Wolf shook out his fur, arching to a stand. 

<The same way we put up with them. They are our family, our pack.>

Bucky didn’t have anything to say to that, he just reached over and stole one of Wanda’s fries from her fingers and popped it in his mouth with a grin. 

Steve had knocked on Nat’s door, but Nat opened it just a peek, not allowing him to look in. “Were not ready yet.” 

“Where is Y/N, is she okay?” He asked trying to look over Natasha’s head, inhaling deeply your scent that was reaching him, but she blocked him, hands moving to her hips. 

“She’s just fine Steve. Now go on downstairs and we will join you soon.” Natasha worked on closing the door. But the Alpha and the Wolf were not entirely ready for that and his foot blocked it from shutting completely. 

“Shouldn’t I escort you ladies down? That is the gentlemanly thing to do after all.” The Wolf huffed in laughter at his attempts, but Natasha shook her head, green eyes glimmering in amusement. “I will escort her, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” Pushing his foot out, the door closed on Steve, and he relented. 

“If you’re not down in ten minutes, I’m coming back up!” He raised his voice through the heavy wooden door and tilted his head listening. Natasha’s distinct laugh on the other side. 

The redhead had her ear pressed against the door, listening to Steve’s retreating steps before turning back to you, wriggling into the dress.  
“You think he’s really going to like this?” You pressed once more as you turned in the mirror and Natasha tilted her head, inspecting you. 

“Y/N, you got my wolf howling.” Grabbing her lipstick and turning you towards her, applying it on. “Just need this last touch. Done.” 

You took one last look, smoothing a hand over the lush fabric, Natasha grinning over your shoulder while also admiring you in the full length mirror. “Trust me Y/N, he will not be able to contain himself.” 

Steve had entered the banquet room, to see Wakandians milling around, the Wolf in him alerting all the non wolf predators in the room, his hackles raising slightly and shaking himself out like he was trying to shake out the nerves. 

I _t’s okay, they are friends._

<I know, I know.> The Wolf paced around a couple times and started to settle back down in his mind. <Still makes me nervous.>

T’Challa approached him with a friendly smile, still keeping a bit of distance, sensing the Alphas’ wariness. “Welcome Roger’s, it’s an honor you were able to come.” Steve was first to hold his hand out, and gave a shake. 

“Y/N and Natasha will be down soon, they are still getting themselves prepared.” 

T’Challa gave a smile in acknowledgment, motioning towards his sister who was excitedly talking with an older lady. “My mother and Shuri were rather excited to be able to send up some clothing for them. How are you three settling in? Accommodations are suitable?” 

“Excellent, Y/N is rather taken with the balcony and the view. Over the canopy this morning a flock of macaws caught her eye.” T’Challa laughed with a nod. 

“They come by every morning, loud beasts aren’t they.” 

“Hell yes.” The Alpha grumbled good-natured. “But stunning. Thank You again for opening your home. Should you ever come to the states, we would love you to visit The Pack.” 

“I might take you up on that.” T’Challa was quick to surprise Steve. “I plan on traveling there in a year or two to New York. Dr.Cho who works for Stark is tackling the genetics issue of your children, and is hoping to exchange her work with ours, to resolve it. At least let your females come to term easier and safer in their pregnancies. We’ve had good luck here, again thanks to Shuri.” Steve took interest in this, he couldn’t fathom getting into specifics, as he wouldn’t understand, but the problem had plagued the Wolves for a lifetime. “We’re only waiting cause Dr.Cho is still doing her own studies. We have similar issues, but separate species and all. I honestly don’t understand much of it, but Shuri seems very hopeful.” 

“That’s incredible. Do you really think you could help us?” Steve had given up the idea of having his own children years ago, but now if you two decided to make it official, it could be a possibility. 

The Wolf had started to grow excited at the prospect. 

<Imagine the cabin with our children, bringing them to Little One in the morning so she could cuddle with them.> Steve’s mind was filled with images of you with a full bump, the sight of you in the moonlight, bathing in the glow. Inhaling deeply to simmer himself down, the whole idea… well it set the Alpha on edge. 

“It is always a possibility. Never say never Alpha.” The King gave a shrug and looked over Steve’s shoulder, his face brightening up. “And here comes the ladies now.” T’Challa turned towards where Steve had entered, and the Alpha caught sight of Natasha first, but then she stepped aside to talk to you, and Steve could have sworn his heart stopped beating. 

You were always beautiful to him, he had a hard time keeping hands off you. But when you came in, The Wolf howled your song, and his own eyes widened a bit. Rich blue was wrapped around you, loose and flowing at the bottom, the top hugged around your waist and cusped around your breasts, showing off all those curves Steve had gotten familiar with. A simple bit of silver adorned your throat. Natasha had done your hair in a manner that wasn’t your usual style, but it framed your face in a wispy gentle way. Your hand smoothed down the curves of your side, and looked around. He could even see you tilting your head up a bit, nose in air seeking him out with closed eyes. Images of you again dancing in the moonlight struck him and the Wolf growled softly, need, lust, desire. It was all hitting Steve at once. Would he be able to last through this dinner?


	9. Sing My Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x You. Having you back makes the Alpha very happy, and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Which you don’t have any issues with that. Shuri continues her work with you, and making progress everyday, enough so Steve hopes to take you on a run through Wakanda. Bucky and his team are drawing in on Brock, but will they be able to take out the ex Alpha and his bitch for good?

  


**  
**You scanned over the crowd, but you still couldn’t see Steve. There were so many people passing mingling, and the room was huge, fit for a palace. You closed your eyes instead and tilted your head slightly to sort through scents, inhaling for him. It made you wish your Little Wolf was back, she would have honed right in on your Alpha. But you could do it on your own, Steve would stand out, woodsy pine and iron, it would stand out from so much of the panthers that the moment you found it, your body curved into it, craving to find the source. Your eyes slid open to look once more and that’s when you saw him. His long powerful strides coming towards you, blue eyes roving all of you as if he hungered, all Alpha Male, all your Alpha Male. The white button up was stretched taut over his chest, and the black slacks, crisp, his hands were shoved in his pants pocket for now. Glancing up you could see his hair swept back from his forehead, and underneath his eyes were honed in on you as if stalking you down. In a way he was, as large as Steve was, he weaved through the people with one thing in mind. You. It was simple, and a fitting look for Steve as you felt your breath hitch a moment. His hand swept through his hair, and you could see that he still had a look of surprise on his face, as well as pleasure. Steve seemed to like you looking like this, and that alone made you bite your lip a bit shyly and glance down momentarily, but the moment he paused in front of you, his slight rumble from his chest drew your attention to his warm heated gaze all for you. **  
**

“Little One, you look beautiful.” His hands immediately slid along your side, and stepped in closer, your head tilting up to meet him. 

“You really do like it? Natasha swore up and down that wearing blue would be the best choice.” Your fingers danced up the buttons of the white shirt while Steve circled an arm around you, there was music playing and the two of you started to barely sway while talking. Steve’s hand pressed against the small of your back, heated through the thin fabric of the dress, and you leaned in against him. 

“She was right, reminds me of sitting out on the deck under the night sky when you’re wearing this blue.” He assured you and grasped your chin lightly, kissing you deeply. “Come, we must mingle with the Panthers, I know Shuri has been waiting for you.” He nuzzled you gently before tucking you into his side. Already the Alpha felt calmer, more in control having you at his side. The Wolf preened being able to show off the Little One at his side, and Steve had to agree that it did something to him to be escorting you around. 

The night proceeded, and although the function was formal, Steve couldn’t seem to keep his hands off you, letting it slide from the small of your back to the curve of your ass, pulling you aside onto the open balconies to steal nipping kisses. You were sure that there was at least a red mark on your neck from where he couldn’t help himself, the lash of his tongue and a touch of his teeth making you whimper excitedly while you two were just out of sight. Steve hissed in your ear. “I can’t wait to get you back upstairs, make you all mine where I don’t have to share you with anyone else.” 

You would tug on his shirt with a whimper, and brush your own lips against his ear. “Still have to play guest Alpha.” And you would lead him back inside, your hand swallowed in his, together getting lost in the crowd, going back to dancing with one another and being introduced to members of the king’s guard and other leaders of the tribes following the King. Steve currently got caught up in proper military techniques when you split a way to go to the bar, opting to switch from the liquor they had been serving you to ice water. Tipping your head back and drinking deeply, the ice cold water cleared the parch from your throat when you heard Natasha sidle up to you. Her pale cheeks flushed red from dancing, and her lipstick slightly smudged. 

“Been having a good time Nat?” you smirk, and she winks at you. 

“Just as much as you have been. I’ve seen you disappearing with Steve every chance you two can get. Plus your lipstick is smudged. More than mine I’m sure.” Natasha pulled out a compact from a wrist bag and handed it over. Grabbing a napkin off the bar, you used a dab of water to clean yourself up. 

“You were right, with this dress, he can’t help himself.” You admitted quietly to Natasha so no passersby were aware of their conversation. “I don’t know how much longer he’s going to want to stay.” 

“Then don’t.” Natasha turned around to keep an eye on the crowd, Smirking as she caught the eye of someone. “Speaking of the devil, and he shall appear. Hey Rogers, looking for someone?” she grinned teasing at the Alpha as his hand slid up your back and cupped the back of your neck, his fingers massaging the column loosely. 

“Not you, but there was a panther over on the other side of the room, wondering where you disappeared to.” Steve motioned over his shoulder with his free thumb, and Natasha finished off the last of her drink at the bar. “Then I shall go, I had promised him I wouldn’t be long.” She leaned over, pecking your cheek with a grin. “Enjoy your afterparty Y/N.” Before Steve could shoo her away, she disappeared from sight, and you turned towards Steve, sipping from what was left of your glass of water. “Thirsty Alpha?” you held up the glass and he groaned. 

“I am thirsty, but not for water.” He pulled away the glass from your hold and pulled you in for a deep kiss, taking your breath away. Pulling away before he got too carried away, Steve dipped his nose in against your neck, growling possessively against your pulse when you started to arch into his body, the whisk of fabric between you two reminding you both that you were not back home. 

You and Steve put in some more effort to mingle with the others, but once you nudged against Steve’s shoulder about an hour later, whispering into his ear that you were tired, Steve nodded while placing a kiss against your temple “Give me a moment to excuse us.” He left you for a moment at a table to bid T’Challa a good night, and thank the queen for her hospitality. When he returned to the table, offering his arm to you, you grasped it lightly and moved to a stand. “You ready Little One to go up?”

“Yes Alpha” You stifled a bit of a yawn, that made Steve chuckle and together you headed for the elevator to the top floors. 

Back in the room, Steve was quick to pin you up against the door once it shut behind you, his mouth heavy and demanding on your neck. It had been torture for Steve to wait to be alone with you after T’Challa brought up the idea of future children. It made him heated thinking about it, wanting to bury inside you, watching you come undone all for him. Add that dress that clung to all your curves he was becoming familiar with, well it made him left with a hard on that was driving him crazy. 

You tilted your head back to let him inhale you and leave his own scent, his beard rough against your flesh while burning a trail in that way that made your knees shake and your body want more. Your fingers nimbly tug at his shirt until buttons popped across the floor and you pressed hands against the muscular wall of his chest, and around to his bare back, digging your nails into the muscles jerking in response. “Steve, you feel so good.” you panted his name and he lifted his head up enough to look at you. “Get me out of the dress.” You flipped around so he could undo the ties and he tried. Fuck he tried. But there was just so much, and Natasha tied it so tight, his fingers wouldn’t cooperate in just this moment. Giving one frustrated growl, Steve yanked hard once and the fabric ripped, making you gasp. 

“STEVE! This was Shuri’s dress.” You giggled softly, and he drew it off, his hands grasping against the globes of your ass through your panties, making him growl in a teasing manner as he pulled your ass back into him. 

“You tore off my buttons.” He hissed against the back of your neck while pressing his groin into you, clearly able to feel the outline of his cock through the fabric of his slacks, making you tilt your head to look at your Alpha over your shoulder. “I will buy her a new dress.” 

“You should probably replace the shirt as well, right? We did borrow it for tonight.” You giggled softly. Steve gave a sharp laugh, amused with your attitude and he gave a sharp nip to your neck which made you yelp with a laugh as his arm circled around you to lift you, bringing you to the bed. He let you bounce on the mattress while he worked on getting his pants and boxers off with a sense of urgency. You twisted and laid on your back, watching Steve while you pressed your hands against your breasts and arched into your hold as you teased your nipples through the fabric of your bra, saying his name again. “Mmmhh, Steve.” 

Finally ditching the last of it, he grabbed your ankles and dragged you down the bed a bit. “Little One, I don’t think so. Only one allowed to touch you, is me. Only one to get you off is me.” You gave a playful pout as his shoulders parted your thighs open till you spread them. Giving a inhale against your clothed core and running his tongue over your soaking cotton panties, you wriggled as another rush of wetness filled you. “Fuck you smell so good, just like sex.” growling out as his fingers found the elastic band holding it all together and snapped it sharply, making you yelp at the sting while he peeled the wet cloth away from you. 

“We are all about destroying all the clothes today Alpha?” You lifted your head to look at him, biting on your lip as he dragged his tongue along the red mark the snap of the band had caused. 

“When you look and taste this good, you don’t need them Little One.” His eyes lust blown, lips wet and bright red where he had dragged them against your skin. Your gaze followed him as his tongue buried into your folds while his hands pressed against the back of your thighs, folding you back. 

“Oh Fuck!” You cried out, feeling your body stretch tight with the way he folded you and his tongue tease your sensitive cunt while he groaned and growled just enough to vibrate through you. A tug at your clit had you snapping your back and twisting to find something to grasp and Steve angled a forearm against the back of your knees to keep you open for him. Fingers soon started to stretch you open, adding to the full sensation he was demanding from you. At first your hands sought to grip the sheets, but it wasn’t useful to tug on them. Instead you pushed your fingers into his hair, pulling harshly and rocking your hips to grind yourself against his face for more. Steve’s beard burned your thighs and sensitive folds roughly, causing you to cry out once in a while. But he didn’t stop till you were locking around his digits, rush of your juices escaping to coat his tongue and lower jaw. He wouldn’t stop though, if anything when you came, he doubled his efforts, his mouth and fingers working you through it to the end when you collapsed back against the mattress. 

“Steve you gotta stop for a moment.” you tugged gentler on his hair, trying to get him to lift his head. But his eyes lifted and you shuddered from his look. Steve had no plans on stopping yet. 

Fingers twisted to stroke your walls, and just the motion made you want to do just as he asked for. He nipped the back of your highs he had held back, worked down to sink his teeth in plump ass cheeks enough to leave a playful imprint before going back to tease and suck on your clit. 

The Alpha had you coming once again, locking around his fingers, and he nuzzled against you while lapping your essence with satisfaction. “So good Little One.” His beard dragged a moment along the back of your thighs, leaving a trail of yourself in its wake. It was only then that Steve let your legs fall back and his hands framed your hips to slide you up the bed, pressing kisses and gentle bites to your fluttering stomach till he had you where he wanted you. Steve pushed himself up your body to drag that soaked beard along your skin, biting just hard enough to make you jump slightly, whining his name. 

“Alpha” 

He rumbled from his chest in pleasure hearing you call him Alpha, his hands palming your breasts through your bra, and working your bra down enough to expose your breasts. “Yes Little One?” He asked before he claimed a nipple, sucking and tugging on it, pressing a finger back into your heat, spreading slick and teasing your spot only his long fingers could reach. He was bringing you high again, rather quickly as you never came back down from before. Your whine turns needy, your fingers grasping at anything, his back, his shoulders, his hair. None of them could quite save you, not when he was looking at you while swirling the tongue over your nipple until they were hard peaks, so sensitive that you were arching into it over and over “You’re going to make me cum again.” 

A particular hard suck made you shudder as he smirked. “That’s the goal Little One. Your not leaving till I’ve had my fill and I fuck you good. Seeing you dolled up like that made the Wolf hungry.” He promised, before switching to the other, and his weight across your body kept you in place while you came again all over his hand that was pumping and grinding your cunt. 

“Steve, oh I need a breath.” you said in a gasp, your hands fisting in your hair as you tried to drag air into your lungs. But he didnt give in yet. Sliding up the rest of your body, his lips interlaced against yours, tongue that was warm and still tasted of your taint took control, and at this point, you just hung on, trying to draw air where you could. Only when you were gasping for air against his lips did he lift away from you, taking a lingering look at you. 

Steve’s eyes were like caresses all on their own, taking his own sharp inhale to enhance the moment before his gaze fell back to yours and a smile ghosted his lips. “You look beautiful tonight, especially right now, all dazed and breathless Little One.” His hands eased along your hips and twisted you to your stomach, lifting your waist up so your ass was raised above you, his palms cupping your curved globes and letting his fingers sink in. It was no secret that Steve loved seeing you in this position, and truth be told it was one of your favorites as well. It reminded you of your heat with Steve having you this way, and you felt him for days afterwards. His marks would be left on your hips, and every time you caught sight of them in the mirror following that heat, you were excited, turned on knowing he couldn’t contain himself, having sent him into a rut. Here you took a breath, drawing it deep and humming in satisfaction when he leaned over you to place hungry kisses against the back of your neck. 

“One day when you’re ready, I’m going to give you the bite Little One, I will take away the memories of these scars. Of those hands.” His nose traced the back of your neck, dropping your head to let the sensation fill you. “These will be the only ones to trace your skin, hold your body still. The only one to love you like this.” 

How badly you wanted just what he said, curling your fingers into the pillows you were pressed against and took a dragging breath. You wanted to tell him to do it, you wanted it, you only wanted his bite to be the one that mattered on your body. But you didn’t want to do it without your Little Wolf, the bond belonged to both of you. 

“You promise?” You whined, shivering wherever his hands traced you, and his mouth laid claim to the curve where your neck met your shoulder. “When the time is right?” 

“As long as you will have me Little One.” He growled as his cock pressed against your cunt, and so easily stretched you open for him, your head was thrown back and he wrapped a hand around the front of your throat while he thrusted himself in further. The stretch, it felt so good that tears formed in the corner of your eyes and you arched back to meet him, pressing yourself to accept all of him. Steve set the pace, rutting behind you with a slap of hips against your ass, and shared grunts and groans between you. You were pressing your chest into the mattress till he pulled you up to your elbows, shifting your angle and tilting his hips to grind into you, you gasped when he pressed against your spot. 

“Again Steve- fuck- right there, fuck!” 

“Such a dirty mouth on you Little One.” be licked along your neck and you whimpered when he obliged, now aiming just for that spot over and over till you were crying rather loudly in pleasure, tears streaming down your face and sobs of incoherent words falling from you. Your cunt squeezing and flexing around him for relief, to feel him spill in you. 

“Fuck, your right there.” He hissed out from clenched teeth, and his hand slipped around to press against your lower stomach to feel his cock drive into you, swelling and pulsing as he pressed down making you whimper once more at the sensation of how full you were. Steve could have came right there hearing you whimper at him like that, knowing he was taking you apart just to bring you back together. It was then he let his hands fall lower between your thighs pressing and rolling your clit, making you buck underneath him.

“Alpha, Oh-!” you cried out, and Steve just growled in response, a loud animalistic sound ripping from him.

Your nails dug into the pillows until you pressed a knuckle into your mouth, biting down. The rush, it was fast coming, those coils in your belly snapping one by one till you locked around him, flooding him and half collapsing if it wasn’t for his hold on your throat. “So good Little One.” Steve grunted in your ear, and moaning softly to let him know you heard, his thrusts started to slow, groaning as he dragged his cock through your swollen cunt. His breaths heavily against the back of your neck and his chest pressed hotly against your back . 

Steve’s hands grasped your hips and straightened to chase his own rush, sure to fill you with his own seed, the drive to fuck a child in you made both him and the wolf happy, and he let those images drive his hips forward till he started to tilt over the edge, with several hard thrusts that pushed you hard into the mattress beneath you, the air from your lungs escaping in a harsh gasp. Steve’s release painted you with his seed, pushing it deep to the womb. “Fuck Little One, I’m never going to get enough of you.“ He groaned as he sank to drape over your back and his weight kept you pinned there for a moment as he came back to you. Nuzzling your neck, he wasn’t able to move away, the knot still buried deep, but he could relieve the pressure on your back. 

“I’m gonna roll us a bit.” He huffed against your shoulder and you whined as he tipped you and him to your sides, spooning behind you now while you still were catching your breath. 

Your face was pressed into the pillow for a few moments, until you tilted your head to breath, drawing in the sex filled air, heavy with the scent of your sweaty satisfied bodies. You could feel the rasp of Steve’s chest against your back, his hands pressed to your hip keeping you drawn back against him while the feeling of his knot was still holding you to him. Your hand reached back for his, weaving your fingers through his and bringing it to wrap around your midsection. 

“Alpha?” You said softly, and you could feel him nuzzle the back of your neck, scenting you as he hummed in response. 

“Are you okay Little One?” he shifted enough so that he could kiss your shoulder. Gentleness compared to his mouth before on you. 

“Yes, I am fine.” You tilted your head to look at him over your shoulder, your fingers squeezing with his just a bit. Your Little Wolf would have been so proud, and how you wished she could have been with you for this. “I love you Steve Rogers, Alpha. My Alpha” 

Steve’s eyes widened, although he had felt this for you well before Pierce, or what he felt was love, it was so very different this time then it was before with his ex, he had never wanted to push you into feeling the same way. But hearing those words fall so easily from you, he knew what it was. You were quick though to press your fingers against his mouth before he could say anything. 

“Dont, you don’t have to say it back. You don’t have to Steve.” Your eyes flickered over his before you settled back down, Steve gave an open mouthed kiss to your neck, his tongue pressing against the thrum of your pulse, just barely grazing his teeth against the very spot he would give you the bite once you say you were ready for it. 

“Y/N, Little One, I love you too, my Omega.” You shivered a bit hearing him call you Omega, his omega. It was a term honored for someone truly special to an Alpha. You could feel your heart almost ache hearing him. 

Steve never pulled out, you ended up drifting to sleep like that, your Alpha wrapped around you, inside you, your head cradled on his bicep. His other arm was splayed against your stomach as he held you close to him, his nose buried in your hair. Both of you are satisfied and at ease. The dreams that night, Steves Wolf continued howling for his Little Wolf, and you saw pale flashes of fur in your mind and barely audible howls back to him, or were those just his echos? 

Days turned into a week, and daily Steve would bring you to Shuri’s lab, then back to the room to rest as you would be tired. Her technology was fascinating to Steve, Him and Natasha would watch Shuri work from just outside her lab. Steve didn’t want to be far from you, and Natasha was keeping an eye on her Alpha. When Shuri got to work, large images would be portrayed before her, and it didn’t take long for both the wolves watching to realize that they were seeing an image of your mind, the electrical current of your thoughts and memories, your brain telling your body what to do. Shuri chased each one with intense concentration till she would isolate it, figure out what the charge was for and right the issue. Each day a little more would happen. One day at lunch with Steve and Natasha, you suddenly grasped Steve’s forearm in surprise. “I saw her, she wouldn’t answer me, but I saw her.” You would say, your eyes snapping shut to seek her out. Natasha paused mid bite with her food, and Steve turned towards you. 

His hands cupped your face and a soft rumbling demand escaped. “Open your eyes.” They sprang open for him to search them, sure that the Little Wolf would make herself known to him soon. A spark of yellow, a soft howl for his Wolf. Anything, but nothing yet. “She will be back soon, a little more everyday.” Steve assured you afterwards. 

And it happened again, Steve was gentle in his love making that night. His hands clasped against yours that were pressed on either side of your head, rolling himself in and out of you as you withered beneath him with soft cries and moans. Chanting his name in that soft whisper the closer you were about to come for him like it was a way to keep yourself from falling apart beneath him. 

He flushed kisses down your neck and chest. Keeping his thrusts slow and deep, letting you feel that stretch and drag of his cock through your channel. It was an afternoon of lazy lovemaking for you both. No desire to reach an end, but enjoying the feeling of each other. Your legs ached with tension when they locked around his hips, the rest of your body stiffening underneath him while arching your chest into his. You head tilted back into the pillows and instead of your passionate cry, you howled instead. It started out in a soft tone and rose sharply till you collapsed underneath him, your eyes opening to show hints of yellow. You were too dazed to even know what happened, and Steve didn’t say anything while you were like this. He dropped his head to yours, catching your lips to kiss you while he found his own ending, lowering himself to keep you secure between him and the mattress while you clung to him. 

Afterwards you were laying against his chest, his hand sliding up and down your back, and your breathing telling him you were asleep. Steve thought back on that intimate moment, and how you had let yourself go to your wilder side. 

<She’s close. I can smell her coming back.> The Wolf said excitedly, his muzzle lifting to smell for her. <It will be the Full Moon here soon, she will want to run.>

Steve’s head dropped against your head, inhaling deeply. Sure enough you smelled like you always did to him, soft honeysuckle and fresh ferns, but there was that other distinct scent. You. You and Your Wolf. She was coming back. 

_Just a few more days. Your right. Just in time for the Full Moon. We will speak about it to T’Challa._

When Steve did bring it up with the Panther, he was more than understanding, as his people used the Full Moon to do their own gathering. “Of course, if she is ready, You, Natasha and Y/N feel free to go anywhere in Wakanda. No one will stop you from your Run.” 

Elated with this news, Steve was sure to thank him profusely, and go tell Natasha. A knock on her door and she opened it, ushering him into her room. You were curled up on her couch, currently using a phone to talk to Sara. 

“Just here and there. Steve said he noticed her the other night. I’m hoping for it any day now. I really do miss her.” Catching Steve’s scent, and hearing him greet Natasha, you turned back to your phone call. “In fact he’s here right now. Would you like to talk to him?” You questioned while unfolding from your spot, and approaching him. His arm held out so you could tuck into him while handing him the phone. “It’s Sara, she was just checking in on us.” 

Pressing the phone to his ear, he could hear his friend’s sleepy voice. “Hey Alpha, Y/N tells me you all are really doing good in Wakanda.” 

“Yes, we are. I know Natasha’s been enjoying the extra sun for sure.” His gaze turning to the red wolf, who now was sporting a tan, she grinned and nodded, speaking a bit louder. “I might just stay, there’s this one Panther Sara, who is just… whew!” 

Steve scowled at her while you laughed, hiding your face in his side, and Natasha had no shame in her Cheshire Grin. 

“You would fit right in here, you’re basically a feline now Romanoff.” Steve replied with a shrug, feigning he wouldn’t care, but both you and Nat knew better. 

Sara on the other end was howling with laughter, Sam could be heard in the background. “Go back to sleep!” A shuffle sounded, and a click of the door signaled she left the room to Sam. 

“How’s Sam liking you two being the stand ins?” Steve turned it back to the conversation. 

“Oh he grumbles and complains, but he’s just fine. You know Sam. We have this place running just fine till you and Y/N come home.” 

“And Bucky, Clint, Wanda and Pietro?” Steve questioned, almost hesitant. He hadn’t heard anything from Bucky since he arrived, and had hoped Sara at least had. But the sound of her voice was soft. 

“No Steve, nothing. I have left several messages. To be honest, I’m getting worried about them.” 

Steve and the Wolf didn’t like that, a slight rumble brushing through the Wolf in worry for his packmates. Torn between wanting to go back to find the group, and making sure you had everything you needed to bring back your Little Wolf left him unsettled. “I don’t expect to be here much longer, if you don’t hear from one of them in a few days, send out a call to the packs nearby. Maybe one of them has seen the group.” 

Natasha sat on edge of the couch, near you listening intently. Once Steve hung up, she got up. 

“Let me go home. You two are fine without me now.” 

Steve hesitated and you shrugged at him softly from behind Natasha. It seemed like a good idea, as he had said before, they shouldn’t be here too much longer. and the Alpha nodded. “Starks jet is still here, go and see if they are okay. If Brock did something to any of them… “ He led off in a growl and Natasha nodded, going to gather her stuff. You pushed off the couch and went to Steve, rubbing at his rumbling chest and looking up at him. 

“I’m sure they are okay Alpha.” you said, and he nodded, letting his hands ease along your back, the simple move making him relax, regain his calm. 

“I’m sure they are just busy on the trail.” 

Busy was right, Bucky watched out front of where they found Brock and Alanna, holed up. A series of trails finally led them to here, in this suburban looking area where every house looked exactly the same. The last place Brock would have thought they would look for him, seeing how he hated people as much as he did. It was exactly what Bucky suspected him to do. 

<Clint and Wanda are out back, Pietro with us. It’s probably the best time to storm the place. Most of the neighborhood is at work.> The White Wolf cautious to his surroundings, as vigilant as his human counterpart. The beast craved to be more hidden, out of sight. Right now Bucky was leaning against the door of the car with a pair of binoculars, scoping the place out for any sign of movement. Any sign of Cassandra still being alive. 

I hate to go in when nobody is there, we will just blow our cover and they will be gone again. I can smell them easily, but I can’t tell if anyone is inside. 

There was a slight crackle to Bucky’s earpiece. “Barnes, we just had a curtain move upstairs and Alanna looked out. She’s at least there, and I doubt she would stay all alone.” Clint’s voice came over. Pietro looked at Bucky expectantly, waiting for him to make the decision. 

<He’s in there. Rumlow is a son of a bitch, but he’s untrusting of anyone, including a bitch he claimed as his. He won’t leave Alanna alone with Cassandra. He knows Alanna is a jealous bitch.> Bucky pondered the White Wolf’s words a moment and then responded to Clint. “You and Wanda go in the back, we will go in the front. Watch yourselves.” 

Pietro and Bucky left the van, quick to go across the street. Bucky heard a loud bang of a door, and his foot also connected to the front door, ramming it in as they entered. Hoping for an element of surprise, expecting it actually. What they weren’t expecting was several smoke bombs to go off, their senses overwhelmed with the burning smoke. Clint tried to get up higher, above it while rushing up the stairs, a boot connected to his chest to push him back down. A masked Rumlow leaping over the bannister and landing in front of Bucky. “Fuck, good to see you again Barnes.” He laughed muffled into his mask while he went after the White Wolf, who was still coughing and trying to catch his breath. He was able to match Brock’s throws, blocking them, and giving off his own while he wheezed in more of the gas. 

From behind Alanna went for Wanda, who was trying to summon enough of a breeze to dislodge the gas, red sparks shooting around her, but a swing connected behind the woman’s head before she even knew anything hit her, and Wanda was down. Pietro was doubled over coughing when he happened to notice Wanda collapse nearby and made his way to his sister. He leaned down next to her to slide his arms underneath her to bring her out of the house, when Alanna caught him unaware as well, Pietro collapsing next to Wanda. Alanna was quick to pull out two sinister looking collars from her back pockets, and latched them around each person’s neck while calling out. “two out of four Brock!” 

“Get the fucking archer!” He snarled as he blocked Bucky again while the two men moved crashing around the room. Both of them tripping over living room furniture and trying to get the upper hand against the other. Bucky faltered for a second, hearing that two of his team were already taken out. Brock took that moment to send him sprawling back to crash into a bookcase, sending its contents scattering.

Alanna paid no heed to who was getting the upper hand between Brock and Bucky. She had her order from her Alpha, and that sent her scrambling to get to the staircase, and up the stairs to take care of Clint. Looking up she didn’t see any sign of him, and fear of where he might be made her and her wolf hesitate in a cower for a second. She knew she wouldn’t be a match for him. Not single handed. Smirking she turned back to Wanda and Pietro, who were now collared, and starting to come around. “Sobaki.” Alanna called them dogs in Russian, and they both turned their attention to her, eyes lowered and vacant as they stared ahead, waiting for her command. 

“Ahh, that’s better. Go get Clint and put this on him.” She handed Wanda another collar, and barked out. “NOW!” 

Without hesitation, both the siblings went racing up the stairs, and Alanna could turn her attention to Brock and Bucky, who were both evenly matched. But Bucky was starting to get the upper hand, placing more hits to Brock, instead of blocking. Taking advantage of his opponent getting tired, using his speed and size to back him up, leaving him no way to escape. “Where is she?” Bucky screamed his question as he started to corner Brock, his teeth bared at the ex alpha. 

Brock spit blood off to the side while dragging his forearm across his mouth. His whole demeanor changed from a scowl to a red-stained grin, his face going hard and cold as he squared his shoulders, a smirk sliding in place. “Cassandra your sweet little village whore? Is that who you’re talking about?” Bucky closed the gap between the two, a hand flipping a knife out from a holster at his side, and pressing the blade to Brock’s bobbing adam’s apple.

“You tell me where she is Rumlow, and I might kill you quickly.” Bucky threatened.

Brock did nothing to fight back, his eyes glittered maliciously at Bucky. 

“Cassandra really had NO idea what you were. You were just such a good fuck and easy listener Barnes. You should have heard her screams when we showed her what you were, what we were.” Brock taunted, making Bucky recoil slightly hearing him.

Brock’s taunts gave Alanna enough time to shift out of Bucky’s sight, for her to slink around the room and low to the ground and start to approach the White Wolf from behind. In Bucky’s mind the White Wolf paced, wanting to rip out Brock’s throat, lap at the hot spurts of blood that would spray. But then he noticed the silence, his ears flicking around but he heard nothing. 

<Where’s the bitch?> the White Wolf snarled out.

Bucky started to turn enough to see a rush of tawny fur leaping at him, and he spun to kick out, catching the Wolf in the ribs and sending her flying back. But it was enough for Brock to knock the blade from Bucky’s hand, and push him back to get out of the corner. He was hitting Bucky in enough different places that it was leaving Bucky too disoriented and a collar got shoved around his neck from behind. Bucky heaved his shoulders to dislodge whoever had come up from behind, and he sent Wanda sprawling against the floor. 

Brock was quick to back off once that collar went on him, barking out at Wanda who was just getting up to go for Bucky once more. “Give it a rest, witch. We got him now.” Wanda subdued herself once more, that vacant look melding into something new, something controlled. 

“Wanda, you can fight this.” Bucky’s hands went up to the collar tight around his neck, growling in anger and frustration, but doing his best to keep it together. Brock gave an amused laugh as Wanda continued to ignore Bucky. 

Alanna whined as she moved to a stand and shook herself out, not too injured from being kicked and started to shift back and get dressed once more. From the stairs, Pietro sent Clint tumbling down to land in a pile at the landing, unconscious now from whatever the twins had done to him upstairs. Bucky’s fingers curled around the collar, trying to figure out how to get this particular one off. It wasn’t metal like the one Pierce had used on him, no secret button to press. This was supple leather, molding around his neck like it was a part of him, thin, almost unnoticeable. He tried wrenching the leather against his neck to make it snap , but the leather never gave, and neither did the clasp holding it in place. 

“Don’t even bother Barnes. That isn’t like Pierce’s contraptions. These are the real deal, you are ours now Bucky. You and your friends too. Teper’ tvoya moya sobaka.” _Your our dog now_

“What the-” the man clammed up, Bucky and the White Wolf being pulled out of control of his body, and his eyes snapped from their usual friendly blues into cold steel. 

“Ahh, that’s better.” Rumlow circled Bucky, leaning in close. “You will no longer answer to Steve Rogers, although I’m not sure why you ever did. You had the power to take the Pack from him. You now listen to me, Soldat.” Bucky stiffened more, and he too fell into the spell that the rest had. 

After Natasha left with Stark’s Jet, Steve was able to borrow a jeep and took you out for the rest of the morning into one of the nearby markets. Once he parked the jeep, the two of you started down an open market lane. You and Steve were sure to pause and admire the carts of bright beautiful items Wakandians made for sale. Steve watched how you would pick up little trinkets made of the Beli wood and would sit the little trinkets to balance on your palm. Steve noticed you favored the animal shapes, little tree frog mid croak, then an elephant with its trunk curled over its head, one of a sitting hyena pair, and a parrot that had spread wings like in flight. But the one you kept picking up was a little panther one that matched the cliff face carving that could be seen from the balcony of the room you shared. Curling your finger along its back before you set it down, you hummed happily as you wandered to the next merchants stall. Steve though stalled, watching you pick up a couple of scarfs, their colors vivid as you twisted to hold them up to the sunlight, the color seeming to meld on your face, lighting your eyes a whole new color. 

When you had stepped away, Steve picked up the small carved Panther, and subtly paid for it. Once it was handed back to him, he slipped it in his slacks out of sight when you came back to him, holding up a few scarfs. “I think I’m going to get these for Wanda, Sara and Natasha.” 

“They would like them, but what about one for you?” He asked, his hand moving to rest in the small of your back while you both went back into the stall to look.

You glanced at the colors, and then there was one that reminded you of your Alphas eyes that happened to catch your sight. It was a streak of blue and yellow and you picked it up to add to the arrangement you made. Handing it to the merchants owner, you gave a shy thank you. Steve wrapped an arm around you as the two of you continued down, and Steve happened to pause at another booth, overlooking some blades that had a unique sheen to them. As soon as Steve touched one, he was intrigued. The weight felt like it was made just for him, and he let his thumb trail barely along the edge of them. He was surprised with the immediate red beads of blood following along the barely there cut. “What are these made of?” 

“Vibranium sir. Each blade will fit to its owner’s needs. The weight will change, absorb energy, be lethal to any target. These blades will never grow dull with use. I wouldn’t normally sell these to any visitors, but guests of the Kings, feel free to choose from what I have to offer.” His hand swept over the collection, and you were fascinated watching Steve go through them. He obviously had a few people in mind as he set more aside to purchase, right along with several lethal looking arrowheads. 

The rest of the morning the two of you shared bites of food from samples offered, you would laugh at the occasional face Steve would make when he didn’t care for the taste of something. Dropping his head to nip at your lips and growl against them that he prefers the taste of you instead. You glanced up at him and leaned up to your tiptoes, biting gentle on his jawline, before flowing to his ear. 

“I plan on finding out soon if you taste as good as you look.” 

Cerulean eyes widened as you sauntered away to where music was playing, your hips swaying back and forth, and joining in with others enjoying the music. 

<She got you that time.> The Alpha had a smirk to his tone, huffing with amusement at Steve’s still shocked look. 

_She gets me all the time, this time isn’t anything new._

When he finally reached where you were wandering while listening to the music, and engaged in several conversations with the Wakanda merchants. Steves wrapped his arms around you and pressed his lips to your neck first. You arched your neck just a bit for him, and he let his mouth linger against your temple, whispering just to you. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked as you watched some people weaving baskets nearby. The Wolf in him sighed in content when you nodded, and slid a hand under his shirt, pressing your hand against his back for the contact. “Yes, Alpha.” 

“We should probably get back, you still have a session with Shuri.” He didn’t want to, but a glance at the time on the phone showed it was near noon and he wanted to eat lunch in the room before you two headed down for what he was hoping would be the final session for you with the Panther. You gave a soft nod, and he weaved his hand with yours, leading you back to the car. 

Driving back, it was a quick trip up to the room. The kitchen had already brought up a spread of crackers, fruit, cheese and some meats. In the heat the two of you shed your clothes, opting for something lighter and more airy before moving the tray out to the balcony, still in the shade, but able to enjoy the expansive view before you two. Pouring glasses of water, that Steve was sure to hand one to you while you leaned against the railing, looking over the view. 

“One day I would love to come back, if T’Challa would have us. Really explore.” There was so much they haven’t seen, not with how tired you have been after your sessions with Shuri. 

“I’m sure we can Little One.” Steve rumbled, his sensitive to the light eyes squinting against the bright light. You nuzzled under his chin, and pulled him back into the shade to relieve him. Steve broke into a grin as he sat down, and wrapped an arm around your hip, pulling you into his lap. 

“With proper sunglasses next time, I promise.” He nipped at your shoulder affectionately, and you nodded, reaching forward for a piece of fruit, popping it between your teeth and chewing with a snort. 

“And all sorts of sunscreen. You burned a bit from that walk in the market this morning. There might be some aloe vera in the bathroom I can put on that for you.” Your fingers slide very gently along the back of his neck, where it has turned slightly red. Steve lifted his hand to feel the back of his neck, and sure enough there was a touch of heat. 

“Be gone in a couple days.” He assured you as he nipped against your jawline, rubbing a hand along your hip to steady you as you leaned for another piece of fruit from the bowl. Reaching for a piece of pineapple, you straightened and pressed it against his lips, so he would take it. 

“You know what they say about the pineapple, don’t you?” You teased as you nibbled on a piece of cold cheese, smirking slightly. 

Steve’s eyes shifted to yours, and you could see how your teasing was making them shine a bit more, as he tried to keep his voice as innocent as possible. 

Which really wasnt alot. 

“Oh something about tasting better?” He growled as his lips pressed to yours, pulling slightly on your lips before pulling away. You grinned when he did and nodded. 

“Mmhm, not sure what exactly? Maybe I will just have to take my time exploring to find out.” 

“You do that Little One.” He growled, even the Wolf started snickering at how the two of you were teasing one another. 

You nibbled your way along his bottom lip, the short hairs of his beard tickling you. A press of your tongue on the seam of his mouth asked for entrance, and when Steve opened to you, you were able to lap at the roof of his mouth, his own movements mimicking yours in that moment. You started humming at the sweetness the taste of fresh fruit left, his own tongue pressed against yours more demanding, wanting more of you. 

Hands started to match one another, yours cupped his face, and his braced against your back to arch you in closer to him. Sliding down his neck and to his chest, you started to tug at his shirt to lift in, needing to feel the spanse of his chest under your palms. All that power is just sitting there in your control. It was a head rush for you to know that the Alpha would do anything to keep you happy, and happily the favor was returned. Even though giving the bite scared you, if Steve really asked for it, you would allow him to mark you wherever he wanted his mark. 

Your fingers are curling against hard pecs, and burying in the dusting of hair, Steve’s grasped the curve of your waist and lifted you enough to straddle his lap, wanting you as close to him as possible . There was a growl against your mouth and Steve pulled away to place deep sucking marks against your neck. Your hips started shifting like they had a life of their own, grinding yourself against him for that friction his hard erection gave while straining to bury into your heat.

Steve craved the skin to skin contact, and his hands released you enough to reach over his shoulders to grasp his shirt and roughly pull it off. Yours too was in the way, grasping at the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head to drop it on the floor nearby. He marveled for a moment at the sight of you, and dropped his head to kiss the swells of the tops of your breasts in that similar way he was kissing on your neck earlier, your fingers clutched at him and a sigh escaped you at the coil he was building in your core. Fuck if he didnt have a hold on you, letting your body just lean into his hands, one pressing against the small of your back to hold you still while he removed your bra. Letting it fall to the ground, he nuzzled and kissed your breasts, bringing a nipple to his mouth, the hot lashing of his tongue, and pleased rumbled vibrating from his mouth through you to make you clench at the sensation. Your head fell back and lips parted to inhale deeply, sinking into the sensations of his hot lips and wet tongue teasing you while the brush of his beard brought its own tingling sensation. 

“You feel so good Alpha.” he heard you pant, and Steve bit down slightly before sucking you back into his mouth, his fingertips rolling over your other nipple before tugging it a bit, rolling and taunting till he could get his heated mouth over to draw you in, tease you till you were wriggling in his lap. He moaned again at the sweet taste of you. 

It was during all this his Wolf chose this moment to start calling your song, deep howls almost distracting him, you felt that bit of untamed wilderness in him when his body clenched, muscles tightening and rippling. 

Another roll of your hip ground you into his now aching, throbbing erection, and you pulled your hands away to work his pants open, reaching to take his cock out of the confines, and stroke him, palm him, run your fingertip over the head leaking precum. Steve growled and pressed his face into the softness of your breasts, before going back to kissing them, going back up your chest to find your mouth, growling against your panting mouth. “Get those shorts off.” 

There was no more thinking, or sense of you having to be anywhere in a certain amount of time as you scrambled off and started to tug the fabrics of your shorts and panties down, watching while Steve arched his hips to get more of his own pants down to give you room. It wasn’t long till he was pulling you back to him, this time your knees found purchase in his chair and you reached between the two of you to press him against your aching entrance. Crying out as you started to bring yourself down over him. You knew that satisfied cry had to echo from your balcony, but you were beyond caring. 

A hunger for your Alpha over took you, and he was just as impatient as you because he lifted his hips to finish bringing you two together. 

“Fuck Y/N” his head dropped to bury back into your breasts, muffling the sounds of his groans as you flexed and clasped around him, whimpering yourself at how thick he felt at this angle, like it would split you to have him like this. But you were slick with need, and while he was still processing the intense feeling washing over him, being seated in you, and the damn Wolf howling over and over, you made the first move. Grasping his shoulders for leverage and arching up just enough to drag him through you, enough to sink back on him in a slow testing manner. “You’re so damn tight.” Steve groaned against your skin. 

Riding Steve, you slid one arm around his neck, cradling against him. Your body knew what it wanted, and you let yourself go while he growled against you. He was back to kissing and nipping his marks into your skin while rocking his cock into your thrusts, meeting you with his own need to be inside of you, to feel you clenching him. “Just like that Little One, you are such a good girl to me.” Your slick started to soak into his pants, the fabric friction burning against your thighs and cunt, but you wanted it and pressed a bit harder each time for that friction. 

Steve’s hand flexed against the small of your back, dragging up to fist in your hair, wrapping it around his hand till he was able to pull your head back, swarmed with the desire to sink teeth into your neck and take you officially as his mate. You gasped when you felt the tug of hand dragging your head back, and he took over your movements. His hand curled against your hip pulled you harder on his cock, scenting your neck and lapping over the pulse. You knew what he wanted, you could feel it with every angled thrust aiming to take you apart around him. 

He wanted to claim you as his, and you didn’t want him to, not until your Little Wolf had returned. 

You whined out softly. “Not yet Alpha.” 

And that was enough, both Steve and the Wolf changed focus, turning soft nips into kisses, releasing your hair to dig fingers against your waist, and burying himself deeper, hitting that spot every time, and grinding your clit against him each time he filled you. It was enough to make your lower belly clench and your cunt flex and flutter around him. 

“Not until you’re ready.” Steve promised as he claimed your mouth again, hissing against it. “Cum for me Little One, let me see you come apart.” 

Driving himself once more, snapping his hips up to bring you closer, a finger slipped between your bodies and pressing, rolling hard over your bundle of nerves to finish you. “Give it to me, your Alpha wants it.” he growled against your lips, sliding his tongue to fill yours, stroking and lapping at you till you started to squeeze him. Crying his name against the kiss, and eyes fluttering up to lose yourself in feeling anything but bliss. Steve gathered you close as his final thrusts sent him over the edge. He finished with the feeling of your cunt squeezing him tightly and milking him. It was just that much more incentive to brim you full with his cum. His balls tightened before his release and a burn in his belly snapped to crash you onto him, pumping himself deeper so you couldn’t forget that flood of warmth enveloping you. Whenever his knot would loosen and he could pull from you, there he would be dripping down your thighs, making him bury his head in against your shoulder with a groan, just thinking about it. Fuck how he loved that. Himself all over you, inside you. Everyone would be able to tell you were his. 

You felt Steve drift off in his own pleasure, his face buried in your shoulder and your nose traced his neck. You inhaled against his neck as his chest rose and fell against yours and you could feel his heart thumping wildly. Your fingers massaged against his upper back, and you leaned into Steve’s chest humming softly in pleasure. 

“Thank you Steve.” brushing fingers through his hair, and you could feel him stir underneath you, lifting his head to press his lips against your temple, and leaning his forehead against yours with eyes still closed. 

“I promised you when you first found me that I wouldn’t make you do anything you weren’t ready for.” 

His hands stroked your back, and each scar his fingers slid over were no longer bringing memories of a time you fought to forget, but now they were now moments of touches and whispers in moments like these. Where both of you were coming back from the rush of being together. You arched into his touch and his hand flattened against the small of your back, pressing you into him harder, closing any space that might have been left between you two. 

The Wolf in Steve stirred, pushing once more to a stand and shaking out his fur after a few moments. His head cocked and ears perked as he was listening to something. Steve fully ignored him for now, still enjoying the post love making he just had with you. 

<She’s closer then before.> The Wolf’s ears perked, picking up traces of your Little Wolf. The Wolf rumbled in anticipation of her arrival, and it passed through Steve and into you, making you press in closer against him. 

_Call for her_. 

The Alpha paced back and forth, listening for the Little Wolf till his head fell back and called your song once more. Steve hummed it himself while pressing his lips against your shoulder and in the hollow of your neck, lacing it in your skin and while you were relaxing from still coming down from your orgasm. 

You felt her, it was so subtle, a brush in your mind that you thought it would be nothing more then a glimpse once more. This time though it felt familiar as your own inner thoughts were, like before you were left all alone in your mind. First it was her soft sigh of content, like coming home after being away so long. Then the Little Wolf came from the very depths of your mind, each padding footfall bringing her closer to the front of your consciousness. 

Little Wolf, please tell me your back. 

She leaped into your mind with a graceful prance as she tilted her head back in the manner the Alpha had when Steve told him to call for her. She answered him with one of her own. 

<As if you could honestly could get rid of me.> She brushed up against your mind, feelings of warmth and affection radiating, and you straightened up suddenly in Steve’s hold. 

“Steve, she’s back! She’s back, It worked!” You cried out, grasping his face and overwhelmed with emotion, you poured all what you were feeling into a kiss. Momentarily surprised, Steve was quick to tilt into it, inhaling your joy, relief and passion. When you pulled away, he grasped your own face, covering it in his own brush of his lips, a wide grin on his face. 

“I knew you could bring her back Little One, it was a matter of time.” He praised and you lifted your hands to cover his own, weaving fingers through his. 

“Not without Shuri, T’Challa, Natasha… You. I felt your Wolf, You.” You didn’t know how to explain it, that connection you felt with him was what kept your Little Wolf searching for her way back. Steve’s brows lifted, searching your expression a moment, and let the corner of his mouth lift in a quirk of a smile. 

“Don’t sell yourself short Little One.” He nudged his nose against yours gently and wiggled his brows. “Think we should go tell Shuri that you won’t be needing her work on you anymore?” 

You bit your lip excitedly and nodded, in which he grasped your waist and was careful to help you pull off him and to a stand, moaning as he looked you up and down. “You also need to get dressed again. As well as drink some water.” 

You already were downing the glass on the table, giving him a snort as you set it down. The Little Wolf huffing in laughter at the Alphas bossiness. 

“You to Alpha, I wasn’t the only one huffing and puffing earlier.” You poured him another glass and handed it to him before passing him to go get dressed, looking over your shoulder. “Are you going to let me keep these clothes on?” 

Steve drained the glass himself and worked on zipping his pants back up, following you inside, while leaning against the frame of the opening to the balcony. 

“Depends, The Big Bad Wolf is still hungry.” he smirked as you pulled a shirt over your head, wide eyed as you head poked through. 

“Steve Rogers, you really are an animal!” You huffed out happily. When Steve approached you, your hand smoothed against his chest and his arm came around you protectively. 

“I’ve never denied it, have I?” Biting your shoulder softly in play before he let you go, you both finished getting dressed and left the room to head down to Shuris lab. When they arrived, the woman had everything set up and Steve gave your shoulder a light squeeze of encouragement. 

“So I’m really hoping today Y/N that your wolf comes back with a bang.” Shuri said almost distracted, tapping on the tablet she was using. 

<Ha! I did come in after a bang!> The Little Wolf grinned with a swipe of her tongue around her muzzle. 

_I think you planned it like that._

<Maybe I did. I see now that I’m back you’re not so shy around the Alpha. Straddling him while on a balcony in the middle of the day. Almost like… your back in heat.> She snickered. 

_Shut up. You know I’m not. It was a lot quieter when you were MIA._

The Little Wolf huffed in laughter, settling down to let you focus. 

_I’m actually so fucking happy your back._ You confessed to her and the Little Wolf whined in agreement, happiness radiating through you. 

“Actually, she did. She came back just a little while ago. You did it Shuri. She’s back.” 

Shuri gave an excited squeal, Steve momentarily tightening his arm around you in surprise before letting you go to meet the Princess. 

“I knew she would be back.” Raising her hand and you gave her a high five once you realized what she wanted. “Just a bit of some rewiring and bam. Good as new. You don’t mind if I take a sneaky peek?” 

You shook your head no, and willingly got on the table, letting her pull up an image of the inside of your mind. Steve watched from nearby, admiring the way little sparks were doubled what they were before, an obvious sign that your Little Wolf was active. 

He did have a couple questions though. “Was it just the work you’ve been doing to bring her back.” Hoping for an answer that would prove to you that you called her back. 

“Some of it, but I genuinely believe that with time Y/N would have fixed this on her own. Just taken some time. I can’t say for sure, as overuse of the herb isn’t common. Honestly, I think once she felt at ease again, happy and content, safe. It was enough to bring the wolf back.” Shuri recorded images and took your hand to help you back up. Making you ponder on what she had said, glancing at Steve. 

Steve looked rather proud of you, and piped up once more. “Last question. She’s back right, for good? No in and out disappearing on Y/N anymore?” 

You gave a stretch as you stood, curious now to Shuri’s answer, who prominently shook her head. “She’s back where she wants to be. All those little electric waves, ones of content. She won’t be disappearing again unless someone shoots you with a dose like that again.” 

“Yeah, that will not be happening. Fuck that time was more then enough for me.” You tuck back into Steve’s side, shaking your head firmly and the Little Wolf mimicked the action. 

Steve growled as well. “I’m seconding that, I’m bringing Y/N home, might never leave Pack Lands again.” 

Shuri laughed, folding her arms. “Right, just like T’Challa thinks I’m never leaving.” 

“Ha, you arent. I need my number one scientist here doing her work.” T’Challa strode in, nodding to the Wolves before arching a brow in surprise. “Starting late today?” 

“Actually Brother, we’ve done it. Y/N Wolf is back and just as strong as ever.” 

The King’s expression widened, and he turned towards the two of them. 

“That is fantastic news Y/N!” Taking your hand, he enclosed it in both of his before lifting your knuckles to brush his lips against them. “I suppose I should set you both up for transportation home?” 

Steve looked down at you as he spoke. “Tomorrow morning perhaps? If Y/N is up for it, I would like to take her out for a run, if your offer still stands?” 

T’Challa nodded with a smile. “Of course Alpha, I wish it was a full moon but you two can go anywhere within’ Wakandas borders.” 

You couldn’t help but feel excitement at the idea of a night run with Steve through Wakanda. 

Resting the remainder of that day in your rooms, You and Steve were lazy lovers passing the time, mostly talking about how good it would be to be home, as well as how you both wanted to stay a bit longer. A light dinner, and then when night started to fall, you both made your way down to the palace entrance to find T’Challa and Shuri waiting, offering to show you two around a bit. Steve’s hand rubbed against your back, kissing your shoulder while whispering. “Are you up for this Little One?” 

“More than you know Steve.” You stated while stepping away from Steve, shedding your clothing. The Alpha kept you blocked from anyone else while doing the same motions, and it was rather quick you had shifted into your Little Wolf, shaking your fur out and twisting to meet up with the Alpha, which he twined around you as well in greeting. His muzzle pressing against your ruff, and long swipes of a pink tongue cleaned your face, your ears, dragging down your neck while you nibbled back in his fur, rubbing against him momentarily. It was a joyful reunion for the Wolves as well as you and both of you started to play with one another until the two Panthers joined you with graceful fluid like bounds. They gave loud purrs as the two felines head butted each other and bright yellow eyes turned to the Wolves, flicking the tips of their tails, and rolling forward in the fluid way only cats can achieve. They ended up disappearing down the trail leading away from the palace, and the jungle started to come to life with the sound of monkeys giving out warning shrieks that the panthers were back in their domain. 

Your ears were perked after them, and you pushed to leap forward, Steve following right behind as you ducked into the heavy jungle foliage. 

Leaves slapped at the Alpha, making him growl and snap at the heavy foliage, missing the northern pine forests of home. But it started to thin, and he caught up to you as you slowed down, your head swiveling back and forth, inhaling for the panthers. Steve brushed up alongside of you, lifting his muzzle to locate the Panthers, when he caught sight of shadows moving in the jungle canopy. A loud roar made you tilt up as well, ear perked as the smaller of the two started dropping down till she came sailing through the air and landing lightly, she pawed gently at You, enticing you into a playful chase. You immediately sprinted for Steve’s side, and he settled in. Steve watched his Little Wolf and the Panther chase one another around vine covered trees and dart under giant leaves dripping water. First You would be on Shuris side, nipping at her shoulder when she would spin nimbly and tackle you till you raced with a quick burst, outpacing the Panther, back and forth you two twisted and turned to get away from the other. 

T’Challa jumped down alongside Steve, kneading the ground before sinking down, flicking his tail back and forth, watching as well. The Alphas head moved back and forth, never breaking eye contact, and when the two of you faced off, you growled and Shuri roared back at you, testing each other.

It alarmed the Alpha, who moved to get up, and T’Challa beat him to it, giving his own sharp roar calling his sister back when he sensed the Alpha next to him getting uneasy. Shuri snarled back at him, headbutting You in a goodbye before leaping back up into the canopy. The King bowed his head to the Alpha before joining his sister. Leaving the two of you alone. 

You sensed your Alphas unease at the moment, and you padded up to him, brushing up under his chin and nibbling at him to settle him back down. But he nudged at you, pushing you down the path you two had been exploring earlier, ready to keep you two moving. You both fell in an easy stride together this time as the jungle floor opened up, mossy and green. Everything seemed to cool off under the canopy, both the wolves comfortable. Little animals scattered, insects buzzing around with bright colors, that were a constant interest to you as you would snap at them and send them flying again to escape. Soon the Jungle gave way to tall grass, and the sound of animals surrounded you in the dark. 

Keeping close to your Alpha, you both ran up on a herd of elephants, their long trunks reaching out as you both stretched your necks, sniffing at them before leaping away when they tried to touch you. When one stomped her foot in warning, Steve had enough, and steered you away from the herd. Weaving back and forth through the grass, you both skirted low to the ground past Rhinos grazing, lifting their heads to watch you both pass by. Neither of you wanted to feel the edge of that horn, so decided to give a wider circle around. Steve was sure to keep himself between You and the massive beasts. They came up on leaping gazelles racing away from them, and both of you couldnt help but give chase to these. You both gave up after a few minutes, the deer like creatures much faster than you two could ever be, even Sam and Pietro would have a hard time pacing along with them. Once it was apparent neither of you were continuing, they set back to grazing. 

There was only one part of the run that turned Steve uneasy. They happened to stumble across a pack of Hyenas scavenging a carcass, and they all took interest in your unique scent. Their laughter echoing around the wolves in a menacing way. Steve nudged at you to lead you away from them when one skirted close to snap its jaws and push you two to back up. Steve turned on the pack of wild Hyenas, stepping over the carcass and started to descend on the two of you. Steve snarled deeply, the fur along his spine raising and his ruff bristling, turning his focus on the Hyenas Alpha Female as she stalked closer. Steve’s fangs flashed in the dark, and his demands made her cower in surprise at the force coming from him. The rest of her pack stalling seeing their Alpha lower before him, to a male most of all. The laughter started to grow high pitched with unease at the situation. You ducked around the bristling Alpha, ears pinned back, rumbling back at her. The Hyena sensed they weren’t just ordinary animals to be chased off. Wet dragging breaths overcame the scent of blood and decay from the carcass she had been feasting on, filling her lungs with ice cold sensations, unlike anything her kind had experienced before. They were similar to the Panthers that prowled their lands, except they weren’t. Missing from the shifters was the muskiness of the jungle. Their scent was sharper, it stung her nose with a cold sensation. Even their bodies were not made for streaking across the sun soaked plains or traveling in heavy leaf cover. Too big, too much fur, muzzles long with fangs, yet not made to rip into thick animal hides like theirs was. They were just too different, and she didn’t want to test what they would do to her. Shaking her head to clear their scent from her senses, she started sinking further back from the growling Alpha’s reach. Her laughing bark sent the wild hyenas scattering away, breaking their attack formation. Retreating back towards the carcass, once they fell back, she skirted away, out of Steve’s sight. 

Once she was gone, you brushed against Steve to ease him back to you, and the two of you turned away from where the hyenas were cackling out of sight, fighting once more among themselves over the carcass they had claimed. You headed back towards the jungle, avoiding the rest of the plains occupants. Which Steve was relieved, another reason for them to return home. At home, the forests belonged to them. There were no worries in what was lurking out of sight. In Wakanda it was all different, they were not the beast at the very top. Deciding it was enough for you both tonight, when you gave a wide mouthed, fang flashing yawn, you both returned to the palace, and made it up to your room. 

Once inside and the door closed, Steve backed you onto the bed, and settled over you, covering you in soft bites and whispered words pressed against your skin. “Are you tired Little One?” he let his tongue drag between your breasts while he lowered down your body slightly. Your hands roamed over his back, and rubbed the back of his neck while you arched into his mouth where he sucked a nipple into his warmth, lashing his tongue over the peak and then rolling you gently between his teeth. 

You hummed in satisfaction, letting your body roll underneath his while you turned your gaze down at Steve loving on your breasts, his hand had the other covered, kneading it lightly and using his thumb to tease the tip till it hardened. “Not too tired Alpha.” you admitted and he lifted his head with a grin. Leaning up to kiss you deeply while using a hand to spread your thighs open, in which you curled your legs around his waist. 

“That’s good, cause I haven’t stopped thinking about you wrapped around me like this all evening.” He said while he claimed you with a roll of his hips, filling you with him as his hands weaved with yours. It was soft and slow, taking his time to bring you to the point you were pleading softly against his shoulder for a release. Steve’s hand cupped the back of your head while kissing your temple, his hips starting to move faster in and out of you with a grunt of effort. It was quick when your pussy started to squeeze him and milk him, ready for his knot to lock you to him. Steve brought you to the point of howling his name and clutching yourself around him, clinging to him and not able to let go. You settled on his chest, and let the silence bring a sense of calm and peace over both of you. When you two finally fell asleep, you were sprawled over his chest and sated. There was no need for words to end the day together. 

The dawn came to find you two still tangled around one another. 

T’Challa, Shuri and the Queen all waited for the two of you, the jet ready to be boarded. It was a teary goodbye for you and Shuri, growing rather close to the young woman in your time here, Steve firmly shook T’Challas hand with a thank you and bowed to the Queen. You let your hand slide up Steves’ back as he rose once more, and you let your head lower, a flash of the back of your neck showing her your respect. 

“Thank you, everyone for your help. Should you ever need anything from us, please let us know. My Pack, and myself especially are indebted to you.” Steve said truthfully, and T’Challa smiled. 

“I’m sure we will see each other again Alpha, Y/N, have a safe travel home. Steve, I’m sure you are familiar with flying?” 

“Of course, we will have it sent back as soon as possible.” 

“That is all I ask.”

Finishing with goodbyes, you both stepped on the jet. You couldn’t help the look of awe that slid over your face while Steve immediately fell into the Pilots chair, while you buckled into the co pilots. You watched as he leaned forward to flick on switches and the engine hummed to life. “Ready for home Little One?” He asked as his hands settled on the steering column. 

You wriggled in your seat and leaned in the window waving while speaking. “Absolutely, take us home Alpha.” 

When Steve heard what he wanted to har, he shifted the column, and the jet started lifting off. You squealed a bit as your heart went into your throat, laughing at the sensation. Steve grinned over at your reaction, taking your hand while he pointed the jet in the direction needed, and let it speed up. The flight home was filled with you questioning the dash of the aircraft, and Steve doing his best to teach you how it all worked. 

Of course T’Challa didn’t send you all home empty handed, and once Steve landed the Jet just outside of the compound, and all the Pack came to greet Steve, you happened to stay inside a few more minutes. Exploring further, you happened to stumble on several crates in the back. “Steve? Come look at this.” 

Ducking his head back in, Steve went to find you, and located you kneeling next to one of the crates, trying to find how it opened. Steve was quick to pry open a top, and it was just filled with different items Wakanda specialized in. “Hey Sam, get some people up here, we come bearing gifts.” 

Fruity wine, dried food, clothing, weapons, if T’Challa could send it he did, and the rest of the afternoon was sorting through it together. 

Finally that evening found you pouring a glass of the wine for Sara at the island in Steve’s kitchen, telling Sara and Sam all about Wakanda. Steve now and then piped up, filling in the time you were unconscious to the world.

Once the questions died down, you cleared your throat. “Has anyone heard from Bucky, Clint, Wanda, and Pietro?” 

Sara sipped from her wine glass and shook her head, Sam at her side did the same motion. “Nothing yet. But Natasha was right out on their trail as soon as she got back. You know she wont stop till she finds something.” 

Steve poured himself a taste of the wine, and handed it to you afterwards to finish off. “She will probably check in a few days, let us know what’s going on.” Glancing at the time and then outside, he nipped at your shoulder. “Ready for the Full Moon Run Little One?” 

You tipped your head back to drain the last swallow and set the glass down, hoping off the stool at the bar. 

“Yup, we will see you two out there.” You said to Sam and Sara, who waved you two off to give you a chance to shift in private. Racing out the door, you leaped off the porch, twisting on your toes to watch Steve, who paused to shed his shirt, grinning to himself at your enthusiasm. 

<We got lucky.> Your Little Wolf crooned, admiring the Alphas fit form as he started to stalk towards you, undoing his belt to slide out of the pants. 

_That we did._

You started to shed clothes, dancing just out of his reach till you started to run away, tossing your panties at him last before you fell into your wolf form, howling at him to hurry up. Steve made a show of inhaling against them before stuffing them in the back of his jeans pocket, quick to yank them off and toss them back towards his porch while you sprinted away, howling for him to come join you

<Welcome Home Steve. Now let’s go get her before she is gone!>

_Welcome Home indeed._

He shifted and paused at the tree line, his howl bursting through the night, signaling the start of the run, and he followed after You while you weaved among the trees, leading him deeper into their running grounds, back home where they belonged. 


	10. Sinking Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Steve x You. Things have settled back on Pack Lands. Over a month has passed since you and Steve returned from Wakanda and now there is just one last thing to deal with to put the ordeal of your time with the Pierce Pack to rest, deal with Council Member Ross. Brock now has a new asset on hand and gives a preview of how efficient he is.

  


**  
**The chill tickled his senses and that was what woke Steve up that morning, his hand sweeping over the bed to find you not there, but your warmth was still clinging to the bed sheets. You haven’t been up for long. Rolling to his stomach, he moved to resettle, listening for where you might be in the cabin. But all was silent, all he could pick up was the drip-drip of the coffee maker in the kitchen, so you had been there just before, there was no rustle on the couch no sounds of your feet springing off the cabin’s wood floor though. But the heavy autumn air did draw his attention to the wide-open door to the deck. Rolling up to rub at his face to waken further, Steve leaned down and grabbed sleep pants nearby to tug them on. He advanced on the deck and took a look around. **  
**

The deck was frost-covered, as well as the towering pines housing the migrating songbirds sheltering overnight and that one grey squirrel that seemed to claim the back deck as his since you started feeding them. Steve’s eyes scanned for you, and the Wolf immediately picked up your warm scent, eyes dropping to see where the soles of your feet and toes had melted a trail across the frost covered deck. Following it, he went down the stairs to the lower deck that stretched out over the lake, and there you were, at the very end with an afghan wrapped around your shoulder, legs peeking out from underneath it. Steve could see where you were arched onto your toes to keep the rest of your feet from touching the frost covered wood. Getting a quicker spring to his step, Steve approached you from behind. 

“Y/N, what are you doing out here so early? You must be freezing.” His Wolf growled in agreement when you looked over your shoulder. Even as cold as you looked, your eyes were bright with excitement. “I heard geese overhead, and I wanted to see them flying south.” Once he reached you, his arms went around your waist and drew you back so that you would lean into him, your feet moving to step on top of his to protect them from the frostbitten boards and the fog coming off the lake so early in the morning. His head tilted up to look in the clear blue sky above, something about the cold made it look sharper. Sometimes he forgot that son of a bitch Pierce kept you locked up so long in his compound, like an animal in a zoo. 

You missed out on the way their world would shift between warm sunshine filled lazy days to everything preparing for a long sleep. The woods were now constantly rustling with animals seeking food to store away, leaves windblown loose to swirl in patterns before falling to the forest floor to provide shelter for the tree roots. Overhead the sky would be swarmed with birds, quick off the wing as they left for winter bound destinations. Ice would soon form on the lake edges, sending the lake dwellers down into the depths to wait out the winter. And right now, your head tipped back to watch the obnoxious geese as the massive birds flew in their arrow path, carrying them out of sight. 

“Winter will soon be here,” Steve said with a smile, for it was his favorite time of year. As wonderful as all the others were, the snow brought a serene calmness to The Pack. Letting the Wolves loose for days to run across the snow. It was a time his Beast was most at home in the world. The biting winds and harsh cold he was made for. While the forest snapped from the intense ice and cold, he tracked through it, laying claim to all that was his and reminding nearby packs that a strong Alpha and his wolves claimed this territory. Then for his human side, he had a warm cabin, and now his Little One filling his home and his bed. Steve finally felt that maybe things were falling into place. 

You turned to face him, wrinkling your nose at him. “You know who else will be here soon ? Ross.” You reminded him with a worried look and Steve gave a soft growl at the man’s name, a pain in his ass if there ever was one. He had put him coming off for well over the past couple months since you two had returned from Wakanda. But Tony finally pushed him for this meeting, to go over what had actually happened to Pierce’s pack, and You. Pack on pack violence wasn’t tolerated among the council, supposedly. So Steve needed to explain his reasons for attacking. It was all bullshit, considering what you went through alone. 

“Don’t remind me Little One.” Steve gave a huff, warm breath washing over your face as his head dropped, burying his face in your neck, inhaling deeply. “The sooner he leaves the better. Come on, now my feet are cold.” He chuckled and drew you away, and back up the stairs towards the house once more. 

The morning was a bit more tense than usual. Steve was quiet, you felt like his concentration was discussing matters with his Wolf, knowing he would have to keep himself under control with the Alphas coming into his territory. Initially, he was going to refuse this meeting, but Tony convinced him that it would be a show of good faith to the council if he allowed them access and actually explained what happened. The ex Pierce pack now belonged to Caine, who told the members the council sent what happened already. But Ross couldn’t let it go. Wanting to still hear from Steve. Finally, the Alpha relented, unsure if it was entirely the right thing, but it was done with. He wasn’t one to back down from his word. 

“You still going up to the yard?” You asked cautiously, knowing Steve was a bit all over the place, and his head lifted at your voice, checking his watch. 

“Yea, guess I better get up there if I want to get at least one truck off to the mill.” He drained his mug and set it in the sink, grabbing his jacket as he drew up to you. “Shoot me a text if anything happens while I’m up the mountain.” His fingers grasped your chin and placed a kiss on your lips, you nodded with an encouraging smile. 

“Of course Steve.” You nudged at him and tilted for one more coffee stained kiss from him, and when he left, you listened to his heavy footfalls take him down the porch and then moments later one of the pickups at the garage start-up. Once he was gone, you moved to settle on the couch, pulling your phone out to call Natasha. This had become the morning routine, once Steve headed out, you checked in with the Red Wolf. 

After a few moments, Natasha picked up, you could see here setting her phone up on a nightstand before going back to packing up a duffel bag. 

“Hey, you coming home for a bit?” you asked hopefully. She had been gone since she left you and Steve in Wakanda, and only heard from her now and then till you started to actively video chat her once a day. If she would pick up the phone that was. Some days when she answered it would be from a car while driving, a motel room, middle of the street. And the days she didn’t, you weren’t sure if you wanted to know where she was holed up in her search for the missing pack members.

“No, not yet, I picked up another lead last night, and about to go check it out.” 

“Natasha, Steve wouldn’t be upset if you came home. It’s been weeks and every trail you come across leads to a dead end.” You say into your phone while propping it on the coffee table. 

“No, I’m sure of it this time. He really fits Bucky’s description. Tall, dark hair, slight limp to his walk. Sounded like he passed through town.” Natasha sounded hopeful. So many times Natasha was sure she finally found Bucky, and it always led to a dead end.

“Was there anyone else with him?” You questioned, and her face got a bit crestfallen, shaking it slowly. 

“No, nothing about the others. Has Laura said anything about Clint contacting her?” 

Another shake of the head no. “Nothing, no one has seemed to hear anything. Steve’s even been reaching out to other packs. Someone named Fury is coming soon, he works for the Council, and is going to try to help figure out where they went.” 

Natasha’s green eyes widened a bit. “Fury? Well damn, Uh, how did Steve feel about that?” your eyes narrowed at your packmate, yes you were still fairly new, and was reminded of that in moments like these. 

“From what I understand, Steve called him himself. Why? What do I not know?” You questioned, and Natasha shrugged. 

“You know Steve, he’s not on board with the whole Wolf Packs need to be “policed” like the council wants to do. But Fury, he’s one of the better ones. Kinda walks his own line, you know? Steve worked with him way before he was an Alpha, at an agency called Shield.”

This piqued your interest, even your Little Wolf stirred, cause Steve rarely talked about his past. “What was Shield?”

Natasha searched the drawers one last time while she remained talking. “Oh it was Wolves trained in special skills, usually combative and logistics. They would be dispatched into problem areas for wolves and humans alike, working with the military. Bucky was a part of it as well. Their team was called the Howling Commandos.” Natasha snapped the drawers shut, and went to sit on the bed, picking up the phone. “Course this was way back when. I’m a bit surprised Steve hasn’t talked about it?” 

“No, but honestly Steve doesn’t talk much about his past.” You worried your lip a bit and the Little Wolf brushed against your mind. 

<He will talk about it when he’s ready.>

Natasha gave a shrug. “He will sometime, Steve’s time with his ex wasn’t easy. He probably just wants to forget some of that. With your help.” Natasha smirked at you, and you gave her a roll of your eyes, your Little Wolf snickering in agreement with your friend. “Have you thought about making it all official?” She eased out the question, and you wish you could give a resounding yes. You had considered asking Steve many times about it since you two have returned home. 

But something held you back, the idea of being connected to someone mind and body scared you in a way that seemed so unreasonable considering you and your Little Wolf knew you wouldn’t ever want another Mate. Steve assured you many times that he would share that bond with you, but only when you asked for it, and never pushed or made you feel guilty like you should ask. Plus the way you and Steve were right now, it was comfortable and content, you hated the thought of asking for more and ruining the rhythm of happiness you found with each other, even though in Wakanda you were more than ready. 

“I know Steve would the second I asked him, it’s me waiting. After living with Pierce for so long, Nat honestly it scares me. If Steve connected, I would belong to him. I know he wouldn’t do anything I wasn’t okay with, but knowing he could. Fuck that just scares me.”

“Y/N, does he even know you feel this way?” Natasha asked softly and you shook your head. “Talk to him Y/N, Steve will want to know what you are thinking.” 

Your Little Wolf curled around in your mind, growling softly. <She’s right, we should communicate with our Alpha.>

“Think about it Y/N, you open up, maybe Steve will as well.” Natahsa grabbed her duffel and shouldered it. “Listen, I will be home soon, okay? Don’t worry about me, I’m used to being out on my own quite a bit.” 

“Doesn’t mean we don’t still worry.” you chuckled softly and gave a wave into the phone screen. “Talk to you tomorrow Nat. Bye.” 

After hanging up, you settled back into the couch thinking over yours and Natasha’s discussion with the bond. Maybe it was time to bring it up with Steve, about why you were hesitant. 

_Maybe he’s hesitant to? I know he has offered but-_

<But nothing Y/N, his past is his past and even with the bond, he can choose not to share it. You know some things still stay private unless you choose to share them. Same goes with Steve and his Wolf. Besides… you’re not just a little curious about before he was Alpha?>

_Of course I am, I just never really brought it up._

The Little Wolf huffed out in frustration and shook out her fur as she moved to a stretch. <You have wanted it since before I came home, you were just waiting for me to come back.>

_How do you know about that?_

<Cause I was never actually gone, just trapped.> she responded, starting to trot away from the front of your awareness with a whisk of your tail. <Now it’s simply fear holding you back. The Alpha deserves to know.>

You huffed a bit at your wolf being so dismissive. Pushing up off the couch, and going back to the bedroom to go get ready for the arrival of Ross to the pack. 

Up on the mountain, the lot was just finishing up, Steve waiting with hands on his hips, watching as Sam worked the Skid Cat to load the last of the logs on. Once the last one was on, he pulled himself up the side and started working on strapping them down for transport when Sam parked the skid cat nearby, and hopped down to go join Steve. Pulling himself up the other side, both men working quietly tightening the straps till everything was safe to be taken down the mountain. 

“Your awful quiet today Man.” Sam finally broke the ice while twisting to take a seat at the top of the pile, Steve making a similar move to sit next to him. 

“Lot on my mind I guess.” He pulled off his heavy duty work gloves, and slapped them down beside him.

“This to do with Ross or Y/N?” Sam questioned while falling back to his palms planted on the log behind him, relaxing for a moment. 

“A bit of both. Ross, I’m just ready to get him off Pack Land.” Steve admitted, and the Wolf growled lowly at the mention of the man’s name. “Y/N, were good and starting to feel comfortable, and settled after everything from this summer. But is this what she wants for sure?” 

<Course it is, our mate is happy Steve.> The Wolf pinned back his ear at the humans worries, sighing. 

Sam listened and gave a nod. “I remember feeling that way with Sara when we first started. ‘Was she happy, would she want this to be her life.’ Nerve wracking. I wanted to ask her, but fuck I was scared that she was gonna tell me it was temporary.” Sam flashed a grin. “Then I sucked it up, and brought it up one night. Damn, she jumped me in all of two seconds, told me I was an idiot and that she wasn’t going anywhere.” Sam chuckled at the memory, and Steve gave his own amused laugh. “Anyways, I had nothing to be worried about, and I don’t think you do either. Y/N looks at you man with those god damn heart eyes all the time whenever she catches a whiff of you. And Ross, I know you’re not happy about it. I’m glad i’m not in your position right now.”

Steve rolled his eyes at him. “Thanks Sam.” 

“But you’re gonna sail through it, tell Ross what happened, he’s just being a prick cause you’re not rushing to sign his accords.” Sam moved then to push off, sliding back down to the ground, and motioning to the truck’s cab. When one Alpha refuses, others will not be afraid to say they agree. He’s afraid of more Alphas and packs agreeing with you. Come on Alpha, you’re stalling. Let’s get our shit finished, your best friend gonna be here soon.” 

Steve grabbed his gloves and jumped down, growling at Sam. “You’re an ass.” while stuffing his gloves in his back pocket and yanking the door open to get in. 

“It’s a gift I’ve worked on for years.” Sam grinned, grabbing the walkie talkie and listening for the static. “Steve and I are taking the last load, clean up guys.” Once he got the confirmation, he got in, and Steve put the truck in drive and headed down the mountain. 

It wasn’t long till Steve was once more pulling into the Packs compound and it hit him as soon as he opened the door. The Alpha himself bristled in Steve’s mind scenting the other Alphas on his land, and he had to push the Wolf back from the front of his consciousness, the beast set off by not just one outside Alpha, but two. Sam coming out the other side, side eyed Steve a moment to make sure he didn’t lose control because he saw the situation before Steve did. Sam was well aware the moment Steve saw them, just from the growl that raised from the depths of his chest in a menacing tone before dying down. 

On HIS porch, with HIS mate was Ross, Tony, and a female. Steve was unsure of who it was, but he was more focused on three wolves surrounding you that were outsiders. Heavy handed, he slammed the truck door shut, and all heads turned towards him to see him stalking towards his porch. 

Tony immediately moved to a stand, clapping his hands together. “And there’s the old boy now! We were just about to go up the mountain to find you Steve.” Ross gave a cold nod in agreement, and the woman sitting next to him, Steve finally recognized Ross’s assistant, Judy. Steve’s gaze shifted hotly from the wolves to you, taking you in. You seemed relax, one leg crossed over another, your hand wrapped around a coffee mug, and everything in you seemed to say that you were comfortable yet alert. Immediately as soon as you saw him looking at you with such an intense look, you set your cup aside, and eased to a stand, bushing past Judy and going down the stairs to reach your Alpha, smiling in that welcome home way. 

Immediately Steve loped an arm around you and pressed his lips to your temple with a whispered hushed tone just for you. “Everything okay?” you hummed a yes, exchanging the sentiment with a nuzzle to his shoulder before turning back to your waiting guests. 

“They just arrived minutes before you and Sam, Alpha.” You say cheerfully, the other three following you off the porch and standing around. You can feel Steve against you, not growling, but the vibrations of silent rumbles shifted through him. Your hand lightly slides under the back of his shirt to press against his lower back, and you feel him calm down, a deep inhale clearing his mind. 

“I was expecting you all much later, and I have a business to run, orders to be placed and people to keep employed within the compound and from the town below. But I’m here now, shall we go inside to talk?” Steve offered with an extended hand towards his front door. Ross once more seemed to look at Steve with disdain, making the Little Wolf in you bristle at the rudeness to your Alpha, but Steve chose to ignore it so you did as well. Judy though was another matter, the woman standing just to the other side of Ross with her tablet for notes, and she seemed to be eyeing Steve in a whole other way. A way that made you self conscious that he didn’t have your bite showing any other unmated wolves he was committed. It made your jaw ache as you clenched it shut, your Little Wolf pacing now, panting slightly being on edge.

<She’s a threat, I can smell her desire.> The Little Wolf’s ears swept back flat against her skull, yellow eyes sharp as they watched Judy flaunt a bit in front of Steve, flashing her neck with sweeps of her hair over her shoulder and lowering her gaze in a way that wasn’t necessary for anyone other than her Alpha or Mate. Now that Steve was here, you could smell the change in her, the heated desire this woman had for him. Steve must have felt you tense, cause his hand flexed on your hip and fingers pressed in the curve. 

_She is only a threat if we allow her to be. Your attention turned away from her back to Tony and Ross._

“Yes let’s finish up with this.” Ross snapped a bit and proceeded up the stairs. 

As they headed inside, Steve dipped his head to Sam to whisper in his ear. Sam nodded at whatever Steve had said and stepped away from the group. You watch as he leaves, until Steve’s touch pushes you gently up the stairs, wanting to keep you with him during this. You embrace for going inside, assaulted by the scent of all the extra people, but the one that was really irritating you the most was Judy. Who flung her hair once more over her shoulder, showing off the slim column of her neck. 

Your teeth bared slightly, although you flashed her a smile, digging for a hair tie in your pocket. “Here, your hair seems to be bothering you.” you held out the offending tie to her and she looked at your hand with a slight wrinkle of her nose, and plucked it from your fingers. 

“Thanks.” she muttered, but was quick to walk away from you. You noticed she flung your hair tie back on the kitchen island counter and stuck to Ross’s side while they settled on the couch. Judy’s nose dropped to her tablet, suddenly very busy. 

Not a threat but she’s annoying as hell. Steve isn’t even paying her any attention. You stated confidently to you Little Wolf as Steve dropped a kiss to your shoulder while going to the bar to pour some tumblers of the Wakandian liquor to offer the guests. 

“Be careful, it’s strong.” he said as he passed it to Ross, Tony and Sharon. The last two he kept for you and him, once he settled in his leather chair, you perched on the arms chair allowing Steve to keep a possessive hand on your thigh. You sip it, licking your bottom lip afterward to clear the droplets collected and smirked to yourself when Steve’s fingers flexed and dug into your muscle before loosening again. 

<His…>

_Yes we are._ You thought while sipping the strong liquor once more. 

Tony, you noticed, was well aware of what Steve had given him and took a tentative sip. Ross though, shot back a heavy swallow, and started sputter and grabbing a kerchief from his pocket. “Christ Rogers, what was that?”

“It’s Wakadian Liquor, courtesy of King T’Challa. So, what is it you want, Senator Ross? You felt the need to come all the way to my Pack to discuss my packs matters?” 

Ross set his glass to the side, and your gaze followed to see that he completely missed the coaster, and your eyes flashed in irritation at his ignorant behaviour. 

“Well as you know, the council over the American Wolves don’t condone pack on pack violence. I understand the unique situation with Pierces ex lone wolf.” Ross said, gesturing towards you. 

Steve snapped forward in his seat, a warning growl rising from him. “Her name is Y/N, and I accepted her as part of the Mountain Pack the day she arrived. She was never a lone wolf or lived in the no man’s land. Y/N was on the run, for her life. Running from a mad Alpha looking to sell her. She was a victim, she didn’t choose to cross boundaries. Treat her as such.” 

To be called a lone wolf insinuated you had abandoned your pack and disrespected your Alpha. A wolf gone rogue and living between pack lines was a dangerous wolf, traveling to find a new pack was acceptable. But to live entirely feral,was rare and often those beasts went a little mad, losing their sense of human side. 

Tony rubbed at his face, easy to tell that the two Alphas were going to start bristling at one another, and interrupted with a slightly cheerful voice. “Okay gentleman, let’s be sure we keep to the purpose here.” 

Ross nodded, this time taking a much more careful sip of his drink. “I apologize Y/N. I’m not unsympathetic to your situation.” He stated towards you, which you nodded slightly in acceptance while Steve thrummed his fingers against your thigh, impatient now. “As I was saying, there are proper procedures we must take to investigate Pierce and properly hold him accountable. Now, he’s dead. And he can’t pay for his crimes. So Alpha…” Ross snapped out. “What prompted you to take those measures without notifying the Council.” 

Steve slid his arm around your hip while leaning forward, moving to sit on the edge of his seat, instinctively you felt the Aloha growing angered, and slid from the arm of the chair onto his knee. You could feel his coiled muscles underneath you and you leaned back enough to feel his chest pressing partially against your back. “What prompted me, Senator Ross? The fact that Y/N had to come seeking safety while being hunted. Trackers crossed my lines, uninvited, went into my house, uninvited and tried to abduct Y/N.” Steve inhaled deeply, dragging your scent to calm his Wolf down before continuing. “Then I am told about unmated wolves being held captive and sold to the highest bidder, against their consent. But none of that matters, right Ross? Leave it to the council to sit on their asses waiting for something more? How about this, Pierce threatened to attack my pack.” Steve shifted back, easing you both back. “I went to him instead, offered to talk first. It didn’t end that way. I’m not going to have any of my family threatened, especially when from what I’ve been told, the council had all this information and more on file. And YOU all were still waiting? For what?” Steve challenged back. 

Ross glared at Tony before clearing his throat. “I don’t know where you might have heard that information, but I can assure you Steve that the council has nothing but all Packs welfare in mind. That’s why we were made in the first place. 

“Enough!” Steve snapped his teeth behind you. “I see now that the Council was made to try to control the Packs, do away with the need for Alphas. That’s what this is about right? I refuse to sign your Accords, and by me not doing so, you have other packs who are also refusing. The matter with Pierce is just showing how fucking sloppy you all are, half ass work, rather watch until its the prime opportune moment to make the Council look good.” Steve snarled out, jostling you a bit in his lap as his arm tightened around you, probably unconsciously at this moment because his anger was starting to roll from him. 

“You’re severely misjudging the Council Rogers, and although your opinions of us are not unknown, I say you best be watching what you say. You originally were for it, and we’re still doing good for everyone, even if it’s behind the scenes. Just because you and your Wolf got all tripped up saving a bitch in distress and breaking the Law.”

You felt Steve surge behind you, but you were quicker this time, your Little Wolf raging enough that your eyes flashed yellow barely containing her now. “You are in the Alphas house Senator, shut your fucking mouth if you cant be civil!” you snapped out, looming over the seated man when you pulled out of Steve’s hold. He went to stand, and you pushed him back to sit on the couch, Judy next to him giving a yelp in surprise, and you snarled at her enough for her to pull back into Ross. You turned into Tony next, who threw up his hands in surrender. “Stark I like you, you helped Steve and I when we needed it most. But how dare you bring this man to our home.” Your hand waved over Ross. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry… “ Tony started genuinely but you cut him off, turning towards Ross, your anger still on the surface. You felt Steve move up behind you, but he never tried stopping you. 

“And You,” you inhaled deeply and growled as you exhaled. “You left us there to be tortured and abused. You left Pierce out of control, for what? More evidence? Know how many times Pierce tried to sell me off? Do you want the details of how that happens? I can fucking show you for your files. I know you saw his wall of skins. How many you think he did that to while your precious fucking council was waiting? You know how many he skinned alive?” At this Steve rested his hands on your shoulder, angry tears welling up that you wiped away furiously before continuing. “I remember every single one of them begging for mercy, their howls and screams. It will never go away.” All three of them listened while horror crossed their faces. “Steve, listened to the bare minimum of it all and knew it couldn’t continue. So don’t ever, EVER come here again trying to accuse the Alpha of anything other than saving the rest of our lives.” You took a deep breath, and your glare fell on your last victim. Judy saw you snap towards her, and she shrunk into the cushions, her hands shaking a bit as she dropped her head to look away from you. “And you know that I’m with Alpha, bite or not. All the neck flashing and bare minimum presenting yourself as a possible mate does nothing but make you look like a fool Woman. I’m assuming you think you’re going places working for Ross. Sweetheart, find a new Alpha to work for.” You could feel yourself getting closer to losing control and you straightened, your back slamming into Steve just behind you, and his hands tightened on your hips to steady you. 

“I think my Little One said everything she needed to Ross. Leave, get off my pack’s land and don’t ever show your face here again, you are not welcome.” Steve said quietly, the tone dripping with anger and a threat. 

“Now Rogers…” Ross tried again to make his point across while Tony and Sharon both went to stand and remove themselves.  
Steve roared out from behind you, and you hitched your chin up in your resolve. “NOW!” From outside came threatening howls from around the cabin, a clear sign that they were no longer welcome, and Ross snapped to a stand, straightening his jacket. 

“We’re leaving, but mark my words Rogers this isn’t over. There’s the matter of your missing pack mates. Know where your trusted White Wolf is?” Ross snarled, and Steve started to make a move to lunge at Ross when Tony started to push them out. 

“Were going Steve, Y/N, Pepper says hi.” Tony shoved them both out the doors, and from the glance you saw, several wolves were lounging in front of your cabin, Sam being right on the stairs and Sara just below him. Sam remained impassive, just his ears perking at the opening of the door. Sara though rolled her muzzle to flash her fangs at the trio descending the stairs. 

Sam followed them down with Sara pacing right along with him, all three hurried to their parked vehicle as other wolves followed along. Several other packmates flowed silently into the treeline bordering the road that would lead them off the grounds. 

As the vehicle sped, they were followed with howls all along the driveway, going for several miles, keeping track of where the intruders were. You and Steve remained listening, relaxing a little more the further they got. Steve’s hold was loose around you and his head dropped to nip kisses against your neck, breathing in against you while you and the Little Wolf listened with perked ears until Sam and Sara both announced with their own howl the threat was gone. You sagged in against his chest, for a moment and tipped your head back to look up at him. 

“I could have ripped his throat out.” You rumbled, and Steve looked down with a slight amused look on his face when he rubbed your stomach under your shirt, feeling yourself clench under his hands. 

“I know Little One, apparently they lit a fire in you.” A hand wrapped around your neck to slip up to your jaw, tilting your head to the side so he could drag teeth along your neck and followed by the soft warmth of his tongue. Your adrenaline was quickly shifting from anger to lust and desire. “Seeing you get protective was fucking hot Little One. I could fuck you so hard right now.” He bared his teeth against your wayward pulse. Everything about Steve screamed danger for others, for you it was exhilarating, the slight squeeze on your neck left you whimpering as you clenched your thighs together. “Get in our bed Little One, now.” He released you and you spun to face him, grasping his face to lick over his lips and biting that bottom one with a tug while his hand snapped sharply across your ass to send you on your way inside. 

Steve followed you in and watched you disappear down the hallway before he turned to lock the front door. Gritting his teeth as he leaned his forehead, feeling the Wolf shift through him with hunger for you, he was already rock hard when you lit right into Ross, Tony and Judy. Now the need to claim you was overriding all his other desires for you. Snapping back from the door, he stalked down the hallway, his nose lifted to follow your scent. Which built a hunger in his lower gut. 

He was raging hard, everything said that you ached, wet heat for him to get lost in. And when he stopped in the doorway, he saw you kneeling in the middle of the bed, arching yourself while your hands traveled to your back to unclasp your bra. Steve didn’t even give you a chance. 

He couldn’t help it, he was on you, his hands pulling you in closer to the edge, and a snap of his fingers against your back and sliding his hand around your ribs, he pulled the bra off your front to sharply inhale, catching the sight of you blinking up at him with those wide eyes shimmering back and forth between you and the Little Wolf. Hands moving to cup your breasts, thumbs flickering over the round pebbled tips while descending to claim your mouth, riding you down till you were smothered underneath him on the bed, caging you effectively underneath him. “Fuck you drive me wild Little One.” 

You could feel his teeth sink into your shoulder to keep you still and make you hiss out “Isn’t that my job?” which made Steve bite just a bit harder and make you growl while arching just a bit. Your hands fisted in the soft cotton of his tee and started to shred it till you could pull it away while his hands had your hips pinned in place, slotting a knee in between your spread thighs to grind the hard muscle into your cunt, which had your jolting underneath him. 

Once you got rid of his shirt, yanking the last of what was left over his head that he had to lift himself away from where he was marking you, you rubbed your aching cunt against his thigh again, dragging your nails down his muscled back while arching underneath him, seeking out that friction of his body against yours. 

Steve’s hand snaked once more around your neck, slamming you back into the pillows so he could look down at you, panting as inhaling you wasn’t enough, he wanted to taste you, breath you in and get lost in the intoxication that made up you. “Flip over, to your knees Little One.” Leaning over you and brushing his lips against yours while you gave kitten licks to his lips, opening to let his tongue fill your mouth in a hungry kiss for one another. Steve couldn’t contain the snarl of need erupting from him, the twitch of his cock constrained in tight jeans. Your nails dug into his back, dragging down while digging in, maring the spanse of his back in deep red welts. You gasped out when he moved down to suck his mark on your neck. “Steve, you gotta let me move.” you chuckled, pointing out the obvious. Steve had you effectively captured underneath him. 

The Alpha gave a warning nip to your pulse before pulling away, smirking down at you. “Sassy Little Wolf.” His palms slapped against your ass cheeks, digging his fingers in and pushing you off his knee. “One more time, flip over and let me see just how wet and needy you are Little One.” Steve commanded, and pulled back while you twisted to your stomach, his hands sliding along your sides, and grasping your layers remaining to jerk them down over your ass and off your legs. 

Finishing with unbuckling his belt and sliding pants down while your ass swung back and forth to get yourself in position for your Alpha, breathing out deeply while dropping your head to the mattress. You could hear his hungry groan as he moved in behind you, his hands cupping the soft globes, spreading them so nothing was possibly hidden from him. You sighed feeling the cool air brush against your heated swollen cunt, and snuck a peek over your shoulder to see Steve biting on his lip, his eyes hungry while his cock pressed against the lower part of his stomach, dripping from his own desires. A finger trailed along your weeping cunt, sliding so easily into your channel, even when you tightened around him, dropping your head against the mattress once more with a pleading whimper. “Alpha please.” 

Steve stroked your fluttering and clutching walls, his finger slick with your want, and he easily stretched you open with another finger. His other hand smoothed up your back, and grasped the back of your neck, long fingers grasping around the column and dragging you up so that you were leaning on your elbow, your head tipped back to look up. 

“So pretty for me my Little One, taking my fingers so good.” He gave a stroke against the soft spongy spot that made you clench around him, breathing in deeply as he dropped his forehead against the center of your back, breathing out to keep himself under control as his muscles rippled under taunt skin. You started whimpering and mewling whenever his calloused fingertips sunk back into you, snapping your back while pushing back to meet his movements. “Your Alpha is going to fill you up, leave you dripping with my cum so everyone knows who you belong to.” 

Fuck you wanted that, wanted him so hard and deep in you that you would ache moving the next day, that his claim would be all over your skin, bruises from his mouth, and his seed rubbed in till it was all you could scent, leaving you dripping with need. “Please Alpha, make me yours.” you panted, and started clenching around his fingers, the coils in your belly threatening to snap. Twisting your head to muffle into the mattress, you started crying out and curling your toes while Steve started to run his tongue up your back till his chest was draped over your back, nuzzling the back of your neck with soft growls while pressing his words into your soft skin with kisses and sharp nips. 

“Come on my fingers and I will give it to you.” tilting his head and sinking his teeth in enough to hold you still while you let go, his fingers dragging out your orgasm until you wanted to sink into the bed in bliss. “Nu uh uh, Little One.” Steve removed his fingers from your clenching core to hold your hip up, pushing up to take the weight off your back. “Im not done with you yet.” He assured you while you dragged in deep breaths and gave a nod. “That’s my good girl, my perfect Little One.” Grasping his base, he dragged his swollen weeping cocks head through your swollen folds, tapping against your clit to make you jolt while he pressed against your entrance. Tight as you were, when he started to press into you, he was able to slide right in, burying himself to the hilt, and you flexed around him with your own groan underneath him, biting against a pillow to muffle yourself. Steve’s hand moved to press against your stomach, feeling himself thrust into you, a jolt of his hips rocking you. 

“Fuck Little One.” He growled and you pushed to your elbows, flexing yourself around him. A few shallow strokes went faster and harder, his hands holding your hips in place to keep him from driving you into the mattress. Steve felt so heavy and full in you and around you, it was taking your willpower to keep from falling apart feel each demanding thrust into you, but you met him back, your hands digging into the sheets and your head tipped back to get lost in the sensation of Steve claiming your body, every hitting thrust into your cunt breaking down those walls of doubt just a bit more. There wasn’t going to be anyone you could want like this, except for Steve. Even now in the midst of taking you as his, he was still taking care of you, above you was him grunting out praises in how good you were to him, a hand dipped in between your legs, and rolled your clit to bring you maximum pleasure. 

In the midst of this, the need to belong to him flooded you. More then the endorphins sex brought, but genuine resolve that you were ready for it, all that belonging to the Alpha would bring. You couldn’t imagine not being here with Steve, and not just these moments, but all of them. The good and bad, you would remain at his side should he want you, and you wanted his immense strength to lean on as well. You finally managed to gasp out from the pleasured haze “Steve, Do it… Claim me, make me yours.” 

Steve faltered over you, his hand flexing on your hips when he thought he heard you tell him to give you the bite, to officially claim you as his own. He clenched his jaw to keep from sinking a hold into you. It was a struggle for a second to keep the Alpha from taking over, he collapsed over you, pressing you down into the mattress, and hissing against your shoulder. “Little One, you want the bite?” His tongue dragged over your ear while you whimpered underneath him, nodding while twisting your head to the side to see him. 

“I’m ready Steve, I know Im yours.” You whispered, Steve’s gaze scanned you, from your swollen kissed lips from earlier to fluttering eyelids, but your eyes kept contact with his, nodding again to affirm that is what you wanted with him. Pushing up to his hands, he placed a deep kiss to the crook of your neck with a deep inhale against you, committing your scent of sweet honeysuckle and arousal to memory. A scent he would never get tired of. Pulling back further he eased his aching cock from you, leaving you lifting your head in question, a slight panic in your voice that he was leaving you. “Steve-” 

“It’s okay, Little One, turn around. I want us to do this together.” His hands smoothed over your hips, and along the scars on your back till his hands folded over your shoulders and eased you back to kneel, your back pressing against your chest. “I got you Little One.” He nuzzled against your neck where he always favored, ever since he was first with you. Flicks of his tongue and press of his lips made your racing heart start to ease. 

Reaching behind you to press your fingers through his hair at the back of his head and tug on it to lift him from your neck. You hum gently while easing around to face Steve and cup his face in your hands to crash your lips to his, gliding tongues and teeth. You both tilted into the kiss to deepen it while Steve rode you to your back, his hands planted on each side of your head and his mouth traveled to the corner of your mouth to your jawline, a nudge of his nose had you tilting your head to the side so he could drag his tongue over your pulse and leaving his scent on you. “You sure this is what you want Little One?” He growled, and you squirm underneath him to wrap your legs around his waist with a nod. 

“I- We have never been more sure of anything before Steve.” you whispered and when he lifted his head to meet your eyes, you tilted your nose up to bump against his, your fingers remaining tangled in his hair. “I love you and want everyone to know it.” Your fingers slid down his neck and rubbed against his shoulders before gliding along his biceps. 

“I love you to Little One.” he shifted to one arm to grasp your hand, weaving his fingers with yours, then to the other with the same action. Steve eased himself forward to slide back into you, feeling you gasp and arch underneath him feeling him thick and full inside of you, the slow roll of his hips, dragging him back and forth. “Fuck Alpha…” You buried your face in against his arm as you rolled back to meet him. “What should I expect?” you whimper, flexing your fingers against his. 

Steve nipped lightly against your neck and you tipped your head back for him. He growled softly while lapping at your skin, rolling once more to fill you, press deeper to connect you two. “A complete connection Little One, we will feel one another with strong emotions even when we’re apart.” another nip, and another sigh as your nerves flared with anticipation. “We won’t have to be shifted for our wolves to be together.” Another promising nip and ghosting of lips against the hollow of your neck, sucking a mark there as he sped up his hips, grunting as he held back the desire to cum inside of you at that moment. “Are you ready for that Little One?” Steve asked, not willing to go through with it if you were having second thoughts. 

You were overwhelmed with love for the man claiming you, and you tightened around him, drawing him in closer. With his barely held control, it made him growl with his next thrust. “Mark me Steve Rogers.” A flash of your neck made his eyes flare yellow in the moment, and he dropped to scent against your neck. 

When he found the spot he wanted, one that was his favorite place to bury his face into because it was soft and warm, everything you were in his life, his tongue soothed over it, and a soft growl to prepare you rolled through his chest before his teeth laid claim, breaking through your skin. You immediately arched into him, curling yourself around his body with a pleasured scream. It left your Little Wolf howling while you came from the intense pleasure, and his body surged forward to keep your orgasm rolling through you in waves. It felt like fire and ice burned from your clenching core, and laced your body with licks of contrast, making you wither and hold onto Steve more. You sought out Steve’s firmness to keep from losing yourself, and your head buried in against his shoulder, breaking a pleasured sob into the muscle. His hand broke from yours and cupped the back of your head, each surge rocking you into your mate. The urge to return the bite overcame you, and on his shoulder you laid your own mark, which sent Steve spiraling over the edge. His hips started to stutter to a stop while he buried his seed into you, groaning as he sunk over you. 

The explosion in your mind was another pleasure all its own, leaving you seeing spots in your vision even when you had your eyes screwed shut and your hand not pinned down with his hand, was wrapped around Steve’s side, clutching yourself to him till there wasn’t any space between both of your sex blissed bodies. 

Your Little Wolf was tentative in the new connection you and Steve shared, lowering to her belly waiting to see if the Alpha would come, and sure enough the silver Alpha nudged against her, the Little Wolf rolling and nipping under his chin while rubbing against him with excited whines and yips. 

You could feel him, not in the same way you felt your own Little Wolf, but the sensation was thrilling. Steve was the first to let go, gentle with a rub of his hand along your hip and a soothing caress of his tongue against your broken skin to clean off the blood the bite brought. He groaned at the warm iron taste. You unclench your jaw and let go as well, placing a kiss against the mark while sliding your hand up and down his back gently which was still rippling under your fingertips, tracing the marks you left on him gently. “I can feel your wolf Steve.” you whisper in his ear, and Steve lifted his chest off yours, tucking himself up on his elbows, his hands cupping your face, and thumbs gliding over your cheeks, smiling down at you. 

“I feel her to Y/N, she’s as much a part of me as he is of you.” Tipping his head to catch your lips, he circled an arm around your waist while pulling up, bringing you with him till you were straddled against his lap while wrapping your arms around his neck to stay in place. Steve couldn’t stop his hands from gliding over your curves, the smooth skin along your lower back and over the swell of your hips and down along your thighs. You tentatively touch your neck, feeling the raised heated skin from where Steve bit you, your fingertips tracing the indents where his teeth sunk in. “Do you want to go see it YN?” Steve asked as he grasped your hips, ready to ease you off him now that he was no longer knotted in you, and was safe for you to move. 

“Yea, I want to see it, this is the first bite that was my choice, I want to admire it.” You gave a shy grin, and Steve felt a burst of satisfaction in his chest. You were so happy in this moment, and he was effectively feeling it as well. Easing you off his lap and you tumbled out of the bed, to approach the dresser mirror, lifting your hair back to see where Steve claimed you as his. 

In the mirror, Steve could see your face break into a smile, placing your palm over it. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and you twisted on your toes to approach him. Spreading his thighs for you to step through, he let his hands slide up the back of your thighs while your own fingers slid through his hair and down till your palms pressed against the underside of his jaw, tilting his face to look up at you. “Thank you for choosing me Alpha.” 

Steve’s fingers dug into the back of your thighs. “I would choose you again and again my Omega.” for the first time, he labeled you as his other half, the omega wolf to his alpha wolf. In the connection, you both could hear your wolves singing your bonding song. 

“Oh it’s going excellent, the asset was well worth the wait.” Brock smirked into the phone as he looked in the large cell used to contain their weapon. “Hold on, I will show you how efficient he is.” Turning the phone around, he tilted the phone so the camera could face into the cell, and he barked out an order. “Go get that Stark man… the one they call Happy. Let the Winter Wolf have some fun with him.” Quickly the hydra agent he ordered went to collect their victim while Brock continued to speak into the phone. “It took a while to break him in but once we did, we unleashed a killer. I had no idea he even had it in him, and makes me wonder now if Rogers has that in him as well. They were trained in the same unit.” Brock heard the scuffle of footsteps behind him, and he swung open the cell door to shove Happy inside, sending him spiraling against the cement floor. With a clang, the door slammed shut and Happy pushed himself off the dirty ground, looking for any way to get out. 

“Rumlow, you know this is foolish, Tony will never let this go.” he grunted as he turned towards the bars. Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked coldly. 

“You think Stark scares me any? Bigger picture Happy. Tony is nothing, an Alpha coming to the end of his time. Along with all the other packs across the country. That council shit they all live by will be brought down.” 

“Your fucking crazy Brock, I always knew it.” Happy growled softly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. “Steve was right to take over your Pack.” 

Brock gave a laugh, banging on the bars to make Happy jump. “Rogers, don’t worry I have something just for him. Right now your time is up.” He backed up a bit and re-directed the camera. “Let the asset out.” 

There was a clank behind Happy, and he spun around, reaching up to tug at the collar preventing him being able to shift. Fear flooded him with a sour bitter taste in his mouth, cause he could sense the danger coming for him, still hidden in the shadows. Happy’s Wolf was chained, but his fear made him struggle against the magic binding him with panicked whimpers, while Happy tried his best to see where the attack would come from. A loud snarl echoed from the room and Happy backed into a corner, trying to get as far away as possible now, giving his own warning to stay back. “Get back!” he panted in panic, still now knowing exactly where the beast would be coming from. The large White Wolf padded out, his yellow eyes honed in on Happy while licking his jaws with a bright pink roll of his tongue. “Bucky, fuck we know each other.” Happy tried pleading. Brock behind him burst into a laugh, remarking. “That isn’t Bucky, not anymore.” The White Wolf flickered his ears back and forth, studying the quivering man before him and Brock’s almost bored tone filled the silence. “Ubiystvo” ** _Kill_**. 

It all happened so fast, just enough time for Happy to throw up his hands to try to block his throat, and a streak of white became a mauling set of jaws and rage filled snarls rose over Happy’s screams while it tore into him, teeth cutting into flesh and snapping through bones. Within seconds the White Wolf got to his throat and gave a whiplashing shake of his victim, crashing his body against the bars, Happy went limp and dropped to the ground as blood flooded pristine white fur, and red seeped to pool around the wolf’s paws. Brock couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face, the wolf before him waited for directions. “You can go back now. Get!” and with that, the White Wolf turned and retreated back to where he came from.

Someone spoke on the phone, and Brock brought it back up to his ear. 

“Oh yes, he will be in the field any day now. We just have to affirm his trigger words and Soldat will be ready for use.” 

It was several days after Steve had given you the bite, your fingers unconsciously slipped along the fresh healing mark while you sat outside around the fire with other members of the pack later in the evening. The bite had ended up sending you into a heat which Steve kept you sated till finally you both came up for air days later, deciding that it was best to let the rest of the pack know you two were actually still alive. Sara gave a knowing grin before she brought her beer bottle to her mouth to drink and once you settled down next to her, she handed one over to you. “Welcome to the Pack, officially now Y/N.” She said and laughed softly while throwing her arm around your shoulder when you sputtered on your beer bottle, glaring at her. Your eyes glanced across the fire at Steve while he wandered around, catching up on what’s been going on since the two of you had been locked up in the cabin together. 

“Thanks Sara, it was time. I know this is home, and I don’t have any desire to be anywhere else.” You took another swig while Steve from across the large bonfire seemed to catch a scent, tilting his head while talking to some of the logging crew. His eyes roved over the crowd till they fell on you through the flames crackling between them, and Steve smiled to himself before he turned back to his packmates. 

“I will see you all up there in the morning, first thing.” he excused himself from the small group and wandered slowly around the fire, talking to a few others till he reached You and Sara. 

“Ladies…” He greeted on the sly, pulling you up out of the chair and falling into it to pull you in his lap. 

“Alpha, been a while.” Sara said slyly while Sam came up behind her, plucking her beer bottle from her hand and taking a swig from it. 

“Now Baby, be nice. This is still the honeymoon stage.” Sam teased and Steve tightened his hold a bit, shaking his head at your friends. 

“Weren’t you just telling me a couple days ago that it just gets better?” Steve asked, and Sara tilted her head back to look up at Sam. 

“Aww, you really say that? Someones getting lucky later.” Sara sprang up and wrapped her arm around Sam’s neck, nipping at his chin playfully. Steve turned his attention back to you, his chin brushing along your neck where he left his mark, pride swelling up that now everyone could see you were officially his. He was content, feeling your Little Wolf so close to the Alpha in this new bond. You purred softly feeling the brush of his beard and tilted your head with your eyes closed, enjoying the sensation he was making along your skin. 

Your fingers danced up his arm, over his shoulder and cupped the back of his neck, nuzzling back into the crook, cuddling up against him. You could feel your Little Wolf sigh in content in this moment, her muzzle stretched over the Alphas back. Her ears flickered back and forth feeling you stir in your mind. 

<You know we’re happy right, this is what it feels like.>

You snicker against Steve’s neck listening to her. _I know what it feels like._

<I just wanted to be sure, because Im not letting this go anytime soon.> She curled up closer to her Alpha, who lifted his head to check on her before settling back down. 

_Neither am I._

“What are you and the Little Wolf discussing?” Steve asked against your ear, and you lifted your head to smile at him. 

“About how happy we are Alpha.” you cupped his face and nipped at his lips, letting your forehead press against his. “That this was the best choice I’ve ever made for myself.” 

His hands were heavy when they pressed against the small of your back, making you arch into him, the fire crackling before you, the pack all around you… Steve had to admit, he was pretty fucking happy to.


End file.
